


Ley & Desorden

by SilviaKa1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Humor, Investigations, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 113,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKa1/pseuds/SilviaKa1
Summary: CLEXA AU: Clarke Griffin es una investigadora privada impulsiva, testaruda y extrovertida. Lexa Woods es una detective de homicidios racional, paciente y reservada. Estos dos polos opuestos cruzan sus caminos cuando la rica familia Green, cuyo hijo adoptivo, Jasper, ha sido secuestrado, contrata a Clarke, que no tiene más remedio que trabajar codo con codo con la meticulosa detective Woods.***Web: silviakablog.wordpress.comTwitter: @SilviaKa1Email: silviaka@hotmail.com





	1. JASPER

Clarke abrió la puerta de su despacho. Sobre el cristal esmerilado se podía leer “Clarke Griffin Investigations”. Clarke, por lo tanto, era la dueña del negocio. Sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba un nuevo cliente, que no eran muchos, tenía que soportar la misma cantinela: “Buenos día señorita, ¿está el señor Griffin?” “Yo soy la se-ño-ra Griffin”, remarcaba la palabra. “Ya, pero ¿podría hablar con el señor Clarke Griffin?”. La exasperaba sobremanera que todos y todas, sin excepción, la tomaran por la secretaria del, seguramente, gran investigador y respetable señor Griffin. Pero no había ningún señor Griffin, sólo ella, la gran y respetable investigadora Clarke Griffin… Al menos lo sería algún día.

—¿Había bombillas de esas? —Raven levantó la vista del ordenador.

—Sí —dijo Clarke mientras dejaba la bolsa con la bombilla sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Raven Reyes era morena, de piel tostada y ojos oscuros, mientras que Clarke era rubia, de piel clara y ojos azules. Eran grandes amigas. Se conocieron en la universidad, más concretamente en las fiestas de la universidad, ya que estudiaban carreras distintas; la morena hizo una ingeniería cuyo nombre nunca lograba recordar Clarke (¿ingeniería electrónica, mecánica, informática?, es que como sabía de todo…) y la rubia estudió Bellas Artes. Cómo acabó de detective privado… es otra historia.

El despacho era acogedor, pero no era de diseño precisamente: había un sofá que conoció tiempos mejores, la mesa del ordenador donde trabajaba Reyes era de estilo moderno y parecía nueva, mientras que la mesa donde se sentó Clarke provenía de un saldo. Tampoco había una silla igual a otra, ni la sencilla silla de ruedas de Raven, ni el sillón de señor mayor de la mesa de Clarke, ni las dos sillas habilitadas para los clientes al otro lado.

Clarke se dispuso a reemplazar la bombilla estropeada del flexo.

—¿Lo hago yo? —se ofreció Raven.

—Creo que no me hace falta una ingeniería para cambiar una bombilla.

Raven se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al ordenador. La falta de clientes, e ingresos, volvía a Clarke un poco irascible.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la rubia.

—Cotilleo casos antiguos de desaparecidos.

—¿Te has vuelto a meter en el sistema de la poli?

—Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? ¿Sí o no?

—Sííí. Pero en los expedientes antiguos… esos tienen poco control.

Clarke sostenía la bombilla nueva en la mano, que agitaba al tiempo que hablaba.

—¿Y eso nos va a dar trabajo? —ironizó Clarke.

—¿Nos? Te recuerdo que yo no cobro nada. Lo hago para ayudarte.

—Lo haces porque no tienes trabajo y te aburres. Y gastas luz…

Raven resopló.

—Uf, Clarke, te pones imposible… Estoy buscando a ver quiénes contrataron los servicios de un detective privado. Te podrías pasar por sus casas y dejarles amablemente tu tarjeta y tu mejor sonrisa.

Clarke respiró hondo. Sabía que estaba siendo insufrible, pero estar con la cuenta al límite no ayudaba nada a su humor.

—La gente no toma en serio a una mujer joven como investigadora, está claro.

—Y encima rubia, y que está buena.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Me tiño? ¿Me visto como una monja?

Raven la observó mientras colocaba la bombilla con no poca dificultad.

—Deberías llevar camisas y trajes de chaqueta y pantalón. Y el pelo recogido, pero no en una coleta de colegiala. Y evitar las camisetas ajustadas y las chupas de cuero.

Clarke tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con mechones rebeldes cayéndole sobre ambos lados de la cara, llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta negra ajustada que marcaba sus generosos pechos, y sobre el respaldo de la silla descansaba su amada chaqueta de cuero. El conjunto le hacía aparentar menos años de sus ya casi treinta.

Clarke ignoró a Raven y pulsó el interruptor de la lámpara con el ceño fruncido. Pero no se encendió.

—Esto no va.

Al final, con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la morena fue hasta ella y le arrebató la lámpara de las manos. Cogió la bombilla “fundida” de la mesa y la observó con atención.

—No es la bombilla —sentenció.

—¿Y para saber eso necesitas una ingeniería? —volvió a ironizar Clarke.

—Obviamente, sí.

Y se puso a destripar la lámpara.

Media hora más tarde, el flexo funcionaba perfectamente y, además, disponía de una bombilla de repuesto.

—Eres como MacGyver, pero en tía.

—En tía buena.

—Y modesta.

El móvil de Clarke sonó y vibró un par de veces y la chica lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. En cuanto vio el mensaje en la pantalla puso cara de hartazgo.

—Uf, qué pesado, por dios.

—¿Finn? —preguntó Raven.

—No para el tío.

—Si es que al final siempre caes.

Finn era el ex del instituto de Raven y, en la actualidad, sexo esporádico para Clarke.

—Ya no. Se acabó.

Raven sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo que tú digas.

Ahora el que vibró fue el móvil de Raven.

—Octavia, que si nos tomamos algo.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—Total, no vamos a salir de pobres...

***

El garito era oscuro, ruidoso y estaba abarrotado de gente. Aun así, las tres amigas se las apañaron para encontrar una mesa en un rincón donde hablaban a voces.

—No sabéis el caso que tiene mi hermano entre manos —dijo Octavia.

La chica era morena de ojos verdes, tan guapa como sus amigas, y su hermano era Bellamy Blake, policía de Los Ángeles y eterno pretendiente de Clarke.

—¡Han secuestrado a Jasper! —continuó Octavia.

—¿Jasper? ¿Jasper Jordan? ¿Del insti? —preguntó Clarke.

—Sí —contestó su amiga.

—Qué fuerte, ¿no? —dijo Raven—. Tener pasta no es tan bueno… ¿Ves, Clarke? Nosotras no corremos ese riesgo.

Jasper Jordan fue adoptado con diez años por la familia Green ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo, Monty Green. Desde que se conocieron en el colegio se hicieron inseparables. Entonces, Jasper quedó huérfano y el pequeño Monty quería un hermanito. Así que su madre se lo “compró”… En realidad, no fue del todo así, pero la inmensa fortuna de los Green ayudó bastante a agilizar el proceso.

—¿Lo han secuestrado? ¿En serio? —siguió preguntando Clarke.

—Que sí, pero no sé nada más, porque ya sabes lo dramático que es Bellamy con su trabajo. Todo es siempre supersecreto.

Raven le dio un codazo a Clarke y esta se quejó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Llama a Monty, ofrécele tus servicios.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Nos vimos hace poco, Monty te adora, no pierdes nada.

—Él ya sabe que soy investigadora privada, si lo considera oportuno me llamará.

—Raven tiene razón, sólo tienes que llamarle y preguntar que cómo está, como amiga —intervino Octavia.

Clarke se lo estaba pensando.

—¡Claro! —insistió Raven.

—Bueno, ya veré mañana.

—Llámale ahora.

—Que no, Raven, no te pongas pesada, mañana. También podéis llamarle vosotras.

—Es más amigo tuyo —dijo Octavia.

Clarke se dio por vencida, le llamaría, sí. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Raven se dirigió a Octavia.

—Oye, ¿y tú dónde te has metido esta semana? Que no te he visto el pelo ninguna noche.

Raven y Octavia compartían piso, Clarke se había “independizado” de ellas, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mantener la renta de su casa-oficina. De hecho, su despacho formaba parte del piso que tenía alquilado: tras una puerta había una pequeña salita con barra americana que servía de comedor, además de un dormitorio y un baño. Allí vivía y trabajaba.

Octavia se encogió de hombros esquiva ante el comentario de Raven.

—Mi hermano, que anda siempre con historias, quería hablar…

—¿Va todo bien? —se interesó Clarke.

—Sí, ya le conoces, a veces se pone un poco intenso.

—¿Todavía se hace pajas pensando en Clarke? —intervino Raven.

La aludida le dio un codazo.

—Pero qué bruta eres, Reyes.

Reyes ya había bebido unas cuantas cervezas y tenía la lengua suelta. Se acercó a Octavia y le habló en modo confidencia, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera su otra amiga.

—Cuando se enfada me llama por mi apellido, como si estuviéramos en el cole y fuera la profe.

—Si es que pareces una cría —se defendió Clarke.

—De verdad —sonrió Octavia—, cómo sois, siempre estáis riñendo, parecéis un matrimonio cascarrabias.

Las dos amigas se miraron y rompieron a reír por la ocurrencia.

En ese momento, una chica de enmarañado pelo negro y vestimenta entre _hippy_ y _grunge_ , se acercó a ellas y rodeó a Raven desde atrás por los hombros, haciendo que esta se volviera. Sin mediar palabra, la recién llegada le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Hola, guapa —le dijo a Raven—. Hola, chicas.

—Hola, bombón —replicó Raven con una sonrisa.

—Luna, qué tal —saludó Clarke—. No os cortéis por nosotras, ¿eh? Podéis comeros la boca lo que queráis— añadió con ironía.

—Envidia —dijo Raven.

A pesar de su complexión menuda, Luna era experta en defensa personal y trabajaba en el gimnasio al que acudía Raven cuando su bolsillo se lo permitía. Así se conocieron hacía tres meses. Luna se sentó a la mesa junto a las tres amigas, que conversaron de temas intrascendentes el resto de la noche.

***

El despacho estaba perfectamente ordenado. Una chaqueta de traje colgaba pulcramente del perchero junto a un sobrio bolso. La propietaria de esas prendas estaba sentada en el escritorio ojeando los papeles de una carpeta. Tenía el pelo castaño semirrecogido en una cola baja, que dejaba escapar graciosos mechones que caían perfectamente por sus sienes. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los precisos botones desbrochados, ni más ni menos, los necesarios para no dejar ver más de la cuenta, pero los suficientes para desear ver algo más. La mujer sostenía en sus manos la foto de un chico flacucho y de sonrisa graciosa sobre la que rezaba el nombre “Jasper Jordan”. Pero algo llamó la atención de su mesa: era el calendario de taco, que estaba delante de un portarretratos con la foto de una familia feliz: un hombre calvo vestido de militar con el gesto amable, una mujer de mediana edad y sonrisa dulce, y una pequeña Lexa de diez años entre ambos, también sonriendo. Movió la foto delicadamente lo justo para que no fuera tapada. Y volvió a dirigir sus ojos verdes a los papeles que sostenía. Tenía unas manos bonitas, de dedos largos y delgados. No parecía muy alta, pero algo en los serenos rasgos de su rostro y en su porte irradiaba seguridad y elegancia… y seriedad. Todo ello le hacía aparentar más edad de los treinta recién cumplidos que tenía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un hombre entró al despacho sin dar tiempo a que la mujer dijera “adelante”. Era alto y corpulento, de mediana edad, con una espesa barba que siempre había llevado, y que ahora sería calificada como hípster.

—Alexandra, hay novedades —dijo enérgicamente.

La mujer se levantó con el gesto torcido y habló para sí, aunque audible para el hombre.

—No sé qué te cuesta llamarme Lexa.

—¿Acaso tú me llamas Gus? No. Si yo soy Gustus, tú eres Alexandra. Fuera del trabajo ya es otra cosa.

El capitán Gustus Woodman era un buen superior, tan cercano a veces a sus oficiales que de vez en cuando tenía que marcar los límites dentro de la comisaría.

Lexa caminó con largos y pausados pasos y cerró la puerta al salir. En el cristal esmerilado se podía leer “Alexandra Woods Homicide Detective LAPD” (Detective de Homicidios del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles).

Gustus acompañó a Lexa hasta la sala de reuniones, donde esperaba el multirracial equipo de la detective: Lincoln, Indra, Bellamy y Murphy. El primero era un chico mulato alto y fornido, con el pelo rapado y una sonrisa que dulcificaba un rostro de rasgos armónicos. Indra era una mujer negra de gesto severo, cuerpo menudo y ojos despiertos. Bellamy era de piel clara y de pelo y ojos negros. Por último, Murphy tenía los ojos claros y una tez pálida que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello. Los cuatro miraron a sus jefes cuando estos entraron en la sala. Lincoln era el encargado de dar las explicaciones frente a una pizarra repleta con fotos relativas al caso que llevaban entre manos, mientras que sus compañeros estaban de pie apoyados en la gran mesa de reuniones que tenían a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lexa.

—Los secuestradores han vuelto a llamar a la familia Green. Piden más dinero.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

—¿Más dinero? Eso es muy inusual.

—Todo en este caso es inusual. No me gusta —intervino Indra.

—¿Y la orden para intervenir los teléfonos de la familia dónde está? —preguntó Lexa a Gustus.

—Llegando.

—Si la hubiéramos tenido ya podríamos haber localizado la llamada.

—Han pedido otro medio millón —añadió Lincoln— y los Green les han exigido una prueba de vida y entonces han colgado.

—Esta gente no parece profesional —dijo Bellamy.

—¿Y no será ahora algún oportunista que se quiere aprovechar de la situación? —añadió Murphy.

—El secuestro no ha trascendido —dijo Bellamy.

—Siempre hay filtraciones, seguro que tu hermana ya lo sabe —sentenció Indra mirando a Bellamy, entonces se dirigió a Murphy sin cambiar su gesto severo—y tu mujer.

Los aludidos callaron. Esa mujer les imponía.

—¿Las investigamos? —dijo socarrón el capitán Gustus.

Lexa escuchaba atenta las intervenciones de su equipo. Todo en ese caso había sido extraño desde el principio. Como era extraño que le hubieran adjudicado a un equipo de homicidios un caso de secuestro. Pero la familia Green era muy influyente, además de amiga del alcalde de la ciudad, Thelonious Jaha, y este se había empeñado en que el caso fuera llevado por el respetado capitán Gustus Woodman y por su ojito derecho, la detective Woods, la primera de su promoción, la más joven en lograr ese puesto, la que resolvía más casos… la más.

***

Los dedos de Clarke tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la mesa de su despacho. Estaba sentada mirando fijamente al teléfono, como si pudiera hacerlo sonar si se concentraba mucho. En realidad, su mente se debatía entre llamar o no a su amigo Monty y preguntarle “desinteresadamente” qué tal estaba. Quizás ya lo habría hecho si no fuera investigadora, ¿lo habría hecho? Ni idea. La urgencia de necesitar un caso ya no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

En la otra mesa, Raven levantó la vista del ordenador y miró a su amiga, la estaba poniendo nerviosa con el repiqueteo de los dedos sobre la madera.

—¿Vas a llamar o no?

Clarke se mordió el labio y detuvo su mano que, lentamente, se dirigió hacia el teléfono. ¡Ring! El aparato comenzó a sonar y la chica se asustó tanto que retiró la mano como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Joder, qué susto! —chilló la rubia.

Raven soltó una carcajada y Clarke la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡Funciona!, lo he hecho con la mente.

—Calla y contesta de una vez, idiota —dijo Raven entre risas.

Y Clarke, al cuarto tono, contestó. Al otro lado la sorprendió la voz de su amigo Monty que, al borde de las lágrimas y de forma atropellada, le explicó lo sucedido a su hermanastro Jasper, que estaban desesperados, que recordó que ella era detective y que su madre quería reunirse con ella para contratar sus servicios.

Cuando Clarke colgó, miró a su amiga enarcando una ceja con autosuficiencia.


	2. LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

El apartamento de Lexa parecía sacado de una revista de decoración: muebles minimalistas de colores claros, paredes blancas, sofá y sillas en tonos tierra, un televisor de muchas pulgadas colgado de la pared y un frondoso ficus junto a un enorme ventanal a través del cual se podía apreciar la considerable altura a la que estaba el inmueble, además de un espectacular atardecer otoñal sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Lexa cenaba en el sofá, frente a la tele, sobre la mesita auxiliar cuya tapa se elevaba para permitir comer en ella cómodamente. Vestía con ropa cómoda de estar por casa. Una ensalada, una tortilla francesa y una copa de vino componían su también minimalista menú. El móvil vibró sobre la mesa y cuando vio “Anya” en la pantalla, la mujer puso los ojos en blanco con cierta pesadumbre, bajó el volumen de las noticias, cogió el teléfono y contestó con una sonrisa que dulcificó increíblemente sus rasgos.

—¿Quééé? —respondió con fingido hartazgo.

—Buenas noches para ti también —le contestó irónicamente su amiga—. ¿Qué haces?

—Cenar.

—¿Cenar? ¿Cada vez cenas más temprano o qué?

—Siempre a la misma hora.

—Bueno, pues entonces picaré yo también algo antes…

—¿Antes de qué?

—Salimos un rato, ¿no?

—Es día de semana, Anya, sabes que madrugo.

—Ya, pero no te levantas hasta dentro de doce horas, guapa.

—Once, porque corro siempre antes de ir a trabajar, ya lo sabes.

—Ya.

—Nyko tiene turno, ¿no?

—Sí, pero lo dices como si sólo te llamara cuando trabaja.

—Me llamas todos los días, pero sólo quieres salir cuando tu novio tiene turno.

—Ya. O sea, que no.

—No.

—Lexa… deberías salir más y conocer gen-

—No empieces con lo mismo otra vez —la cortó Lexa.

—Vale, de acuerdo... ¿El viernes entonces?

—El viernes.

—¿Seguro?

—Sííí. Te lo prometo.

—Venga, ya te dejo, no sea que se te enfríe la ensalada.

Lexa escuchó un sonoro beso al otro lado de la línea y, antes de poder despedirse, su amiga colgó. Entonces, dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesa, subió el volumen del televisor y tocó el cuenco de la ensalada. Cerró los ojos para percibir mejor la temperatura del recipiente y dijo para sí “no, no se ha enfriado” y sonrió ampliamente por su propia broma. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que la rejuvenecía diez años, pero en su salón no había nadie para apreciarla.

***

Esa misma noche, dos horas más tarde, Clarke se reunía con la familia Green, reducida ahora a Monty Green y a su madre, Hannah, ya que su padre había fallecido un par de años atrás.

El chico empezó a narrar el relato del secuestro de su hermanastro, pero a cada momento tenía que parar porque se emocionaba, así que fue su madre la que, haciendo gala de una mayor entereza, relató los hechos: justo una semana atrás, Jasper, el hijo adoptivo de los Green, desapareció, salió por la tarde sin decir adónde iba y ya no regresó. Sus pertenencias, incluido su móvil, se quedaron en casa. Al día siguiente llamaron a la familia por teléfono y una voz distorsionada pidió medio millón de dólares por su rescate, y añadió que el chico moriría si se ponían en contacto con la policía. Concretaron un lugar y una hora dos días después, el tiempo necesario para reunir el dinero en metálico. Dejaron la bolsa en el lugar acordado, alguien encapuchado lo recogió, pero el chico no apareció. Fue entonces cuando decidieron ir a la policía y, dos días más tarde, el caso fue asignado al equipo de Alexandra Woods. Lo último y más raro del asunto es que justo hacía veinticuatro horas, cuando ya creían que habían matado al chico, la voz distorsionada volvió a llamarles para exigir otro medio millón, la familia pidió una prueba de vida y el secuestrador colgó. Y ya no habían vuelto a tener más noticias suyas.

Clarke escuchó atentamente el relato mientras tomaba notas en un cuaderno. Cuando la madre terminó de hablar, preguntó a Monty por las amistades que frecuentaba su hermanastro últimamente y este le contó que no eran muy buenas. Jasper siempre había sido un chico especial, frágil e influenciable, y en muchas ocasiones había coqueteado con sustancias prohibidas, entrando y saliendo de centros de desintoxicación. Desde hacía un par de años parecía estar bien, pero había recaído en los últimos meses. Monty le habló de un garito de moda al que era asiduo en los últimos tiempos, Polis, pero no sabía nada más, porque él nunca lo acompañaba a esos sitios.

Clarke dejó el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas y tomó las manos de su amigo intentando transmitirle confianza.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrarle, Monty.

—Gracias —dijo el chico—. Pide lo que quieras, el dinero no es un problema.

—Si te hemos llamado a ti —intervino su madre— es porque conoces a Jasper, eres de su edad, puedes meterte en su ambiente y pasar desapercibida, llegar allí donde la policía no lo consigue… y hacer lo que haya que hacer, aquello que la policía no puede…

Hannah Green la miró intensamente y, ante el gesto confundido de Clarke, añadió:

—… sea legal o ilegal.

—Te lo compensaremos con creces —dijo su amigo.

—¿Entiendes lo que queremos de ti, Clarke?

La detective miró a ambos a los ojos y asintió lentamente.

—Perfectamente.

Tras un breve silencio, Clarke se levantó ya que creía que la reunión había terminado. La madre también se levantó, pero la cogió del brazo en un gesto que parecía más una orden que una petición.

—Queremos que hagas otra cosa más —dijo Hannah.

Clarke la miró con interés.

—Lo que sea…

***

Lexa estaba en mitad de su despacho con los brazos en jarras y la mirada severa clavada en su superior.

—¿Un civil? ¿En serio?

Gustus asintió.

—Así es, no es tu decisión, ni la mía, así que aguántate y soporta la situación lo mejor que puedas.

—¿Pero quién cojones ha dado la orden?

—El alcalde.

Lexa hizo una mueca fingida como si esa información le impresionara.

—Vaya, vaya, lo que compra el dinero, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué se ha creído, que esto es _Castle_?

—No te pases, Alexandra, cierra el pico y acata la orden con tu mejor sonrisa.

—Yo no sonrío.

—Pues aprende.

Alguien tocó en la puerta y los dos hablaron al unísono.

—¡Adelante!

Lincoln asomó la cabeza.

—Clarke Griffin ya está aquí. ¿Le digo que pase?

El chico miró expectante a uno y a otro.

—Sí —dijo Gustus.

—No —dijo Lexa—, que espere un momento. Gustus, ¿te importa dejarme sola cinco minutos?

Gustus la miró sereno mientras la mujer se iba hacia su mesa y se sentaba en su sillón.

—Es para ensayar mi sonrisa —dijo sin sonreír.

Gustus tampoco lo hizo, se limitó a levantar el dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

—Cinco minutos.

Y salió del despacho. Inmediatamente, Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el respaldo del sillón al tiempo que soltaba un audible resoplido de frustración. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, la noticia la había irritado sobremanera. Ella era una perfeccionista en su trabajo y esta intromisión de alguien ajeno al mundo policial le resultaba muy irritante, más aún si venía “recomendada” por el alcalde Jaha, que no le caía bien precisamente. Además, quién coño era el tal investigador Clarke Griffin… no lo había oído en la vida, sería un enchufado, un pelota, un trepa, un adulador de ricos y poderosos, seguro. Volvió a respirar hondo intentando dejar la mente en blanco, porque sus propios pensamientos la estaban alterando aún más. Lo que estaba claro era que iba a dejarle las cosas bien claritas desde el principio. Y no iba a sonreír. Descolgó el auricular del teléfono y golpeó una de las teclas.

—Lincoln, que pase.

Al otro lado de la línea, al chico no le dio tiempo a contestar antes de que su jefa colgara. Clarke y Bellamy hablaban animadamente dos mesas más allá, así que Lincoln se levantó y, con una amplia sonrisa, comunicó a Clarke que podía pasar al despacho.

A los treinta segundos de haber colgado el teléfono, la puerta del despacho se abrió y, ante los ojos de la estoica Alexandra Woods, apareció una mujer menuda, de pelo rubio algo descuidado, que llevaba un “modesto” traje de chaqueta y pantalón y un bolso de excesivas proporciones. La mujer entró mirando precisamente su bolso, porque estaba intentando meter el móvil en algún departamento que no encontraba. Cuando llegó al centro de la sala, se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia la mujer que la miraba severa desde su sillón. Al mismo tiempo, un rayito de sol incidió sobre sus ojos y Lexa quedó hipnotizada unos instantes por esos ojos de un azul eléctrico casi irreal, que la miraban interrogantes.

—Buenos días —dijo tímidamente Clarke.

Lexa se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, adoptando una postura un tanto displicente. Al verla así, a Clarke se le antojó que esa mujer estaba sentada más en un trono que en un sillón. La idea le hizo gracia.

—Buenos días —dijo Lexa—. ¿Clarke Griffin?

—Sí.

—Nos va a ayudar con el caso.

Lexa miró sorprendida hacia su izquierda y se percató entonces de que Gustus había entrado también con la mujer y ni se había dado cuenta. Volvió a mirar esos ojos azules sin abandonar su pose y su tono frío.

—Eso es muy generoso por su parte, señora Griffin, pero creo que no necesitamos ayuda. A ver entonces qué podemos hacer...

Clarke tragó saliva y miró a Gustus. No entendía nada. Se sentía un poco incómoda allí en medio, de pie, siendo observada, pero no la habían invitado a sentarse, así que no lo hizo. Lexa percibió ese nerviosismo… “Bien”, pensó, ya controlaba la situación, no iba a sonreír ni tampoco le iba a ofrecer un asiento. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí? —preguntó Clarke con tono irritado.

—Alexandra, nunca está demás contar con otros puntos de vista. Clarke Griffin es una investigadora profesional que ha sido contratada por la familia Green.

A Clarke casi le flaquearon las piernas. No solo la habían metido a trabajar con la policía, sino que encima decían que era toda una profesional… cuando solo había tenido cuatro casos y todos ellos habían sido por cuernos.

—Pues no la conocía —Ironizó Lexa—. ¿Has llevado algún caso importante?

—Todos mis casos son importantes para mis clientes y para mí —dijo Clarke recobrando la compostura.

Lexa la observó intensamente, como si le propusiera una batalla para ver quién retiraba la vista antes.

—Es bastante irregular que una civil trabaje con la policía —continuó Lexa—, intenta no molestar y nos llevaremos bien.

A Clarke no le gustaron nada esas palabras y torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

—No es una simple civil, Alexandra —Gustus no dejaba de decir su nombre completo para incomodarla y que dejara de comportarse así—, es investigadora. Así que, vamos a intentar tener todos la mejor disposición, y seguro que esta relación será fructífera.

Lexa entendió perfectamente la indirecta de su jefe. Tenía que tragar. La chica parecía realmente inofensiva, además, era muy guapa y la camisa le sentaba muy bien… No, no, no. Mejor sería que apartara esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo que le decía la razón entraba en colisión con lo que percibían sus sentidos. Lexa se levantó de su trono, mostrando a la invitada su traje de marca y avanzó con pasos cadenciosos e intimidatorios hacia la mujer, hasta casi invadir su espacio personal. Instintivamente, Clarke retrocedió unos casi imperceptibles milímetros. Entonces, el mismo rayito de sol que iluminaba sus ojos, iluminó los de Lexa, y Clarke presenció por primera vez esos expresivos ojos verdes, los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Pero no pensaba amilanarse, estaba allí porque la familia había confiado en ella; ella tenía que confiar en sí misma y no podía permitir que la chula del barrio la pusiera nerviosa.

—Yo vengo con la mejor disposición, dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo que pueda para encontrar a Jasper Jordan —dijo Clarke.

—Entonces, Clarke Griffin, parece que tendremos que trabajar juntas —dijo Lexa—. ¿Qué sabes del caso?

—Lo que me ha contado la familia.

Lexa asintió pensativa y miró a Gustus.

—Será mejor que nos reunamos todos y que Lincoln la ponga al día. —Miró a Clarke—. Así sabremos todos lo mismo.

Clarke asintió.

—Muy bien.

Cinco minutos después, todo el equipo más Clarke escuchaban el relato de Lincoln, que no distaba mucho de lo narrado por la familia a ella. Lexa estaba sentada en una silla, en modo trono, y Clarke de pie al otro lado de la sala. Durante la charla, Lexa miró de reojo un par de veces a Clarke, que mantenía la atención en Lincoln y de vez en cuando sonreía a su amigo Bellamy. Lexa también se percató de ello.

***

Media hora más tarde, Lexa y Clarke hablaban en su despacho de nuevo, esta vez, la detective de homicidios había invitado a la civil a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

—Gracias por permitirme trabajar con vosotros —dijo conciliadora Clarke.

—Me han obligado.

Clarke estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de esa mujer.

—Y a mí me lo ha impuesto la familia, así que ya somos dos.

Lexa la miró unos instantes fijamente y, justo cuando su vista bajó irremediablemente a su escote, habló de nuevo dejando vagar la mirada por el resto de la habitación para disimular. Clarke estaba tan cabreada que ni había reparado en ello.

—Sabiendo lo que sabes, ¿qué se te ocurre que puedes hacer para ayudar en la investigación?

—Quiero ir a Polis, el garito que frecuentaba Jasper últimamente. Allí podría estar su camello.

—Ya hemos estado.

—¿Y habéis localizado a quien le suministraba la droga?

—No.

—Quizá yo pueda obtener esa información.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

—Yo no soy policía, puede que a mí me cuenten más cosas.

—Vamos a volver mañana para interrogar a más gente.

—Yo iré esta noche.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? Puedo ir a tomarme una copa si me da la gana.

—Podría ser obstrucción en una investigación policial.

—Por dios, Alexandra, ¿esta es la buena disposición de la que ha hablado el capitán Woodman?

Lexa la miró con severidad, le molestaba mucho que la llamaran Alexandra, pero le molestaba todavía más que se tomara esas confianzas alguien que apenas la conocía. Pero al mismo tiempo se estaba dando cuenta de que su comportamiento con ella era demasiado áspero, de que esa animadversión que sentía hacia la entrometida era exagerada.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora vas a ir? —Lexa dulcificó su tono.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Porque voy a ir contigo.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es.

—No quiero espantar a los testigos con una poli.

—Yo no he ido a los interrogatorios, a mí no me conocen.

—Pero es que hueles a poli a una legua.

Lexa volvió a clavarle su mirada verde y Clarke tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no sentirse intimidada. La detective de homicidios tenía que dejarle las cosas bien claras, no iba a consentir que esta advenediza echara a perder la investigación. Ya estudiaría su currículo a ver si era tan profesional como decía su jefe.

—Iré contigo, es una orden. Si vas a ser parte de este equipo, yo soy quien manda.

Clarke apretó los dientes para no soltarle una bordería. En ese momento tenía ganas de abofetearla. En cambio, se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse.

—Iré a las once.

Lexa también se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos allí entonces —dijo la policía.

Clarke la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente.

—Pues ponte otra ropa.

Lexa volvió a clavarle los ojos, pero Clarke la ignoró y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir recordó algo y se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que casi se choca contra Lexa, que caminaba tras ella.

—Una cosa… ¿por qué le han asignado a una detective de homicidios un caso de secuestro?

Clarke preguntaba con sinceridad, realmente le resultaba extraño. Y Lexa le respondió también con sinceridad:

—Porque soy la mejor.

Pero le quedó bastante soberbio. Clarke la miró unos instantes pensando que estaba bromeando, pero no, la seriedad del rostro de la policía significaba que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. El ego de esa mujer era descomunal. Sin verse capaz de decir nada por temor a reírse en su cara, Clarke dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Conforme se iba acercando al ascensor musitó un “imbécil”. Casi al mismo tiempo, Lexa hizo lo mismo con otra palabra de parecidas connotaciones: “cretina”.

 


	3. POLIS (I)

Clarke entró hecha un vendaval en el despacho. Raven la miró intrigada desde su mesa, sosteniendo un bote de cerveza paralizado frente a su boca. Lo primero que hizo Clarke fue tirar el bolso sobre el escritorio, y lo segundo quitarse los tacones y lanzarlos sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué tal? Te ha ido fenomenal, ¿eh? —ironizó Raven.

—He conocido a la tía más arrogante, borde, imbécil, soberbia, egocéntrica y desagradable del universo.

—Venga ya, no será para tanto…

—¿Que no? Para que te hagas una idea, le he preguntado que por qué llevaba el caso si ella era de homicidios y va la tía y me dice —haciendo burla— “porque soy la mejor, soy la mejor”… ¡Imbécil!

Raven soltó una carcajada y Clarke no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su cara de acelga para reírse con ella.

—Te lo juro, Raven, una cosa es contarlo y otra es verlo. Es tremenda…

—Pues verás cuando te diga lo que sé de ella… Se llama Lexa Woods, ¿no?

—Alexandra Woods… sí.

—Pues Luna es su ex.

Clarke puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Luna? ¿Tu Luna?

—Sí, Luna, y no es mía.

—¡Qué fuerte, tía!

—Fue hace seis o siete años, cuando la tal Lexa todavía estaba estudiando criminología… No te metas con ella que Luna fue la que le dio clases de defensa personal.

—No me acerco a esa ni con un palo.

—Pues Luna guarda muy buen recuerdo de ella, dice que era muy dulce…

Clarke emitió un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿Dulce? Sí, sí, un caramelito… ¿Seguro que es la misma?

—Seguro.

Clarke estaba sentándose tras la mesa cuando su móvil sonó. Rebuscó en el bolso y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio de quién era el mensaje.

—Tío, Finn, para ya, qué pesado eres —dijo al aire.

—Es inasequible al desaliento… ¿qué le das?

—Más de lo que él me da a mí, seguro. Nooo —dijo mientras tecleaba—. N-O —deletreó.

—Pobrecillo —dijo su amiga—, si es que no se lo has dejado claro.

Clarke la miró abriendo las manos como diciendo “pero qué dices”.

—¿Que no se lo he dejado claro?

Raven soltó otra carcajada.

—Que es broma… estás un poco tensa, ¿eh?

Clarke se sacudió como si fuera un perro mojado.

—Uf, si es que esa mujer me ha puesto de los nervios… Y encima la tengo pegada a mi chepa esta noche… Cariño, no vas a poder venir conmigo al garito.

—Nooo —protestó Raven—. ¿Pero por qué? Para una vez que tenemos un poco de acción…

—Esta tía no quiere a una civil en la investigación, como para meterle a dos. Ha insistido en venir conmigo. Lo siento.

—Ya me cae mal.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es un grano en el culo.

***

Lexa estaba en su despacho ojeando la información sobre Clarke Griffin que le había pedido a Bellamy: graduada en Bellas Artes, un curso de dos años de investigación privada, obtención de la licencia hace un año, caso de cuernos, caso de cuernos, caso de cuernos… Lexa sonrió divertida al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Bellas Artes… —musitó con incredulidad.

Desde luego no era la típica carrera de alguien que tenía vocación detectivesca. Lexa dejó el puñado de folios sobre la mesa, cogió un bolígrafo y, pensativa e inquieta, comenzó a pulsar una y otra vez la punta, sacando y escondiendo la mina por lo menos una docena de veces. Bellamy le había dicho que la conocía del instituto, como a Jasper y a Monty. ¿Esa era su conexión con los Green, que estudió con sus hijos? ¿Por eso la habían contratado, porque conocía a Jasper? Eso no la hacía mejor investigadora. “Vaya marrón que me han endosado”, pensó. Entonces, detuvo el incesante cliqueo del bolígrafo, respiró hondo y cogió su móvil.

—Anya —dijo cuando descolgaron al otro lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañada su amiga.

—¿Te apetece que cenemos juntas? Invito yo.

—¡Guau! Qué sorpresa, no me lo puedo creer. Pero si es miércoles, ¿no madrugas mañana? ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Dónde está mi amiga?!

—Idiota —dijo Lexa en respuesta a su tonito burlón—. Tengo un trabajo esta noche y de todos modos me acostaré tarde ¿Te apuntas o no?

—Sí, sí, claro, como para decirte yo ahora que no.

—Vale, te recojo en una hora.

Y colgó.

Una hora y media más tarde estaban frente a frente cenando en un restaurante italiano, del gusto tanto de Anya como de Lexa. La amiga de la policía tenía los ojos rasgados y los pómulos altos. Definitivamente, su belleza exótica a ojos occidentales llamaba la atención. Las dos eran como hermanas, se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón. Anya era cuatro años mayor que Lexa y siempre había sido su protectora desde que sus pasos se cruzaron en el orfanato donde se criaron. A pesar de las idas y venidas a las casas de acogida, nunca perdieron el contacto. Finalmente, Anya se “independizó” del sistema cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Su espíritu libre le había impedido echar raíces con ninguna de las familias que la acogió. En cambio, Lexa fue adoptada cuando tenía nueve años por la familia Woods, Liz y Titus, y vivió con ellos sus mejores años hasta los doce, cuando su madre adoptiva murió y la amargura entró en el corazón y en el hogar del comandante Titus Woods. Lexa había estado muy unida a Liz, pero no tanto a Titus, cuya pena le hizo convertirse en una figura paterna distante y severa, que se centró en su vida militar más que en su hija. La pequeña Lexa creció siendo reservada y solitaria, y sintiendo que su única y verdadera familia era Anya.

—¿Pero quién estudia Bellas Artes y después se hace detective? —preguntó al aire Lexa.

—¿Es un acertijo? —ironizó Anya.

—Y ahora —Lexa la ignoró— tengo yo que apechugar con los caprichos de los Green, porque esto ha sido su dinero: seguro que han ido con el cuento al alcalde, y Jaha no sabe decir que no a un buen fajo de billetes.

Lexa hablaba despacio, con un tono neutro que a duras penas transmitía la irritación que sentía. Anya la miraba intrigada mientras pinchaba taquitos de queso de su ensalada de pasta. Sabía que su amiga era un prodigio de contención, pero en esos momentos podía percibir perfectamente lo sobrexcitado de su estado.

—Y esta chica tendrá muy buena intención, pero no tiene ni idea. ¿Sabes cuántos casos ha llevado? Cuatro. —Lanzó cuatro dedos al aire—. Y todos de infidelidades de libro. Vamos, que me han colocado a toda una “experimentada” investigadora. A saber lo lameculos que será para que los Green, con la pasta que tienen, la hayan contratado a ella… ¿Sólo porque fue al instituto con Jasper Jordan? No. A lo mejor es la novia del otro hijo. Vete a saber… Pero si tiene la licencia desde hace menos de un año. ¿Entiendes el marrón que tengo encima?

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse.

—Ajá —Anya asintió.

La amiga de la policía estaba verdaderamente cautivada por la verborrea incontrolable de esa desconocida Lexa. Y sí, empezaba a hacerse una idea del verdadero “marrón” que su amiga tenía encima… pero aún era pronto para insinuárselo.

—Tengo que llevar la investigación y hacer de niñera de una civil. Y encima es un poquito chula, ¿sabes? Me ha preguntado que por qué llevaba yo el caso, y yo, pues, le he dicho la verdad: que porque era la mejor. Las estadísticas están ahí, yo no tengo la culpa.

Anya sonrió levemente, aunque de manera imperceptible para que Lexa no se molestara… Pero la policía estaba tan metida en su discurso que no se dio cuenta.

—Pues juraría que iba a reírse en mi cara —continuó—, pero se ha dado media vuelta y se ha marchado así sin más, sin despedirse siquiera.

Lexa mojó sus labios en el vino, momento que Anya aprovechó para intentar decir algo, pero Lexa volvió a la carga.

—Y esta noche se ha empeñado en ir a un lugar clave en los interrogatorios. Le digo que yo voy también, para que no la cague, claro, aunque eso no se lo he dicho, y va y me dice que me ponga otra ropa, como si aquí la profesional fuera ella. Y que huelo a poli. ¿Huelo a poli? En fin…

Lexa sacudió la mano con desdén y miró a su amiga con expectación.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Interesante…

—¿Interesante? ¿El qué es interesante?

—Que llevas veinte minutos hablando sin parar. Has debido de batir tu marca personal o algo así… Y no sólo eso, llevas veinte minutos hablando sin parar de la misma persona.

Lexa se removió inquieta en su asiento, pero sin perder la calma, como siempre.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

—No… nada. Era una simple observación.

Y Anya bebió distraídamente de su cerveza. Lexa la miró fijamente, pestañeando despacio para mostrarle que disentía totalmente de cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos… significaran lo que significaran. Cogió su copa y bebió un largo trago de vino.

***

—¿Y si voy y me quedo aparte… sin que me vea? —preguntó Raven.

—Que no, pesada. Que no puede ser —dijo Clarke—. No te preocupes, que esta investigación promete y ya te endosaré algo emocionante que puedas hacer.

Las dos amigas estaban en la habitación de Clarke. La investigadora pensaba en qué ponerse frente a la puerta del armario de su habitación, mientras que Raven la observaba sentada desde la cama. Clarke pasó un par de perchas y, finalmente, cogió sin muchos miramientos una camiseta blanca de amplio escote, unos vaqueros rotos y una cazadora _bomber_ de color verde militar.

—Esto mismo. —Clarke miró su reloj—. Quiero llegar antes que ella, a ver si le saco a alguien algo antes de que venga y me espante al personal.

***

La cama de Lexa estaba cubierta por una decena de camisetas de distintas hechuras y colores. La detective tenía en las manos, al menos, cinco pantalones que iba colocando uno a uno bajo las distintas prendas superiores, para ver el efecto. A los pies de la cama, cuatro pares de zapatos y botas esperaban su turno para ser testados con el conjunto elegido.

***

Las once en punto. Polis. Clarke esperaba sentada en la barra bebiendo un mojito. Ya había hecho parte de su trabajo: se había camelado con dos sonrisas y un generoso escote al cabeza de chorlito que servía las copas. Se había hecho pasar por la amiga del instituto de Jasper (eso era verdad) y le había insinuado al camarero que buscaba lo mismo que él (evitó en todo momento hablar de drogas, aunque se sobrentendía). Así que ya sabía que el tipo con el que últimamente se veía su amigo se llamaba Roan, era moreno de ojos claros, con barba corta y pelo largo adornado por una pequeña coleta alta al modo hípster.

La investigadora miraba en todas direcciones buscándolo, aunque ya le había dicho el camarero que no solía llegar antes de las doce. Entones la vio, y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para reconocerla… Definitivamente no olía a poli, olía a… no sabía a qué, pero su pulso se aceleró sin su permiso. Lexa se abrió paso entre la gente con las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo suelto, una chupa de cuero negro, una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca, unos pantalones punkis de pitillo negros y unas botas negras. Olía a “soy la puta ama”. Lexa recorrió el local con la mirada y luego la barra, hasta que vio a Clarke, luego su escote y luego de nuevo a Clarke. Cuando estuvo cerca, la rubia le dio un descarado repaso de arriba abajo y se mostró exageradamente asombrada, para que se notara que su sorpresa era fingida, aunque en realidad no lo era: estaba genuinamente impresionada. Su pulso también. Cuanto llegó a su altura, Lexa se acodó en la barra frente a ella.

—Hola, Clarke.

—Guau, detective Woods, eso sí que es un buen disfraz.

—Llámame Lexa, y no es un disfraz, me gusta vestir así —dijo seria.

Clarke entornó los ojos para estudiarla. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Era una broma? Si era así, no le acababa de pillar el punto a su sentido del humor. ¿Es que esa mujer no sonreía nunca?

—¿Tú vas disfrazada? —preguntó inocente Lexa.

—No. A mí también me gusta vestir así.

Se miraron brevemente a los ojos, hasta que Lexa desvió los suyos para buscar al camarero y pedirle una cerveza.

—¿Entonces ibas disfrazada esta mañana en la oficina? —volvió a preguntar Lexa.

Clarke no tuvo más remedio que reír ante ¿la absurda? conversación.

—Pues… la verdad es que un poco sí, no me gusta ir tan… pija. ¿Es que te disfrazas tú para ir al trabajo?

—No, también me gusta vestir… pija.

¿Sonrió levemente la estoica Alexandra Woods? Clarke creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y en sus ojos. Sí. Lexa casi sonrió. La verdad es que estaba de buen humor y no sabía por qué. Quizá había sido la conversación con Anya, que la había liberado de la irritación inicial, el caso es que ahora se sentía menos tensa que tras la visita de la investigadora. La detective le dio un largo trago a su vaso de cerveza; sentía que tenía el control de la situación o, al menos, que no lo había perdido. Odiaba perder el control en cualquier ámbito de su vida.

—Así que Bellas Artes, ¿eh? —se interesó Lexa.

—Vaya, ¿es que me has googleado?

Lexa se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—En la policía usamos otros métodos más profesionales para investigar a una persona.

Ya está aquí la fantasma, pensó Clarke.

—Por supuesto —se limitó a decir.

—¿Por qué esa carrera?

—Me gusta pintar. ¿Tú no tienes hobbies? ¿Como matar cachorritos en tu tiempo libre o algo así?

Lexa ¡por fin! esbozó media sonrisa. El pulso de Clarke ya se estaba normalizando, pero esa sonrisa lo volvió a elevar incomprensiblemente. ¡Mierda! No iba a consentir que esa tía la intimidara. A ella también le gustaba mantener el control, aunque lo suyo era un control más peculiar, más laxo, pero control al fin y al cabo.

—Mis aficiones son de lo más normales: leer, escuchar música, hacer deporte, meditar… nunca he probado lo de matar cachorritos.

Clarke sonrió y Lexa la imitó, y sus ojos volvieron a pasearse por el amplísimo escote de su camiseta. ¡Mierda! Bueno, no pasaba nada, tenía ojos y la chica era guapa. Ya está. Clarke notó su azoramiento y le hizo gracia. Su pulso ya se estaba volviendo a normalizar. El mojito ayudaba.

—Bueno —dijo Lexa mirándola ahora a los ojos— ¿qué plan tienes?

Clarke le dio un trago a su bebida y la miró con seguridad.

—Ya está en marcha: sé quién es el camello de Jasper, vendrá sobre las doce.

Lexa frunció el ceño con disgusto y volvió a tensarse, pero solamente por dentro.

—¿A quién has interrogado?

—No he interrogado a nadie, solo he charlado amistosamente con el camarero y me lo ha dicho. Así de simple.

Lexa quería estar enfadada, pero la verdad es que Clarke lo había hecho bien, si es que le habían dado el nombre correcto.

—No debiste actuar por tu cuenta… pero si estás en lo cierto, buen trabajo.

Clarke quedó gratamente sorprendida por la favorable reacción de la detective.

—Gracias, detective —dijo con sorna.

—Llámame Lexa. No digas eso aquí, podrían oírnos.

—De acuerdo, Lexa.

Y Lexa le sonrió involuntariamente hasta que fue consciente de ello y volvió a su seriedad habitual. Entonces, Clarke se enderezó en su taburete y le tocó el brazo mirando hacia la entrada.

—Creo que es ese, el del moñito, coincide con la descripción.

Lexa se desojó mirando hasta que vio al tipo del moñito hípster.

—Esperaremos un poco para actuar —dijo Clarke.

—No vamos a actuar.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Ya sabemos quién es, le haré una foto, me llevaré un vaso con sus huellas y lo investigaremos.

Clarke enarcó las cejas.

—Okey —dijo Clarke poco convencida, tras lo cual se dirigió al camarero—. ¡Otro mojito!

Lexa la censuró con la mirada.

—No te preocupes, tengo mucho aguante.

Lexa también.

—Otra cerveza.

Cuando las dos tuvieron sus bebidas, bebieron en silencio, observando los movimientos del tal Roan y mirándose de vez en cuando entre ellas… unas veces a los ojos y otras veces a distintas partes de su anatomía.

 


	4. POLIS (II)

Eran pasadas las doce y seguían en Polis. Lexa regresó al lado de Clarke y, disimuladamente, le mostró un vaso de tubo protegido por una bolsa de plástico que asomaba del bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

—¿Le has hecho la foto? —preguntó Lexa.

—No. Está muy oscuro. Necesitaría acercarme más.

—No importa, ya tenemos sus huellas, mañana se pasarán los chicos e intentarán acercarse a él con discreción.

Clarke se la quedó mirando.

—Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿No hacemos nada más?

—No, prepararemos un acercamiento, una forma de contactar con él sin que sospeche, a ver qué información directa podemos sacarle.

Clarke asintió poco convencida. Se miraron a los ojos brevemente y después cada una cogió su bebida. Clarke aún tomaba su segundo mojito y Lexa su segunda cerveza. La policía apenas sentía el efecto del alcohol, pero la investigadora privada estaba más desinhibida de lo que normalmente era, y una idea temeraria empezaba a fraguarse en su cabeza. Se tomó un buen trago de su copa y volvió a mirar a la policía.

—¿Tengo ojos de yonqui?

Lexa frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—No.

Clarke se humedeció los dedos con los restos del mojito y se los restregó con fuerza por los ojos. Entonces, ante la mirada atónita de Lexa, cogió su cerveza y se mojó la mano con ella.

—Perdona.

Y se embadurnó el pelo hasta que se le quedó de lo más churretoso. Cuando volvió a mirar a Lexa tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el escozor del alcohol y la raya se le había corrido.

—¿Y ahora?

Lexa sonrió sin comprender.

—Pareces un mapache mojado.

—¿Pero yonqui? —insistió Clarke

—Sí, un mapache yonqui… Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con cierto tono de advertencia.

Entonces Clarke sorprendió a Lexa una vez más al agarrar su brazo con fuerza y mirarla con intensidad.

—Confía en mí.

Y antes de que la policía pudiera darse cuenta, Clarke se bajó del taburete y se dirigió hacia Roan como una flecha. En cuando Lexa fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo musitó un “no, joder” y se dio la vuelta para observar atentamente, pero desde la distancia, todo lo que hacía su compañera.

Clarke llegó donde estaba el hombre y prácticamente se le echó encima como si hubiese tropezado. Sus manos empezaron a sobarlo con torpeza, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¡Pero qué coño te pasa!

—Oye, tío, ¿llevas mierda? —dijo Clarke arrastrando las palabras, clavando sus movimientos y ojos de yonqui con “mono”.

Roan se la quitó de encima con un empujón, pero volvió a acercarse a la chica para hablarle al oído.

—Podías ser más disimulada, encanto. Sígueme.

Y Roan se dirigió hacia el fondo del local, seguido por los pasos torpes de Clarke, que tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Lexa y guiñarle un ojo. La policía le respondió negando ostensiblemente con la cabeza. Pero ya era tarde y la chica desapareció de su vista.

Lexa se acodó en la barra con el gesto descompuesto, sin saber cómo actuar. ¡Pero será idiota! No sabía qué hacer, si la seguía la expondría a ella y a sí misma. ¡Pero en qué estaría pensando! Entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo e impotencia y volvió a mirar hacia donde habían desaparecido los dos. Alzó la mano y llamó con urgencia al camarero.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué hay por allí?

El chico miró donde señalaba con el dedo.

—El almacén. ¿Quieres otra cerveza, guapa? —dijo el camarero con una amplia sonrisa.

—No.

El chico cortó la sonrisa de golpe al escuchar el seco tono de la mujer.

Pasaron cinco eternos minutos, a Lexa se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Se abrió la cazadora disimuladamente, sacó una pequeña pistola de un bolsillo interior y la metió junto con la mano derecha en el bolsillo exterior, para que estuviera más accesible. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de encaminarse lentamente y con mirada felina hacia el fondo del garito, hacia la puerta del almacén.

La abrió lentamente, sin dejar de asir la pistola dentro de su bolsillo. Simplemente quería comprobar que todo estaba bien. Avanzó unos pasos, el sitio estaba oscuro y atestado de cajas de alcohol. Agudizó el oído, pero no oía nada. Se adentró un poco más, sus ojos no estaban habituados a la escasa iluminación y, de pronto, de la nada apareció la figura de Roan amenazándola con un bate de béisbol.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? —preguntó el hombre con voz cavernosa.

Clarke apareció detrás de él poniendo los ojos como platos y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Lexa no sabía qué decir.

—He entrado aquí buscando a mi amiga.

Roan vio el sospechoso bulto que formaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de la cazadora y le dio con el bate.

—¿Sí? ¡¿Y quién coño eres?! ¡Saca la mano!

Entonces, Clarke pasó de Roan y del bate y se echó al cuello de Lexa con torpeza, aún metida en el papel de yonqui con mono.

—Cariño, nooo, de verdad, que no es lo que parece… solo quería un porrito y para eso sí que llevo pasta, mira.

Con manos torpes se sacó un billete del bolsillo y se lo puso delante de los ojos. Ante el careto inexpresivo de Lexa, Clarke volvió a hablar.

—No me mires así, amor, de verdad que no pensaba hacerle ni mamadas ni nada, te lo juro —se volvió con cara de idiota a Roan—. ¿Verdad que no?

Lexa miraba a Clarke atónita y Roan miraba a Lexa sin fiarse… Y Clarke miraba alternativamente a los dos buscando una solución. Así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que plantarle un beso en toda la boca que dejó a Lexa aún más paralizada. Entonces, para que reaccionara y pareciera más creíble, Clarke le dio un pellizco en el trasero y Lexa comprendió que no tenía más remedio que corresponder ese falso beso y empezar a mover los labios. Pero en cuanto Clarke, para hacerlo más real, le metió la lengua, Lexa se retiró como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica (probablemente le dio), y, no se sabe cómo, pues la sangre no le llegaba bien al cerebro, fue capaz de articular una frase coherente con las circunstancias.

—¡Ya vale! —dijo casi sin aliento—. Te creo… cariño —Y miró al aún desconfiado Roan—. ¿Te importaría darle el porro, por pavor?

Roan ladeó la cabeza con cierta diversión y habló masticando las palabras.

—No trabajo el costo… es lo que le estaba intentando explicar a tu… novia.

—Ya —dijo Lexa—. No importa. Ya le conseguiré algo por ahí.

—Se me ha puesto dura, preciosidades. Se me ocurre una manera en la que podéis pagarme si estáis interesadas en algo más fuerte que el costo… donde caben dos caben tres…

Lexa lo fulminó con la mirada y tiró del brazo de Clarke, que había seguido enganchada a su cuello como si fuera una mochila.

—Vámonos, cariño —dijo Lexa ignorando la proposición de Roan.

Las dos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del almacén, momento que aprovechó Clarke para mirar atrás y continuar con su papel de yonqui lasciva al guiñarle cómplice el ojo a Roan, que le dedicó media sonrisa de machito creído, ya alejado de sus recelos iniciales.

En cuanto las dos regresaron a su lugar de la barra se gritaron al unísono, aunque con disimulo, utilizando exactamente las mismas palabras.

—¡Pero estás idiota!... ¡¿Yo?!

Se señalaron las dos el pecho. Lexa estaba realmente alterada. Agitó la cabeza con pesar, sacó un billete del bolsillo del vaquero y se lo enseñó al camarero antes de dejarlo sobre la barra.

—¡Vámonos! —exigió a Clarke.

Y, dando largas zancadas, la policía atravesó el local de camino a la salida. Clarke la miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido, su rostro expresaba el cabreo que sentía: ¡había estado a punto de arruinarle el plan! Y, como si de un gato enfurruñado se tratase, enseñó los dientes y colocó las manos como si fueran garras a punto de arañar la espalda de la morena.

***

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! —Lexa alzó la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

Discutían frente a frente a unos metros de la entrada del local.

—¿El qué? ¿Conseguir información útil para la investigación?

—Actuar por tu cuenta sin contar con tu compañero. Te podía haber ocurrido algo, y a mí me has dejado expuesta.

—Te has expuesto tú solita: ¡eres la peor actriz del mundo!

—Será porque no soy actriz, sino policía. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

—Te dije que confiaras en mí. ¡No iba a pasarme nada, joder!

—La confianza se gana. Deja de ser cabezota y admite, al menos, que te has equivocado. Así no se hacen las cosas.

—¡Y una mierda! —Clarke no se bajaba del burro—. Más vale que no te hubiera dicho nada, tendría que haber venido sola y ya tendría medio caso resuelto. Te recuerdo que yo también soy investigadora.

Lexa desvió la mirada y rompió a reír con sorna.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Medio minuto?

A Clarke eso le dolió. Entonces reparó en el bolsillo derecho de su cazadora y sin pedir permiso lo palpó y notó el arma.

—Por dios, pero si llevabas hasta una pistola. La podías haber liado parda.

Lexa ya no reía, la actitud arrogante de la “investigadora” la estaba irritando, y mucho.

—Me vi obligada a intervenir para proteger a una civil.

—¡¿De qué, Lexa?! ¿De un camello de tres al cuarto?

—No lo conoces… Mira, no voy a discutir contigo cómo tiene que proceder una verdadera policía. Simplemente, no actúes nunca jamás por tu cuenta, sin contar con tu compañero… No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

Clarke alzó su mano izquierda como diciendo “basta”.

—Déjame en paz.

Y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero. Estaba enfadada un poco también consigo misma, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Lexa tenía algo de razón. La policía siguió sus pasos.

—Clarke, ¿de qué habéis hablado?

—¿Ahora te interesa? —dijo Clarke sin dejar de caminar.

—Sí —Lexa suavizó el tono.

—Necesito un café, vamos a esa cafetería.

Clarke señaló un local al otro lado de la calle y se trastabilló al bajar la acera. Lexa la sujetó del brazo para que no cayera y la miró de reojo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ahora Lexa empezó a dudar de si se había pasado con ella. Prácticamente la había tratado de poco profesional y de un poco inútil. Quizá fue ella quien leyó mal el grado de peligro y se había precipitado. Quizá las dos cervezas le habían alterado su juicio. Fuera lo que fuera, bajó la guardia, y una situación ordinaria se le había complicado por momentos. Y tenía que reconocer que la chica estuvo bien en su papel… demasiado bien.

—Sí —contestó Clarke.

Contestó afirmativamente, pero la verdad es que se sentía un poco mareada. Los dos mojitos se le estaban subiendo de golpe. A lo mejor era cierto lo que decía Lexa y se había precipitado… No podía pensar con claridad. Se detuvo delante de la puerta del local, se volvió hacia Lexa y la miró muy seria.

—La próxima vez contaré contigo.

Y entró en la cafetería sin esperar respuesta.

***

Unos minutos más tarde, Clarke tenía frente a ella una humeante taza de café y Lexa un botellín de agua.

—¿Me dejas lápiz y papel, por favor? —Preguntó Clarke a la chica que le acabada de servir el café.

—Enseguida.

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarse a los ojos. Clarke se concentró en su café mientras que Lexa le daba vueltas a su botellín de agua. Antes de que la situación se hiciera incómoda, la camarera regresó con una hoja y un bolígrafo.

—Gracias.

Clarke comenzó a dibujar ante la mirada confundida de Lexa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era zurda. Era un detalle sin importancia, pero, no sabe por qué razón, le gustó.

—¿Qué es eso? —Lexa se interesó sinceramente.

—Un tatuaje que llevaba Roan en el antebrazo.

Lexa no dijo nada, se dedicó a observarla dibujar; se fijó en cómo movía hábilmente la mano, cómo su ceño se fruncía por la concentración y en cómo, de vez en cuando, de manera inconsciente, se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. También descubrió un lunar sobre su labio superior y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando tocarlo. Apartó la vista y bebió un trago de agua.

Clarke terminó el dibujo y se lo mostró a Lexa satisfecha: era una mano abierta, cuya palma estaba formada por una espiral de alambre de pinchos. Lexa tomó el papel.

—Nunca lo había visto.

—Le he preguntado que qué era, pero no me lo ha dicho.

—¿Le has preguntado directamente y no ha sospechado? —dijo Lexa con tono de censura.

—No se lo he preguntado educadamente… Dame la mano.

Y Clarke extendió su mano para que Lexa le tendiera la suya. Entonces se la tomó, le remangó ligeramente la cazadora y le tocó suavemente la muñeca con el dedo gordo. Y escenificó para ella la pregunta que le hizo a Roan, metida de nuevo en su papel de yonqui:

—¡Joder, qué guapo, tío, ¿qué es?!

Lexa apartó el brazo instintivamente ante la caricia de Clarke, pero sonrió ampliamente por lo payasa que había sido. La rubia se fijó por primera vez en cómo la sonrisa de la morena iluminaba su rostro, era una sonrisa contagiosa, dulce. Clarke le correspondió con otra y las dos se quedaron unos segundos enganchadas a esa visión. Hasta que Lexa volvió a ponerse seria.

—Es un buen dibujo, se lo pasaré a los chicos, a ver qué descubren —dijo en tono profesional.

Un nuevo silencio amenazaba con instalarse entre ambas. Normalmente, a Lexa no le importaba el silencio, ella era de pocas palabras y, a veces, la incontinencia verbal de sus interlocutores la aturdía. Pero ahora necesitaba palabras que ocuparan los silencios… los pensamientos y las sensaciones.

—Dibujas muy bien, mira por dónde te va a servir de algo haber estudiado Bellas Artes.

—Sirve para muchas cosas, por ejemplo, potencia la creatividad. Ayuda a improvisar, a no ser cuadriculada.

Clarke lo dijo con toda la intención y Lexa, que no era tonta, lo captó.

—Lástima que la vida no sea una hoja de papel… no hay ni goma de borrar, ni “control zeta” —Lexa se acercó para intimidarla—, si la cagas no hay vuelta atrás.

Clarke también sabía jugar a eso y acercó su rostro un poco más. Podían verse hasta las minúsculas motitas oscuras que salpicaban sus iris.

—Yo no he sido la que ha estado a punto de cagarla.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos la mirada. Clarke lo hizo durante más tiempo, pero Lexa no pudo evitar mirar sus labios durante un pestañeo, tras lo cual, definitivamente, retiró la mirada. A continuación, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla en plan chulo, apuró de un trago el agua y le habló con ironía mirando a la lejanía.

—Lo que tú digas.

***

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos podía dormir.

Clarke no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba muy irritada con Lexa, no sabía exactamente el motivo. Si lo pensaba fríamente, la policía tenía en parte razón, pero es que rezumaba esa actitud tan jodidamente arrogante. Por momentos parecía agradable, pero al segundo se las arreglaba para soltar alguna majadería. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, lástima que de su boca sólo salieran impertinencias. Cuando le contara la noche a Raven, iba a flipar. Se rio pensando en las caras que pondría su amiga. Y con esos pensamientos, al fin, hora y media después de acostarse, se durmió.

Lexa llevaba una hora dando vueltas en la cama cuando decidió que el mejor remedio para su sobrexcitación era meditar. Lo hizo a los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos relajados y la espalda recta: caminaba por la playa, sentía la arena suave y cálida bajo sus pies, el sonido de las olas era constante, sin estridencias, relajante. Caminaba y caminaba, sin rumbo, relajada, sintiendo de vez en cuando el agua del mar refrescando su piel. La brisa mecía su pelo y la lengua de Clarke humedecía su boca… ¡Joder! Lexa sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos con cara de pocos amigos. Por qué mierdas se había colado esta tía en su meditación. Pasó de meditar y se metió en la cama. Todavía le costó dormirse casi una hora más.

 


	5. ICE NATION

Clarke desayunaba aún en pijama sobre la barra americana de su salón: con una mano sostenía un tazón de café con leche y con la otra manejaba el ratón táctil de su portátil. Buscaba en internet dibujos de manos semejantes al tatuaje que lucía Roan en su antebrazo. Encontró diseños parecidos, pero no el mismo.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su tarea y se dispuso a levantarse, pero enseguida sonaron las llaves en la cerradura y prosiguió navegando por la red como si nada: sabía que esa era Raven. Efectivamente, diez segundos después, su amiga apareció en el salón.

—¿Qué haces en pijama? —Raven se fijó mejor en todo el conjunto—. Y desayunando… son casi las once.

—No he dormido muy bien.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en el garito con la poli?

Clarke dejó de atender el ordenador y miró a Raven de una manera tal que su amiga sabía que le esperaba un relato de lo más intenso. Al principio, la investigadora se lo narró todo de forma contenida, hasta que llegó al momento de la aparición de Lexa en el almacén.

—Me lo estaba camelando, me iba a decir lo que significaba el puto tatuaje y, entonces, de pronto, se empezó a escuchar fuerte la música del local, porque alguien abrió la puerta. El tipo sacó un bate de no se sabe dónde, dispuesto a abrirle la cabeza a quien fuera. ¿Y quién era? La superdetective de homicidios, allí, jodiéndome el plan. Y encima aparece con una pistola en el bolsillo de la cazadora… era sólo un bulto, pero se notaba que era una puta pistola.

Raven la escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, intrigada por la pasión que su amiga empezó a poner en el relato.

—El tipo sospechó, porque era para sospechar. Y menos mal que tengo recursos y lo hice parecer todo una escenita de celos: como si yo le fuera a hacer algún favorcito al camello para conseguir droga y mi novia entrara buscándome porque no se fiara de mí, ¿entiendes? —Raven frunció aún más el ceño—. Pero la tía es tan mala actriz que no me seguía la corriente, se quedó hecha un palo y tuve que darle un morreo para que aquello se sostuviera. Y-

—¿Quééé? —Raven alucinó.

—Que tuve que besarla para que el tipo creyera que de verdad era mi novia celosa y que no se fiaba de mí, su novia yonqui.

Raven seguía alucinando.

—¡¿Que te has morreado con la poli?!

—Joder, Raven, que no me he morreado, que fue un simple contacto labial.

Clarke omitió que el beso le hizo más cosas en el estómago de las que hubiese deseado, y que sacó su lengua a pasear más por un impulso que por un razonamiento lógico para hacer el beso más creíble.

—¡Qué fuerte cuando se lo cuente a Luna! Ja, ja, ja —Raven detuvo en seco su risa y miró a su amiga fijamente—. Te gustó…

—¡Anda ya! —Clarke tenía que hacer evolucionar su relato o su amiga la acorralaría. Y así lo hizo—. Pero lo bueno viene ahora: encima de que ella fue la que metió la pata, me echó a mí la bronca del siglo. Se puso a darme lecciones de lo que es ser profesional y se lo imaginó todo como si yo hubiese puesto en jaque la paz mundial o algo así… menuda _drama queen_.

Raven la escuchaba con una incipiente sonrisita: conocía a su amiga tan bien que juraría que hablar de ese beso la había incomodado demasiado… esto prometía.

***

Lexa iba por su segundo café de la mañana. Estaba en su despacho ojeando por enésima vez los datos del caso de Jasper Jordan. En cuanto llegó había informado a Gustus de lo acontecido la noche anterior con Clarke y Roan, todo menos el beso. Para su sorpresa, Gustus había disculpado la improvisación de Clarke e incluso alabó su iniciativa. La verdad es que el ahora capitán Woodman siempre había sido poco ortodoxo en sus métodos. Después de informar a su superior, Lexa encargó a Indra y Lincoln que les enseñaran a sus confidentes el dibujo del tatuaje que había hecho Clarke para ver qué descubrían. Ahora estaba en ese _impasse_ tan frecuente a lo largo de los casos en el que esperaba que otros recabaran la información necesaria para poder seguir avanzando. Eso es algo que no le gustaba de su reciente posición. Es cierto que ahora podía controlar las investigaciones de forma global, a su manera, pero echaba de menos el trabajo directo en la calle. También lo hacía, pero menos, porque para eso contaba con cuatro policías dispuestos para recibir sus órdenes y patearse las calles.

Quizá se había pasado con el café. Tenía sueño y estaba cansada, pero también inquieta. Esa mañana no había salido a correr, y cuando no lo hacía sentía un incómodo exceso de energía bullendo en su cuerpo. Así que, ante la falta de quehaceres urgentes, decidió ir al gimnasio de la comisaría para destensarse un poco.

Una vez se cambió de ropa, Lexa encontró allí a Bellamy, el candidato idóneo para practicar un poco de aikido. El chico era fuerte, ágil y le sacaba una cabeza. Pero nunca podía con ella. Lexa era escurridiza como un pez y tenía la flexibilidad de un gato, aprovechaba la fuerza del oponente en su beneficio y, sistemáticamente, Bellamy daba con sus huesos en el suelo. La mujer se había propuesto alargar la lucha todo lo que pudiera, por lo que le dio un poco de tregua y no fue demasiado intensa, y así, de paso, le interrogaba un poco sobre Clarke.

—Eres amigo de Clarke, ¿verdad?

—Sí— respondió al tiempo que Lexa esquivaba su golpe—, fuimos juntos al instituto, ya sabes, con Jasper y Monty.

—Ya… ¿y cómo es? ¿Me puedo fiar de ella?

—Es responsable, si es a eso a lo que te refieres… ¡Auch!

Bellamy estampó su cara contra el suelo. No sabía cómo acabó así, estaba atacando cuando Lexa le trabó las piernas y lo derribó.

—Perdona. ¿Responsable? ¿Estás seguro?

El chico se levantó dispuesto a vencer esta vez: el gesto concentrado, la mirada intensa… Aun así, continuó hablando.

—Y también es impulsiva, creativa, tiene una forma especial de hacer las cosas.

Lexa achicó los ojos. ¿Había dicho “especial”? El chico había sonreído al hablar de su amiga… ¿A Bellamy le gustaba Clarke? Iba a descubrirlo.

—Tenéis buen rollo, entonces.

—Sí, somos colegas, quedamos de vez en cuando todo el grupo del instituto… ¿por qué?

Una idea empezó a cobrar forma en la cabeza de la detective, pero antes necesitaba saber si podía confiar plenamente en la fidelidad de Bellamy hacia su jefa.

—¿Os habéis liado?

Bellamy se quedó parado y no pudo esquivar el golpe que le asestó Lexa en el costado.

—No puedes bajar la guardia, Blake. Siempre alerta. Vamos.

El policía se levantó renqueando y se colocó de nuevo en posición de ataque.

—No. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Pero quieres liarte, ¿verdad?

Definitivamente, Bellamy abandonó la lucha y miró a Lexa con los brazos cruzados sobre del pecho, como si esperara una explicación.

—Como dices —continuó Lexa—, es bastante impulsiva, y ayer casi la lía con el camello. Así que quiero que le eches un ojo, que impidas que haga algo que interfiera en la investigación.

—¿Quieres que sea su guardaespaldas?

—Quiero que te acerques a ella y que crea que estás de su parte, pero en realidad estás de la mía, ¿entendido?

—Quieres que la vigile, que la espíe… —dijo receloso el chico.

—No quiero que la espíes, te necesito aquí, pero quiero que ella confíe en ti, que baje la guardia contigo. Usa tus encantos, pero tienes que sonsacarle si piensa hacer algo estúpido.

—Es mi amiga —se quejó Bellamy.

—Eres policía. Es una orden.

Y Lexa dio media vuelta y se marchó del gimnasio, dando así por finalizada la conversación.

Una vez en su despacho, duchada y más relajada, Lexa recibió la información que Indra y Lincoln habían recabado entre sus confidentes… Después de lo que supo, no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que el comportamiento “impulsivo” de Clarke había dado sus frutos.

***

Raven y Clarke estuvieron todo el día en el despacho buscando sin éxito en internet el dichoso tatuaje. La investigadora miró por enésima vez su móvil, aunque sabía que no había recibido ningún mensaje.

—No ha sonado —dijo la morena.

—Ya lo sé.

Y Clarke lanzó el aparato sobre la mesa con gesto impaciente.

—Dijo que te mantendrían informada, ¿no? Pues no habrá averiguado nada todavía.

—No me fío de esa tía.

El timbre sonó y Clarke fue a abrir con desgana. Al otro lado, apareció Lexa en todo su esplendor: llevaba el traje de chaqueta del trabajo, pero no con una camisa, sino con una ceñida camiseta de licra que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y sus clavículas, y se había soltado el pelo. En cambio, Clarke… iba en vaqueros, con una camiseta desgastada y una coleta mal hecha. Se sintió en desventaja.

—Lexa… ¡qué sorpresa!

—Clarke… —dijo la detective acompañando el nombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Clarke contuvo una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia lo seria y formal que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

—Adelante.

La investigadora la invitó a entrar y presentó a Raven como su ayudante.

—Ella es experta en… —dudó— en todo.

Lexa sonrió a la chica y enseguida se dirigió a Clarke volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

—Nuestros confidentes han identificado el tatuaje: es el símbolo de un nuevo grupo de traficantes que se hacen llamar _Ice Nation_. Son irlandeses y se dedican sobre todo al tráfico de cocaína. Por ahora no sabemos si existe alguna vinculación con el secuestro de Jasper, pero por lo menos hemos abierto una nueva vía de investigación.

Se miraron unos instantes, Clarke no sabía si Lexa había terminado de hablar, así que permaneció callada. Raven observaba con atención las expresiones corporales de ambas mujeres. Lexa avanzó innecesariamente un paso hacia la investigadora, quedando ambas frente a frente, muy cerca la una de la otra. Inconscientemente, Clarke contuvo la respiración un segundo de más.

—Quería disculparme si ayer fui algo brusca contigo. Tu dibujo ha sido crucial para la investigación. No comparto tus métodos y te pido que no vuelvas a improvisar, pero te agradezco tu colaboración.

Clarke no sabía qué decir… ¡qué intensa era esa chica! La apabullaba bastante la profundidad de esos ojos verdes mirándola tan fijamente. Y la disculpa la pilló por sorpresa. Tenía que reconocer que su primera impresión sobre Lexa no había sido del todo acertada: la detective se mostraba ahora como una persona íntegra y no como la fantasma arrogante que le había parecido hasta ese momento.

—Gracias —dijo Clarke—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos a continuación?

La investigadora se incluyó para que quedara claro que tenían que contar con ella para futuras acciones.

—Ven mañana a las once a la comisaría, tenemos una reunión para decidir cómo abordar a Roan. No hagas nada hasta entonces.

—No lo haré, tienes mi palabra.

—Bien.

De nuevo quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Lexa se movió para desplazarse hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Clarke sentía que debía ser amable—, ¿un café, una cerveza?

—No, gracias, me marcho ya —Lexa ya estaba sujetando la puerta—. Hasta mañana.

La policía miró a Raven y se despidió de ella con un gesto de cabeza, respondido de igual manera por la chica.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Clarke.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Raven salió disparada hacia su amiga y la cogió del brazo para que la mirara a la cara.

—¡Pero ¿cómo no me has dicho lo buena que estaba, por dios?!

—Tan poco es para tanto.

—¿Qué no? Pero si es impresionante… Aquí hay tema. Confiésalo.

—¿Qué tengo que confesar?

—Que te gusta, por favor, si me gusta hasta a mí.

—Que no me gusta, Raven, no seas pesada.

Raven resopló, sabía que lo que había percibido era real. No le extrañaba que hubieran estado de uñas: ahí había mucha tensión, sobre todo sexual.

—¡Qué fuerte cuando se lo cuente a Luna!

—¿Qué le vas a contar?

—Que me he puesto cachonda sólo con veros.

—Por dios, Raven, eres asquerosa algunas veces. Lo que sea que estés pensando no lo pienses. Tú alucinas.

—Ya veremos.

—Pues ya veremos.

***

Lexa llegó agotada a su casa. La falta de sueño le empezó a pasar factura. Cenaría algo ligero, vería un rato la tele y se iría a la cama pronto. Entonces recordó que había quedado con Anya para que le hablara de su proyecto: su amiga era fisioterapeuta y quería montar una clínica por su cuenta.

Una hora después de cenar, Lexa se estaba tomando una copa de vino sentada en el sofá. Quería relajarse y dejar la mente en blanco. Inconscientemente, se acarició los labios con los dedos y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el timbre sonó y la sacó de su ensoñación de golpe, pegando un salto en el sofá por el que casi tira el vino. Se sorprendió reaccionando como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Pero no, se dijo. Le gustó el beso de Clarke, sí, pero no pasaba nada… ¿a quién le amarga un dulce? Todo estaba bajo control.

Anya le contó su proyecto con pelos y señales. Lexa la escuchaba educadamente, pero en realidad no le interesaba mucho, su mente tenía querencia por cierta chica rubia. Pero no pasaba nada por pensar. Todo seguía bajo control.

—Sería una inversión mínima, al principio sólo Nyko y yo, aunque sea sin cobrar, y después ya iríamos ampliando.

Su novio Nyko también era fisio, de hecho, se conocieron en la carrera. Ella sí trabajaba en una clínica, pero él sólo había encontrado empleo como guardia de seguridad.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Bien, está muy bien.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer parecías una cotorra y hoy no abres el pico.

—Anoche dormí poco, ni siquiera he podio hoy ir a correr.

—Oh, qué fatalidad —ironizó Anya—. ¿Por qué dormiste poco?

—Tuve la misión con… la civil.

—Es verdad… ¿y qué tal?

Lexa no tenía ganas de hablar, no podría hacerlo sin sentirse mal por tener que reproducir la bronca que le echó a Clarke. Pero aun así lo hizo y, para su sorpresa, Anya, la caótica —según ella— Anya, la comprendió y se puso de su parte. Sin embargo, esto no la ayudó, más bien se sintió culpable al ser defendida por su amiga. Porque ahora ella sentía que debía defender a Clarke. Dios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era capaz de discernir una buena actuación policial de una mala. Su cabeza iba a estallar.

—Y ¿sabes qué? Cuando estábamos en el almacén me besó —dijo de pronto Lexa.

—¿Quién?

—Clarke.

—¿Cómo que te besó?

Lexa le explicó la situación, preocupándose esta vez de defender la improvisación de Clarke: puede que no lo hubiera hecho bien provocando esa situación, pero supo salir del atolladero, eso había que reconocérselo. Lo que no le contó a Anya fue que, cuando sintió la lengua de Clarke en su boca, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo despertando zonas que habían estado dormidas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

 


	6. BELLAMY VS. FINN

A la mañana siguiente, Clarke hablaba con Monty por teléfono, le estaba poniendo al día de sus investigaciones, aunque omitiendo, por petición expresa de Lexa, el nombre _Ice Nation_.

Cuando colgó, miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez y cuarto. Tenía cierta tendencia a llegar tarde a las citas, así que, esta vez, iba a salir con tiempo de sobra para la reunión en la comisaría.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Clarke se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Raven. Su amiga estaba ya tan mimetizada con el entorno, que a veces se le olvidaba por completo de que era un ser vivo con capacidad para hablar.

—Que buen trabajo, que no desista, que confía en mí… y me ha vuelto a recordar sutilmente que haga todo lo que pueda para encontrar a su hermano… legal o ilegal.

—Pues hagamos algo ilegal.

—No, Raven, le di mi palabra a Lexa… ¿En qué estás pensando?

Clarke levantó una ceja.

—Si te lo cuento vas a querer hacerlo y tendrás que romper tu palabra.

—Inténtalo.

—En realidad es muy simple.

—Cuéntame.

***

—Hola, guapa, ¿qué tal?

Bellamy salió al encuentro de Clarke con una gran sonrisa. Faltaban cinco minutos para las once y la investigadora ya estaba en la comisaría.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un par de besos.

—Muy bien, preparada para la acción.

—Estupendo, porque te hemos reservado un papelito.

—¿Ya habéis decidido cómo va a ser el acercamiento a Roan? Creí que ibais a contar conmigo para planearlo…

—Ya… no te debería adelantar nada, pero… —Bellamy se acercó para hacerle una confidencia— el acercamiento lo vas a hacer tú.

Clarke frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y Lexa está de acuerdo?

Lexa estaba observando sus sonrisas y sus acercamientos. Les veía a través de la cristalera de su despacho. Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a Blake que utilizara sus encantos para ganarse la confianza de Clarke… Tampoco había que pasarse.

—Ha sido ella quien lo ha propuesto —contestó Bellamy.

—Guau… —exclamó sorprendida.

—Yo también he puesto mi granito de arena —añadió el chico con su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, Clarke.

Clarke se volvió sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Lexa. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones tipo chinos y un jersey fino de cuello vuelto. Debía reconocer que tenía estilo. Y dinero para comprarlo. Estaba segura de que un par de calcetines de Lexa costaba como todo su atuendo de ese momento. Ella también tenía estilo, por supuesto, aunque más informal y bastante más barato, y ese día tenía que conformarse con vestir con su vaquero más nuevo y su camisa más formal.

—Hola, detective Woods.

—Lexa —aclaró la policía con una levísima sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola, Lexa —corrigió Clarke.

—Ya es hora, vayamos a la sala.

La detective dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Bellamy y Clarke se miraron y el chico se acercó de nuevo para hacerle otra confidencia, volviendo a mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

—Cuando expliquen el plan hazte la sorprendida, que si no me cae un puro por adelantarte cosas…

—No te preocupes.

Clarke le guiñó un ojo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar tras los pasos de Lexa.

***

—Clarke, tú serás la encargada de acercarte a Roan —anunció Lexa delante de todo su equipo—. Continuarás con la misma historia del personaje con el que te aproximaste a él.

Aunque su tono de voz era suave, Lexa hablaba tan seria que imponía un aire de respeto a su alrededor.

—¿Seré de nuevo la yonqui desesperada? —Clarke esbozó una sonrisa que atravesó ese clima tan solemne y llegó hasta la detective, que no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle levantando levemente la comisura de los labios.

—Sí. Le pedirás una cantidad importante de cocaína… como si fuera también para tus amigos… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Anoche Lincoln e Indra recabaron más información de sus confidentes y resulta que Jasper le debía bastante dinero a la _Ice Nation_. Pero aún no le preguntarás a Roan por él, no queremos espantarlo. Simplemente solicitarás la droga para provocar un tercer encuentro y pillarlo _in fraganti_. En ambos casos llevarás un micro. Todo el operativo debe ser discreto, queremos pasar desapercibidos para soltarlo después y convertirlo en nuestro confidente dentro de la organización. Por el análisis de sus huellas hemos encontrado que tiene numerosos antecedentes por robo y tráfico de drogas. Uno más y le caerán unos cuantos años. Se verá obligado a colaborar con nosotros. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijo Clarke—. ¿Será esta noche?

—Sí. Es un poco precipitado, pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Nos arriesgaremos. Tendrás que estar convincente en tu papel.

—¿No vas a venir conmigo?

—No… Después de cómo fue el anterior encuentro, resultará más creíble si apareces sola, como si hubieras conseguido librarte de tu… amiga.

Las dos intercambiaron leves sonrisas de las que nadie más se percató.

***

Después de la reunión, Lexa le pidió a Clarke que la acompañara a su despacho para perfilar un poco mejor la misión. Una vez allí, la detective le ofreció una hoja con una especie de guion del encuentro. Clarke estaba de pie frente la su mesa leyendo el papel, mientras que Lexa sacaba un micro de un armario.

—La verdad es que prefiero improvisar —sentenció Clarke.

Lexa se acercó por detrás y aprovechó que la investigadora estaba de espaldas para mirarla de arriba abajo. No lo pudo evitar y sus ojos se recrearon en lugares que no debían, más exactamente, en su trasero. Respiró hondo para recuperar el control y se colocó junto a ella.

—Pero yo no.

Lexa la miró severa, con la misma intensidad que solía. Clarke ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa mirada, pero, aun así, conseguía intimidarla demasiado. Además, ¿por qué tenía que acercarse tanto? Le parecía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal… Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron durante un milisegundo sobre los labios de la detective, sobre esos labios carnosos y apetecibles. ¿Pero qué mierda era esa? Se ordenó a sí misma mantener a raya esos pensamientos tan inoportunos. Subió la vista a los ojos de Lexa y entonces la pilló a ella observando con embelesamiento sus propios labios. Pero la detective elevó tan rápidamente la mirada, que Clarke no supo realmente si eso había sucedido de verdad o si había sido producto de su mente descentrada. ¡Basta!

—Ya te he demostrado que tengo recursos —dijo la investigadora recobrando la compostura—. Pero si no hay más remedio, seguiré este guion… tan soso.

Clarke le sonrió, pero Lexa permaneció seria, simplemente se perdió durante unos instantes en esos ojos azules, hasta que hizo un esfuerzo por desconectarse de su mirada y le mostró el micro que traía en las manos.

—Quedaremos una hora antes para colocarte el micro y repasar el plan. No lleves ropa ajustada, así podrás disimularlo mejor.

—Allí estaré.

De nuevo se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Eres muy amiga de Bellamy?

A Clarke le sorprendía lo directa que podía llegar a ser Lexa algunas veces.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde el instituto, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad, os he visto hablar antes y me ha parecido que estabais muy unidos.

—Nos vemos de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que soy más amiga de su hermana Octavia.

Lexa asintió y volvió a quedarse callada, quería preguntarle más cosas de su relación con Blake, quería preguntarle si le gustaba. Pero tenía que retirar esos pensamientos de su cabeza… a ella qué más le daba... Cogió el micro y se dirigió hacia el armario para guardarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que Roan colaborará? —preguntó Clarke—. Puede negarse y preferir ir a la cárcel.

—Tiene una hija pequeña, la madre murió y no tiene más familia conocida, así que no creo que se arriesgue a que se la quiten los servicios sociales. Jugaremos con eso.

—Eso suena a chantaje.

Lexa se acercó de nuevo, atraída por Clarke como un imán, y se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca, lo que provocó el aceleramiento del pulso de ambas, circunstancia que las dos intentaron que pasara inadvertida lo más posible.

—No. Él está cometiendo un delito, sólo que no lo hemos pillado aún. Y cuando lo hagamos, le ofreceremos la oportunidad de eludir la cárcel colaborando con la policía. No sientas pena por él: es un delincuente.

Clarke podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Y no le era desagradable. Le provocaba cosas. Aun así, consiguió hablar con una actitud profesional.

—Se ha tatuado el símbolo de la _Ice Nation_ en el brazo, eso no parece algo transitorio, no sé hasta qué punto traicionará a los suyos… A lo mejor piensa que puede poner en peligro a su hija si descubren que es un traidor.

—No podemos prever todas las consecuencias, pero sí minimizarlas, y si es necesario entrarán los dos en protección de testigos, pero antes deberá colaborar con nosotros. La vida es dura, Clarke.

De nuevo, sus miradas se engancharon. A la investigadora le sorprendió esa frase y la miró como buscando alguna explicación más, pero no la obtuvo. Esas palabras encajaban con alguien que había tenido una vida difícil. ¿La vida de Alexandra Woods lo había sido? Clarke no lo sabía, y le daba un poco de miedo reconocer que le estaba empezando a intrigar esa mujer. Lo que sí sabía era que, definitivamente, Lexa era intensa. Y le atraía.

Por fin, tras varios confusos segundos consiguieron desprenderse de sus miradas.

—Bueno… me marcho… hasta luego —atinó a decir Clarke.

—Hasta luego.

Cuando Clarke salió del despacho, tuvo que respirar hondo para recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal. Cuando Lexa se quedó sola, tuvo que respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior para apaciguar sus sensaciones. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

***

Clarke sostenía con una mano el guion del encuentro con Roan y con la otra tamborileaba sin descanso los dedos contra la mesa. Raven levantó la vista con impaciencia por encima de la pantalla del ordenador. El repiqueteo incesante la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, se dirigió hasta ella y le inmovilizó la díscola mano con la suya.

—Para ya.

Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que no tienes casa.

Raven ignoró el comentario, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Nerviosa por lo de esta noche?

—Yo no estoy nerviosa.

—Sí que lo estás.

—Nah… —le tendió la hoja—. Lo de esta noche es una tontería, mira la chuminada de guion que me ha dado Lexa: “Hola, Roan, —empezó a imitarse a sí misma afectadamente—, guapo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Quiero algo de ti… unos gramos de coca, para mí y unos amigos”. Ya está —recuperó su voz—. Ese es el plan.

—¿Para qué quieres más? Yo lo veo bien.

—“Tío, colega, —retomó la imitación de la Clarke yonqui— por fin me he librado de mi novia, qué pesada es la tía, siempre con la vida sana, me tiene loca… Colega, necesito algo, tengo pasta, en serio, mira… para unos gramitos para mí y mis colegas. Para mi novia no, para ella me vas a dar un poquito de hierba, ¿sabes?… es que es vegetariana”.

Raven explotó a reír, y también lo hizo Clarke, satisfecha con su propio chiste.

—¡Tía, qué bueno!, mucho mejor. Ja, ja, ja. Dónde va a parar.

Las carcajadas ayudaron a Clarke a sacudirse la tensión que bullía en su organismo desde su encuentro con Lexa… pero no del todo. Entonces, sonó su móvil: era Finn.

—Finn —confirmó Raven—. No me lo puedo creer, es incombustible, vas a tener que cambiarte de número o algo.

Clarke resopló como dando la razón a su amiga, tecleó unas palabras y soltó el móvil sobre la mesa.

—¿Preparamos lo nuestro?

Raven se refería al temita ilegal que le había propuesto a Clarke.

—Está ya claro todo, ¿no?

La ingeniera se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pues qué hacemos?, faltan por lo menos cinco horas para lo de Roan.

—Cómo se nota cuando Luna tiene turno de tarde.

—Pedimos algo de cena —Raven la volvió a ignorar— y vemos alguna serie, ¿vale?

Clarke se levantó y guardó el móvil en su bolso.

—No puedo, he quedado.

Raven la miró confundida.

—¿Ahora? ¿Con quién?

Clarke se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarla, como avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

—Con Finn. Volveré pronto.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Raven con la boca abierta, literalmente.

***

En ese mismo instante, en el gimnasio de la comisaría, Lexa estaba desfogándose con Bellamy, es decir, practicando aikido con él. Y no le daba tregua al chico. ¡Zasca en toda la boca!

—¡Joder, Woods!

Bellamy se echó la mano a la cara.

—Perdona, Blake, lo siento.

En una de sus defensas, Lexa le había dado demasiado fuerte en el labio y le había hecho sangre.

—Lo dejamos ya, ¿vale? —dijo el chico.

—Sí, me he pasado, lo siento… Me voy a meditar.

Bellamy la observó alejarse sin decir nada más. ¿Había sido una ironía o realmente se marchaba a meditar? ¿La jefa meditaba? Bellamy no sabía que Lexa practicara la meditación, ni tampoco terminaba de darse cuenta de que ella, aunque algunas veces hiciera gala de una sutil ironía, la mayoría del tiempo era literal y cristalina, como lo había sido ahora.

Efectivamente, Lexa se proponía meditar, y esta vez iba a impedir por todos los medios que Clarke se colara en ese espacio mental seguro.

***

Clarke no sabía por qué esta vez le había dicho que sí a Finn. Lo hizo por un impulso, sin pensar, y ahora, cuando estaba llegando a la casa del chico, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea. Pero ya que estaba allí... El caso es que necesitaba relajarse y sacarse esa comezón del cuerpo. Tenía que estar en plenas facultades para esa noche.

Finn abrió la puerta y la recibió con su sempiterna media sonrisa de conquistador de tres al cuarto.

—Hola, guapa, sí que tenías prisa…

Pero Clarke no había ido allí a hablar y, sin mediar palabra, se abalanzó sobre el chico y le comió la boca. Empezaron a desnudarse con urgencia, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y, una vez allí, Clarke se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Pero se detuvo en seco: la imagen de Lexa bajo su cuerpo cruzó su mente y la turbó tanto que miró al chico con gesto de culpabilidad. Y, por fin, dijo algo.

—Lo siento.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger sus cosas ante el gesto alucinado del chico. Clarke no quería hacer eso, no era con Finn con quien quería acostarse. Cada vez le iba quedando más claro. A ver si acababa el caso de una vez y se olvidaba ya del temita. Porque de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía haber nada entre ella y la estirada detective Woods.

***

La mente de Lexa vagaba segura por su playa de arena cálida cuando una imagen asaltó sus pensamientos: Clarke estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, semidesnuda. Entonces, Lexa la cogió por la cintura y la volteó hasta ser ella quien quedara sobre la rubia. Y, con movimientos pausados, bajó su torso hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de la investigadora.

Lexa abrió los ojos para apartar de su mente esa visión. Clarke le atraía, eso era un hecho, pero estaban en medio de una investigación, eran totalmente diferentes y le irritaba su anarquía. Quizás un polvo… No. Ni siquiera sabía si le iban las mujeres. A ver si acababa el caso de una vez y se olvidaba ya del temita. Porque de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía haber nada entre ella y la testaruda Clarke Griffin.


	7. LA MISIÓN

Eran las once menos cuarto de la noche, el operativo comenzaría a las once y media. Clarke entró por primera vez en su vida en una unidad móvil de vigilancia de la policía. No era nada del otro mundo, pero a ella le pareció la NASA. La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa por su nuevo encuentro con Roan: una cosa era hacer el ganso en solitario y otra tener tres pares de ojos y oídos sobre ella.

—Hola, Clarke —la saludó Lexa al abrirle la puerta de la furgoneta.

La detective Woods tenía modelitos para todas las situaciones: ahora tocaba ir toda de negro, en modo incógnito _casual_ : vaquero, camiseta, chaqueta y botas. Indra y Lincoln también saludaron a Clarke, que cruzó todo el vehículo hasta sentarse en la silla que le indicó el chico.

—Enseguida te preparo el micro —dijo Lincoln.

La Clarke yonqui llevaba el pelo mal recogido en una coleta, la raya del ojo mal hecha a propósito, unos vaqueros rotos, y una holgada camiseta negra con motivos _heavies_. Inconscientemente, empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la pierna. Lexa se percató de ello y se acercó.

—¿Estás bien?

La detective se sentó junto a ella.

“Lo estaría si no te acercaras tanto”.

—Sí. Preparada para ser Clarke la yonqui.

—Lo harás muy bien.

—No sé si eso es exactamente un cumplido… —rio Clarke.

—Lo es.

Lexa le sonrió levemente, se levantó y se sentó junto a Indra, que estaba preparando la mesa de audio que recogería la conversación entre Clarke y Roan.

Lincoln se acercó a la investigadora con un micro en la mano, dispuesto a colocárselo a la chica. Pero en ese momento le sonó el móvil.

—Es Gustus, salgo un momento —miró a Lexa—. ¿Se lo pones tú?

Lexa lo miró sin decir nada durante algún segundo de más, mientras, el móvil seguía sonando, Indra estaba concentrada en su mesa de sonido…

—Sí, claro.

Y Lexa no tuvo más remedio que coger lo que el chico le tendía: un diminuto micro con un cable corto que terminaba en una minipetaca y un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

Clarke la siguió con la mirada hasta que la tuvo delante. Lexa se quedó parada frente a ella meditando por dónde empezar.

—Será más fácil si te quitas la camiseta.

—Claro.

Clarke se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto un sujetador negro deportivo que aprisionaba sus generosos pechos. Lexa pugnó por no mirarlos directamente y concentrarse en el micro. Fue a ponerlo sobre la parte central del sujetador, pero algo la detuvo.

—Si te lo pongo sobre el sujetador va a rozar en la camiseta y hará interferencias —Lexa se giró—. ¿Verdad, Indra?

Indra las observaba con interés desde su silla.

—Ajá. Se lo tendrás que pasar por debajo del sujetador y pegárselo a la piel. Pareces nueva.

Indra era toda una institución en la policía y si no era ya capitana era porque no le había dado la gana, porque le gustaba mucho más el trabajo pegado a la calle. Así que podía permitirse ese tipo de licencias con su “superior”. Lexa le echó una mirada lo más fría que pudo. Juraría que la oficial estaba disfrutando al verla tan incómoda con la situación. La detective sabía controlar sus nervios y mostrarse impertérrita en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero quien la conocía bien podía ver los pequeños detalles que otros no apreciaban. E Indra los veía, y Lexa lo sabía.

La detective se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar a Clarke a los ojos, como si le pidiera permiso. Entonces, con cuidado levantó la tela sobre el canalillo e introdujo el micro por debajo, quedando preso bajo el elástico del sujetador: el micro sobresalía entre los pechos de la investigadora, mientras que el otro extremo quedaba por debajo, apuntando a su ombligo. Clarke se percató por primera vez de lo grandes que eran las manos de Lexa, de dedos largos y estilizados. Le parecieron unas manos muy bonitas. Clarke tragó saliva y miró a la lejanía, evitando tanto los ojos de la detective como los de Indra. Ella no era pudorosa, pero en ese momento, con esas manos encima, sí. La respiración se le empezaba a acelerar y no estaba precisamente en una circunstancia como para poder disimular las subidas y bajadas de su caja torácica. Lexa cortó un trozo de cinta adhesiva y, con la mano ligeramente temblorosa, fijó el cable sobre el abdomen de Clarke. Después, cortó otro fragmento y lo pegó bajo la cabeza del micro, teniendo que tocar en el proceso la suave piel del canalillo de la investigadora. Lexa tragó saliva.

—Creo que ya está. Ponte la camiseta.

La última frase casi parecía una súplica y Clarke la obedeció sin perder un segundo. Después del espectáculo, Indra se dio la vuelta, se colocó los cascos y manejó con destreza la mesa de audio.

—Habla —dijo la oficial.

—Hola, soy Clarke Griffin y tengo un mono muy jodido… estoy fatal.

Lo cual no era del todo falso…

—Perfecto —dijo la oficial mirando a Lexa, que seguía junto a Clarke como un pasmarote—, se lo has colocado muy bien —dijo condescendiente.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que sólo sucedía en contadísimas ocasiones: Indra sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sino de niña lista que había puesto al descubierto un secreto. De hecho, Lexa se sintió “pillada”, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero así fue. Sus sospechas se confirmaron: Indra hablaba poco, pero observaba mucho y era muy inteligente. Estaba segura de que había notado algo. ¿Era tan obvia? Sólo esperaba que Clarke no se hubiese dado cuenta de su alteración.

Lexa salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a Clarke.

—En el local habrá mucho ruido, así que tendrás que acercarte todo lo que puedas a Roan para que el micro recoja también su voz con nitidez.

—Lo que aquí la finolis quiere decir —intervino Indra— es que vas a tener que ponerle las tetas en la boca al tal Roan… no creo que le importe.

Lexa luchó por aguantarse la risa y mostrarse profesional, y volvió a hablar a Clarke.

—Cíñete al guion y todo irá bien. Si algo fuera mal, no tardaremos ni medio minuto en estar dentro. ¿De acuerdo?

De nuevo, Clarke sentía sobre ella toda la intensidad de esa mirada verde.

—Que sí, Lexa, no te preocupes. Roan va a picar sin enterarse. Ya lo verás. Tú, simplemente, no aparezcas y todo irá bien.

Clarke sonrió, Lexa sonrió e Indra sonrió al verlas, porque tenía mucho mundo e intuía lo que allí se cocía…

***

A las doce menos veinte, Roan entró al local, y a las doce menos diez lo hizo Clarke. Se pidió una cerveza y, en cuanto vio que el tipo no hablaba con nadie, se dirigió hacia él.

—Voy a acercarme —susurró al micro.

Clarke la yonqui le puso un brazo sobre los hombros, como si fueran colegas de toda la vida, y empezó a hablarle muy pegada a su cara, con sus pechos muy cerca de la boca de Roan, como le sugirió Indra.

—Hey, tío, que no te encontraba.

Roan la miró y le apartó el brazo.

—¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué quieres?

—Que somos colegas, no te pongas así.

Roan miró detrás de ella.

—¿Hoy no vienes con tu mujer?

Dentro de la furgoneta, Indra miró a Lexa sin pestañear.

—Luego te lo cuento —dijo la detective.

—No es mi mujer… es una amiga—dijo Clarke.

—Ya… ¿Y les metes la lengua en la boca así a todas tus amigas? Yo podría ser tu amigo…

Roan sonrió con autosuficiencia. Mientras, en la furgoneta, Indra volvió a fulminar a Lexa con la mirada, que no sabía dónde meterse.

—Luego te lo explico.

—No hace falta.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—No me interesa.

—Indra…

—Shhh —la oficial mandó callar a su superior.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco, luego miró a su derecha, donde se encontró con la sonrisilla de Lincoln, que cortó en seco al ver la cara de mala leche de la detective.

—Bueno, si me haces un favor, a lo mejor yo te hago otro… —Clarke miró a Roan de forma lasciva.

—¿Qué favor?

—Es que necesito pedirte un lote tocho de, ya sabes… es para una fiestecita con unos colegas.

—Pero ¿por qué improvisa? —Indra señaló el altavoz.

—Para una vez que me libro de mi novia… —continuó Clarke— es que la tía me tiene loca con lo de la vida sana, y yo ya necesito meterme algo, ¿entiendes?… sólo quiero unos cuantos gramitos.

—No suelo vender en cantidades altas...

—Anda, tío, sólo eso…

—¿Y tu novia no vendrá a partirme la cara? Tenía pinta de querer hacerlo.

—Nah, para ella me vas a dar un poquito de hierba, ¿sabes?… es que es vegetariana.

Clarke rio tontamente y Roan la miró divertido. Ya se había ganado su confianza.

Dentro de la furgoneta, Lexa y Lincoln no pudieron aguantar la risa, mientras que Indra los miraba como si fueran extraterrestres.

—No es verdad, no soy vegetariana —le dijo a Indra y siguió riendo.

La risa de Alexandra Woods tampoco era muy habitual, así que Indra, a pesar de mantener su mirada gélida, se alegró por su compañera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de risueña, desde lo de Costia…

***

A los diez minutos, Clarke estaba de vuelta en la furgoneta. Lexa le abrió de nuevo la puerta y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿A que te ha gustado? —dijo la investigadora.

Lexa se limitó a sonreír levemente.

—No has seguido el guion —dijo Indra con tono acusatorio.

—Vamos, Indra —intervino Lincoln—, la chica lo ha hecho muy bien.

Efectivamente, Clarke se había ganado la confianza de Roan y había conseguido que accediera a llevarle una importante cantidad de cocaína al día siguiente. El intercambio sería en el almacén de Polis.

Clarke se metió la mano bajo la camiseta, se despegó el micro y se lo tendió a Lincoln para que lo guardara. Lexa se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Y mi hierba?

Clarke se separó de ella llevándose las manos al pecho con afectación y la miró con cara de exagerada incredulidad.

—¿La detective Woods haciendo un chiste? No puedo creerlo…

Y se sonrieron tontamente durante demasiados segundos. Tan absortas estaban que Indra tuvo que decir tres veces el nombre de Lexa.

—¡Lexa!

La detective dio un respingo por el susto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… quería comprobar una cosa.

Y la adusta oficial se dio media vuelta ocultando media sonrisilla y pasó olímpicamente de ellas, que se miraron confusas.

***

Lexa terminó de hacer los estiramientos de todas las noches y se dispuso a meterse en la cama. Pero un pensamiento la detuvo. Se sentó al borde del colchón y miró fijamente el último cajón de la mesilla. Apoyó los codos en las piernas y se sostuvo la barbilla con las manos. Tras varios segundos de duda, se inclinó y abrió el cajón y, al apartar un par de libros, apareció un portarretratos. Lo cogió con delicadeza y se lo puso frente a sus ojos. En él se podía ver a dos mujeres jóvenes vestidas con el uniforme de policía, agarradas por la cintura, mirando a la cámara sonrientes y felices: eran una joven Lexa y una chica mulata, de rasgos suaves, pelo ensortijado negro y ojos risueños… Era Costia. Lexa acarició con sus dedos el rostro de la chica y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de mirar esa foto, ni ninguna otra de Costia, sin sentir cómo el dolor la traspasaba.

***

A esa misma hora, en Polis, Clarke y Raven ponían en marcha su plan paralelo e ilegal. La investigadora se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba el pelo suelto y bien cepillado tapándole parcialmente la cara, mientras que Raven vestía con sus ropas informales de siempre. Clarke estaba allí de nuevo para indicarle a su amiga quién era Roan. Una vez lo hizo, se mantuvo en un lugar discreto para no ser reconocida. El plan era que Raven se acercara con un aparato milagroso que, a la adecuada distancia del móvil del camello, conseguiría clonarlo, piratearlo, hackearlo… en definitiva, hacerle todas las perrerías informáticamente posibles.

Todo iba bien, Raven revoloteaba alrededor de Roan sin despertar sospechas y Clarke pasaba inadvertida en su esquinita de la barra… Hasta que se topó de frente con Lincoln y ¿Octavia?

—¿Clarke? —dijo al unísono la pareja.

Los tres se miraron perplejos durante unos segundos. Hasta que el policía cogió a Clarke del brazo y la retiró lejos de Octavia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, y con mi amiga?

—A mí me ha enviado Lexa, ¿y a ti? —la retó el policía.

—¿Has quedado conmigo y resulta que estás aquí por trabajo? —Octavia acusó a Lincoln.

Y en ese momento de confusión, apareció Raven.

—¿Octavia? —miró a su acompañante—. ¿Y este quién es?

Clarke miró hacia donde estaba Roan y lo vio de lo más entretenido con una pelirroja.

—Salgamos fuera.

Clarke se abrió paso entre la multitud seguida por el resto del recién formado grupo.

Una vez en la calle, la investigadora tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Es policía —le dijo a Raven refiriéndose a Lincoln.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacías aquí otra vez? —dijo el chico.

—Tomándome algo.

—¿No te das cuenta de que pones en peligro toda la operación? Y a ti también. Esa gente es peligrosa, Clarke.

—No me ha visto.

—¿Es que no hay más bares a los que ir? ¿Qué hacías?

—Es asunto mío. ¿Qué hacías tú?

—Vigilo a Roan. Rutina policial.

Mientras tanto, Raven le había dado un codazo a Octavia para que le dijera quién era ese tiarrón al que acompañaba.

—Luego te cuento —le susurró a su amiga.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues entonces entra y vigílalo, ahí tienes la puerta.

Lincoln la miró sacudiendo la cabeza con pesadumbre y, a continuación, miró a Octavia.

—¿Vienes?

—Si estás trabajando, no.

Octavia se cruzó también de brazos, así que el chico dio media vuelta y se metió en el local sin mediar palabra. Entonces, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Octavia en busca de respuestas.

—¿Pero qué coño haces con el policía del equipo de Lexa? —Clarke alucinó.

—Estamos saliendo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —se indignó Raven.

—Dos meses.

—¿Dos meses? —su amiga no se lo podía creer.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad, mientras que Raven le advirtió a su amiga con el dedo.

—Mira, Octavia, tienes que empezar a dejar de ser tan reservada, te lo digo en serio, ¿eh?

—Bueno, no es para tanto, acabamos de conocernos.

—¡Dos meses, Octavia! —exclamó Raven.

—¿Cómo, por qué, qué ha pasado? Cuéntanos todo —exigió Clarke.

—Me lo presentó Bellamy, ya está, así de simple.

Raven hizo como que la ahogaba apretándole el cuello con ambas manos.

—¡Uf!, ya te emborracharé y te lo sonsacaré todo.

Entonces Clarke recordó el motivo por el que habían ido a Polis.

—Reyes, ¿lo tienes?

—Claro, Griffin —dijo Raven como si fuese una obviedad.

Clarke resopló con pesadumbre.

—Menuda bronca me espera mañana…

 

 

 


	8. ROAN

Lexa y Clarke estaban frente a frente en mitad del despacho de la detective. Clarke soportaba como podía la virulencia de su mirada. Pero a pesar del gesto severo, Lexa hablaba serena, en una demostración de contención admirable.

—Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez, y si no me respondes quedarás fuera del caso… Incluso puede que quedes fuera del caso aunque me respondas: ¿qué hacías en Polis?

Clarke le sostuvo la mirada dispuesta a seguir negándose a desvelar el objetivo de su misión. Pero, finalmente, creyó que era más conveniente contárselo. Mejor que supiera la verdad a que pensara cualquier disparate.

—Yo estaba allí simplemente para indicarle a Raven quién era Roan.

Lexa resopló impaciente.

—¿Para qué?

—Para clonar su móvil.

—¿Que qué? —Lexa lo había oído perfectamente.

—Para clo-nar su mó-vil.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—Sí.

—Pues anúlalo.

—No.

—Es ilegal.

—Pero lo estoy haciendo yo, no tú, además, lo más difícil ya está hecho y puede ser muy útil para encontrar a Jasper.

—Es una orden.

—Yo no soy policía, no tengo por qué obedecerte.

Lexa era lista, sabía que tener acceso a las conversaciones y contactos de Roan les podría servir, pero en su posición no podía dar el visto bueno a tal ilegalidad. Respiró hondo, pasó junto a Clarke para llegar hasta una garrafa expendedora de agua y llenó un vaso. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a ella por detrás hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Tienes razón, eres una civil. Pero yo sí soy policía y no lo puedo aprobar. Haz lo que consideres oportuno —se acercó tanto a Clarke que esta sintió un escalofrío al notar su aliento en la oreja—. Pero nunca más, y es la segunda vez que te lo digo, vuelvas a hacer algo por tu cuenta que pueda interferir en la investigación.

Debería echarla, tenía motivos más que suficientes para que el capitán Gustus Woodman la pusiera de patitas en la calle… Y, sin embargo, le estaba dando otra oportunidad.

—Si te lo tengo que decir una tercera vez —prosiguió Lexa—, te irás a la calle con una denuncia por obstruir una investigación. Y, probablemente, una suspensión de la licencia de investigadora privada.

Lexa bebió agua y se separó de Clarke dándole la espalda. Llegó hasta su mesa, se apoyó en ella y la miró desafiante. Entonces, Clarke caminó hacia la detective y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Roan no me vio —se defendió la investigadora.

Estaban muy cerca, hasta el punto de que para mirarse a los ojos tenían que ir de uno a otro de manera ostensible. La voz de Lexa sonó ahora menos firme.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Estoy segura de ello. Confía en mí.

—Me lo estás poniendo realmente difícil, Clarke.

—Si no te dije nada fue para no ponerte en un compromiso. Me cambié de ropa, llevaba el pelo suelo tapándome la cara, esperé a Raven en la otra punta del local, que estaba abarrotado. Él no me vio, punto.

Lexa se quedó callada, se sentía intimidada, alterada, por la cercanía física de Clarke.  Tenía que volver a recuperar el control de la situación.

—Seguiremos con lo planeado, no hacerlo sería delatarnos… pero como Roan no acuda a la cita, ya sabes que quedas fuera del caso… y sin licencia.

Se miraban a los ojos intensamente. Durante un pestañeo, Lexa no pudo evitar bajar la vista a los labios de Clarke, pero esta estaba tan ofuscada que no se dio cuenta.

—Irá. Te vuelvo a repetir que confíes en mí.

—La confianza y la lealtad hay que ganárselas. Y son esenciales en un trabajo policial, no son caprichos, algunas veces de ello depende vivir o morir.

Clarke alzó las cejas ante esta nueva muestra de dramatismo de Lexa. Y también se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su enojo, lo que hizo que sus pechos se elevaran visiblemente.

—No hace falta que te pongas así. Lo habría entendido igual con menos drama.

Sin poder evitarlo Lexa, la vista se le fue al escote de Clarke… Pero consiguió reaccionar y enseguida volvió a mirar a la investigadora a los ojos.

—¿Drama? ¿Crees que esto es una actuación, una película de polis? El caso es que pusiste la operación en peligro, y eso es un pecho… ¡un hecho! —rectificó inmediatamente.

Clarke alzó las cejas con cierta diversión. ¿Había oído bien? Notó la cara azorada de Lexa e, instintivamente, se retiró unos centímetros. Lexa sentía cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro. Tenía que salir de allí.

—Nos vemos esta noche a las diez, no llegues tarde, y hazlo sola, si te es posible —ironizó con dignidad—. Ya puedes irte.

Clarke la miró intensamente, estaba tan ofuscada que decidió pasar por alto el desliz verbal de Lexa y no hacer sangre, así que, simplemente, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Una vez fuera, casi arrolla a Bellamy, que pasaba por delante de la puerta.

—Hey, Clarke, dónde vas tan… ¿estás bien?

La chica estaba sofocada por el cúmulo de estímulos contradictorios que invadían su cuerpo y su cabeza.

—Sí… ¿tu jefa es siempre tan dramática?

Bellamy sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

—Ven, te invito a un café.

Una vez en la salita de descanso, Bellamy le prestó su hombro para que su amiga se confesara.

—Mira, Clarke, ir otra vez a ese garito fue un poco temerario…, pero yo, si fuera civil, habría hecho lo mismo. No le hagas caso a Lexa, pero entiende que ella está atada a su graduación. A mí puedes contarme lo que quieras… estoy de tu parte.

—Gracias, Bell. Pues que sepas que pienso seguir adelante con lo del móvil. Y se lo he dicho a ella también, me dan igual las consecuencias. La vida de Jasper está en juego.

—Lo entiendo… y si decides hacer algo más, cuéntamelo, pídeme consejo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Y Clarke le acarició la mano de forma amistosa, como señal de agradecimiento. En ese momento entró Murphy.

—Hola, Clarke. Menuda nochecita, ¿eh?

—Vaya, las noticias vuelan…

—Menudo pollo ha montado esta mañana Lexa, se subía por las paredes.

—Ya la he bajado yo, no os preocupéis.

Los tres rieron. Clarke se levantó y agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

—Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Los dos la despidieron también con la mano y se quedaron cotilleando.

—¿Qué os traéis vosotros dos entre manos? —preguntó Murphy.

—Nada.

—Vamos, os estabais cogiendo las manitas.

—Que no, hombre, ha sido un gesto amistoso.

—Pero te sigue gustando…

—No… No sé. Con Clarke siempre todo es… raro.

—Ya… Y con Gina, ¿qué tal?

—Bah, nada, no ha cuajado.

Murphy estuvo a punto de decirle que él tampoco estaba muy bien con Emori, su mujer, que estaban pasando por una especie de bache, pero no lo vio oportuno.

—Ya… Este sábado Emori se va con unas amigas, ¿por qué no hacemos algo juntos? ¿Eh? Pásate por mi casa y hacemos unas canastas. ¿Vale?

—Sí. Vale.

Y los dos sellaron el trato chocando sus tazas de café.

***

—Hola, preciosa.

—¡Hola, papi!

Raven estuchaba la conversación entre Roan y su hija. Nada relevante había ocurrido hasta entonces. Nada que indicara que Roan supiera algo sobre el paradero de Jasper o, incluso, que fuera traficante de drogas.

—¿Estás ya en casa?

—Sí, me ha recogido Natalie.

—Muy bien… esta tarde tengo mucho trabajo, pero mañana te prometo dedicarte todo el día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Vale.

—Pórtate bien.

—Vale.

—Un beso. Adiós, preciosa.

—Adiós, ¡muac!

Roan y su hija terminaron la conversación, así que Raven se concentró en el programa de ordenador que reproducía la memoria del móvil, con todos los mensajes, llamadas y contactos.

Clarke entró en la oficina más calmada de lo que podía esperarse tras la “bronca” que le había echado Lexa. Hablar con su amigo Bellamy la había calmado. Aun así, las primeras palabras no fueron precisamente amables con la detective.

—Estoy hasta el coño de Lexa Woods.

—¿Estamos ya fuera del caso?

—No.

—¿Estaba muy enfadada?

—Es que tiene una actitud de… chula, que me saca de quicio, como si me quisiera comer con patatas, ahí, clavándome los ojos… E invade mi puto espacio personal. Pero hoy la he puesto en su sitio y yo también se lo he invadido. Hasta le ha flaqueado la voz. Yo también sé intimidar. Que se joda.

Raven la miraba con una curiosidad cada vez mayor.

—¿Te intimida?

—Es que me mira como si quisiera fulminarme, me pone nerviosa.

—Te gusta.

—¿Qué dices? No.

—Sí, te gusta.

—Reyes, que no.

—Qué bueno, va a ser verdad que eres bi.

Clarke frunció el ceño, molesta con su amiga.

—Pues claro que soy bisexual, ya lo sabes.

—En teoría, porque en la práctica…

—Me lie con Niylah en la universidad.

—Bah, eso no cuenta, incluso Octavia tuvo una Niylah en la uni. Y lo tuyo solo fueron unos magreos. Nunca te has acostado con una mujer.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada, que ya es hora, guapa.

—Lo será cuando sea.

—Te gusta…

Clarke bufó de impaciencia y abrió con brío la solapa del portátil.

—Eres ultramegapesada, de verdad.

—¿Y qué tal con Finn? No me has contado nada.

—Bien, como siempre. ¡Joder, qué lento es esto! —le gritó al portátil—. Tarda la vida en arrancar.

Clarke pasaba de contarle que su última cita con Finn fue un desastre, porque ella se echó atrás. Se marchó precisamente porque se imaginó a Lexa bajo su cuerpo… Pero eso no se lo diría a su amiga ni de coña o Raven no la dejaría en paz. Además, sentirse físicamente atraída por alguien no quería decir nada, podía quedarse la cosa ahí perfectamente. Y así iba a ser. Punto.

—¿Entonces sigo con las escuchas o qué?

Raven la sacó de sus enrevesados razonamientos.

—Pues claro, nuestro cliente es la familia Green, y no Lexa “tengo un modelito para cada hora del día” Woods.

Raven la observó con media sonrisa… A ella no le hacía falta saber más detalles de lo que se la pasaba a su amiga por la cabeza. No tenía la experiencia de Indra, pero también se olía lo que se cocía entre esas dos.

—En muchísimos casos, la animadversión hacia una persona es directamente proporcional al grado de interés por ella.

—Pero no en todos. Y, por cierto, ¿qué has visto del móvil de Roan? —Clarke necesitaba cambiar de tema ya.

—Que adora a su hija, que tiene más novias que casanova, que la mayoría de sus contactos riman: Bryan, Ryan, Kiran, Liam… pero ni rastro de trapicheos de drogas entre sus mensajes.

—Pues sigue escuchando.

Raven se llevó la mano a la sien y la saludó como a un oficial.

—A sus órdenes.

***

La hora del encuentro con Roan se acercaba. Los cuatro, Indra, Lincoln, Lexa y Clarke esperaban sentados en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, aparcada a unos metros de la puerta de entrada a Polis. La investigadora y la detective apenas se habían dirigido la palabra o la mirada. Entre las dos había un enfado difícil de identificar, pero el malestar estaba ahí.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Lexa a Clarke.

—Sí.

—Tienes que estar concentrada —dijo Indra— y no salirte de tu papel… necesitamos estar coordinadas.

—De verdad, Indra, no te preocupes lo haré como hemos acordado.

Clarke estaba intentado contenerse y ser cordial a pesar de lo que la irritaba que todos la trataran como a una cría descerebrada.

—No improvises —advirtió Indra.

Y Clarke ya no se contuvo más.

—Tranquila, sólo me sacaré una teta para distraerlo.

Clarke retó a la seria oficial con la mirada, hasta que desvió la vista hacia Lexa y la pilló esbozando media sonrisilla divertida. La detective no sabía si lo había dicho para burlarse de ella, por su desliz anterior, pero sabía que lo mejor era no darle importancia y tratar de tomarse la cosa con humor. La investigadora también le respondió con otra sonrisa de complicidad. Y las dos notaron que la tirantez con la que se habían tratado toda la velada se había disipado un poco... Pero sólo un poco.

***

—Enséñamela… ¡vamos! Quiero ver la pasta.

Roan y Clarke hablaban en el oscuro almacén de Polis.

—Está todo, que somos colegas, tío… —dijo Clarke la yonqui.

Y le dio un fajo de dólares que el tipo contó meticulosamente. Roan sonrió, Clarke tragó saliva, vio cómo el camello sacaba una bolsita con los gramos de cocaína solicitados y, justo cuando la chica fue a cogerlos, una pistola salida de la oscuridad se posó en la sien del hombre.

—Policía de Los Ángeles —la voz de Lexa sonó firme.

Frente a los ojos del inmóvil Roan, Indra apareció de la nada mostrando su placa.

—No hagas ninguna tontería. Sal del local tranquilamente y ve hasta una furgoneta blanca de una empresa de limpiezas que hay aparcada enfrente. Si huyes, enviaremos a tu hija a servicios sociales y se convertirá en la fulana de algún mierda como tú.

Indra imponía, y si a Roan no lo convencían sus palabras, seguro que lo haría su actitud. El tipo miró a Clarke con media sonrisa llena de pesar.

—Ya me dijo mi madre que no me fiara de las rubias.

***

Una hora más tarde, Roan ya estaba en la comisaría siendo interrogado por Bellamy y Murphy. El primero miraba al detenido de pie con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, mientras que Murphy estaba sentado frente a él, leyendo los documentos que sostenía en las manos.

—Posesión de drogas, robo con arma blanca, más posesión de drogas, robo de un vehículo…

Roan escuchaba los cargos con media sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿No van a interrogarme las bolleras guapas?

Al otro lado del cristal, Lexa y Clarke evitaron mirarse entre sí. Les acompañaban Indra, Lincoln y Gustus. La oficial sí que las miró con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

—Sólo te falta lo de esta noche —continuó Murphy— para tener el repóker del reincidente. ¿Cuántos años le pueden caer, Blake?

El policía se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Si la fiscalía se empeña, y se va a empeñar… mínimo cinco.

—Vaya, vaya. Y tu hijita… Nia, ¿verdad? —Roan apretó la mandíbula al oír el nombre de su hija de boca de Murphy—, tendrá cuando salgas… doce o trece añitos, ¿no es así?… Y habrá pasado por una decena de casas de acogida y seguro que ya tendrá a algún miserable de novio.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Roan ya no sonreía.

—Eso está mejor.

Entonces entró Lexa dando largas y pausadas zancadas, y movió la cabeza para indicarles a sus hombres que salieran de la sala. Roan volvió a su pose de chulito.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira qué preciosidad para mí solito.

Lexa se sentó delante de él sin mover un solo músculo de la cara.

—¿No va a venir tu novia también? Me prometió que me haría una mamada si le daba la coca.

Al otro lado del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios, Clarke miró a Indra negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿eh?

—¿Lo de la mamada o lo de que sois novias?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Clarke tenía sentido del humor, pero no sabía por qué razón tenía que negar tan categóricamente ante la bravuconada del tipo. Indra volvió su atención a la sala y la investigadora advirtió entonces cómo Lincoln se aguantaba la risa.

Dentro, Lexa continuaba impertérrita ante Roan.

—¿Conoces a Jasper Jordan?

—¿Jasper? —Roan se sorprendió ante la pregunta—. ¿Ese pijo enclenque?

—Supongo que hablamos del mismo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—No sé… hace más de una semana. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te debe dinero?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper conmigo?

—Yo pregunto. Colabora y esta noche dormirás en casa con tu hija.

Roan se removió en la silla y volvió a ponerse serio. Evidentemente, su punto débil era su hija.

—A mí no, a mi jefe.

—¿Suficiente como para secuestrarlo?

—¿Secuestrarlo? ¿Lo han secuestrado?

Lexa lo escrutó con la mirada. El tipo parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿No sabes nada?

—Yo qué voy a saber. Yo no sé nada de un secuestro. Mi gente no ha sido.

—¿Acaso te lo cuentan todo?

Roan quedó callado durante unos segundos y habló ahora con un tono impaciente en su voz.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué cojones quiere la policía de mí?

—Te vamos a soltar, vas a actuar normalmente, no vas a decirle a nadie que te hemos arrestado y te vas a convertir en nuestro colaborador. Encontrar a Jasper Jordan es un empeño personal del alcalde. Si no quieres renunciar a tu hija será mejor que colabores con nosotros, te daremos protección.

—Sí, claro —Roan sonrió irónico.

—Entraréis en protección de testigos si es necesario. La familia de ese “pijo enclenque” tiene mucho dinero e influencias. Ya estás jodido, Roan. Te estoy ofreciendo una salida.

Roan lo miró transmitiéndole cómo se sentía realmente: jodido.

—Puedes irte.

Lexa se levantó y salió sin darle opción a réplica. Inmediatamente después entraron de nuevo Murphy y Bellamy para acordar un encuentro para el siguiente día, en el que le explicarían con más detalle los datos de su misión.

Cuando Lexa regresó a la zona de los despachos encontró a Clarke recogiendo sus cosas.

—Voy a tomarme algo en la salita, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

Preguntó Lexa con su gesto serio habitual. Clarke aún seguía molesta por la bronca que le había echado la detective esa mañana. Su mente se debatió durante un par de eternos segundos si aceptar o no. Pero pudo más su orgullo.

—Si no te importa, me voy a casa. Estoy cansada. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Y Lexa la vio alejarse camino del ascensor, sin poder decirle lo que llevaba rumiando desde esa mañana. Estaba dispuesta a agradecerle su buen trabajo con Roan. Y también a disculparse, no por disentir de sus métodos, sino por haberla amenazado con quitarle la licencia. Su razón le decía que se lo merecía, pero no era su razón lo que estaba empezando a dominar su voluntad.

 


	9. EL PAQUETE

Clarke no había dormido bien. Las palabras y el tono de Lexa habían repiqueteado en su cabeza durante toda la noche. Estaba muy molesta con ella y, aunque entendía su punto de vista, no podía evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía mal por haber rechazado su invitación. Ella, normalmente, pasaba bastante más de la actitud de la gente, pero tenía claro que Lexa Woods, para bien o para mal, conseguía tensarla. Así que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el caso se acabara cuanto antes.

A la mañana siguiente, diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Clarke ya estaba en la comisaría. Lexa desenterró la cabeza de los papeles de su mesa cuando vio desde su despacho cómo Bellamy la acompañaba hasta la salita del café.

Dos minutos más tarde, la detective los encontró sentados en una de las mesas charlando animadamente.

—Buenos días, Clarke.

—Buenos días —dijo la investigadora.

Lexa apenas tardó quince segundos en servirse un café y echarle azúcar.

—Blake, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas?

A Bellamy le sorprendió la petición, pero asintió y se levantó llevándose el café consigo.

—Claro.

Clarke levantó las cejas mientras observaba a Lexa ocupar el lugar del chico.

—¿Vas a darme otra lección?

—No. Quería disculparme por haber cuestionado tu licencia.

Clarke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba a la defensiva y deseaba salir de ese lugar, pero le costaba.

—Me amenazaste.

—Supongo que sabes que me colocas en una situación muy delicada conociendo lo que has hecho. Y supongo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para saberlo, Clarke, pero no debí utilizar la suspensión de la licencia.

Clarke se sintió mal, como una niña egoísta y despreocupada a la que acaban de ponerle delante un espejo. Lexa tenía razón, la había puesto en un compromiso. No se había puesto en su lugar… Pero, aun así, ella también tenía algo de razón, ¿o no? Ya no lo sabía. Había perdido su seguridad, pero no quería demostrarlo delante del aplomo de la detective.

—Vale. Pues todo aclarado —dijo sin apenas mirarla.

—También quería decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo con Roan.

—Y sin sacarme una teta.

Clarke estaba nerviosa, y cuando lo estaba, decía cosas como esa. Lexa sonrió de un modo apenas perceptible e, inmediatamente, Clarke pensó que tanta bromita con sus pechos igual quedaba uno poco fuera de lugar, sobre todo con una persona tan seria como la detective.

—A partir de ahora haremos nosotros el seguimiento de Roan, ya no tendrás que estar en primera fila.

—Pues —Clarke se encogió de hombros contrariada—, la verdad es que no me parece bien, pero sólo soy la civil, claro…

Lexa retomó su seriedad habitual.

—Participar activamente a partir de ahora e involucrarse más profundamente en la organización puede resultar peligroso, Clarke.

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. ¿Por qué usaba tanto su nombre? La hacía sentirse como una criatura a la que están aleccionando constantemente. La investigadora iba a protestar, pero ya estaba un poco cansada de ir siempre a contracorriente. Para ella estaba claro que podía seguir siendo la yonqui, e infiltrarse ella también de alguna manera en el grupo de traficantes. Pero ese no era el momento para discutirlo, habían llegado a un punto de cierto entendimiento y no quería romperlo.

—Pues vale, Lexa —ella también sabía decir su nombre—. Si por ahora no es necesario... Pero estoy dispuesta, que conste. Creo que se me da bien hacer de yonqui… igual he nacido para esto.

Lexa esbozó de nuevo media sonrisa y Clarke la imitó. Tanto la seriedad de Lexa como su sonrisa la turbaban de modos distintos, pero estaba claro que no la dejaban indiferente. Ambas bebieron café y miraron el oscuro líquido en silencio.

—Sé discreta con lo del móvil. Pero si hay algo que consideras importante para el caso, házmelo saber… sólo a mí. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

Lo que Lexa quería evitar era una nueva actuación temeraria de la investigadora. Si le comunicaba los hallazgos importantes, sabría a qué atenerse y, si fuera necesario, la vigilaría de cerca.

—Si es importante, sí —Lexa la miró fijamente—. Serás como mi confidente. No tengo por qué saber de dónde obtienes la información.

Clarke asintió comprendiendo las palabras de la detective. Eso representaba para ella una pequeña victoria, pero decidió no restregárselo por la cara, al fin y al cabo, le había pedido disculpas.

—De acuerdo, así lo haré.

Lexa hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Clarke.

Clarke no pudo evitarlo y se lo dijo.

—Me vas a gastar el nombre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa la detective.

—Nada.

La investigadora sonrió por la situación y, también, como gesto de aceptación de su agradecimiento. Apuró su café e hizo ademán de coger el bolso.

—¿Nos vamos?

En media hora se iban a reunir las dos con Roan para concretar los términos de su “colaboración” con la policía. Lexa creía que el tipo estaría más “receptivo” con las dos mujeres que con cualquiera de los demás policías de su equipo. Aun así, le ofreció a Clarke la posibilidad de no acudir.

—No es necesario que vengas, si no quieres. Te mantendré informada. —respondió Lexa.

—Claro que voy a ir.

Quizás no contaran con Clarke para adentrarse en la _Ice Nation_ , pero quería seguir lo más pegada al caso posible.

***

Las dos se reunieron con Roan en la cafetería de una solitaria gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad. El tipo las esperaba sentado en una de las mesas más escondidas del local. En cuanto las vio aparecer, colocó su sonrisita de chulo de poca monta.

—Hey, rubia, anoche te eché de menos en el interrogatorio.

La rubia lo ignoró y se sentó frente a él con rostro severo, en consonancia con el gesto serio de Lexa.

—Hola, Roan, has hecho lo correcto acudiendo a la cita —dijo la detective.

Pero Roan seguía con su expresión chulesca mirando lascivamente a las dos mujeres.

—Hacéis una pareja deliciosa… os aseguro que os lo pasaríais genial conmigo.

Clarke se hartó de las tonterías del tipo y dijo sus primeras palabras.

—Eres un baboso, tío, cállate ya.

Pero Roan estaba encantado de conocerse y seguía con lo mismo.

—Vaya genio, seguro que eres tú la que mandas en la cama, ¿a que sí?

—Cierra la puta boca, Roan, y escucha.

Clarke miró a Lexa con ojos desorbitados, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la estirada detective decir una palabra malsonante. Roan se limitó a recostarse en su silla con actitud desdeñosa.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo —continuó Lexa—: acercarte a tu jefe y preguntarle por Jasper, decirle que hace diez días que no lo ves, que te preocupa la pasta que os debe, que qué haces al respecto, si lo buscas o qué… lo que se te ocurra.

—Móntatelo como puedas —intervino Clarke—, pero sácale algo del chico. ¿De acuerdo?

—Chupado. El único problema es que no sé dónde está mi jefe. Nadie lo sabe.

—Explícate —exigió Lexa.

—Él se pone en contacto con sus… comerciales a través de su hombre de confianza.

—Pues invéntate algo para que quiera verte —continuó Lexa—, tú le conoces, sé creativo… Y hazlo hoy.

—Dile que una yonqui con estudios quiere meterse en el negocio —Clarke se señaló a sí misma con ambos pulgares—, que tiene muchos amigos ricos enganchados… puedo ser una mina.

Lexa la miró interrogante.

—No me mires así, no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer.

La detective ya no se fiaba de las impetuosidades de Clarke.

***

Cuando Clarke llegó a su oficina encontró a Raven escuchando una conversación de Roan con una de sus ligues.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y luego nunca apareces —dijo una melosa voz femenina.

—Esta noche sí, encanto, no desesperes…

—¿Ese es Roan? —preguntó Clarke.

—Ajá —aclaró Raven.

—Ya la tengo dura sólo con oírte, preciosa —continuó el tipo.

—Joder, qué guarro es el tío, no para. Corta eso, anda.

—No, Clarke, que lo tengo que escuchar todo… Y no creas que esta es la primera tía de hoy, que me parece que aquí el donjuán va a tener una noche de lo más movidita.

—Pero si no hace ni una hora que hemos estado con él.

—Pues no pierde el tiempo.

Clarke soltó el bolso sobre el escritorio con gesto cansado.

—¿Todavía no nos han echado del caso?

—Qué va… La superdetective me ha pedido que la mantenga al tanto de las escuchas.

—¡Qué me dices! —exclamó incrédula Raven— ¿En serio? Está ligando contigo ¿o qué?

—No empieces… Estoy aún en el caso, pero no voy a estar en primera fila, por mi seguridad, más o menos eso me ha dicho… Ya la convenceré.

—O no. Somos libres de llevar nuestra investigación como queramos. No necesitamos convencer a nadie.

—No. Podríamos liar las cosas. Una injerencia más y Lexa…

Clarke pasó su mano de lado a lado del cuello, como si se cortara la cabeza.

—Ya veo. Te gusta…

—¡Por dios, Raven! Eres más pesada tú con el temita que Roan con su pene.

—Es que es verdad que te gusta —Raven la señaló con el dedo cual meme viviente—… ¡y lo sabes!

—Idiota.

—Confiesa.

Clarke se debatía entre darse por vencida con su amiga o no. Igual si lo reconocía la dejaba en paz.

—Me atrae un poco. Eso es todo.

—Ja. Un poco dice. Nena, el otro día aquí, la tensión sexual entre vosotras era más espesa que la niebla de Londres.

—Oh, ¿ahora eres poeta?

—Reconócelo.

—Ya lo he reconocido.

—Te atrae mucho. Y tú a ella.

—Eso no lo sabes.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Clarke abrió: era Luna.

—Hola —Luna saludó a ambas con la mano.

—Hola, guapa, ven aquí, que quiero perderme en tu pelo.

Era obvio que lo decía por la frondosa cabellera de Luna. Raven se levantó y abrió sus brazos mientras Luna se dirigía hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero si te gusta.

—Por eso lo digo, tontita.

Clarke sacó la lengua exageradamente como si fuera a potar. Cuando las dos se juntaron, se dieron un morreo sin cortarse un pelo. Y después de un minuto, Clarke carraspeó aposta para ser escuchada.

—Tranquila, que ya nos vamos —dijo Raven.

—Si os podéis quedar, pero si vais a daros el lote casi que me voy yo.

—Rancia. Nos vamos al cine. Cualquier llamada de Roan quedará grabada, no tienes por qué quedarte pendiente escuchando. Luego me paso y las escucho yo.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Vente al cine con nosotras —sugirió Luna.

—No, así os metéis mano a gusto.

Luna soltó la cintura de Raven y se acercó a Clarke.

—¿Y tú qué tal con Lexa? Ya me ha contado Raven que trabajas con ella.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—Es un pelín estirada, pero ya nos vamos entendiendo.

—Se gustan —aclaró Raven.

—No le hagas caso. Voy a merendar algo. Que os divirtáis.

Clarke no pensaba cotillear de Lexa con Luna, ni hablar, así que les dio la espalda y desapareció tras la puerta que daba al comedor.

Raven le guiñó un ojo a Luna y se acercó en modo confidencia.

—Es cierto.

La ingeniera cogió su cazadora del respaldo de la silla y las dos salieron de la oficina.

Diez minutos más tarde, Clarke estaba comiéndose un sándwich cuando alguien llamó a Roan por teléfono. El contenido de la conversación la hizo sospechar.

***

—¿Roan? —dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Fergus… qué casualidad, iba a llamarte yo.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería ver al jefe, por un asuntillo…

—Ya, pues lo hablamos luego. Ven a las diez a la nave.

Lexa había acudido a la llamada de Clarke y allí estaba, en su oficina, escuchando la sospechosa conversación entre Roan y el tal Fergus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Roan.

—Hay que mover el paquete.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, el jefe lo quiere ya.

—Okey. Allí estaré.

La petición para intervenir el móvil de Roan estaba a punto de ser aceptada, pero la policía aún no tenía el permiso. Lexa no le había dicho a Gustus que Clarke había clonado el móvil, no iba a poner al capitán en esa tesitura. Pero sabía que Clarke iría al encuentro con o sin su permiso, así que ella también tendría que ir, porque no quería dejarla sola. Eso era temerario, ya que el simple hecho de estar allí siendo policía y sirviéndose de una ilegalidad era, cuanto menos, sancionable. Pero ella también sabía ser “flexible” con las normas si un bien mayor lo requería, y esta vez lo requería.

—El paquete podría ser Jasper, ¿no? —sugirió Clarke.

—No creo que Roan nos haya engañado… Podría ser simplemente un cargamento de droga.

—Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no?

Clarke sonrió y Lexa la miró sabiendo que, efectivamente, iban a comprobarlo.

***

Gracias a una aplicación y al pirateo de su móvil, Lexa y Clarke pudieron seguir los pasos de Roan hasta una nave abandonada en una zona industrial en el extrarradio de Los Ángeles. Eran las diez menos diez cuando el traficante entró en el local. Fuera, ocultas por la oscuridad de la noche, vigilaban dentro del coche de la detective. La inmensa habilidad de Raven también había hackeado el micro del móvil de Roan para que captara lo que hablaran el traficante y sus colegas.

Nada se oía aún, por lo que dedujeron que estaba solo.

—Clarke, no vayas a hacer nada sin consultarlo conmigo, por favor. Esa gente es peligrosa.

—Lexa, la situación de hoy no tiene nada que ver con la del bar, no me tomes por una irresponsable.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, pero enseguida desviaron la atención hacia la entrada de la nave. Un silencio incómodo amenazaba con envolverlas, así que Lexa pensó en hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba desde que la conoció.

—¿Por qué te hiciste investigadora?

—Porque no pinto tan bien como crees —se miraron y se sonrieron—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Es una larga historia.

—Sí.

Entonces, Clarke se puso seria y volvió a hablar.

—Mi padre era ingeniero de caminos y hace cinco años murió en un accidente de trabajo, en una obra municipal —Lexa la miraba seria, mientras que Clarke no quitaba ojo de la entrada de la nave—. El seguro del ayuntamiento quiso hacernos creer que fue un suicido para no pagar indemnización, así que mi madre contrató a un investigador privado para que demostrara que fue un accidente. Y consiguió demostrar que, al menos, no fue un suicidio… algo en la plataforma en la que estaba subido no iba bien. Pero a mí, tras su investigación, me quedó una sospecha indefinida de que quizá, tampoco fue un accidente.

Clarke miró a Lexa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Clarke volvió la vista otra vez hacia la nave.

—Durante el primer año que tuve la licencia me dediqué a investigar, pero no avancé mucho más de lo que lo hizo el investigador que contratamos… simplemente creo que había algo turbio y que no fue un accidente…

—¿Estás insinuando que fue asesinado?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—El resumen es que encontré mi otra vocación: desenmascarar a los tramposos, lo sean por hacer grandes estafas en seguros o por pequeñas infidelidades…

Clarke sonrió por primera vez desde que empezó el relato, pero Lexa la seguía mirando seria.

—Siento lo de tu padre.

La investigadora miró a Lexa con agradecimiento.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te hiciste policía?

—A mí tampoco me gusta la gente mala.

Clarke sonrió ante lo escueta que era Lexa conversando. Estaba claro que era ella la que debía proponer temas.

—Mi madre se volvió loca cuando le dije que quería ser investigadora privada… ¿tus padres cómo se tomaron lo de ser policía?

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era un bebé. Mi padre adoptivo es militar, y no le importó que fuera policía.

Clarke la miró con una inmensa ternura. A pesar del tono firme de Lexa, su miraba denotaba aún tristeza, como si el tiempo no lo curara todo…

—Vaya charla más animada —dijo Clarke con amarga ironía.

Entonces la investigadora sintió el impulso de cogerle la mano. De pronto, ante sus ojos, veía a la Lexa vulnerable que había debajo de esa coraza de impasibilidad y de seguridad en sí misma. Hacía unos días se preguntaba si su vida habría sido difícil, y en ese momento supo que seguramente sí. Y le cogió la mano. Lexa se sorprendió y miró hacia las manos unidas, y luego a los ojos de Clarke, y aceptó ese gesto amistoso, resistiéndose al impulso de apartar la mano.

Pero ese momento de conexión entre ambas se cortó, y soltaron sus manos en cuando vieron a dos hombres entrar en la nave. Unos segundos después, escucharon la voz de uno de ellos a través de la aplicación del móvil.

—Hola, Roan, tan puntual como siempre —dijo Fergus.

—Si ya habéis limpiado el sitio de droga, ¿para qué cojones me habéis llamado? —se quejó Roan.

—Tenemos una duda… a ver si tú nos la aclaras.

Silencio. Lexa y Clarke se miraron interrogantes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Roan.

—Esta mañana he tenido una charla muy interesante con Tim.

—¿Tim? ¿El yonqui?

—Durmió la mona en comisaría, dice que te vio salir a las dos de la mañana, por la puerta principal, como un señor.

—Mierda —susurró Lexa.

—¡Qué cojones! Estuve en Polis toda la puta noche… ¿Os vais a fiar de la vista de un drogata ciego de coca?

—La verdad es que el camarero de Polis también dice que desapareciste un par de horas anoche.

—¿Uno no puede ir a mear o qué?

—Tim es de mi total confianza y no tiene dudas. Di la verdad, Roan.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Roan volvió a hablar.

—Mira, Fergus, una tía me montó un pollo porque decía que le había pegado, y ya sabes lo celosas que se ponen… me interrogaron, se aclaró todo y me mandaron para casita. Nada del otro mundo.

Lexa y Clarke se miraron asustadas cuando escucharon el clic del seguro de una pistola.

—¿Qué cojones haces, Fergus?

—¿Qué trato has hecho con la pasma? ¿Por qué quieres ver al jefe?

—No he hecho ningún trato. Quería ver al jefe para saber qué cojones hago con el niñato ese que nos debe pasta, Jasper, eso es todo.

—¿Qué hacías en comisaría, Roan? Es la última vez que te lo pregunto.

Silencio. Lexa y Clarke miraban atentas el móvil de la investigadora. Entonces se escuchó un forcejeo y dos disparos seguidos. Silencio.

 


	10. DISLOCACIÓN

Los dos disparos que se escucharon en el interior de la nave aún resonaban en sus oídos. Clarke y Lexa se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Silencio. Nada se escuchaba en el interior del local, ni quejidos de dolor ni gritos ni conversaciones. Dejaron de mirarse cuando vieron salir corriendo a los dos hombres que habían entrado unos minutos antes. Se montaron en un coche y se alejaron de allí quemando ruedas.

Lexa reaccionó y cogió su arma dispuesta a salir del coche.

—¡Quédate aquí! —le dijo a Clarke—. Llama a emergencias y di que has oído disparos y que ya hay un policía dentro.

En cuanto Lexa salió del coche en dirección hacia la nave, Clarke hizo la llamada a emergencias y, tras contar lo ocurrido, le dijeron que enviarían a una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudieran, pero que había ocurrido un accidente en cadena en la autopista y que no podían decirle el tiempo que tardarían. Clarke colgó maldiciendo el sistema.

—¿Para esto pagamos impuestos?

Lexa había entrado hacía apenas un minuto cuando Clarke vio a alguien acercarse a la nave por la parte contraria a la entrada principal, por donde había entrado la detective. Parecía un mendigo, y Clarke pensó que a lo mejor había escuchado los disparos y venía a curiosear. Al verlo meterse por una ventana de la parte más alejada de la puerta principal, decidió que debía avisar a Lexa.

Una vez dentro, escuchó la voz de la detective y los quejidos de Roan.

—Tranquilo, respira poco a poco, la bala se ha quedado superficial…

La luz de las farolas de la calle apenas iluminaba el interior, pero consiguió distinguir la figura de Lexa arrodillada sobre Roan, que estaba tendido en el suelo en mitad de la nave.

—¡Lexa, soy yo! —dijo cuando estaba apenas a unos metros de ella.

La policía levantó la vista y la vio.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Ha entrado un mendigo por la parte de atrás, igual aparece por aquí.

—¿Estás segura de que es un mendigo?

—Creo que sí… ¿Cómo está Roan?

—Una bala en el hombro y otra en el móvil.

Lexa le mostró el móvil hecho añicos sobre el suelo.

—Gracias a eso la bala del pecho ha profundizado poco, no ha dañado nada vital.

—Eres un tío con suerte.

—Sí… suerte… mis cojones —dijo Roan entre jadeos de dolor.

—Clarke, aléjate de la luz, espera fuera o escóndete… Allí hay una especie de oficina.

Lexa le señaló una puerta en uno de los laterales de nave y Clarke asintió.

—Y lleva cuidado con los fosos.

El lugar era un antiguo garaje y en el suelo había varios fosos profundos, donde los mecánicos se meten para arreglar los bajos de los vehículos. Clarke hizo lo que le pidió la detective, y se dirigió hacia esa zona.

—¿Cómo cojones sabíais dónde estaba? —musitó Roan.

—Nos has llamado porque tus colegas te habían propuesto una cita que te pareció sospechosa —se apresuró a decir Lexa—, ¿no te acuerdas? —y le guiñó el ojo.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sí, lo digo yo, lo dice Clarke y lo dices tú, ¿entendido?

Roan afirmó con la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Mientras, Clarke estaba llegando a la pared lateral cuando el mendigo apareció de repente de entre las sombras a unos metros de ella. La detective se dio cuenta y levantó su arma.

—¡Eh! ¡Policía de Los Ángeles! ¡Alto!

Pero el tipo se asustó y salió corriendo llevándose a Clarke por delante, que cayó de mala postura a uno de los fosos. Su quejido de dolor traspasó la nave y paró el corazón de Lexa, que recorrió como un rayo los metros que la separaban del hueco por el que había caído su compañera. Renunció a perseguir al mendigo, que ya estaba en la calle y que, además, poco tendría que aportar como testigo del tiroteo, y se lanzó al foso sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Qué tienes, Clarke?

Clarke estaba caída de lado, sobre su hombro derecho y casi no podía respirar del dolor tan intenso que la traspasaba.

—El… hombro.

Lexa sacó una linterna del bolsillo de su cazadora e iluminó toda la figura de Clarke, que quedó deslumbrada con la luz.

—Que me dejas… ciega… ¡Agh! —volvió a quejarse de dolor.

La detective dejó la linterna en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Voy a intentar ponerte sentada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

Lexa la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y atrajo el torso de Clarke hacia ella, hasta levantar el tronco y apoyarle la espalda en la pared del foso. Todo ello aderezado por los quejidos de la chica.

—¿Puedes mover la mano?

Clarke movió los dedos de la mano.

—Bien, voy a tocarte el hombro, sólo palpar, si te hago daño me lo dices.

—Es imposible… que me hagas más daño… del que siento.

Lexa metió su mano por el cuello de la camiseta de Clarke y le palpó el hombro.

—Creo que… se me ha dislocado…

—Sí, eso creo yo también.

Cogió la linterna y le abrió el cuello de la camiseta para ver si tenía alguna herida abierta.

—Creo que no hay nada roto, ni herida. ¿Quieres que te lo coloque?

—¿Qué? No… joder… eso duele mucho, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Que me anestesien cuando vengan los de la ambulancia y ya está.

—¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie y subir por una escalera?

—No veo ninguna escalera.

—Saldré y buscaré una.

—Ahora mismo no, Lexa, por favor, no me muevas más.

—¡Por cierto, yo sigo bien, gracias por preguntar! —Roan gritó desde su trocito de suelo.

—No vas a morir, Roan, la ambulancia vendrá enseguida —dijo Lexa.

—Igual no tan pronto… ha habido un accidente muy gordo en la autopista y está urgencias colapsado… más o menos. ¡Joder, qué dolor! Cuéntame algo o dame un golpe en la cabeza y déjame inconsciente o lo que sea, por favor.

—Te voy a hacer un cabestrillo, eso relajará un poco la articulación.

Entonces, Lexa se quitó la cazadora y, ante la mirada curiosa de Clarke, se despojó también de la camiseta y se quedó en sujetador. A través de su dolor, Clarke podía sentir otra punzada, pero de deseo al ver ese bello cuerpo que tenía ante sí. La detective volvió a ponerse la cazadora sobre su piel desnuda y cerró la cremallera. La camiseta era de manga larga, así que, con un par de diestros movimientos, hizo un cabestrillo donde apoyó el brazo de la paciente. Mientras le anudaba las mangas de la camiseta al cuello, a Clarke le fue bastante difícil no mirar por el hueco superior que dejaba la cremallera de la cazadora y que tenía frente a su cara… Entre el dolor y esa visión se estaba mareando.

—Ya está… ¿De qué quieres que te hable?

—¡Hablad de la última vez que follasteis, así me entretengo yo también!

—¡No te soporto, tío! —alzó la voz Clarke todo lo que su dolor le permitía.

Entonces Clarke tuvo un espasmo bastante violento y soltó un nuevo grito por el violento movimiento.

—Estoy helada.

Lexa se quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se llevó la mano a la cremallera de la cazadora para quitársela, pero pensó algo mejor.

—Me voy a poner detrás, ¿de acuerdo? Si te hago daño me avisas.

Y se metió ágilmente entre la pared y la espalda de Clarke, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de la chica y con los brazos su torso para darle calor. Si no fuera por la situación, ese contacto físico las habría martirizado mucho.

—¿Mejor?

Clarke asintió, y una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo. Un calor placentero, que no sólo provenía del cálido cuerpo de Lexa, sino que también era generado por el suyo propio.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Clarke emitió un leve quejido de dolor. Tenía que mantener la mente ocupada.

—¿Por qué eres policía?

—Pues… estuve pensando en ser militar, como mi padre adoptivo, pero me di cuenta de que me interesaba más encerrar a gente indeseable… No hay más misterio que ese. Creo que siempre supe que quería ser policía.

—Pues qué historia más corta —se quejó Clarke—. ¿Has matado alguna vez alguien?

Lexa alzó las cejas sorprendida por la preguntita. Se quedó callada unos instantes antes de responder.

—Sí. En una de mis primeras misiones… era una misión en teoría fácil, un grupo de recién salidos de la academia acompañamos a otro grupo más experimentado… Era una redada de trata de blancas. Nos mantuvimos a cierta distancia, pero la cosa se complicó y una bala perdida acabó en el pecho de… una compañera. Vi quién había sido, me levanté y apreté el gatillo… varias veces. Los dos murieron. Ella… en mis brazos.

A Lexa le dolían esos recuerdos, pero había aprendido a narrarlos como ajenos a ella, con frialdad, era de la única manera en la que podía hacerlo sin romperse.

—Lo siento… ¿La conocías mucho?

Clarke notó cómo asintió sobre su pelo.

—Desde la academia. Era… alguien especial para mí...

—¡Quiere decir que se la tiraba! —bramó Roan.

Lexa cerró los ojos por el dolor que le producía el recuerdo.

—¡Cállate, gilipollas! —contestó Clarke.

—Estuvimos todo el tiempo riendo, haciendo el tonto, sin miedo al peligro… Si hubiera estado atenta habría visto al tipo apuntar hacia nosotras.

—No podías preverlo, Lexa.

—Se llamaba Costia… —hablaba despacio, tomándose su tiempo—. Estaba embelesada con ella… y el amor nos hizo vulnerables. En una profesión como la mía, el amor nos debilita.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Que renuncias al amor?

—Si está en mi mano, sí.

El gesto de Lexa era firme.

—Eso es muy triste.

—Perder a alguien que te importa mucho también lo es.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Clarke volvió a hablar.

—Yo no podría renunciar nunca al amor. El amor te hace fuerte, no débil.

—Tú tienes unas experiencias, yo tengo otras… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Clarke?

—Sí… supongo.

—No. No lo has hecho. Si lo hubieras hecho no lo dudarías —sentenció Lexa.

Clarke se removió sobre el cuerpo de Lexa y se aguantó como pudo un quejido de dolor.

—En otras circunstancias te replicaría, pero… ahora mismo no puedo pensar.

—No tiene importancia… descansa.

Roan callaba ahora. Y Clarke también. El silencio se instaló en la nave durante unos minutos. Clarke apenas podría pensar o sentir más allá de su dolor, pero Lexa sí que podía sentir todo lo que ese contacto físico le estaba provocando. Quería ser profesional, quería ser una compañera, una amiga, pero no la sentía como tal. Estaba inmóvil, sin mover un músculo, porque lo que realmente le apetecía era apretarse contra el cuerpo de Clarke, apartarle el pelo y besar su cuello, deslizar la mano dentro del escote de la camiseta, sentir sus pechos, descender hasta el pantalón y sentir su sexo entre sus dedos… Lexa tenía la boca seca y la entrepierna húmeda. Se maldijo por no controlar su cuerpo en una situación así, con una civil entre sus brazos muriendo de dolor… Decidió que aprovecharía el silencio para meditar, como siempre, para llevar su mente lejos de allí. Pero un temblor súbito de Clarke la trajo de nuevo a la realidad e, instintivamente, Lexa se pegó aún más si cabe a su cuerpo, que intentó cubrir mejor con sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

—No puedo soportarlo, Lexa. ¿Si me metes el hombro pasará el dolor?

—Se calmará, sí.

A Lexa le rompía el corazón verla así. En esos momentos, además de los síntomas de la atracción física, sentía una inmensa ternura hacia esa mujer que temblaba entre sus brazos como un cachorrillo desamparado.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—A un muñeco… y a un compañero de la academia.

Clarke giró el cuello todo lo que pudo para encontrarse con la mirada de Lexa, que bajó la cabeza para hacerlo posible. La detective le sonrió dándole confianza.

—Hazlo.

Lexa salió con cuidado de debajo de su cuerpo y volvió a ponerse de rodillas junto a ella.

—Tienes que tumbarte bocarriba.

Clarke, con su ayuda, hizo lo que le pidió. Entonces, la detective le cogió del brazo derecho y le puso la mano hacia arriba, con el codo formando un ángulo de noventa grados.

—Voy a contar hasta tres. Sé que es difícil, pero intenta relajarte… Uno-

Y antes del dos, Lexa tiró del brazo de la forma adecuada para que la articulación volviera a su lugar. El alarido que dio Clarke llegó bastante más allá de los muros de la nave.

—Hija… de… puta —logró articular casi sin respiración.

—Lo siento, Clarke.

Clarke estaba blanca y su mirada desenfocada.

—Creo que… me voy a… desmayar.

Y la chica cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó inerte hacia un lado. Lexa se apresuró a sentarla de nuevo y se colocó otra vez tras ella para protegerla del frío suelo. E, instintivamente, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

—Se ha muerto ya, ¿o qué? —bramó Roan.

—Ha perdido el conocimiento por el dolor.

—Podrías venir a arroparme a mí también, estoy helado, he perdido mucha sangre.

—He revisado tus heridas y ninguna de ellas es mortal, así que aguántate. Por cierto, ¿no se les ocurrirá a los que te han disparado venir a por ti, a deshacerse del cuerpo?

—No, han vaciado esto, se piensan que les he delatado, así que por aquí no vienen más ni locos.

Lexa volvió su atención a Clarke, que parecía que poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Pero no dejó por ello de acariciarle el pelo con su mano derecha. Entonces Clarke elevó su brazo libre hasta encontrarse con la mano izquierda de la detective, que descansaba sobre su hombro. Y así permanecieron durante casi diez minutos, en silencio, Lexa acariciándole el pelo, y Clarke cogiéndola de la mano, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido y las luces parpadeantes de la ambulancia.

***

Una hora más tarde, Roan estaba siendo operado para extraerle las balas, y Clarke descansaba tumbada en la camilla de un box de urgencias. Su madre, Abby, que era médico del hospital, estaba observando la radiografía del hombro de su hija, mientras que Lexa esperaba pacientemente de pie junto a la camilla, con las manos cogidas en la espalda. La madre de Clarke era una mujer de casi cincuenta años muy bien llevados, menuda, de pelo largo castaño y mirada inteligente.

—Has hecho la maniobra muy bien —dijo Abby mirando a la policía—, gracias. No va a haber secuelas —se dirigió a su hija—. En unos días estarás bien, cariño.

—¿Me puedes drogar un poco más, mamá?

—Enseguida te hará efecto lo que te he dado, será suficiente.

Entonces Abby se acercó a Lexa y la cogió del brazo.

—Te agradezco tu actuación con mi hija, pero me pregunto por qué estaba ella en ese sitio, es investigadora, sí, pero no es policía y-

—Mamá —se apresuró a intervenir Clarke—, fue decisión mía, no fue culpa de Lexa, es más, ella me estaba cubriendo las espaldas.

Abby miró a su hija, después a Lexa, que seguía callada, y comprendió que no tenía más que hablar.

—Si ha sido así… Sólo espero —miró a la policía intensamente— que no la metas en ningún lío… peligroso.

—No lo permitiré —sentenció seria Lexa.

La madre de Clarke miró de nuevo a su hija y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ahora te veo, cariño.

Y salió del box. Clarke se sentía mal por Lexa, por tener que aguantar, encima, las advertencias de su madre.

—Perdona, Lexa.

—No importa, entiendo a tu madre, se preocupa por ti… ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Perdona también por llamarte “hija de puta”.

La detective sonrió.

—El dolor es muy traicionero.

—Lexa, no es necesario que esperes a que me den el alta, márchate si quieres, es ya muy tarde. Mi madre me llevará a casa en cuanto acabe el turno.

—Te puedo llevar yo, si quieres.

—No es necesario, de verdad, márchate cuando quieras.

Las dos se sonreían con dulzura en el momento en el que Raven entró como una flecha en el box.

—Clarke, cielo, ¿cómo estás?

Ignoró a Lexa y se sentó al borde de la cama cogiendo las manos de Clarke.

—Bien, bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo que te han dejado entrar?

—He llamado a tu madre y me ha colado. Luna está fuera.

—Bueno, yo ya me iba —dijo la detective.

—Ah, hola, Lexa… qué poco me la cuidas, ¿eh? Por cierto, a la Luna que está fuera la conoces, es tu ex.

Lexa frunció el ceño con perplejidad y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Su amiga era una bocazas.

—¿No te lo ha dicho Clarke? Estoy saliendo con Luna Sailor.

Lexa no sabía qué decir.

—Okey… Pues… dale recuerdos míos.

—Lo haré.

—Eh… me voy.

Lexa levantó la mano para despedirse y también lo hizo Clarke.

—Hasta mañana, Lexa.

—Hasta mañana, Clarke.

Raven las observó con media sonrisita de chica lista.

—¿Mmm? ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Es que te ha metido algo más aparte del hombro?

—Qué pedazo de animal eres, Reyes.

—¿Y esa sonrisilla? ¿Eh?

—Es que estoy medio drogada, ¿no lo ves? Aquello dolía como mil demonios.

—¿Quieres que siga a Lexa y le diga dónde está Luna y las presento? Bueno, ya se conocen, quiero decir que las presento de nuevo.

—Reyes, tranquilízate, corazón. ¿Por qué no buscas a mi madre para que me den ya el alta y me llevas tú a casa?

Y así lo hizo. Reyes buscó a la madre de Clarke y dejó a esta sola en el box, sumida en confusos pensamientos… o no tan confusos. No echaba de menos el dolor del hombro, pero sí el cuerpo de Lexa alrededor del suyo. Eso era indiscutible. Como reconoció a su amiga Raven, la detective Woods la atraía. Y mucho. Y lo sabía.

 


	11. PLANES

Raven miró hacia su derecha, hacia el lado del copiloto, donde dormitaba Clarke. Su amiga había estado callada todo el trayecto desde que salieron del hospital, adormecida por los calmantes. Sin embargo, Clarke estaba despierta; su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones: los disparos, el ataque del mendigo, la caída, el dolor insoportable, el cuerpo de Lexa rodeando el suyo, sus caricias en el pelo, ella cogiéndole de la mano… no sabía cuál de todas esas cosas la había asustado más. Y eso, también la asustaba. No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, pero sí sabía que nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Jamás.

***

Lexa dejó las llaves de casa sobre la repisa del recibidor, como siempre, pero no se fue derecha a su cuarto para ponerse ropa cómoda, sino que se dejó caer en el sofá, cansada y aturdida. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan atraída por alguien, pero cuando le había pasado, siempre había conseguido dejar el calentón fuera de su mente con cierta facilidad. Pero ahora no, ese día había estado demasiado cerca de Clarke como para obviar lo que evidentemente le provocaba… y le daba miedo, porque se temía que esta vez no era simplemente atracción física… era debilidad.

***

A la mañana siguiente, ambas hicieron el esfuerzo de concentrarse en el caso. Gustus había convocado una reunión a primera hora de la tarde, para que las dos pudieran descansar de la agitada y larga noche. Lexa le había informado de lo acontecido en la nave, y tuvo que explicarle que Roan había llamado a Clarke tras recibir la llamada entre Roan y Fergus… Y Gustus decidió creérselo. Tanto el capitán como Lexa hablaron esa mañana por teléfono con Clarke para intentar convencerla de que no tenía por qué asistir a la reunión y de que se podía quedar en casa recuperándose del hombro. Pero la investigadora había insistido en acudir.

Y allí estaban todos, en la sala de reuniones de la comisaría, cuando entró Clarke con su brazo en cabestrillo.

—Hola —saludó la investigadora con su brazo sano.

Todos la saludaron y le preguntaron que qué tal estaba, y Clarke quitó importancia a la inmovilización de su brazo, que era más aparatosa que otra cosa.

—Hola, Clarke.

Lexa la saludó desde el fondo de la habitación con una tímida sonrisa. La investigadora le respondió con otra y se sentó cerca de la entrada, junto a Indra. Lincoln estaba delante de la pizarra, repleta con nombres y datos relativos al caso, pues, como casi siempre, era él quien realizaba la exposición.

—Ya se ha corrido la voz de que Roan ha muerto, así lo dejarán en paz hasta que testifique contra sus jefes… cuando les cojamos. Su hija ha sido llevada a un lugar seguro. A partir de ahora, la idea es acercarse al sustituto de Roan, que creemos que operará también desde Polis, ya que es allí donde acuden sus clientes. El acercamiento lo hará Murphy.

—¿Murphy? —intervino Clarke— ¿Él solo?

—Sí —afirmó Lincoln.

Clarke miró a Lexa.

—El camarero me conoce, yo puedo y debo seguir siendo el contacto, me puede acompañar Murphy si quiere, pero la tapadera ya la tengo hecha yo.

—Pero estás convaleciente, Clarke —dijo Lexa.

Entonces la investigadora se quitó el cabestrillo.

—No tengo nada roto, esto es por precaución. No me impide tomarme una copa ni hablar… y, además, soy zurda, no se me va a notar siquiera.

—Creemos que no es necesario —añadió Lexa.

—Pero quizá Griffin tenga razón —intervino Gustus—. Si le parece bien y está en las condiciones físicas adecuadas, debe ser ella quien continúe la infiltración.

—Sigo siendo una yonqui con muchos amigos enganchados, necesitada de droga y de pasta… Soy perfecta para hacerme camello, para ir de la mano del sustituto de Roan y meterme en la organización.

—Sí, lo haremos contigo, Griffin —sentenció Gustus—, pero contarás con el apoyo de Murphy.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula, poco podía hacer ante el mandato de su superior. Clarke la miró buscando su aceptación, pero la detective desvió la mirada.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Clarke y Lexa hablaban en el despacho de la detective, cada una a un lado de la mesa.

—No me gusta la idea, Clarke —dijo Lexa.

—El camarero no me asocia con la policía, sólo soy una yonqui pesada.

La situación era incómoda, la noche anterior habían estado prácticamente abrazadas y ahora se encontraban separadas por una mesa de escritorio, en una actitud mucho más formal. A las dos les era difícil encontrar el punto medio, el de la simple relación profesional, así que todo parecía forzado. Lexa jugueteaba pensativa con su bolígrafo, mientras que Clarke daba inaudibles golpecitos sobre la mesa con su mano izquierda.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Como buena politoxicómana que soy, voy muy drogada.

Las dos sonrieron sin mucha efusividad.

—Iremos a Polis mañana por la noche. Descansa hoy todo lo que puedas.

—Tú también.

No sabían qué más decir, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.  Pero el incómodo momento se desvaneció cuando irrumpieron en el despacho las risas de Bellamy y Murphy, este último con unas pintas muy conseguidas de yonqui bastante perjudicado: ojeras, ojos rojos, pelo despeinado y ropa un par de tallas más grande que la suya.

—Clarkie, colega —habló Murphy el yonqui—, mañana nos vamos a pegar un puto viaje, uf —dibujó el trayecto de un avión por el aire—, ya te digo.

Clarke rio con ganas.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esas ropas?

—La policía tiene vestuario, ¿qué te crees? —dijo Bellamy—. Estás total, Murphy.

—¿Me das el visto bueno? —preguntó a Lexa.

—Me dan ganas de apadrinarte.

Murphy se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Y los dos oficiales se dirigieron hacia la puerta hablando entre ellos.

—Estoy horrible, me he pasado con las ojeras, parezco un zombi.

—Mañana te maquillo yo.

—Estoy un poco harto de ser yo siempre el yonqui… es la tercera vez ya.

—Es que el jefe no quiere que sea yo.

—Ya, es que tú estás muy cachas, no das el pego. En cambio, yo…

—Qué va… tú es que eres un poco más fibroso, eso es todo.

Y, enfrascados en esta conversación, salieron del despacho.

Clarke y Lexa los habían observado con gesto divertido, y luego se miraron entre ellas con media sonrisa asomando ante lo chocante de esa conversación tan…, no sabían cómo definirla.

—Tus chicos parece que se llevan bien…

—Sí, hacen un buen equipo.

Y de nuevo, durante unos segundos, no sabían qué más decirse.

—Gracias por ayudarme con lo del hombro.

Lexa hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues… —continuó la investigadora—me marcho ya, mañana nos vemos.

Clarke se levantó, Lexa la imitó y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Hasta mañana.

Y, tras una última mirada y una última sonrisa, Clarke se dirigió al ascensor de la comisaría y abandonó el edificio.

***

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron una inquieta espera, inquieta no por el operativo o por conocer al sustituto de Roan, sino por volver a verse. Deseaban verse.

Los calmantes hicieron que Clarke estuviese relativamente relajada y que pudiera dormir bien, pero eso no le impidió que en su mente fuera creciendo la idea de que, tal vez, cuando terminara el caso, intentaría un acercamiento a Lexa. ¿Le pediría una cita? Con los chicos siempre era tan fácil…

Lexa, en cambio, no necesitaba calmantes, y sólo tenía el deporte y sus meditaciones para mantener su ansiedad a raya. Pero Bellamy la rehuía para no tener que practicar aikido con ella, y se temía que, si intentaba meditar y dejar la mente en blanco, Clarke la invadiría sin oponer apenas resistencia. ¿Sentía Clarke lo mismo que ella? ¿Acaso le gustaban las mujeres? Cuando terminara el caso, intentaría un acercamiento hacia ella, tantearía el terreno. Además, otra inquietud acechaba sus pensamientos: no le gustaba que la investigadora se pusiera de nuevo en peligro infiltrándose en la organización… eso eran palabras mayores. Pero tenía a su superior en su contra… ya se le ocurriría algo.

***

Clarke y Murphy, los yonquis, ya estaban en Polis. Indra, Lincoln y Lexa escuchaban sus palabras desde la furgoneta camuflada cerca del local.

Clarke la yonqui no tuvo problemas en preguntar por Roan al camarero, ni tampoco, al enterarse de que había muerto, en hacerse la supersorprendida y apenada, aunque en realidad lo único que le importaba era su droga.

—¿Pero qué me estás contando? Qué mal, tío… ¿Y ahora?... Ya sabes… tío… la mierda, ¿quién la lleva?

El camarero, que desde el primer día que la vio solo tenía ojos y oídos para sus pechos, no dudó ni medio segundo en la veracidad de la identidad de la chica, así que le indicó quién era el sustituto de Roan: un tipo rubio y colorado de baja estatura llamado Sean.

Lexa, Indra y Lincoln escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Murphy y Clarke, que esta vez no se salió del guion previsto: el desparpajo de la chica lo convenció de que tenía un genuino interés en meterse en el tema de la distribución de droga.

—Tío, tú aquí, y yo a mi rollo, con mis colegas. Sois nuevos, ¿no? Yo no os había visto antes…, y querréis expandiros, ¿no? Pues yo tengo muchos colegas, y con pasta, que a Roan le pedí un buen tocho…, y la pasta así, un billete encima de otro. Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo hago, tío.

—Esta tía es una crac —intervino Murphy el yonqui—, no sabes la de mierda que puede colocar, pero sin pisarnos terrenos, la expansión es la clave, tío. Tú aquí, y nosotros allí.

—Colega, que repites lo que yo he dicho, no me robes las frases, tío. Que aquí… ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Sean.

—Que aquí Sean ya se ha coscado de lo que le quiero decir, ¿a que sí?

Sean estudiaba a esos dos yonquis tarados, preguntándose si eran trigo limpio.

—El jefe siempre entrevista a sus comerciales.

—Ja, comerciales —Clarke le dio un codazo a Murphy—, cómo mola, siempre he querido ser comercial, yo sé que valgo para esto.

—Si es que tienes un piquito de oro… —siguió Murphy.

Pero el serio Sean no estaba para tanta cháchara.

—Apunta un teléfono —le dijo a la chica— y llama pasado mañana a las seis, te diremos un lugar y una hora. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, sí, clarinete —le respondió Clarke.

Murphy fue quien apuntó el teléfono y, tras una retahíla de empalagosos agradecimientos, la investigadora y el policía salieron del garito con la misión cumplida.

Ni antes ni después de la misión, Clarke y Lexa tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Por un lado, lo deseaban, pero por otro, era tanto lo que tenían que decirse, que, probablemente, no serían capaces de hablar de nada, y un silencio incómodo se instalaría entre ellas. Todo esto no lo pensaban de manera consciente, pero gravitaba sobre sus cabezas y hacía que tampoco dieran pie a ese encuentro a solas… de momento. El secuestro de Jasper estaba primero, tenía que estarlo.

***

Al día siguiente, Lexa estaba en la zona de descanso, pensativa, tomándose un café, sentada en la mesa junto a Bellamy y Murphy, pero ajena a su conversación.

—El sábado me libro de Emori… ¿hacemos algo?

—Claro, me apetece irme por ahí con la bici, ¿te hace?

—Hecho.

Entonces Bellamy reparó en Lexa y, sólo para ser amable, se dirigió a ella.

—Woods… ¿te apuntas?

—¿Qué?

Lexa no se había enterado de nada.

—Que si te apetece una ruta en bici el sábado.

—No.

Lexa no se andaba con rodeos. Entonces, sin decir nada más, apuró su café y se levantó con decisión. Los chicos la vieron salir de la sala con gesto de extrañeza. No entendían a esa mujer.

***

Clarke estaba en su oficina matando el tiempo en internet cuando recibió un escueto mensaje de Lexa invitándola a tomarse un café esa misma tarde.

Y allí estaban las dos, frente a frente, en Arkadia, la cafetería preferida de Lexa. Clarke, que nunca tenía problemas en las relaciones sociales, estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía la naturaleza de esa invitación… ¿Era una cita? ¿Una reunión de trabajo? Además, Lexa eran tan… formal. Ya se habían saludado y habían pedido sus bebidas, y ahora tocaba hablar.

—No quiero que vayas al encuentro con los jefes de Roan.

Lexa, como siempre, iba al grano. Y Clarke, de golpe, sustituyó los nervios por el enfado. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Lexa achicando los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Para esto me has hecho venir?

—Quería explicarte mis razones.

—¿Tus razones? El capitán Woodman lo aprueba, así que, con todos mis respetos, creo que no hay nada más que hablar, detective Woods.

Lexa habló a continuación con voz suave, conciliadora, como también lo era su lenguaje corporal, inclinada hacia delante, con la mano extendida hacia Clarke en actitud amistosa.

—Puede ser peligroso. Esa gente puede tener fundadas sospechas sobre ti y Murphy. Podría ser una trampa… mil cosas podrían salir mal, Clarke. Eres una civil y no puedo permitir que te expongas a ese peligro.

—Eres muy negativa, Lexa. Ya lo dijo Gustus, la _Ice Nation_ es un grupo joven e inexperto y si sospecharan, ya me habrían dado calabazas… ¿para qué montar el numerito de la reunión con los jefes? Podrían haberme dicho que no directamente o no haber vuelto a traficar en Polis.

—A lo mejor no contestan.

—Pues si no contestan, problema resuelto… Pero por el bien de Jasper, si es que aún vive, será mejor que contesten y concierten la cita. Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero voy con un policía y vamos a estar rodeados de más policías… Tú lo dijiste, Lexa, la vida es dura. Y a veces hay que correr riesgos.

Lexa meditó unos segundos sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Ya he convencido a Gustus, no vas a ir, Clarke.

En ese momento, la camarera trajo los cafés y la investigadora tuvo que esperar para escupir sus palabras.

—No me puedes dejar fuera, Lexa, mis clientes son los Green, se lo debo a ellos, tengo que estar en esa reunión… mi carrera también está en juego.

—Ya has hecho mucho por este caso y me encargaré personalmente de hacer un informe muy positivo para entregárselo a los Green.

—Voy a ir, Lexa.

—Vamos a llamar nosotros a ese número y no te vamos a decir el lugar de la reunión.

—Seguiré a Murphy, te seguiré a ti, sabes que soy capaz. Iré allí lo queráis o no. No ir yo es un error, eso sí que quedaría sospechoso, y lo sabes.

—Bastará con que vaya Murphy, no hay que hacer más paripé, bastará con que estén todos allí… tenemos las escuchas oficiales y el testimonio de Roan, no necesitamos más para detenerlos.

—Iré.

—Tendré que arrestarte.

Clarke cogió su taza de café, tomó un sorbo y retó con la mirada a la detective.

—Pues arréstame.

Y Clarke se levantó y se marchó de la cafetería, dejando a Lexa sola con su café.

***

Clarke estaba enfadada, pero no sólo con Lexa, sino consigo misma. Maldecía su propia terquedad, su cerrazón cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

—Olvídalo, Clarke.

Raven observaba la cara congestionada de su amiga, a la que sólo le faltaba echar humo. Como tantas tardes, la ingeniera estaba buceando en los archivos policiales para buscar posibles casos. Mientras, Clarke miraba sin ver la pantalla de su portátil.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me he comportado como una niñata.

—Pues llámala y dile que entiendes su decisión.

—Pero es que ella debería dejarme ir. Es una “dramas”.

—¿En qué quedamos?

Clarke fue a cruzar los brazos, pero no pudo por el cabestrillo, del que tiró sin darse cuenta y se hizo daño en el hombro.

—¡Joder, qué mierda!

—Lo que tenéis que hacer de una puñetera vez es comportaros las dos como adultas y follar.

Clarke estaba tan enfadada que no tenía ni ganas de decirle a su amiga lo ordinaria que era. Entonces Raven vio algo en internet que la dejó estupefacta.

—Clarke… mira… esto.

La investigadora se levantó y vio un vídeo retransmitido por una web de un importante medio de comunicación. En él, el capitán Gustus Woodman estaba dando una rueda de prensa en la que afirmaba que el hijo de la conocida familia Green había sido secuestrado días atrás y que, a esas alturas, prácticamente lo daban por muerto, pero que la captura de sus secuestradores era inminente.

—¡Pero qué coño…! —Clarke alucinó.

—¿No sabías nada de esto?

—¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

Buscaron en más páginas de noticias y en todas salía la información. Pusieron la televisión y también la estaban dando en varias cadenas de noticias… Estaba en todas partes.

—¡Joder! ¡No me ha dicho nada! ¡Ha pasado de mi culo! ¡Será zorra!

Clarke no tenía la menor duda de que Lexa, por supuesto, estaba detrás de esta estrategia en la que Gustus ponía la cara. Pero, ¿qué quería con ello? ¿Poner nerviosos a la _Ice Nation,_ ahora que estaban a punto de caer? Tenía que haber algo más, y lo iba a averiguar.

 

***

Lexa bebía una copa de vino sentada en el sofá de su casa. A su lado, Anya y Nyko, su novio, le mostraban la multitud de documentos que explicaban su proyecto de la clínica de fisioterapia. Lexa miraba los papeles sin ver y, de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada furtiva a su móvil, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Esta sería la sala principal, y aquí estarían las cabinas —dijo Anya.

—Y vamos a tener, al fin, una sala de hidroterapia —añadió Nyko.

—Sí, me ha terminado convenciendo —dijo Anya mirando a su amiga—, pero sigo pensando que es muy cara, que conste.

Anya esperó algún comentario de Lexa,pero no llegó. Y entonces se dio cuenta del gesto ausente de su amiga.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Lexa salió de su abstracción.

—No…

Pero no quitaba ojo de su teléfono que, justo en ese momento, comenzó a vibrar, mostrando el nombre de Clarke Griffin en la pantalla.

—Disculpad, tengo que contestar.

Cogió el móvil y se levantó del sofá.

—Hola, Clarke.

 


	12. LA CONEXIÓN

—¡Gustus está en todas las putas teles! ¿Se puede saber qué coño significa?

Clarke sonaba fuera de sí al otro lado del teléfono.

—Cálmate, Clarke— habló Lexa con voz suave—, ha sido una idea de última hora del capitán…, cree que esto pondrá nerviosos a los captores y darán algún paso en falso.

Clarke no las tenía todas consigo.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado del caso y que deba saber, Lexa?

La detective apretó los dientes para poder mentir.

—No.

Clarke respiró hondo, no tenía más remedio que creer sus palabras.

—¿Lo sabían los Green?

—Sí, Gustus habló con ellos minutos antes de la rueda de prensa y nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada. Lo siento.

—¿Sigue en pie el encuentro con la _Ice Nation_?

—Sí, si se huelen algo y no acuden sabremos con certeza que han sido ellos, y si acuden… seguiremos con el plan.

—Voy a ir, Lexa —advirtió Clarke.

—Mejor lo hablamos mañana… a primera hora, en mi despacho.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Voy a ir.

—Estoy ocupada ahora mismo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Y Clarke colgó. Se sentía a punto de estallar: le habían ocultado información sobre el caso, estaba segura de ello, como lo estaba de que el comunicado de prensa había tenido que ser algo totalmente premeditado. ¡Joder! Qué mal le sentaba que jugaran con ella. Pero le daría un voto de confianza a Lexa, a lo mejor había sido una imposición del capitán. Y por otro lado, el corazón le hirvió cuando la oyó decir que estaba ocupada. ¿Tan tarde? ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Tenía pareja? ¿Estaba celosa?, ¿ella?, ¿Clarke Griffin? Dios, quería gritar por sentir todas esas cosas a la vez. Quería cerrar los ojos y no sentir nada, acostarse y poder dormir como una marmota hasta el día siguiente. Y así no tener que esperar doce horas para ver a Lexa. Quería hacerlo ya mismo. La impaciencia la estaba matando. Y el hombro le dolía.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Lexa esperaba en su despacho la llegada de Clarke. En su cabeza sólo cabía un pensamiento: protegerla. ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? Y si era así, ¿qué haría al respecto? Nada. No hasta que Clarke estuviera fuera del caso y libre de todo el peligro que en esos momentos acarreaba su relación profesional.

La investigadora salió del ascensor dando largas zancadas, con la mirada decidida y la mandíbula apretada. Cuando llegó a la altura del despacho de Lexa, entró sin llamar, para hacer así ostensible su disgusto. La detective, que estaba sentada tras la mesa ojeando unos documentos, la observó entrar y cómo se quedaba parada en mitad de la habitación.

—Aquí estoy —fue el escueto saludo de Clarke.

La policía la miró detenidamente y, al ver que no se acercaba más, decidió que era ella la que debía mostrarse cercana.

—Gracias por venir, Clarke.

Lexa se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros.

—He hablado con el capitán y lo haremos a tu manera. Irás con Murphy a la reunión.

El gesto contraído de la investigadora se relajó un poco.

—¿Y ese cambio?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en ti, Clarke.

La investigadora le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Con cuatro palabras dichas en un tono dulce Lexa había conseguido derribar sus defensas.

—Gracias, verás como todo sale bien.

Lexa conectó sus ojos con los azules de la investigadora, quería sonar convincente.

—Haremos lo posible para que estés a salvo.

—Confío en la policía… —Clarke dulcificó su tono— confío en ti, Lexa.

Ella también quería sonar convincente. Sus ojos seguían conectados, sondeando el alma de la otra. A Clarke la hipnotizaban la intensidad de esos profundos ojos verdes, y a Lexa ese azul eléctrico le parecía casi irreal. Así se miraron unos segundos sin hablar, hasta que Lexa, sin poder evitarlo, bajó la vista hasta sus labios. Sintió el irrefrenable impulso de besarlos, pero debía mantener la mente fría y contenerse. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, elevó su brazo derecho y lo llevó a la nuca de Clarke, y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los de ella. Clarke estaba tan enganchada a su mirada que no se vio venir el beso hasta que lo tuvo encima. No se lo esperaba, y su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Lexa estaba haciendo, recibió el beso cerrando los ojos, recreándose en ese inesperado y deseado contacto. Los labios de Lexa se movían suaves y gentiles sobre los suyos. La detective estaba tanteando el terreno, no quería asustarla, no quería ser demasiado impetuosa. Y no serlo le estaba costando muchísimo. Aunque sus bocas estaban entreabiertas, el beso apenas era húmedo, pero los sutiles roces de esos labios carnosos estaban haciendo que las mariposas del estómago de Clarke se convirtieran en dragones. Lexa la agarró con más fuerza de la nuca, lo que fue la señal para que Clarke elevara su mano hasta su espalda y la acercara hacia sí para profundizar el beso. El cabestrillo le molestaba y habría querido pegarse más contra su cuerpo, pero aun así se las arregló para juntar su cadera con la de Lexa y sacar su lengua y empezar a tantear con ella los otros labios. A Lexa no le importó y unió su lengua a la de Clarke, y se pegó un poco más a ella. El beso seguía lento, ahora más húmedo y más profundo, pero lento. Con una lentitud a la que Clarke no estaba acostumbrada al besar a los chicos, pero que le estaba encantando, más bien, excitando muchísimo. Sus respiraciones empezaron a hacerse más pesadas, sentían que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se habían vuelto hipersensibles... y desprendían calor.  Lexa pasó su lengua por el interior del labio superior de Clarke y esta mordisqueó el suyo inferior. La detective sintió que se mareaba y a la investigadora se le escapó un casi inaudible jadeo. Jamás un beso la había excitado tanto. Lexa introdujo más profundamente su lengua al tiempo que con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda baja y atraía ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo, un poco más. Ya no había espacio entre sus cuerpos. Y… toc, toc. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Pero estaban tan absortas en esa conexión que no se separaron inmediatamente, sino que despegaron sus labios lentamente, con pereza y disgusto. Se miraron cálidamente y esbozaron tímidas sonrisas.

—Un momento —Lexa alzó la voz tras aclararse la garganta.

Por suerte, las persianas de la cristalera del despacho estaban bajadas. Además, ambas agradecieron que ninguna de las dos usara pintalabios, porque si no habrían acabado con las bocas echas un borrón. Pero Lexa sí usaba una especie de brillo, que Clarke tenía esparcido por la zona del bigote. Con suma delicadeza, la detective se lo quitó pasándole el dedo gordo sobre el labio superior, demorándose allí un poco más de lo necesario.

—Creo que… tendremos que hablar de esto… —sonrió Clarke sobre sus dedos.

Lexa asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, apartó la mano y se separó lo suficiente de Clarke como para que no pareciera extraña tanta cercanía.

—Adelante —dijo Lexa en un tono firme.

Lincoln, siempre tan educado, simplemente asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ya estamos todos en la sala de reuniones.

—Gracias, ahora mismo vamos.

El chico cerró la puerta y Lexa volvió a mirar a Clarke con una de esas miradas intensas que hacían traquetear el corazón de la investigadora. La detective se puso tan seria que a Clarke se le borró también la sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que habló, Lexa le tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas, otro gesto que pilló desprevenida a la investigadora.

—Hoy, pase lo que pase, confía en mí.

Clarke no acaba de entender sus palabras, pero como era tan intensa, pensó que era una muestra más de su dramatismo. Así que asintió y se dejó acariciar la mano.

En la reunión expusieron lo que ya sabían que tenían que hacer: Murphy llamaría al teléfono indicado para que le dieran las coordenadas del encuentro, la policía se apostaría en lugares cercanos y ocultos con suficiente antelación, y Murphy recogería a Clarke en su despacho para ir juntos hacia la reunión con la _Ice Nation_. Los dos llevarían discretos chalecos antibalas.

Después de exponer el operativo, Gustus acaparó a Lexa, así que las dos mujeres no tuvieron oportunidad de estar un momento a solas. No importaba, ya lo tendrían, pensó Clarke, porque todo había cambiado.

***

Lexa necesitaba mantener la mente activa, había repasado hasta la extenuación el operativo de la reunión con la _Ice Nation_ , y sólo quería que ese día pasara cuanto antes. Aún quedaban unas horas hasta que se produjera la llamada, así que se citó con Anya para almorzar juntas. No sabía si era una buena idea, pero su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos alterados que no podía calmar, y a lo mejor conseguía hacerlo el aburrido tema del proyecto de la clínica de su amiga.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ella, que hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

—No te estás enterando de nada, ¿verdad? —protestó Anya.

—Perdona.

—¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días más rara de lo que ya eres.

—Tú, sin embargo, sigues tan irónica como siempre.

—No estaba siendo irónica, sino directa: eres rara, Lexa, y dentro de tu rareza, además, estás rara. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa respiró hondo.

—Voy a traicionar la confianza de alguien.

—¿A quién?

—No la conoces.

Anya se echó hacia atrás en la silla, porque se olía a quién se refería.

—Ya, a la civil, a la Clarke esa, ¿no?… Hija mía, serías terrible jugando al póker.

—Siempre gano en el póker.

—Ya, porque eres tan obvia que confundes. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Clarke?

—Pues eso, que voy a faltar a mi palabra…, pero es por su bien.

—Pues entonces no es para tanto, si es por su bien, seguro que lo comprenderá.

—Ya…, no la conoces…

Lexa jugueteó con desgana con su lasaña.

—Y hay algo más.

—Venga, suéltalo, por dios, cuánta intriga.

—Le he dado un morreo con lengua y ha sido brutal.

Anya se quedó congelada con un tomate cherry a medio camino de su boca. Lexa, por fin, se relajó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Guau, cariño, esa es mi Lexa. Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? —cogió carrerilla—. Lo sabía, lo supe desde la primera vez que me hablaste de ella. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Pues eso, que la he besado y me ha correspondido… mucho.

Anya sonrió, porque, por unos momentos, pudo ver cómo los ojos de su amiga recobraban ese brillo tan especial que tenían cuando la vio enamorada de Costia… Pero aún no se lo iba a decir. Que ella recorriera el camino a su ritmo.

—¿Y lo habéis hablado?

—No. No ha habido tiempo, ha sido esta mañana.

—Pero… ¿es un rollo o crees que hay algo más?

—Pues no lo sé… la verdad es que no es que nos llevemos muy bien.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Hacerle el amor hasta reventar.

Anya soltó una carcajada, hacía mucho tiempo que tampoco veía a Lexa tan suelta.

—Eres toda una romántica. O sea, que quieres follártela ya, básicamente, ¿no?

—Sí.

Lexa no podía evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisilla traviesa, desconocida en ella en los últimos tiempos. Ese beso la había envalentonado e incluso, simplemente, verbalizar el acto sexual con Clarke la estaba excitando.

—Ya.

Anya intuía que había algo más que sólo sexo.

—Eso si me perdona lo que va a pasar hoy…

Y la sonrisa volvió a apagarse en su rostro.

***

Raven y Octavia hablaban sin parar. Clarke apenas las escuchaba, estaba ensimismada, inmersa en sus pensamientos. No podía quitarse ese beso de la cabeza. Aún faltaban unas horas para la llamada. Se sentía inquieta por el operativo, era cierto, pero sobre todo estaba impaciente por que pasara cuanto antes y así poder quedar a solas con Lexa. Y hablar. Y… Dios, quería acostarse con ella. Deseaba acostarse con una mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se había sentido atraída otras veces por mujeres, pero nunca nada que le quitara el sueño. Y con ninguna pasó a mayores, salvo el rollete con Niylah de la universidad.

—¿Tú qué dices, Clarke? —preguntó Raven.

Clarke escuchó su nombre lejano, como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño. Estaban comiendo en una hamburguesería. Sus amigas la habían invitado a comer para distraerla hasta el operativo. Y para hablar del novio de Octavia.

—¿Qué?

—Que estás empanada.

Raven le dio una leve colleja.

—Déjala —intervino Octavia—, estará preocupada por lo de esta tarde. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿qué decíais?

—Que estamos pensando hacer una escapada el fin de semana: Lincoln y yo, Raven y Luna, y tú si te apuntas.

—Sí, claro, para ir de sujetavelas.

—Puedes decírselo a Finn —dijo Raven—, seguro que no se lo piensa ni dos segundos.

Clarke puso cara de asco.

—Quita, quita.

—Si quieres se lo digo a mi hermano.

Clarke permaneció callada, ni siquiera estaba contemplando la posibilidad de irse fuera el fin de semana… tenía otros planes.

—Lexa me ha besado.

A Clarke se le escapó como si no tuviera control sobre su boca.

—No jodas, tía —Raven la cogió del brazo—. Si es que lo sabía. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos horas.

—¿Esta mañana? ¿En la comisaría? —Clarke asintió— ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Y qué tal?

Clarke sólo pudo resoplar recordando el alto nivel sexual de ese beso.

—Ostras, Clarke —dijo Octavia—, va a ser verdad que eres bi.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, indicando así el hartazgo que le causaba tener que reivindicarse, una vez más. Y Octavia comprendió.

—Vale, vale, eres bi.

—Mira, Octavia —dijo Raven—, esto es lo que hay que hacer cuando ligas con alguien, contárselo a tus amigas dos horas después, y no dos meses más tarde y porque te pillamos, ¿lo captas?

—Ya te lo he contado todo, ¿no? Si te doy más detalles, ya sería porno.

Y Raven y Octavia se volvieron a enfrascar en una conversación a dos, dejando a Clarke sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mejor dicho, en su pensamiento: el beso. Una y otra vez lo revivía en su mente, y le temblaban las piernas. Se sentía como una adolescente hiperhormonada.

***

El reloj de la comisaría marcaba las seis de la tarde. Murphy tecleó en el móvil el teléfono que le dio Fergus y escuchó atentamente las indicaciones. Se las dijo a todos y Lexa le pidió que llamara él mismo a Clarke.

—Dime, Murphy —dijo la investigadora al otro lado de la línea.

—Te recogeré en tu oficina en tres horas. Estate preparada.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Sí, la reunión no es hasta las diez.

—Vale, de acuerdo.

Murphy colgó y miró a Lexa esperando sus órdenes.

***

Clarke estaba ya en su oficina, había esperado allí la llamada de Murphy, y no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer en esas interminables tres horas que faltaban para que la recogiera el policía. Luna libraba, así que ni siquiera tenía a Raven para que la entretuviera con sus bromas. A Clarke le habría gustado que la hubiera llamado Lexa. ¿Y si la llamaba ella? Al fin y al cabo la detective había dado ya el primer paso dándole ese beso. ¿Y qué le diría? “Hola, Lexa, ¿qué tal estás? Ya verás como todo sale bien. Te echo de menos”. Buf, fuera lo que fuera aquello, le había dado fuerte.

Media hora más tarde, por fin se decidió y marcó el número de Lexa, pero le dio apagado o fuera de cobertura. Bueno, no pasaba nada, probablemente lo había hecho para relajarse y desconectar. Ella también debería hacerlo, así que encendió el televisor y se puso a ver telebasura.

Tres horas más tarde, Clarke ya estaba lista, pero Murphy se retrasaba. Cinco minutos, diez minutos pasaron y la investigadora empezó a impacientarse de verdad. ¿Debía llamar? Tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando vibró, era un wasap de Bellamy: “Lo siento, ya ha terminado todo… Han sido órdenes de Lexa. Todo ha ido bien, tenemos al capo, pero ni rastro de Jasper. Mañana hablamos”.

Clarke miraba la pantalla del móvil como si el texto estuviera escrito en un idioma extraño. Le estaba costando procesar la información. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo y la cara de ardió de ira. En cuanto salió del _shock_ gritó, aunque no había nadie allí que la escuchara.

—¡Pero qué pedazo de zorra!

Inmediatamente marcó el número de Bellamy, pero su teléfono ya estaba apagado; después marcó el de Lexa, con idéntico resultado. Si en ese instante la hubiera tenido delante, la habría abofeteado. Se sintió un juguete en manos de una maestra del engaño y de la manipulación. Estaba cegada por el orgullo herido, pero, sobre todo, profundamente dolida por la traición de la persona que doce horas antes le había pedido que confiara en ella y, ¡por dios!, le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla. Y no había sido un beso cualquiera, para ella había significado algo. ¿Y para Lexa? ¿Había sido todo una sublime actuación para que confiara sin reparos? Y ella que pensaba que era mala actriz…

—¡Pero qué hija de perra!

Clarke no podía ver ni pensar más allá de su cólera. Cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Su objetivo: encontrar a Lexa “la muy zorra” Woods.

 

 


	13. SORPRESAS

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, pero a Clarke no le importaba y pensaba plantarse en la comisaría exigiendo una explicación. Miraba por la ventanilla del taxi intentando serenarse, pidiéndose a sí misma que se controlara una vez tuviera a Lexa delante. No quería parecer una verdulera, ni que se notara que la traición la había herido tan profundamente como lo había hecho, eso la expondría y la haría parecer vulnerable. Necesitaba demostrar que estaba enfadada, sí, pero sin perder el control frente a la impenetrable detective Woods.

                                                         ***                      

Lexa estaba al otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios junto con el resto de su equipo, viendo cómo dentro Bellamy y Murphy interrogaban a quien todos llamaban“el jefe” de la _Ice Nation_ , que era, en realidad, una “jefa” que se hacía llamar Echo. El lugar de la reunión había sido un almacén abandonado. Allí no habían encontrado ni rastro de Jasper, ni tampoco de droga, pero sí la habían hallado tras registrar el coche de los narcos. En total, cuatro personas contando a la jefa de la banda y a su hombre de confianza, Fergus, fueron detenidos.

Murphy y Bellamy estaban situados como de costumbre: el primero sentado delante de la interrogada, y el segundo de pie, apoyado en la pared en actitud desafiante, mirando fijamente a la detenida.

—¿Dónde está Jasper Jordan? —preguntó Murphy.

Echo miraba a uno y otro policía con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —dijo Bellamy.

Echo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo como respuesta, en clara actitud desafiante. Entonces el policía caminó hacia ella y se apoyó en la mesa acercando su cara a la de la mujer.

—Murphy— Bellamy se dirigió a su compañero mientras señalaba con el dedo a la detenida—, la “jefa” cree que sólo tenemos esa coca para acusarla de algo. Lo que no sabe es que tenemos un traidor entre tus filas que testificará contra ella sin pestañear.

—Sois novios, ¿verdad? Lo noto —se mofó Echo.

Bellamy la miró con media sonrisa de “me importa un bledo lo que digas”.

—¿Sigues sin saber quién es Jasper Jordan? ¿O ya has refrescado la memoria?

—Colabora —intervino Murphy— y todo será mucho más fácil para ti, créeme.

—No sé quién coño es ese Jasper, la verdad —dijo con desdén.

—Uno que te debe dinero —dijo Bellamy.

—Está en todas las noticias —intervino su compañero.

—Ah… ¿ese Jasper? ¿Y qué pasa con él?

Al otro lado del cristal, Lexa y Gustus se miraron serios. Detrás de ellos, Indra habló.

—Esta no va a soltar una mierda.

—Ya os dije que a lo mejor no había nada que soltar… —añadió la detective.

Gustus la miró sin comentar nada y volvió su atención a la sala de interrogatorios.

Y entonces Lexa vio a Clarke, que la miraba desde el pasillo con el gesto más serio de que su rostro era capaz.

—Discúlpame —le dijo a Gustus.

Este vio a Clarke y asintió.

—Hola, Clarke.

Pero Clarke no le respondió al saludo, en cambio, la miró con severidad, esperando una explicación.

—Vamos a mi despacho.

Lexa se dirigió hacia allí seguida por la investigadora y, una vez estuvieron dentro, Clarke le lanzó una mirada que echaba chispas de crispación.

—¿Me lo explicas? —intentó sonar serena, aunque su voz era aún más grave de lo normal en ella.

—Ha sido por tu seguridad.

Clarke alzó las cejas.

—¿Habéis tenido muchas bajas? —ironizó.

—Eso no es para bromear.

—Desde luego que no… Me has mentido, Lexa.

—Te he protegido.

—Has protegido al operativo de mí, porque yo soy un peligro, ¿no?

—No me has dejado otra opción, Clarke, era eso o arrestarte.

—No iba a ir sin tu consentimiento, Lexa, era un farol, joder.

—¿Ahora es un farol? —Lexa no se lo creía.

—Joder, Lexa, me has taladrado la cabeza con lo de confiar en el compañero, ¿y tú vas ahora y me haces esto? Yo nunca te he mentido.

—Me ocultaste el hackeo del móvil.

—Te lo oculté para no comprometerte. Y eso no es mentir, es no mencionar algo. Y cuando me lo preguntaste te lo conté. Pero esto es distinto. Tú… me has mentido en la cara.

—Te vuelvo a decir que no me has dejado otra opción.

—Sí tenías otra opción: dejarme ir.

—Eso no era una opción.

—¡No ha pasado nada, por dios, Lexa! Iba a llevar chaleco antibalas, no me iba a salir del guion. Todo estaba controlado.

—Nunca está todo controlado cuando te enfrentas a delincuentes armados…, pero como no eres policía, pues no lo sabes, así que aquí estoy yo para recordártelo.

La frase le quedó un poco más arrogante de lo que pretendía, pero no iba a dejarse convencer de que no había hecho lo correcto. Clarke la miró de nuevo fijamente, pugnando por no decir lo que quería decir, pero iba a explotar si no lo soltaba.

—¿Y el beso? ¿Formaba también parte de tu brillante plan policial? Porque te ha salido cojonudo.

—No, Clarke —Lexa parecía casi ofendida por esa idea—. No estaba previsto, simplemente sucedió.

—Ya, qué oportuno, ¿no?

Lexa se acercó hacia Clarke para mostrarse cercana, entonces alzó la mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero la investigadora se apartó de ella.

—Sí, claro —dijo con fastidio.

Clarke se mantuvo alejada de Lexa, no quería darle la cercanía física y mental que la detective buscaba. Seguía enfadada. Tenía que marcar las distancias. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Y Jasper? ¿No lo habéis encontrado?

—No.

—¿Y entonces ahora qué?

—La líder de la _Ice Nation_ no suelta prenda… por ahora. Ya veremos con los otros tres, les prometeremos beneficios al que cante antes. Y tenemos el “asesinato” de Roan contra Fergus. Yo misma lo reconocí.

—Entonces parece que el caso sigue… Qué pena que ya no me pueda fiar de ti.

Lexa la miró severa. Realmente era orgullosa y cabezona esta Clarke.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la comisaría, un demacrado y desorientado Jasper cruzó la entrada dando dubitativas zancadas, como preso de una poderosa desazón. Finalmente, vio hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos: el mostrador de la entrada, sobre el que depositó una mochila abierta de la que asomaban varios fajos de billetes. Parecía aún más delgado y pálido que de costumbre y su mirada estaba vidriosa, quizá del llanto, quizá de las drogas.

—¡Que me he autosecuestrado! —gimoteó delante del policía de la recepción—. Joder, joder, joder —lloriqueó un poco más—, lo sé, la he jodido, pero estoy muy arrepentido, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro.

El policía lo miró alucinado.

—¿Jasper Jordan?

—Que sí, joder… ¿Pueden llamar a mi hermano? ¡Joder, qué mierda! —El número lo tengo en la memoria, pero no en la mía —se señaló la cabeza—, sino en la del móvil, y no me acuerdo, mierda— más que drogado, parecía borracho—. Se llama Monty Green. ¡Joder! Lo quiero mucho… Me va a matar. Quiero verlo. Mierdaaaa.

Y se sentó en el suelo lloriqueando, abrazado a su mochila. El policía lo miraba absorto, estupefacto ante el espectáculo que era ese chaval. En cuanto consiguió reaccionar, marcó el teléfono de Indra.

Mientras tanto, en la planta de arriba, Lexa y Clarke seguían su tensa conversación.

—Siento que pienses eso, Clarke, que percibas que no puedes fiarte de mí.

—No es percepción, Lexa, es real que me has mentido. ¿Y acaso confías tú en mí? No has confiado nunca. —La detective la escuchaba en silencio—. Si no hay confianza mutua va a ser muy difícil poder seguir trabajando juntas.

La investigadora trató de hablarle en un tono más suave, intentando dulcificar sus duras palabras. Lexa respiró hondo y desvió la mirada lejos de los inquisitivos ojos de Clarke. Entonces, a través de la cristalera, vio cómo Indra y Lincoln acababan de salir del ascensor escoltando a un chico con bastante malas pintas. La detective los siguió con la vista, lo que hizo que Clarke volviera hacia allí su mirada. Y ella sí que reconoció enseguida al muchacho.

—¿Jasper? —dijo sorprendida.

Clarke salió del despacho a su encuentro y miró interrogantes a los dos policías. Entonces el chico también la reconoció.

—¡Claaaaarke!

Y se lanzó a su cuello como si fuera un koala. Durante el abrazo, la investigadora arrugó la nariz, porque olía fatal, a una mezcla de sudor, suciedad y alcohol. Repentinamente, Jasper se separó de su amiga y la miró con sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Está también Monty?

Los ojos desorbitados del chico miraron a su alrededor. Clarke estaba demasiado confusa como para responder a sus preguntas. Lexa también había salido del despacho y estaba esperando las palabras de sus oficiales.

—Falso secuestro —Indra se dirigió a Lexa—. Tenías razón.

Clarke escuchó ese “tenías razón” con intriga, pero todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido como para hacer preguntas. Jasper cogió su mochila de las manos de Lincoln y se la mostró a Lexa.

—Nooo, falso no. Lo he hecho yo. Yo me he secuestrado de verdad.

—Además de drogado —volvió a intervenir Indra—, creo que está borracho, y puede que sea un poco tonto también. Voy a llamar a su familia.

La oficial se dirigió a su mesa y descolgó el teléfono.

—Es que vi al policía ese en todas las teles hablando de mí, diciendo que estaba muerto y que iban a coger a los culpables, pero fueran los que fueran eran inocentes, porque el culpable era yo y… —Jasper lloró de nuevo—. ¡Joder!, echaba de menos a Monty.

Indra, desde su mesa, no pudo resistirse a hacer otro comentario.

—Pero ese Monty ¿es su hermano o su novio?

Clarke, por fin, salió de su estado de alucine y puedo decir algo.

—Hermanastro, pero están muy unidos.

Jasper asintió entre sollozos e Indra elevó las cejas, el género humano no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Vamos a darle a un café —dijo Lexa.

Y todos siguieron a la detective hacia la sala de descanso. Indra, que se había quedado llamando por teléfono, ya estaba hablando con Hannah Green, la madrastra del chico.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe, está bien. Tráigale algo de ropa… y colonia.

La oficial no se cortaba un pelo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, en la salita del café, Clarke fue la que estuvo hablando con su amigo, calmándole y mostrándole afecto. Con ellos sólo estaba Lexa, sentada a cierta distancia, para que el chico estuviera en un ambiente de más confianza y que así contara todo lo sucedido sin reparos. Clarke tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la detective, pero no tenía más remedio que dejarlas para después.

La investigadora consiguió que Jasper relatara su historia de una manera más o menos coherente: confesó de nuevo que lo montó todo él, que se autosecuestró para tener dinero, porque se lo debía a un tal Roan… Pero no le pagó, se lo gastó primero en comprarse droga e invitar a sus amigos. Fue uno de ellos, cuyo nombre no iba a desvelar, el que hizo las llamadas telefónicas pidiendo el rescate. Estuvo más de una semana en su nube de drogas, sin pensar demasiado, pero cuando vio la rueda de prensa de la policía en televisión, todo se le vino abajo, y le entraron las urgencias. Fue a Polis en busca de Roan para pagarle, pero le dijeron que había muerto. Parece ser que el camarero de pocas luces no sabía quién era el chico. También le dijo que se anduviera con ojo, porque había habido una redada… Y entonces sí que se acojonó, creyó que todo era por su culpa. Y ya no pudo más: se colocó, se emborrachó, y sólo se le ocurrió entregarse en la policía, porque no se acordaba del teléfono de su querido hermanito.

Y en ese momento del relato, Monty apareció en la puerta de la salita. Jasper lo vio, se levantó como un resorte y los dos corrieron a los brazos del otro como si les fuera la vida en ello.

—¡Tío, Jasp, qué peste!—dijo Monty entre sollozos—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer más, tío! ¡Me has asustado, joder!

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Jasper sólo atinaba a decir eso.

Mientras, la madre miraba a hijo e hijastro con cara de circunstancias. Indra, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observaba la escena con interés, sobre todo a la madre, cuyo gesto le convenció de que esa señora debía de estar hasta el coño de sus hijos. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de abrazo fraternal, por fin, Jasper abrazó a su madrastra y esta le correspondió con un gesto amable…, sólo amable, no de exagerado amor.

—Perdóname, mamá, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Etc.

Después de los llantos, los abrazos y los perdones, la familia al completo se marchó a casa. Por supuesto, no iban a presentar cargos contra él, así que la policía se limitaría a hacer el informe de lo ocurrido y, probablemente, todo se quedaría en una multa, un compromiso de rehabilitación y unas cuantas horas de trabajos sociales.

Ya eran las tantas de la madrugada, todos estaban cansados, pero Clarke no se quería ir sin hablar con Lexa. Así que, otra vez, estaban las dos frente a frente en el despacho de la detective.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Indra con lo de que “tenías razón” en el falso secuestro?

Lexa la miró, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su sillón, quedando Clarke al otro lado de la mesa, de pie, esperando una respuesta.

—Hemos llevado otras líneas de investigación a parte de la _Ice Nation_.

Oír eso le sentó mal, muy mal a Clarke. Eso quería decir que era cierto que nunca había confiado en ella. Clarke se tragó su ira, tenía que controlarse y hablar serena. Tenía que ser profesional.

—Fue idea tuya lo de la rueda de prensa, ¿verdad?

—Hace dos días, un confidente de Indra le dijo que un chico que respondía a la descripción de Jasper había estado invitando a droga a todos los yonquis que encontró en un determinado punto de venta. Pensamos que podría ser él. Le intentamos seguir el rastro, pero desapareció. Y entonces, decidí tenderle una trampa. Jasper es un chico muy inestable, si tardábamos mucho más tiempo en encontrarlo, podría aparecer con una sobredosis.

Clarke apoyó su mano libre del cabestrillo sobre la mesa, para así acercarse e intimidar a Lexa, con su voz y con su cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuándo sospechabas que era un montaje?

—Desde la segunda llamada pidiendo el rescate.

Otro aguijonazo para Clarke.

—O sea, desde antes incluso de entrar yo en el caso —Clarke hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse, porque lo que quería hacer era gritarle a todo pulmón que era una consumada maestra del engaño.

—Y tras el interrogatorio a Roan creí aún más que la _Ice Nation_ no tenía nada que ver… Pero gracias a tu colaboración los hemos cogido.

Lexa sonrió con amabilidad, pero la respuesta de Clarke fue dar un golpe en la mesa con el brazo sano, que sorprendió a la detective.

—¡Me has estado engañando desde el principio, Lexa!

—No, simplemente no te he comunicado cierta información.

—No digas chorradas, joder, me has mentido, me has dejado fuera de la línea de investigación principal. No me has dejado hacer bien el trabajo que me encargaron los Green —Lexa escuchaba estoicamente—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que te puedes meter tus lecciones sobre la confianza entre compañeros por el culo.

—Clarke… —Lexa habló en tono conciliador—. Eres muy impulsiva, teníamos una línea ya cubierta de investigación y… no queríamos interferencias.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

—¿Eso soy yo? ¿Una interferencia?

Lexa cerró los ojos dándose inmediatamente cuenta de su error de tacto.

—No he querido decir eso… al principio te mostraste impredecible y… te habrías puesto en peligro…

—¡Y una mierda! Se te llena la boca hablado de confianza, pero no has confiado en mí nunca. ¡Pero es de ti y de tu palabra de mierda y de tus… besos de Judas… de los que no se puede una fiar!

Ahora sí que había perdido el control, y ya le daba igual. Lexa tragó saliva, las duras palabras de Clarke le estaban haciendo más daño del que su actitud contenida demostraba.

—Clarke, no…

Entonces se levantó y fue hacia ella, intentando un acercamiento amistoso. Fue a tomarla del brazo, pero Clarke se retiró hacia atrás para evitar su contacto.

—No tengo nada más que decir. No ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos instantes, hasta que Clarke dio media vuelta y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Iba casi corriendo dispuesta a no parar decaminar y alejarse de Lexa hasta llegar a su casa. Pero la detective la siguió y, esta vez sí, la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—Clarke, escucha.

Y Clarke se volvió al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de la detective.

—No me toques.

Clarke la miró con rabia. Su reacción fue tan visceral que dejó helada a Lexa, que la miró de una forma entre sorprendida y suplicante. Sus ojos se desconectaron cuando la investigadora le dio la espalda y se marchó. Ni siquiera esperó el ascensor y bajó por las escaleras. Tenía ganas de llorar. Por mucho que intentara ponerse en la piel de la detective Woods, no soportaba el engaño, y se sentía profundamente engañada, profesional y personalmente, sobre todo, personalmente…


	14. NIYLAH

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Clarke se contuvo todo el camino a casa. Pero cuando se dejó caer en su cama, lloró, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse seca.

***

Lexa sólo quería dormir y que un nuevo día le trajera la calma y la claridad de ideas. Se sentía mal, muy mal, aunque su razón le decía que había hecho lo correcto como policía; al fin y al cabo había resuelto, a su manera, el caso. No sabía si también se habría resuelto, incluso más rápidamente, si Clarke hubiese estado al tanto de todo, pero sí sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que lo volvería a hacer otra vez. Pero se sentía fatal. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar de impotencia, pero no lo hizo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y parecía que sus ojos tampoco lo iban a hacer esta vez. Estaba tan cansada que, por suerte, enseguida la rindió el sueño.

***

Y llegó un nuevo día. Lexa estuvo conteniéndose toda la mañana para no llamar por teléfono a Clarke. Le daría un tiempo… unas horas, al menos. Pero cuando llegó la tarde ya no pudo contenerse más y la llamó. Clarke miró el nombre en su móvil y lo dejó sonar.

—Clarke, ¿qué pasa que no lo coges?

—Es la innombrable.

Raven ya sabía toda la historia y, por su bien, no dijo nada. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan enfadada con nadie, así que mejor no echar más leña al fuego. Conocía a su amiga, y sabía que cuando estaba así de cabezota era imposible tratarla. Ya hablaría con ella en unos días, cuando se le fuera pasando, y le diría que estaba siendo ahora ella la dramática con el tema, que no era para tanto.

—¿Encuentras algo o qué? —el tono de Clarke rozaba lo borde.

Raven, como siempre, estaba buscando posibles clientes en internet.

—De momento no, pero con lo que te han pagado los Green podemos hacer la campaña de publicidad en la web que tengo en mente. Eso sí que será efectivo. Nos lloverán los clientes, podremos elegir y me contratarás como Experta Suprema en Todo lo que lleva Enchufe… o algo que suene mejor.

Clarke asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos derrotistas.

—No debería aceptarles el dinero, nada de lo que he hecho en el caso ha influido para encontrar a Jasper.

—No empieces otra vez, por favor, has cogido a una banda de narcos, tía, has trabajado en otra línea de investigación, eso es todo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

—No se te ocurra rechazar la pasta.

A Raven le dio un escalofrío el hecho de que su amiga no dijera nada, como si se lo estuviera planteando.

—Clarke. No.

—Que no, Raven, pesada, que lo voy a aceptar. Calla ya, anda. Tendrás tu cargo en la mierda esa de los Enchufes, no te preocupes —no sonó gracioso, sino borde.

—Espero que se te pase pronto, porque vaya humor, colega.

Clarke volvió a hundir su cara en el portátil, donde estaba redactando el informe de sus intervenciones para la resolución del secuestro de Jasper…, intentando explicarlo todo de manera que su contribución en el caso no fuera meramente testimonial. Porque necesitaba el dinero, porque si no… Cómo odiaba a Lexa en esos momentos.

***

En su despacho, Lexa sostenía el móvil en sus manos, deseando que sonara y que fuera Clarke, porque había visto su llamada perdida y se la devolvía. Pero no sonaba. Si necesitaba tiempo, se lo daría. Dejaría pasar unos días. No entendía por qué la echaba tanto de menos, si sólo se conocían desde hacía apenas doce días… Pero eso era un hecho… o un pecho. Lexa sonrió tontamente al recordar su propio desliz verbal. Y agradeció que Clarke no comentara nada al respecto; a lo mejor no se había dado cuenta o a lo mejor no quiso incomodarla… Parecía que tenía buen corazón. Clarke…

—¡Lexa!

La detective se sobresaltó y Clarke salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, al igual que el móvil de sus manos, que cayó sobre la mesa con estruendo.

—¿Qué pasa Indra? ¿Es que no sabes llamar?

—Sí sé llamar, y lo he hecho tres veces, parecía Sheldon Cooper.

—Perdona, ¿qué quieres?

—La reunión.

Lexa miró su reloj y alzó las cejas sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que era.

—Vale, ahora mismo voy.

La detective se levantó y pasó por delante de la oficial.

—¿Todo bien?

Indra la vio muy seria, por supuesto mucho más seria que en los últimos doce días.

—Sí.

Pero Indra sabía que no.

***

Un par de días después, Lexa volvió a llamar por teléfono a Clarke, pero esta le cortó la llamada para dejar claro que no deseaba hablar con ella.

La investigadora estaba con Raven y Octavia, era viernes y se habían juntado como tantas otras veces en el piso de Clarke para tener una “noche de chicas”, que consistía, básicamente, en comer pizzas y beber.

—¡Por nosotras!

Ya habían cenado y ese era el tercer brindis de la noche, que se prometía larga.

—Al final este finde no hemos hecho la escapada —dijo Raven a Clarke—, pero el próximo la haremos y no te libras.

—De acuerdo, pero con Finn paso.

—Pues ven sola. O llama a mi hermano.

—No sé… De momento no quiero ver más policías en mi vida.

Raven y Octavia se miraron. La hermana de Bellamy sabía más o menos lo que había pasado con Lexa, se lo había contado Raven, pero no intuía la profundidad de la herida que había causado en Clarke.

Y en ese momento, media hora después de haberle cortado la llamada, Lexa le mandó un wasap:

_Lexa: Siento de veras que las cosas hayan salido así. ¿Podríamos tomar un café?_

_Clarke: Yo también lo siento. No me apetece quedar._

La cosa le quedó clara a Lexa. Creía sinceramente que en unos días se le pasaría, pero le estaba cerrando las puertas, y una intensa desazón empezó a invadirla.

En cuanto Clarke terminó de escribir el wasap apagó el móvil.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Octavia.

—La jefa de tu hermano.

Ya ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre.

—Clarke… ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente, y porfa, no hablemos de esa tía, ¿de acuerdo?

Octavia se sorprendió de su reacción.

—Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte. La chica tendrá sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

Clarke se bebió de golpe su segundo mojito.

—Mira, Octavia, la jefa de tu hermano me ha impedido hacer bien mi trabajo, me ha mentido descaradamente y me ha engañado como una zorra sin escrúpulos. Y quiero olvidar que existe, así que no me la recuerdes, ¿vale?

Octavia volvió a mirar a Raven interrogante y esta se llevó la mano a los labios e hizo como si cerrara una cremallera sobre ellos, o sea, que mejor que no siguiera con el tema.

—Hace un montón que no salimos por ahí a bailar —dijo Clarke en un tono mucho más afable. ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio de ambiente?

—¿Ahora? —Raven puso cara de pereza.

—Tía, si aquí estamos bien —se quejó Octavia.

—De verdad, cuando tenéis pareja os volvéis unas sosas y unas egoístas.

Raven la miró con sentimiento de culpabilidad y, finalmente, cedió.

—Bueno, venga, yo me apunto.

—Voy a cambiarme.

Y Clarke se levantó de un salto y se fue a su habitación.

—Yo paso —dijo Octavia—, que luego no paro de quitarme tías de encima.

—Mira la fantasma, no será para tanto.

—Vaya que no. El _gaydar_ conmigo les va fatal.

—Algo tendrás, O.

—Pues no, no me importaría, pero es que no. Ya está. Y paso de que me agobien.

—¿Le importará a Clarke si le digo a Luna que se venga con nosotras?

—Pues sí. Esta noche creo que se la tendrás que dedicar a ella en exclusiva.

—Qué morro.

Octavia se encogió de hombros excusándose por su inminente ausencia.

***

Lexa estaba tirada en el sofá, viendo la tele sin verla, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran libres por donde quisieran llevarla, que no era muy lejos de Clarke. El móvil sonó y vibró sobre sus piernas y le dio tal susto que salió disparado al suelo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

No quería que se cortara la llamada si era Clarke. Lo cogió y vio que no, que no era ella, sino Anya.

—Dime.

—Nena, que es viernes, ¿salimos?

—No, hoy no.

—¿Por qué?

Lexa no le había contado nada de los últimos acontecimientos con Clarke. Su amiga había estado absorbida por el proyecto de su clínica y ella tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar.

—Estoy cansada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No.

Pero su amiga la conocía muy bien.

—Sí pasa.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Sólo estoy cansada, Anya.

—Pues vale. ¿Qué haces?

—Ver la tele.

—Pues nada, cariño, te dejo con tu superplán.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Y colgaron. Lexa dejó el móvil con desgana sobre la mesita de centro y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, abúlica total.

***

Raven y Clarke ya llevaban media hora en el local, bailoteando y bebiendo. Al final, Raven le preguntó a su amiga si le importaba que Luna fuera con ellas, y Clarke le dijo que claro que podía ir. La verdad es que tenía un plan bien definido en mente y le daba igual quién la acompañara: quería ligar. Por primera vez en su vida, había ido a un bar de ambiente con el claro propósito de ligar con una mujer. Enseguida apareció Luna, y se fue derechita a su chica, a la que saludó con un hambriento morreo. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, se podían cortar un poquito más en público, pensó, parecía que se iban a follar ahí mismo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que parecía una vieja cascarrabias, y se bebió todo el mojito de un trago.

Raven habló sobre los labios de su novia, inaudible para Clarke.

—¿Bailamos?

—¿Y Clarke? La vamos a dejar sola…

—No le importará, hoy ha venido en modo “follable”. Lo lleva escrito en la frente.

Luna sonrió ante el comentario de su chica.

—Clarke, nos vamos a bailar.

La chica asintió sin importarle mucho y se dio la vuelta para llamar a la camarera.

—Otro mojito, cuando puedas.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y se fue a buscar las bebidas. Y en cuanto Clarke se dio la vuelta, acodándose en la barra, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja: su compañera de la universidad, Niylah.

—¿Clarke? ¿Eres tú?

—Hey, Niylah, cuánto tiempo.

Y se dieron un par de besos a modo de saludo. Niylah había venido con dos amigas, pero no le importó dejarlas abandonadas para hablar con ella.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos se dedicaron a ponerse al día de sus vidas: Niylah flipó literalmente con lo de que Clarke fuera investigadora privada, le pareció lo más; ella tenía una tienda de artesanía en una urbanización de playa. También recordaron viejos tiempos y, casi sin darse cuenta, empezaron a tontear. Clarke ya llevaba cuatro mojitos entre los que se había tomado en casa y los que se tomó en el bar, y Niylah guardaba muy buen recuerdo de ella…

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó Niylah, y esperó la respuesta bebiendo de su copa sin dejar de mirar a Clarke a los ojos.

—He venido con dos amigas, están por ahí morreándose.

Niylah le sonrió seductora.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a si tienes pareja.

—Ah, no. ¿Y tú?

Niylah negó con la cabeza. Clarke estaba lo suficientemente bebida como para no estar nerviosa, pero tenía la lucidez suficiente como para saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo y qué iba a hacer. Ella también guardaba un buen recuerdo de su compañera de carrera.

—La verdad es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí —dijo Niylah.

—Pues vengo de vez en cuando.

—Seguro que ligas un montón.

Clarke sonrió tontamente.

—Qué va. No ligo nada.

—No me lo explico, será porque no quieres.

—Será.

—¿Y hoy? ¿Quieres?

—Depende de con quién.

Niylah sonrió satisfecha porque eso pintaba muy bien.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella fiesta? —Niylah se acercó para hablarle al oído—. ¿Cuando me dejaste que te besara?

Clarke afirmó sonriendo seductora. La tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara, inclinada hacia ella porque era más alta.

—Sí que me acuerdo. —Y aprovechó la cercanía para elevar su rostro y susurrarle en los labios—. Fue algo así.

Y la besó. Niylah respondió inmediatamente al contacto y abrió la boca para acariciar con suavidad los labios de Clarke con su lengua. Entonces la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso, que era húmedo e intenso. Clarke la agarró de la nuca y se perdió en ese beso. Quería quitarse a Lexa de la cabeza, pero lo que consiguió, sin embargo, fue recordarla y desearla aún más. No sintió los dragones en el estómago que le provocó el beso de la detective, pero ahora sólo sabía que esa noche quería más de Niylah.

***

Lexa seguía tirada en el sofá, con la mantita echada por encima. Parecía un gatito enroscado en sí mismo en busca de calor. El timbre sonó y cerró los ojos con pesar, porque sabía quién era. Efectivamente, Anya apareció al otro lado de la puerta cargada con un _pack_ de botes de cerveza y una bolsa gigante de patatas fritas. Lexa la miró seria sin invitarla a pasar.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

Lexa se apartó para que pasara su amiga y cerró la puerta tras ella. Anya dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa, abrió una lata y se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Lexa se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala.

—Cuando te enamoras te pones fatal, de verdad.

Eso sí que pilló a Lexa totalmente desprevenida, tanto que se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá.

—Yo no estoy enamorada.

—Vaya que no. Vas a tener que hacer algo para olvidarla o recuperarla. Cuanto antes empieces, mejor.

Lexa tragó saliva, era inútil negarse a la evidencia, así que simplemente, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su amiga le cogió la mano, y ella aceptó sin rechistar esa muestra de afecto.

—Cuéntame, anda.

Lexa se soltó la mano para coger un bote de cerveza.

—Pues ha pasado lo que te dije que iba a pasar, que tuve que traicionar la confianza de Clarke… Y ahora no me habla, no quiere saber nada de mí, no contesta a mis llamadas, me las corta, le he pedido tomar un café por wasap y directamente me ha dicho que no quiere quedar. Ya está.

Anya le tomó de la mano de nuevo.

—Ya se le pasará, cariño, sólo han pasado dos días.

Lexa asintió, pero, ahora que había empezado a hablar, no quería parar. Se reclinó hacia atrás de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y siguió hablando.

—No quería que le pasara nada… No quería que le pasara algo como a Costia.

Anya abrió mucho los ojos, estaba literalmente alucinando de que su amiga fuera capaz de nombrar a su exnovia muerta sin que rompiera a llorar, o se escuchara un trueno apocalíptico…, de hecho, no la nombraba nunca.

—Cariño, no siempre va a pasar eso…, pero ¿por qué no se lo dices a ella?

—Ya te he dicho que no responde a mis llamadas, no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Espera unos días, dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Si ha de pasar algo entre vosotras pasará, y si no, que le den. Ya verás cómo te olvidas… Hace nada ni siquiera podías nombrar a Costia… y ahora mira. El tiempo lo cura todo.

—El tiempo no cura una mierda, Anya. Y si para salir de un pozo hay que meterse en otro, pues vaya una putada.

Anya estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo alegre porque ahora, después de mucho tiempo, fuera capaz de verbalizar lo que le pasaba. Aunque ella no lo creyera, sí que el tiempo curaba, si no todo, sí lo suficiente. Anya pensó que con tomarla de la mano no era bastante, así que hizo lo que tantas veces hacía cuando les iba mal con las familias de acogida o con otros compañeros del orfanato: abrazarse a ella, en un abrazo donde Anya, de mayor envergadura que Lexa, la envolvía por completo con sus brazos. Y, poco a poco, la desazón que sentía Lexa se fue calmando. Al menos de momento.

***

Niylah le quitó la camiseta a Clarke e, inmediatamente, se quitó la suya. Por unos segundos observó su bello torso, pero no se demoró mucho en quitarle el sujetador para liberar esos generosos pechos. También se quitó el suyo y llevó a Clarke hasta la cama, hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Niylah se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la besó con ansias, con un ímpetu que despertó la entrepierna de Clarke, que pedía más contacto. La comerciante sabía leer los ritmos que necesitaba la investigadora, y los siguió a la perfección: dejó un reguero de besos húmedos en su cuello mientras presionaba el sexo de Clarke con su pelvis; acarició sus pechos y mordisqueó sus pezones haciendo que su espalda se curvara. Le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se lo quitó del todo, como hizo con el suyo, y metió sin reparos la mano bajo su ropa interior, impregnado sus dedos con los flujos de Clarke. Le introdujo un dedo, luego dos, que movió al mismo ritmo con que movía su lengua dentro de su boca. Clarke gimió pensando en Lexa, en que todo aquello se lo hacía Lexa a ella o ella a Lexa. Tenía ganas de llorar por pensar en ella. Pero, simplemente, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y dejó que su cabeza pensara en quien quisiera. Niylah fue bajando su boca desde la suya, saboreando la piel de su cuello, de su pecho, de su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo, a su clítoris, que succionó sin descanso hasta que Clarke se estremeció bajo sus dedos y su boca. Y a Clarke estuvo a punto de escapársele un “Lexa”.


	15. MOUNT WEATHER

Lexa observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dante Wallace, el director de la galería de arte Mount Weather. Su hijo Cage había encontrado el cadáver al llegar esa mañana a las instalaciones. El muerto yacía en mitad de una de las salas, con la cabeza sobre un charco de sangre. Le habían pegado un tiro a bocajarro.

—Parece una ejecución —dijo Indra.

Con la detective, además de la oficial, habían ido Lincoln y un equipo forense.

Hacía ya dos semanas que encerraron a Echo y su banda. Estaban en prisión a la espera de juicio, tenían las suficientes pruebas para ello. Roan se recuperaba de sus heridas junto a su hija en un lugar seguro, preparado para volver a la vida cuando tuviera que testificar.

También hacía dos semanas desde la última vez que Lexa vio a Clarke. Y no lo llevaba nada bien. Tenía la sensación de que un gran malentendido, una mala combinación de los astros las había separado, pero que ese no era su sino. Algo se había quedado a medias, más bien, a punto de empezar, y eso le provocaba un desasosiego que no sabía cómo gestionar. Todos los días, a todas horas, Clarke estaba en su mente.

—¡Dios mío!

Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un impecable traje, acababa de llegar a la galería y se había enterado de lo sucedido por boca de Cage Wallace.

—Es Carl Emerson, el socio de mi padre —Cage se lo presentó a Lexa.

Y le tomaron declaración. Los dos hombres decían tener coartada para esa noche y su consternación parecía genuina.

***

El caso que Clarke llevaba entre manos destilaba mucho menos glamur: de nuevo, su especialidad, un asunto de infidelidades.

—¿Has pasado ya las fotos? —preguntó secamente Clarke.

Habían pillado al marido de una reputada empresaria tirándose a la niñera.

—Aún no, estoy reajustando los parámetros de la publicidad en la web—dijo Raven.

—¿Otra vez con la publicidad?

—Pues sí, es lo que te va a traer clientes.

—Va a venir la señora esa y tengo que darle las fotos —Clarke sonó borde.

—No viene hasta esta tarde, Clarke, tengo tiempo de sobra.

—Es que estás siempre con la publicidad, ni que te fueran a dar un premio.

—No busco un premio, me basta con un agradecimiento —el tono de Raven era ahora también un poco borde.

—Te estoy pagando, no tengo por qué agradecerte cada cosa que hagas.

—Mira, Clarke, ¿por qué no llamas a Niylah y te desestresas un poco con ella? Estás insoportable.

Clarke se limitó a sacarle la lengua haciéndole burla.

—¿Quieres que la llame?

—No.

—¿Te monto una fiesta?

—Que no.

—¿Follamos?

—Joder, Reyes, deja de decir chorradas, que no estoy de humor.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Raven estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga, sus tonterías siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, pero desde hacía dos semanas, no.

Durante ese tiempo, el sexo esporádicamente regular de Clarke ya no era Finn, sino Niylah, aunque quizás era pronto para calificarlo de “regular”, porque sólo se habían acostado tres veces en las últimas dos semanas. Y no por falta de insistencia de la comerciante. La verdad es que Clarke le había dicho la última vez que estuvieron juntas que ya no más. No le parecía correcto, porque le pasaba lo que le pasó la última vez con Finn y todas las veces con Niylah, que Lexa invadía su mente sin su permiso y ya no se la podía sacar de la cabeza durante todo el acto… Así que primero tenía que olvidarla y después comenzar a socializar de nuevo. Eso es lo que se había repetido desde ese último encuentro sexual. Y pensaba cumplirlo. Cual propósito de Año Nuevo, su meta inmediata era olvidarse de Lexa.

***

En cambio, Lexa contaba los días que llevaba sin ver a Clarke como quien cuenta una condena. Su teoría de que el amor era una debilidad que no podía permitirse se había hecho añicos. Ahora quería permitírsela. La verdad es que en el fondo sabía que nunca se la había terminado de creer, y que no era más que una barrera de protección que con Clarke había saltado por los aires. El caso es que tenía que volver a contactar con ella, pero no sabía ni cómo conseguir siquiera que le contestara al teléfono. Esperaría un poco más. Ella era paciente, pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando y su nivel de ansiedad no dejaba de subir.

El teléfono sonó. Llevaba sólo quince minutos en su despacho y ya había respondido a cuatro llamadas: tres de sus oficiales comentándole las últimas novedades forenses del caso Mount Weather y, la última, de Gustus, pidiéndole un informe de lo relativo al caso hasta ese momento. Y ahora era Anya, rogándole que esa tarde fuera con ella a ver unas muestras de no sé qué para no sé qué del local de su clínica. Lexa sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, tenía que salir de allí y permitirse un momento de relax, de silencio, de soledad.

Salió de su despacho y fue al lugar más tranquilo que se le ocurrió dentro de la comisaría, el almacén. Entró sin encender la luz, se apoyó en la pared, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando sin éxito llenar a fondo de aire sus pulmones. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Respirar e inspirar, respirar e inspirar… Así de simple y, a veces, tan complicado.

Pero encontrar un poco de paz en esa comisaría no era simple. La puerta del almacén se abrió y dos figuras entraron y volvieron a cerrar sin encender la luz.

—No puedo esperar al fin de semana.

¿Ese era Murphy? Se preguntó Lexa.

—YO soy el que no puede esperar.

Y las dos figuras se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

—¿Blake? —eso lo dijo Lexa en voz alta.

Bellamy y Murphy se separaron con tanto ímpetu que casi se caen de culo. Lexa encendió la luz y comprobó que, efectivamente, eran sus oficiales.

Los tres se quedaron mirándose entre sí como pasmarotes, hasta que Lexa levantó la mano derecha.

—No es asunto mío.

Y salió del almacén. Lo que le faltaba, lidiar con un romance dentro de su equipo.

Entró a su despacho como quien entra en un oasis, deseando encontrar la paz que el mundo se negaba a darle. Bajó las persianas de la cristalera, descolgó el teléfono, se sentó en su cómodo sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos de silencio. De pronto, tras un par de minutos de calma, una idea cobró vida en su cabeza, y sonrió involuntariamente. Eso es. Sólo tenía que proponérsela a Gustus. Fue a coger el teléfono para hablar con el capitán, pero no, el mundo seguía sin estar de su parte, y Bellamy entró tras tocar levemente en la puerta.

—Woods, no es lo que piensas. Ha sido un momento de debilidad, de confusión.

—No voy a decir nada, Blake. Sólo sed discretos, sois compañeros.

—Estoy… Mira, Lexa —era una de las pocas veces que la llamaba por su nombre—, a mí quien realmente me gusta es Clarke —lo que le faltaba por oír a la detective—. Pero es duro, lo nuestro es complicado.

¿Complicado? ¿A qué se refería Bellamy? ¿Era complicado porque simplemente no existía? Lexa había notado cercanía, era cierto, pero ¿era romántica?

—O sea, que sí que habéis tenido algo —la detective quería saber.

—Bueno, no, aún no.

—Mira, Bellamy —ella también lo llamó por su nombre de pila—, me da igual tu vida privada, simplemente, mantenla fuera del trabajo.

El chico asintió vehementemente.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, lo de hoy ha sido la primera vez y la última. Yo no…, lo que has visto no va a volver a pasar. Ha sido… un juego tonto.

—Déjalo, Bellamy, me da igual, de verdad. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer.

—Sí, claro. Pero… es Clarke quien me interesa, quiero aclarar eso, siempre ha sido ella. Voy a ir a por ella, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y disimuló su irritación lo mejor que pudo.

—Muy bien.

—Gracias… me voy… sigo con el caso.

Lexa asintió y resopló en cuanto el chico salió de su despacho. Inmediatamente, volvió a pensar en la idea que minutos antes se había iluminado en su mente, ahora sólo esperaba que a Blake no le diera por perseguir a Clarke.

***

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa, junto la portátil. Era Lexa. Hacía ya diez días que no la llamaba. No sabía por qué, pero los había contado. A Clarke le dio una punzada en el pecho. Así era imposible olvidarse. No lo iba a coger, no quería escuchar sus excusas ni sus lecciones. Pero no cortó la llamada. Igual era para algo sobre el caso de Roan. Quizá la llamara luego. Ya lo pensaría después.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensárselo mucho, porque a los escasos minutos recibió un wasap de ella.

_Lexa: Hola, Clarke. ¿Qué tal estás? Quisiera hablar contigo sobre un caso. ¿Podrías venir a la comisaría esta tarde? Un saludo._

Clarke leyó el wasap varias veces. El mensaje de la detective Woods era tan absolutamente profesional, correcto y distante… que la irritaba. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba esa frialdad que le recordaba a su sibilina actuación en el caso de Jasper. La hizo esperar una hora antes de responder.

_Clarke: Ok_

No se molestó ni en escribir el punto final. La verdad es que no se soportaba a sí misma cuando era tan infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto envió el mensaje se arrepintió de su tono, o de la ausencia de él. Le gustaría mostrar indiferencia, pero su desdén no lo era; quería que no le importara, pero su reacción era síntoma de que sí le importaba. Lexa le importaba.

***

Clarke respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta del despacho de la detective Woods.

—Adelante.

La detective se levantó de su sillón como deferencia a la investigadora y le indicó que se sentara en la silla libre al otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola, Clarke. Siéntate por favor.

“Qué guapa está”, fue el pensamiento involuntario de ambas. Lexa iba, como siempre, impecablemente vestida con un traje de chaqueta, pantalón y camisa, y llevaba el pelo semirrecogido en una cola baja que dejaba escapar unos estudiados mechones a ambos lados de su cara. Clarke tenía el pelo suelto e iba vestida con sus vaqueros más nuevos, una camisa formal y su amada chupa de cuero, que le daba el toque rebelde a su actitud y a sus intenciones.

—Hola —saludó escuetamente Clarke mientras se sentaba en la silla indicada.

Lexa se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien.

—¿Qué tal tu hombro?

—Perfecto.

La detective asintió y respiró hondo, estaba claro que Clarke no le iba a facilitar la conversación, así que mejor ir al grano.

—¿Conoces la galería Mount Weather?

Clarke frunció el ceño extrañada por la pregunta.

—Claro, es una de las más importantes de la ciudad, ¿por qué?

—Anoche asesinaron a su director y mayor accionista, Dante Wallace.

—¿Asesinado?

—Sí, de un tiro en la cabeza, en la galería, probablemente de alguien que conocía. Parecía una ejecución, como si quisieran enviar un mensaje a otra persona. Después del asesinato borraron las cámaras de seguridad. Todo apunta a que lo hizo un profesional. En quince minutos tenemos una reunión con el equipo forense y sabremos más datos.

—¿Y qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

—He pensado que podrías echarnos una mano como experta que eres en arte.

Clarke elevó las cejas con diversión.

—¿Experta?

—Has estudiado Bellas Artes, ¿no?

—Y es que no hay más “expertos” en Los Ángeles.

Lexa se estaba empezando a cansar de la actitud de la investigadora.

—He visto cómo haces el trabajo de campo, interactuaste muy bien con Roan, no conozco otro experto en arte que haga lo mismo.

—¿Experto para hacer qué?

—El viernes se inaugura en la galería una importante exposición. El hijo del fallecido, que ahora ocupa su puesto, no ha querido interrumpir la agenda de la galería. Su padre no lo habría querido, según él. Quiero que vayas y que te presentes como marchante de arte y que suenes creíble, para eso necesitamos tus conocimientos en historia del arte. Queremos que entables contacto con el hijo, Cage Wallace, y con el socio minoritario, Carl Emerson, y que intentes sacarles algo, lo que sea, si la galería o el padre tenían deudas, o frecuentaba malas compañías, o estaba metido en algo turbio… De momento vamos a ciegas.

—¿Tengo opción a negarme a colaborar? ¿O es una orden? —dijo con cierta ironía.

Lexa la miró ahora intensamente.

—No tienes ninguna obligación. Pero te informo de que serás remunerada. La policía tiene previsto en sus presupuestos el pago a colaboradores externos.

Esas palabras hicieron que Clarke se sintiera un poco ruin. Por supuesto que iba a colaborar, lo necesitaba su currículo, sólo que le costaba darle del gusto a Lexa sin dar un poco de guerra. De nuevo, no podía evitarlo.

—Está bien… lo haré.

—Gracias.

—¿Vendrá alguien conmigo?

A Lexa se le torció el gesto.

—Sí, Bellamy Blake te acompañará… ha insistido. Lincoln y yo también iremos, pero ya nos han visto, así que iremos como policías.

Clarke esperó a que la detective dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—Muy bien, pues si eso es todo…

—Sí —Lexa miró su reloj—. ¿Te apetece un café antes de la reunión?

Clarke tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en responder.

—Vale.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la detective preparaba dos cafés en la salita de descanso. En cuanto terminó, se sentó en una mesa frente a Clarke y le tendió el suyo.

—Cortado con poca azúcar.

Lexa sonrió con tanta dulzura que hizo sonreír levemente a su acompañante.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás en algún caso?

—Sí…, pero nada importante.

Los humos de Clarke se habían amansado algo y Lexa decidió aprovecharlo.

—Todos los casos son importantes para tus clientes…

Lexa sonó sincera y Clarke se sorprendió de que se acorara de las palabras que ella misma dijo la primera vez que se vieron.

—El marido de una ejecutiva con mucha pasta se la está pegando con la niñera, le hemos pillado y eso le va a ahorrar a ella un montón dinero en el divorcio.

—Me alegro por ella.

—Y, gracias a Raven, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido ilegal —Clarke la miró retándola.

Lexa se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Soy detective de homicidios, si no hay un cadáver, no me incumbe.

Clarke sonrió y bajó la vista a su café. Lexa también lo hizo y se instaló entre ellas un incómodo silencio. Silencio que rompió la detective usando un tono de voz suave.

—Siento de veras cómo ocurrió todo.

—Entiendo que lo sientas —ironizó Clarke y, después, la miró intensamente—. Haré lo que me pides porque quedará bien en mi expediente, pero como me vuelvas a traicionar…

—No lo haré.

Sus ojos conectaron y se escrutaron durante más tiempo del necesario. La profundidad de la mirada verde de Lexa hipnotizaba a Clarke, doblegaba su ira, mientras que el azul eléctrico de esta inundaba a la detective de una mezcla de paz y desasosiego, si es que eso era posible. Sus ojos se desconectaron cuanto Indra entró en la sala.

—Hola, Griffin.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

La oficial parecía estar de buen humor y su rictus no era tan severo como de costumbre.

—Te hemos echado de menos. —Entonces miró descaradamente a Lexa mientras hablaba con Clarke—. ¿Sabes quién sobre todo?

A Lexa se le heló la sangre, no se atrevería… Clarke negó con la cabeza sin mirar a la detective, ajena a su desasosiego.

—Ilumíname.

Indra seguía mirando a Lexa y esta la miraba a ella tragando saliva.

—Roan.

Lexa por fin soltó el aire que retenían sus pulmones.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Ajá. Después de intentar ligar conmigo me dio recuerdos para tus amigas.

Clarke frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Mis amigas? Roan no conoce a mis amigas.

La oficial se encogió de hombros.

—Pues serán otras amigas.

Y salió de la salita con su café. Clarke miró a Lexa, y esta, sin poder evitarlo, bajó la vista hasta su escote, lo que hizo a la investigadora caer en la cuenta y reconocer que Indra era una auténtica cachonda. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y miró con gesto severo a la detective, que subió la vista de nuevo hasta que se encontró con el reproche instalado en esos ojos azules. Y a Lexa, lejos de sentirse pillada, le dio por reír.

—Reconoce que ese tipo tiene gracia.

—Pues a mí no me hace ninguna.

Clarke no entendía cómo ni por qué todas las conversaciones de una manera u otra acababan en sus pechos. ¡Qué cruz! La expresión de gato enfurruñado de la investigadora hizo que Lexa dejara de sonreír…, por respeto. Las dos callaron. Clarke continuó seria mirando al frente, a la lejanía, mientras que la detective observaba su café al tiempo que lo removía con la cucharilla.

Alguien entró en la sala y el rostro de la investigadora se iluminó en cuanto vio que era Bellamy.

—Hola, ¿qué hay?—dijo afable el oficial.

Bellamy se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de conquistador, se inclinó para darle un par de besos y se sentó junto a las dos mujeres. A Lexa no le hacía ninguna gracia su repentino interés por ella. No tenía ni idea de si su oficial era realmente bisexual o estaba haciendo un teatrillo delante de ella. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Clarke descansaba sobre el brazo del chico. Ella no era celosa, pero en ese mismo instante descubrió que era capaz de sentir celos, para ser más exactos, el verlos juntos le estaba retorciendo las entrañas.

—Hey, Bell, muy bien —contestó Clarke.

—Ya veo… Tan guapa como siempre.

Eso ya lo había pensado antes Lexa, su oficial le estaba robando sus pensamientos.

—Qué tonto eres. Me han dicho que vamos a hacer un trabajito juntos.

A Clarke le gustaba la compañía del chico, se lo pasaba bien con él, pero no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de su amigo ni de lo que esa situación estaba provocando en la detective.

—Sí, seremos una pareja de marchantes de arte. Bueno, tú serás la marchante y yo tu pareja.

—Mmm, eso no me lo habías dicho —miró a Lexa—. Ja, ja, será divertido… Seguro que eres mejor actor que tu jefa.

Clarke quería chincharla un poco. Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Lexa fue que esa misma mañana había pillado a su oficial besándose con Murphy, un hombre.

—Seguro —musitó irónica Lexa.

Clarke no captó la ironía, pero Bellamy sí. Ni él mismo sabía si era buen actor o lo que estaba haciendo era genuino. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy atraído por su compañero. Ya se habían acostado un par de veces y le costaba aceptarlo. Murphy, en cambio, no era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones con hombres, lo había hecho antes y después de conocer a Emori, y su conciencia estaba tranquila. Era feliz con ella, pero necesitaba esos caprichos, o eso decía él. Así se justificaba. En cambio, Bellamy alguna vez había fantaseado con chicos, pero nunca había pasado a la acción. Sólo había tenido novias, aunque no muchas. Él sabía que le gustaban las chicas, pero siempre había flotado en su subconsciente la pregunta de si le gustaban sólo ellas. Y luego estaba Clarke, por quien sentía algo especial, pero ¿cómo de especial? Estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.


	16. CUERPO A CUERPO

Clarke ya estaba en su casa después de la reunión en la comisaría. Raven la estaba esperando, impaciente por que le contara para qué la requería Lexa.

—Entonces, Cage Wallace es el hijo del muerto, que ahora es el nuevo director de la galería —recapituló Raven—, y Carl Emerson es el socio del padre, que sigue siéndolo ahora del hijo.

—Sí, además Emerson es especialista en detectar falsificaciones. Y entró como socio hace menos de un año. Y ahora se cargan al director. ¿No te parece raro?

—Hombre, no sé, un año es mucho tiempo para pensarse un crimen, ¿no?

—Y encima, por lo que han podido investigar, no hay mucha información sobre Emerson, es como si no hubiera dejado apenas rastro hasta hace un par de años.

—Pero él ni gana ni pierde, el que hereda el puesto del muerto es el hijo. Él se queda como estaba.

—Ya, no sé. Los dos tienen coartadas sólidas para esa noche, pero el que lo hizo parece profesional, con lo cual debe de ser un encargo. Da igual que tengan coartada o no.

—¿Quieres que clone sus móviles? ¿Que piratee sus ordenadores?

Clarke negó ostensiblemente con la cabeza.

—No. Quiero implicarme lo menos posible en esto. Haré el paripé de la inauguración, y adiós muy buenas. No voy a hacer nada más de lo que estrictamente se me pida.

—¿Qué tal con Lexa?

—Bien.

—¿No la vas a perdonar?

—No vayas por ahí, Reyes.

—Bueno, vale, no te pongas así, sólo te he preguntado qué tal con ella —y, por lo bajo, añadió—. He visto mulas menos tercas que tú.

Clarke levantó la vista y se encontró con que su amiga le sacaba la lengua haciéndole burla. Sabía que estaba a la defensiva, pero es que necesitaba mantenerse firme, aún estaba muy resentida con Lexa.

—Y ahora déjame un ratito tranquila, que tengo que convertirme en marchante de arte experta en el realismo americano del siglo XX.

—¿De eso va la exposición?

—Sí.

—Qué chulo, ¿puedo ir?

—No.

—¡Pero si no lo has pensado ni una décima de segundo!

Clarke se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa durante tres segundos y, después, volvió la vista a su portátil.

—No.

—Idiota.

Y Raven hizo una bolita de papel y se la tiró a la cara.

—¡Reyes! He visto niños de dos años más maduros que tú.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? Crees que no tengo vestidos para esas ocasiones.

—No tienes vestidos para esas ocasiones, pero lo más importante, allí la gente va con invitación, la flor y nata de ese mundillo, donde se conocen todos; ya van a hacer un chanchullo enorme para invitarme a mí y que no parezca raro. Así que no, Raven.

—Pues voy de camarera o algo así, seguro que tu novia me puede colar.

—¡Que no es mi novia!

—Pues lo que sea, pero seguro que puede. En la trastienda de esos sitios es donde más cotilleos se oyen.

—Calla ya, que tengo que mirarme esto, de verdad.

—Tu cabezonería no te deja ver que mi plan es mucho mejor, más sibilino, más-

—¡Tía, que no insistas más! Pesada, más que pesada, y déjame ya que tengo que estudiarme la mierda esta.

Raven resopló dándose por vencida, aunque no convencida.

—Vaaale, pero lo de clonarles los móviles yo lo veo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Cállate ya, por dios!

Clarke se llevó las manos a la cara y se las restregó por ella con desesperación. Cuando su amiga entraba en bucle no había manera de sacarla de su obcecación.

—Okey, pero estás fatal, tía.

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero cierra la puta boca.

Clarke inspiró hondo e intentó recuperar una frecuencia de pulsaciones normal. La ponía nerviosa tener que fingir ser marchante de arte. Y la había puesto nerviosa volver a ver a Lexa. Además, ella había puesto su fe en ella, así que no la podía cagar. Aunque pretender ser yonqui era infinitamente más fácil.

***

Al día siguiente había quedado con Bellamy para preparar su tapadera para la inauguración. Una vez en la comisaría, preguntó por él a Murphy y le dijo que estaba en el gimnasio entrenando. Ni siquiera quiso mirar hacia el despacho de Lexa. La “Operación indiferencia total” se puso en marcha.

La puerta del gimnasio estaba abierta y, en cuanto entró, se quedó petrificada. El corazón le dio un vuelco, golpeándole con una fuerza desmedida en el pecho ante la visión de esas mallas ajustadas que contorneaban sus estilizadas piernas, ese top negro que recogía sus perfectos pechos y dejaba al descubierto un vientre plano y tenso por el ejercicio; y luego estaban sus brazos, perfectamente torneados y perfectamente acabados en esas manos grandes de largos dedos. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo y despertó su entrepierna de una manera que casi consiguió marearla.

La figura de Lexa se movía como un felino esquivando los manotazos de Bellamy, moviéndose a su alrededor como una contorsionista, como si estuviera ejecutando una estudiada coreografía, agachando el tronco cuando era necesario, tirándose al suelo cual bailarín de _break dance_ para trabarle las piernas a su oponente que, definitivamente, caía sin remedio al suelo. Cuando se levantó, el chico vio furtivamente a Clarke, y disimuló sin decir nada. En vez de eso, preparó una embestida que pretendía ser brutal, pero que fue tan desmedida como inútil, ya que la habilidad de Lexa la esquivó de una forma elegantemente brutal. Como resultado, Bellamy estampó su cara contra la lona de manera contundente y sonora.

—Pero no me ataques a lo loco, que ya sabes lo que pasa. No es fuerza, Blake, es control —sentenció Lexa.

Y Clarke pensó en que podría ser algo que podría haber dicho Bruce Lee, y en que Lexa fluía arrolladora y elegante como el agua… _be water, my friend_.

La detective tendió la mano al chico, que se levantó avergonzado mirando al suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Clarke, que tuvo que pestañear varias veces y respirar hondo para sacarse la excitación que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Clarke…

La investigadora carraspeó para poder hablar a través de su boca, que se había quedado súbitamente seca.

—Hola… eh… buscaba a Bellamy y me han dicho que estaba aquí.

—Sí, es que vamos a ensayar para mañana —le dijo el oficial a su superior.

—Muy bien.

—Hey, Clarke —de pronto se le ocurrió algo al chico—, ¿no decías que te enseñara algunos truquillos de defensa personal? ¿Qué te parece ahora?

Lexa giró su cuello lentamente y clavó sus ojos en el oficial.

—¿En serio? —eso se le escapó a Lexa en voz alta, incrédula ante el burdo intento del chico por sobarla.

—Si ella quiere, ¿por qué no? —se excusó.

Bellamy miró a Clarke esperando una respuesta. Y esta se encogió de hombros. Hacía ya varios días que se había quitado el cabestrillo y apenas sentía molestias en el hombro. Así que, por qué no.

—Vale.

Bellamy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedes dejar ahí el bolso. Voy a cambiarme de camiseta.

Y el chico fue hacia un banco cercano donde tenía su mochila, sacó una camiseta nueva y se quitó la sudada, y lo hizo de frente, demorándose innecesariamente en doblar y desdoblar las prendas, para dejar su musculado torso bien visible para Clarke. Lexa puso los ojos en blanco por la torpe estrategia de seducción.

—Yo lo haré —si había alguien que iba a sobar a Clarke esa iba a ser ella—, tú mientras puedes darte una ducha y pasarte después por balística…, parece ser que han encontrado coincidencias de la pistola usada en otro crimen.

Bellamy cambió su sonrisa por una mueca realmente seria, casi de enfado. Pero era su superior y lo que le había dicho sonaba a “es una orden”. Clarke miraba a uno y a otro percatándose de que ahí había algo raro, pero no sabía el qué.

—¿Seguro? —se resistió el oficial.

—Seguro —confirmó tajante Lexa.

Así que el chico terminó de cambiarse de camiseta y se encaminó a la salida del gimnasio. Cuando pasó junto a Clarke le sonrió y se acercó sin necesidad para hablarle muy cerca del oído.

—Ahora nos vemos.

Clarke estaba confusa. ¿No era Bellamy muy meloso últimamente? No entendía nada. Cuando volvió su atención a Lexa, vio cómo esta le sonrió mientras cogía una toalla. Estaba sudorosa. A ella también le sudaban las manos. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia la situación.

—¿Sabes algo de defensa personal?

—Hace tiempo di unas clases.

Lexa empezó recorrer su cuerpo con la toalla para secarse el sudor. Y lo que se le secó a Clarke fue la garganta. Su mirada vagaba sin rumbo de los ojos de Lexa hasta su abdomen, sus brazos y su escote. Se estaba poniendo mala.

—¿Qué técnica?

Clarke salió momentáneamente de su obnubilación y la miró con media sonrisa irónica en los labios. Tenía que recuperar el control.

—La técnica de “pégale como puedas una patada en los huevos y sal corriendo”.

Lexa se rio a carcajadas. Sí, ¡a carcajadas! Y a Clarke le pareció un sonido maravilloso, una visión maravillosa. Y rio con ella, hasta que recordó que seguía enfadada, que la había traicionado, que no la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente y bla bla bla.

—Esa es la mejor técnica, desde luego.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Lexa, lo podemos dejar para otro día.

Clarke quería escaquearse como fuera.

—No, te puede servir mañana en la galería, por si te ataca una estatua.

De nuevo sonrió abiertamente, sin censurarse. Pero Clarke pugnó por mantenerse seria, y casi lo consiguió.

Lexa soltó al fin su toalla y se acercó a ella. Estaba dispuesta a seducirla, juraría que la había visto turbarse mientras se secaba lentamente, cosa que hizo aposta, por supuesto. Y pensaba seguir turbándola con su presencia física. Sabía que la pelota estaba en el tejado de Clarke, así que iba a intentar que fuera una pelota bien grande.

—Mira, te voy a enseñar una técnica básica si el atacante te coge por detrás. Date la vuelta.

Lexa se acercó a ella, mientras que Clarke le daba la espalda. Entonces la rodeó con sus brazos inmovilizándole los suyos, en un abrazo que la mantenía presa, y que rozaba sin querer queriendo sus pechos.

—Para salir de esto, una de las formas es pisando con fuerza en un pie, así obligas a tu oponente a aflojar la presión.

Clarke hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener la respiración a raya, porque si no, su caja torácica subiría y bajaría sin control y Lexa lo notaría. Por su parte, la detective se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido a darle esa clase. Era tremendamente difícil hablar sin que la voz le temblara teniendo a Clarke entre sus brazos, con sus manos sobre las suyas, con su barbilla rozando su cuello, oliendo su perfume… Todo lo que deseaba era recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y después con su lengua, o a la inversa, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Puf.

—Mejor hazlo tú, agárrame como yo a ti.

Lexa la soltó y aprovechó para respirar hondo. Clarke también lo hizo antes de aprisionarla ella con sus brazos con una fingida desgana. La escasa diferencia de altura hacía que los ojos y la nariz de Clarke se hundieran en el cuello de la detective, impregnándose de su olor… Sintió el súbito deseo de lamerle esa piel salada por el sudor, de estrujar sus pechos, de acariciar ese vientre perfecto, de hincar sus dientes en él y de perderse en el calor húmedo de su entrepierna. Definitivamente, los encuentros sexuales con Niylah, lejos de apartar a Lexa de su mente, la habían hecho desearla más.

—¿Lo ves? Pisotón, codazo al hígado y me escabullo hacia abajo. Ahora tú.

Lexa había dicho algo antes de eso, pero Clarke no se había enterado. La investigadora aprovechó que la detective se había liberado para separarse de ella.

—Mejor lo dejamos, ¿vale? Me duele un poco el hombro —mintió.

Lexa se apartó inmediatamente y puso gesto de preocupación.

—Sí, claro. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, no. Pero tengo algo de molestia.

Clarke cogió su bolso para tener algo entre las manos.

—Bueno, pues… voy a ducharme —dijo Lexa al ver las intenciones de Clarke de marcharse ya—. Enseguida subo y hablamos de lo de mañana.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscar a Bellamy.

Lexa asintió y se dirigió hacia las duchas pensando que quizá se había pasado, que a lo mejor la había incomodado con su cercanía física. Qué complicado era todo con Clarke. Se duchó con el agua más fría de lo que acostumbraba.

En cuanto la investigadora salió del gimnasio, apoyó la espalda en la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos e inspiró todo lo hondo que pudo para recobrar la compostura. “Objetivo indiferencia total”: fallido; “objetivo olvidar a Lexa”: fallido.

***

Lexa estaba acostada en su cama bocarriba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par clavados en el techo. Después de la sesión del gimnasio apenas había intercambiado dos palabras con Clarke. Bellamy la había acaparado por completo. La siguiente vez que la iba a ver sería en la inauguración y, después de eso, nada. Todavía rondaba en su cabeza si la había agobiado con su comportamiento. Ella era tan respetuosa que ese modo de lanzarse a la piscina le era nuevo y no sabía hasta qué punto la había incomodado. Es cierto que ella le había correspondido el beso, pero quizá fuera algo puntual y realmente no se sentía atraía por ella. El caso es que no podía dormir, quería dejar la mente en blanco y descansar, pero una y otra vez revivía el contacto de su cuerpo con el de Clarke, cómo sus brazos lo rodeaban, cómo sentía el calor que desprendía… Y se dejó llevar. Sin poder evitarlo se metió la mano bajo el pantalón corto que llevaba como pijama y comprobó su propia humedad. Se acarició pensando cómo en ese gimnasio seguía abrazando desde atrás a Clarke, pero ahora sus brazos cobraban vida y recorrían su cuerpo mientras que su boca besaba y su lengua lamía sin descanso la piel de su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, la clavícula. Después, al mismo tiempo que metía la mano derecha dentro del pantalón de Clarke, con la otra le acariciaba el rostro y lo giraba hacia su boca, hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos, hasta encontrar su lengua y jugar con ella. Podía notar cómo Clarke se estremecía entre sus brazos, cómo jadeaba en su boca, cómo se humedecía cada vez más entre sus dedos, cómo respondía con un estremecimiento a cada una de sus penetraciones… hasta llegar al orgasmo, a su propio orgasmo. Lexa inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y se sacó la mano del pantalón, pero en sus labios todavía sentía cómo la besaba, lentamente, sin prisas, con la delicadeza, la dulzura y la pasión serena que Clarke seguro que se merecía.

***

Clarke intentaba dormir sin éxito. Estaba bocabajo, agarrada a la almohada como si fuera un salvavidas. No podía quitarse de su pensamiento lo acontecido esa tarde. No sabía qué pensar de su encuentro con Lexa. No sabía si la estaba poniendo cachonda aposta o todo era cosa suya. ¿Después de lo que había hecho se atrevía a insinuársele? ¿Se le estaba insinuando? ¿Pretendía darle otro besito para traicionarla después? Ella no se merecía eso. No se merecía estar pasando ese desasosiego sin saber a ciencia cierta nada. Había decidido que no se fiaba de Lexa y tenía que ser fuerte o le acabaría haciendo mucho daño. Y luego estaba Bellamy, ¿pero de qué iba eso de enseñarle defensa personal ahora? Y estaba más pegajoso que de costumbre, y siempre sonriendo y haciéndose el gracioso. Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Lo único que entendía era lo que sentía: excitación sexual. Desde su encuentro con Lexa llevaba un calentón encima que no la dejaba respirar. Y eso no podía ser bueno para la salud. Así que pasó de todo y se metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y se vio y se sintió a sí misma agarrando a Lexa por detrás, metiendo su mano en su sexo, comprobando lo mojada que estaba mientras que le agarraba la cara para llevar su boca a la de ella y meterle la lengua sin miramientos, bien adentro. Entonces la giró y le quitó el top, y le bajó los pantalones, y las bragas, y ella misma se desvistió en un segundo, que para eso se lo estaba imaginando ella. A continuación, le hizo una llave y la detective se quedó tendida bocarriba en la colchoneta, a su merced. Clarke la miró de arriba abajo, no sabía por dónde empezar, quería comérsela entera. Y cayó sobre ella, su pubis contra su sexo, su boca contra la suya y sus manos en todas partes. Tras besarle el cuello dejó un reguero de lametones y mordisquitos por su clavícula y por sus pechos y por su vientre y en los prominentes huesos de su cadera. Y hundió la lengua en su sexo para, inmediatamente después, penetrarla de golpe con dos dedos, y luego con tres, una y otra vez, mientras la veía arquear la espalda a cada embestida suya. Era delicioso verla así, derritiéndose bajo sus manos, penetrándola y dándole placer sin tregua… Hasta que se corrió con un sonoro jadeo. Y ella, en su cama, también.

Cada una en su estilo, parecía que a las dos les gustaba llevar la iniciativa. Si llegara el caso… será interesante ver su… dinámica.

 

 


	17. LA INAUGURACIÓN

Habían quedado en que Bellamy la recogería en su casa para ir juntos a la inauguración. Él apareció con un impecable traje que le quedaba como un guante, mientras que Clarke eligió un conjunto de pantalón negro y una ceñida blusa azul claro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el contorno de su pecho. No le gustaban los vestidos y en rarísimas ocasiones se ponía uno. Y en esta ocasión tampoco lo hizo. Además, no disponía del adecuado para ese tipo de evento.

—Estás guapísima.

Bellamy se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso? ¿Te estás metiendo ya en el papel? Hasta la fiesta no tienes que fingir.

—No estoy fingiendo —Clarke frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que no puedo demostrar afecto a mi amiga?

Clarke siguió mirándolo raro. Cogió su bolso y salieron del despacho.

—Okey. Pero sin pasarse.

***

Clarke recordaba la galería. Había ido un par de veces, pero la última ya hace mucho tiempo. Tenía mucho prestigio y siempre sus exposiciones eran interesantes, bien de pintores noveles, bien de autores consagrados. Esta exposición era sobre los pintores realistas estadounidenses del siglo XX. Ojeó el folleto y vio que tenían hasta un Hopper. Todos los presentes eran gente guapa o importante o las dos cosas. Había críticos, políticos, empresarios, prensa. Y luego estaban ellos, una investigadora privada fingiendo ser marchante de arte venida de Europa —por eso no la conocía a nadie— y un policía en el papel de falso novio de la marchante falsa.

Estaban curioseando, escuchando conversaciones aquí y allá, controlando dónde estaban Cage Wallace y Emerson para abordarlos en el momento adecuado. Y entonces los vio. Lexa apareció colgada del brazo de un imponente Lincoln. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, que marcaba ligeramente sus suaves curvas. El pelo suelto le caía de una manera sexy sobre uno de sus hombros. Parecían dos estrellas de cine. Cage y Emerson, obviamente, sabían que ellos eran policías, de hecho, los habían invitado personalmente, así que, para evitar sospechas, no debían hablar con la pareja encubierta formada por Clarke y Bellamy. Cuando las miradas de las dos mujeres se encontraron, se limitaron a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza en la distancia a modo de saludo. Las dos tuvieron _flashes_ de su sexo imaginado la noche anterior. Un estremecimiento las recorrió al recordarlo, el sexo podría haber sido imaginario, pero el orgasmo fue real. Las dos se sintieron en desventaja, sin saber que había sido algo en lo que ambas habían caído.

Cage Wallace siempre estaba inmerso en alguna conversación o de condolencias por la muerte de su padre o de felicitación por la exposición. Emerson también estaba solicitado, pero menos. Al fin, Clarke encontró el momento para acercarse él.

—Eli Taylor —se presentó la investigadora.

La foto de los dos socios aparecía en los folletos, con lo cual no era extraño que una desconocida supiera quién era Carl Emerson.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Emerson entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar su rostro.

—Todavía no. Soy marchante. Mis clientes son europeos y, como se suele decir, pasaba por aquí… La colección es impresionante.

—Gracias. Así lo pienso yo también.

Bellamy sonrió al tipo y le puso a Clarke una mano en el hombro.

—Hola, soy Bob, su prometido —los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

—Es usted un hombre con suerte.

—La verdad es que sí.

Bellamy miró con devoción a Clarke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi rozando su boca. Lexa, desde el otro extremo de la sala, vio la escena y estrujó sin querer el canapé que tenía en las manos. Lincoln se dio cuenta y siguió la ruta de su mirada. Ya se olía algo, pero esa mirada asesina ante las carantoñas de Bellamy a Clarke se lo terminó de confirmar. Entre esas dos había algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó Lincoln.

—Perfectamente —dijo Lexa con sequedad.

Mientras tanto, la investigadora miró a su “pareja” con sorpresa por el gesto cariñoso.

—Es encantador, pero no tiene ni idea de arte.

—Es verdad, la experta es ella.

Emerson observó a la pareja con media sonrisa.

—Entonces seguro que sabrá apreciar la joya de la exposición. Venid por aquí.

Siguieron al hombre hasta otra pequeña sala donde el cuadro en cuestión tenía un lugar preferente.

—El señor Wallace lo anunciará en unos momentos en su charla de bienvenida. Pero si usted es tan experta como dice su prometido, seguro que podrá identificar el estilo. Pero no espere haberlo visto en los libros de arte…, es inédito.

Clarke miró el cuadro, no lo reconocía, pero sí le sonaba el estilo: un paisaje rural, de colinas redondeadas y campos verdes cultivados, sin figuras humanas. Eso era una prueba y tenía que pasarla. Y le vino la inspiración.

—Es un Grant Wood.

Emerson sonrió satisfecho.

—Correcto.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Alguien lo encontró en el desván de un viejo amigo del pintor.

—¿Está autentificado?

—Por supuesto. Por una empresa independiente y por mí mismo, que creo que soy un buen especialista en reconocer falsificaciones.

—Estoy impresionada.

—¿Ese pintor es importante, cariño? —intervino Bellamy.

—Mucho. Este cuadro debe de valer millones.

—Si encontramos al comprador que le interese, seguro.

—¿A quién no le va a interesar?

—Si yo los tuviera…

Emerson miró el cuadro con admiración y llevó su mano cerca de él, como si quisiera acariciarlo. Sostenía una copa en esa mano, por lo que le fue fácil a Clarke ver cómo debajo de las uñas tenía restos de lo que parecía pintura.

Charlaron durante algunos minutos más, incluso el socio le presentó a Cage, con el que habló brevemente antes de su discurso. Tras él, Clarke buscó a Lexa con la mirada y la encontró en una esquina, mirándola. Al ver que la investigadora se acercaba, disimuló preguntándole algo sin importancia a Lincoln. Cuando pasó a su lado, Clarke le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera. Treinta segundos después estaban las dos en el baño, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie dentro. Las dos se concentraron en mirarse a los ojos, porque si los posaban sobre cualquier otra parte de su anatomía se iban a poner bastante nerviosas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lexa.

—Emerson pinta.

—¿Cómo?

—Que Emerson pinta, y mucho, tiene las uñas impregnadas de pigmentos. O tenía mucha prisa y no se ha lavado bien o es que es una actividad habitual y tiene la pintura muy incrustada.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?

—No sé, tú eres la policía, “la mejor” —dijo con cierto tono de burla—. Aquí están sus huellas. —Dejó la copa vacía que traía en las manos sobre el lavabo—. Por si averiguáis algo más de su misterioso pasado…

—Gracias, Clarke. Buen trabajo.

—Aunque a lo mejor sabes ya algo más de su pasado y me lo estás ocultando… otra vez.

—No. Te doy mi palabra.

Clarke iba a decir que su palabra no valía una mierda, pero se lo calló.

—También están mis huellas en la copa, es que no llevaba guantes forenses a mano. Pero no estoy fichada —dijo irónicamente—, puedes comprobarlo si quieres.

Lexa le sonrió. Aunque fuera de forma irónica y para meterse con ella, por lo menos Clarke empezaba a bromear, eso era un comienzo.

—Lo comprobaré —y le guiñó un ojo ante lo que Clarke no hizo el más mínimo gesto de interés.

—Tengo una teoría: Emerson está muy orgulloso del cuadro más importante de la colección.

—Ya. Por el bombo que le han dado debe de valer una fortuna.

—Lo vale, pero hay algo que me huele raro, tengo una corazonada. Lo miraba como si fuese algo propio, su niño.

Lexa escrutó la expresión de Clarke, intentando descifrar lo que quería decir, y enseguida comprendió.

—¿Un falsificador autentificando sus propias falsificaciones?

—Desde luego si lo es, es una muy buena. Y aunque no soy experta, creo que podría pasar por auténtico.

—A ver qué nos dicen las huellas.

Se miraron durante unos instantes sin encontrar nada más que decirse.

—Pues eso es todo, ¿no? Ya he terminado mi trabajo.

El rostro de Lexa se puso serio. No quería que todo acabara ahí.

—¿Te apetece cenar conmigo mañana? —dijo Lexa sin pensar.

—Ya he quedado —mintió Clarke sin pensar.

—¿Un café entonces, por la tarde? Como agradecimiento por tu colaboración. Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

A Clarke le pareció que sería demasiado borde no aceptarlo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, ha sido trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

—No vamos a ser amigas, Lexa.

Clarke se refería literalmente a que no iba a aceptar la amistad de una persona que la había engañado.

—Lo sé —respondió la detective con media sonrisa.

Ella se refería a que no era amistad precisamente lo que buscaba. Y así lo entendió también Clarke. Bien, pensó. Se daría el gustazo de darle calabazas.

—De acuerdo. Un café.

Clarke salió del baño sin darle opción a decir nada más.

***

A primera hora del día siguiente, Lexa ya estaba en la comisaría esperando el resultado de la comprobación de las huellas de la copa de Emerson. Pero nada relevante salió, no estaba fichado, como ya habían comprobado al introducir simplemente su nombre. De todos modos, ya que el mundo del arte estaba globalizado, pidió a Gustus que formalizara una petición a la Interpol para cotejar sus huellas en sus bases de datos.

También le pidió otra cosa, que autorizara una colaboración de Raven Reyes. Así que llamó a Clarke que, esta vez sí, le contestó el teléfono, y le dijo que querían que su ayudante buscara toda la información que considerara relevante en los perfiles sociales de Dante Wallace, el asesinado. Habían borrado sus discos duros, tanto físicos como virtuales, y sus informáticos no habían encontrado nada relevante en las redes sociales, pero quizá Raven encontrara algo. Por supuesto, la ingeniera aceptó emocionada.

—Ahora seré yo la investigadora guapa que ligará con ella y tú te morirás de la envidia—bromeó con Clarke en cuanto colgó.

—Para ti toda.

—Ya, seguro.

—Seguro.

—Y por eso vas a ir luego a tomar café con ella.

—Porque me lo ha pedido “por favor” y yo soy una buena persona, no como ella.

—Estás siendo muy dura, cariño.

—Si te lo hubiera hecho a ti, le habrías echado una maldición.

—¡Qué dices! Si yo no sé echar maldiciones.

—Pues cuando te conté mi lío con Finn bien que me echaste una.

—Bah, era de mentira y se me pasó enseguida.

—Venga, va. Ponte con el encargo.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su vista al ordenador.

***

Cuando Clarke entró en Arkadia, Lexa ya la estaba esperando en una mesa. El lugar era de esos que abrían durante todo el día e iba cambiando de ambiente conforme pasaban las horas. Lo mismo servían desayunos, que comidas, que cafés, que cenas o copas. Ahora era media tarde, y el local estaba animado por tranquilas conversaciones de gente tomando un café, un té o una copa.

Clarke se sentó frente a Lexa, saludándola con apenas media sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, Clarke.

—Hola.

—Gracias por venir.

Clarke se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la colgó en el respaldo de su silla. Llevaba ropa informal, sin embargo, Lexa venía directamente del trabajo y vestía con su clásico traje de pantalón y chaqueta. Enseguida se acercó el camarero, Clarke pidió una tónica y Lexa, una copa de vino.

—Cuidado no se te suba a la cabeza.

Lexa le sonrió nerviosa tras hablar, pero Clarke mantuvo su gesto serio, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—¿Habías estado aquí? —preguntó la detective.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Es un sitio muy agradable. Si me hubieras dejado te habría invitado aquí a cenar esta noche. También sirven cenas.

—Ya te dije que había quedado.

Era mentira, pero como se lo había puesto ya como excusa, pues tenía que seguir manteniéndola. Lexa quería preguntarle con quién, ¿sería posible que Bellamy se le hubiera adelantado y la hubiera invitado a cenar? ¿Tendría a alguien Clarke de quien no había hablado?

—¿Una cita?

Lexa se aventuró, total, no tenía nada que perder. Clarke la miró seria y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Ya, lo siento, no quería ser cotilla, era por hablar de algo.

El camarero llegó en ese momento y dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo durante unos instantes la conversación. Cuando se quedaron solas, Clarke la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Lexa?

Lexa respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Quería agradecerte que aceptaras colaborar conmigo otra vez.

—No he colaborado contigo, sino con la policía.

—Ya… —Lexa bebió un sorbo de vino—. Siento de veras no haberte contado lo de las otras líneas de investigación —Clarke escuchaba seria, en silencio—. Fue una decisión anterior a tu llegada, aprovechamos tu colaboración para que ojos nuevos, sin contaminar, vieran otras posibilidades, y eso hiciste, abriste tú sola otra línea de investigación que llevó a encerrar a una banda criminal.

—No hace falta que me regales los oídos. Podrías haberme hablado de las otras investigaciones después, cuando “mis ojos sin contaminar” ya habían visto otras cosas, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón, pero a veces uno se da cuenta de sus errores después de actuar. Cuando lo estaba haciendo creía que era lo correcto para la resolución del caso. Eso es todo. No había ninguna intencionalidad de engañarte expresamente.

Clarke la entendía, le habría gustado no entenderla y tener excusas para seguir enfadada, pero no era así. De todos modos, decir a posteriori que lo sentía era fácil y no lo arreglaba todo. Cogió su bebida y tomó un largo trago. Lexa también bebió de su copa de vino.

—Pues lo de mentirme descaradamente para que no fuera al operativo de la _Ice Nation_ sí que lo hiciste expresamente.

—Lo sé.

Clarke esperaba de nuevo una disculpa, pero Lexa no dijo nada más.

—¿Eso no lo sientes?

—Aunque no me creas lo hice por ti.

Clarke rio irónica. Pero Lexa permaneció seria. Se miraron a los ojos. La detective alargó su mano y la posó sobre la de Clarke, que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a su bebida. El contacto la hizo estremecerse y, durante medio segundo, su mente deliberó sobre si debía aceptar esa caricia o no, sobre si debía ceder y olvidarlo todo o seguir enfadada. Y apartó la mano. Una parte oscura de su ser emergió y rechazó física y verbalmente esa muestra de afecto.

—No lo hiciste por mí, Lexa, lo hiciste por ti, para estar a salvo de tus miedos irracionales a que alguien muera en un operativo.

Aquello se le clavó a Lexa como un puñal, tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos, por lo que desvió la mirada lejos de los inquisitivos ojos azules de su acompañante. En cuanto lo dijo, Clarke se arrepintió, sabía que había sido un golpe bajo. Era ruin haber insinuado algo parecido a un hecho tan traumático como la muerte de su exnovia en acto de servicio.

—Lo siento —dijo Clarke.

Lexa tomó un nuevo sorbo de vino y volvió a mirarla, ahora muy seria.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo en un susurro.

Y calló. Clarke se sintió fatal, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, no sabía si quería arreglarlo. Todo era demasiado complicado con Lexa.

—Entiendo que te sintieras engañada, pero lo volvería a hacer —volvió a hablar la detective.

Clarke se sentía avergonzada. Hacía una hora estaba cargada de razones para odiar a Lexa, pero esta había conseguido desarbolarla con su voz suave y sus razonamientos lógicos. Y ahora era ella la que sentía que la había tratado fatal. Veía la perturbación que sus palabras habían causado en ella, casi la había hecho llorar, incluso ella sentía deseos de llorar. Delante de ella no tenía a un ser malvado que engañaba a investigadoras ingenuas, sino a una persona vulnerable, a una policía que intentaba hacer bien su trabajo. Y eso la enternecía y la hacía sentir estúpida. Pero parecía como si un muro invisible se hubiera levantado entre ellas. Esto era de locos. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Será mejor que me vaya… Raven acabará probablemente mañana el informe —dijo con voz ronca.

Lexa asintió.

—Me pasaré a recogerlo, si no te importa.

—Muy bien. Gracias por la invitación.

—No hay de qué.

Y Clarke se levantó y se marchó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta cuyo origen no sabía exactamente explicar. En cuanto entró en el coche se puso a llorar.

Lexa se quedó sola, bebiendo de su copa con una mirada melancólica. ¿Ya está? ¿Así había acabado todo? Probablemente. Había intentado un acercamiento y había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Clarke estaba llorando en el coche, arrepentida de haberla dejado allí sentada, sola, rechazada. No quería rechazarla, pero sentía tantas cosas contradictorias que lo más fácil había sido huir. Nunca había lidiado con sentimientos así. Ya lo pensaría mañana, ahora sólo quería llorar, dormir y olvidar.

Lexa le dio el último sorbo a su vino con el convencimiento de que se había acabado. Se dio por vencida, lo que fuera que tuviera que suceder ya no estaba en su mano. La dejaría ir.

***

Esa noche, al igual que la anterior, ninguna de las dos podía dormir. Pero ahora no era por excitación sexual, sino porque tenían el corazón roto. Una persona a la que conocían de apenas un mes se lo había roto.

Lexa estaba bocarriba en su cama, mirando al techo. Ya había conocido los dolores del amor, y creía que lo superaría. No había llorado en mucho tiempo. Y ese día tampoco lo hizo, lo que interpretó como una buena señal. Pero Clarke y su sonrisa se colaron en sus retinas y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus sienes. Ya no la vería más. Acababa de decidir que no tenía por qué ir ella a recoger el informe de Raven, lo podía enviar por internet o enviar a alguien al despacho a recogerlo.

Los sollozos de Clarke atravesaban el silencio de la noche. Estaba tirada en la cama, sin desvestir, agarrada a su almohada-salvavidas. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante la muestra de afecto de Lexa, ante la caricia de su mano y su sincero “lo hice por ti”? Esa noche se dio cuenta de una cosa: nunca antes se había enamorado.


	18. LO INEVITABLE

Lexa no había dormido apenas. Se levantó temprano y llegó al trabajo antes de la hora, así que bajó al gimnasio para intentar activarse. Cuando Bellamy entró la encontró sentada en un banco con los codos en las rodillas y las manos sujetando su cabeza.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Lexa se sobresaltó y lo miró ofreciendo la mejor sonrisa que su estado anímico le permitía.

—No. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

—¿Te apetece entrenar?

Lexa dudó un segundo si aceptar o no, pero quizá necesitara esa inyección de adrenalina para recargarse de energía.

—Sí.

Empezaron a practicar aikido. Al principio la detective esquivaba todas las embestidas del oficial. Pero su cabeza no estaba concentrada en la lucha. Pensaba en Clarke, en qué estaría haciendo, si habría dormido bien, si ya estaría despierta. Si le gustaría madrugar o hacerse la remolona… Quería saber tantas cosas de ella… Y entonces la mano de Bellamy impactó en su cara con tanta violencia que la sentó en el suelo. El chico se sorprendió tanto que se quedó paralizado mientras veía a Lexa llevarse la mano a la mandíbula.

—Oh, dios, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, muy bien, lo dejamos por hoy.

—¿Estás bien?

Lexa asintió mientras se iba a las duchas. El oficial no era ninguna lumbrera, pero sí lo suficientemente listo como para saber que algo no iba bien si había conseguido golpear a su jefa. Sabía que no era mérito suyo.

Lexa se miró en el espejo y comprobó cómo ese lado de la cara estaba enrojecido, le iba a salir un buen hematoma. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo. Lo de su mente ya era otra cosa. La noche anterior había decidido que no iba a ir ella al despacho de Clarke para recoger la investigación de Raven, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro, quería verla una vez más y despedirse con una sonrisa y no con un mal gesto como lo habían hecho.

***

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde cuando Raven terminó el informe. Se levantó y entró en el salón de Clarke, que había estado dormitando casi todo el día en el sofá con la excusa de que tenía jaqueca. Al menos eso es lo que le dijo a su amiga para que no la acosara a preguntas ni a bromas. No estaba para bromas. Se sentía rara, aletargada, porque era incapaz de discernir qué pesaba más en su alma, si haber sido engañada o el sentimiento de culpa por no ser capaz de ponerse en el lugar de la detective Woods. Y por haberla rechazado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Tú tuviste una noche loca y no me lo quieres contar.

Raven sonrió convencida.

—Define loca.

—Sexo, alcohol…

—Pues entonces no.

—¿Qué pasó? No me has contado nada.

—Es que no pasó nada.

—Vale. No quieres hablar. Lo capto. Pues el informe ya está. ¿Llamo yo a Lexa o la llamas tú?

Clarke se enderezó como un resorte en el sofá.

—Yo la llamo… ¿Qué has visto?

—Poca cosa, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención.

—¿El qué?

***

Lexa ya estaba en su casa, tirada en el sofá con ropa cómoda y una bolsa de hielo sobre el lado de la cara que recibió el golpe de Bellamy. Había sido un día para olvidar, de papeleos y más papeleos en la comisaría. Regresó pronto del trabajo, estaba cansada, pero inquieta. Esperaba la llamada de Raven o quizás de Clarke. Iría al despacho y se despediría de ella con una sonrisa.

El móvil sonó y era la que esperaba. Se incorporó rápidamente y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola, Clarke.

—Hola, Lexa, Raven ya ha terminado y hay una cosa que nos ha llamado la atención… Si quieres te lo envío o…

—No. Me paso por allí.

—Vale, aquí estamos.

—Hasta ahora.

Lexa se fue directa al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de salir. De pronto, había recobrado las energías.

***

Clarke salió de la ducha envuelta en la toalla.

—Tía, Clarke, no provoques —Raven rio mirándola lascivamente desde el sofá.

—Es que eres de provocación fácil.

—Porque somos amigas, que si no…

Clarke se metió en su habitación sin hacerle más caso. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Normalmente, habría tardado un par de minutos, pero se demoró un poco más de lo acostumbrado en elegir la ropa. Quería agradar a Lexa. Quería despedirse con una sonrisa, y no con una mala cara, como la noche anterior.

El timbre sonó y el pulso se le aceleró involuntariamente. Las dos amigas fueron hasta el despacho y la investigadora abrió la puerta. Era Lexa, vestida informal, con el pelo suelto, como aquella noche en Polis cuando conocieron a Roan. Cuando se dieron el “falso” beso.

—Hola —saludó Lexa a ambas alzando su mano.

—Te has disfrazado otra vez.

Lexa sonrió por el comentario, Clarke también, y Raven tardó un milisegundo en notar un giro en los acontecimientos.

—Ya te dije que también me gustaba vestir así.

Entonces Clarke se dio cuenta del pequeño hematoma que asomaba en la parte derecha de su mandíbula.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, un entrenamiento algo intenso.

—Guau, qué chupa más guapa. Te habrá costado una pasta.

Raven se fue hasta la detective y no pudo evitar acariciar la manga de la prenda.

—No tanto como crees, estaba de rebajas —dijo Lexa.

Cuando Raven salió de su éxtasis, se dirigió hasta el ordenador.

—Ya… De todas maneras, fuera de mi alcance. Mira.

Lexa la siguió y se puso junto a ella.

—Te lo he guardado todo en un _pen drive_ , he hecho capturas de pantalla, pero quiero que lo veas tal cual. Por cierto, sus redes sociales son de lo más aburridas. En fin… Este es el calendario en la nube del muerto.

—Por dios, Raven, que tiene nombre —se quejó Clarke.

—Perdón, el calendario de Dante Wallace —corrigió Raven con sorna—. Hay dos anotaciones que me han llamado la atención: esta de una semana antes de su muerte y esta de dos días antes.

Lexa miró y vio cómo la primera era una dirección precedida de las siglas C. C., y en la segunda sólo ponía las dos iniciales.

—¿Ves? C. C. y una dirección… quizá no sea nada, pero como está tan cerca de su asesinato pensé que podría significar algo.

—Lo de C. C. parecen iniciales, pero no relacionamos a nadie con ellas —intervino Clarke.

—Había pensado en los nombres de pila del hijo y del socio —dijo Raven—, Cage y Carl, pero entonces sería C. y C., y esto parece de un nombre, ¿no?

—Sí, puede ser. Dámelo y ya lo investigaremos.

—Sí, ahora mismo. Un segundo.

Lexa levantó la vista de la pantalla y miró a Clarke, que estaba frente a ellas, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó la investigadora.

Mientras tanto, Raven cogió su móvil y tecleó algo con disimulo: un escueto mensaje para Luna.

_Raven: llámame._

—No, gracias.

Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, el teléfono de la ingeniera sonó y lo cogió.

—Hey, Luna.

—¿Qué pasa, Raven? —­contestó su novia al otro lado.

—¿Sí?, ostras, vaya faena. Voy para allá ahora mismo, cariño.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Luna no entendía de qué hablaba.

—Sí, vale. Otro beso para ti.

Y colgó.

—Luna, que se le ha quedado sin batería el coche. Me voy. El _pen_.

Raven le dio la memoria a Lexa, que la miró extrañada, al igual que Clarke.

—¿Necesitas algo? — Se interesó su amiga.

Raven cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

—Nop. Hasta luego.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose entre sí. Clarke alzó las cejas y Lexa sonrió.

—Ella es así... No te preocupes, que si hay algo que necesitéis que os aclare, estará disponible —se excusó Clarke.

—Por lo que he visto ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Es una máquina.

Lexa asintió. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Esa Luna es… la que conozco?

—La misma.

—Vaya, espero que no me haya puesto muy mal.

—Qué va, todo lo contrario.

—Ella es… peculiar… Pega con Raven.

—Sí, están las dos igual de locas.

Lexa sonrió levemente y después se puso seria.

—Bueno, pues… me voy.

Clarke asintió sin decir nada y siguió a Lexa hasta la puerta. Antes de abrir, la detective se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. Entonces extendió su brazo y le ofreció la mano para que se la estrechara.

—Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Clarke se quedó mirando la mano extendida, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Se la estrechó como si cerraran un trato. Su piel se sentía cálida y una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos. Clarke se dio cuenta de que no quería perder ese contacto, de que no quería que se marchara. No le salían las palabras, así que con una mano tiró de la suya y llevó la otra a la nuca de Lexa para atraerla hacia sí y darle un beso. Un beso en el que presionó sus labios con los suyos durante varios segundos. Hasta que Lexa se separó y la miró con sorpresa y turbación. Entonces Clarke le acarició la zona golpeada de la cara.

—¿Te duele?

Lexa negó con la cabeza. Ella tampoco quería perder ese contacto, así que inició un nuevo beso, que ahora era un beso hambriento. Llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí con ímpetu. Clarke correspondió de igual forma, acariciando primero sus labios y luego su lengua con la suya. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Lexa y las paseó por los costados y la espalda, empujándola y haciéndola retroceder hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared. Las dos se estremecieron. El beso seguía y seguía subiendo de intensidad; era húmedo, pero no excesivamente; exploraban con la lengua con pasión, pero sin prisa, con cierta lentitud que les hacía disfrutar de cada caricia. Clarke le soltó el sujetador a Lexa con la camiseta puesta y esta se separó un poco para sonreír en su boca.

—Ven.

La voz ronca de Clarke la estimuló tanto como sus manos. La investigadora la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través del salón hasta su dormitorio. Durante el trayecto, Lexa se recreó mirando sin pestañear su culo, haciéndosele la boca agua pensando en que en breves segundos lo iba a estar estrujando con sus manos. Pero para qué esperar, de forma casi involuntaria, como si la fuerza de un irresistible imán la forzara a ello, Lexa adelantó su brazo libre y acomodó su mano sobre uno de los cachetes del trasero de Clarke y lo apretó para comprobar su consistencia. Se detuvo cuando la investigadora se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta mirándola seriamente. Lexa se puso también seria.

—Pienso tocar más cosas —advirtió Lexa.

Inmediatamente, Clarke rompió a reír, le soltó la mano y le cogió la cara entre las suyas para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Luego bajó ambas manos por su espalda y le estrujó tanto el culo que incluso la hizo elevarse un poco.

—Yo también.

Y continuó guiándola hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí, las dos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Clarke le quitó la camiseta arrastrando con ella el sujetador. Y se quedó admirando las suaves formas del torso de Lexa. La detective fue a quitarle también la parte de arriba, pero Clarke se desprendió ella misma de la camiseta en un santiamén. Lo que sí permitió que hiciera es que la rodeara con sus brazos para desabrocharle el sujetador. Lexa se lo retiró con suavidad mientras acariciaba su piel, logrando que se le erizara por tan sutil contacto. Antes de que la prenda cayera al suelo ya estaban conectadas de nuevo por un beso en la boca, súbitamente intenso, profundo, juguetón. Ambas acercaban a la otra agarrándola de la nuca, para pegar sus cuerpos un poco más. Sus respiraciones ya se estaban convirtiendo en jadeos y corrientes eléctricas aleatorias surcaban de improviso su sistema nervioso. Sus caderas buscaban instintivamente acoplarse, buscando un contacto que ya demandaba ser de piel con piel. Clarke se separó levemente y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Lexa iba a bajárselo cuando notó los dedos de Clarke bucear dentro de su ropa interior. Inspiró tan fuertemente al sentir el inesperado contacto, que hizo sonreír a la investigadora. Que su _partenaire_ fuera tan lanzada, también le daba alas a Lexa, que normalmente era más cohibida en sus primeras “citas”. La detective desabrochó los pantalones de Clarke y la empujó levemente hasta sentarla en la cama, para así tirar de ellos y quitárselos con bragas y zapatillas deportivas incluidas. Lexa se quedó quieta frente a ella, observando su desnudez, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, maquinando por qué parte de su voluptuoso cuerpo iba a empezar.

—Eres rubia natural.

—Pues claro, ¿qué te creías?

Ante la divertida mirada de Clarke, Lexa se quitó las botas y el pantalón de un tirón dejándose sólo las bragas puestas.

—¿No te las piensas quitar?

Lexa sonrió y se quitó las bragas ante la atenta mirada de Clarke, que se levantó para rodearla con sus brazos y darle de nuevo un beso húmedo. La detective la empujó de nuevo levemente hasta la cama, hasta colocarse sobre ella, acariciando uno de sus pechos con la mano y estimulando su sexo con el muslo, lo que sacó un gemido de Clarke que la hizo aumentar la intensidad de sus vaivenes. Entonces Clarke comenzó a besarla con ansia, con impaciencia. Lexa se contagió del cambio de ritmo y, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó su mano hacia su entrepierna, hasta hundirla en su humedad. Clarke la apretó por los glúteos con ambas manos y se las arregló para darse la vuelta y dejar a Lexa atrapada bajo su cuerpo. La tomó por las manos y las llevó sobre su cabeza, mientras que con su mano izquierda fue acariciando todo su torso hasta llegar a la humedad de su sexo, perfectamente preparado para recibir a sus dedos. Lexa se estremeció ante el contacto y bajó sus manos para tocar a Clarke, pero esta volvió a ponérselas sobre la cabeza.

—Déjame tocarte —susurró Lexa.

—Después.

Y Lexa entendió que la rubia natural no quería distracciones. Y se dejó llevar. Las oleadas de placer iban y venían como un mar cálido y bravo, golpeando una y otra vez; Clarke jugaba con las penetraciones y con su clítoris, alternativamente, sin darle tregua, provocando que el orgasmo se acercara. Lexa quería aguantar un poco más y no parecer tan “rápida”, pero no lo consiguió y el placer explotó con una onda expansiva que sacudió todo su cuerpo en sucesivos estremecimientos cuya intensidad tampoco pudo controlar.

—Eres preciosa.

Clarke la miraba embobada, excitada por haber provocado ese intenso placer en ella. Lexa mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras recuperaba la respiración normal, así que sólo pudo intuir cómo Clarke trepaba por su cuerpo hasta capturar sus labios con los suyos, dándole un beso ahora lento y lleno de matices. Lexa enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo y arropaba con sus piernas abiertas la cintura de Clarke, que seguía estimulándola y estimulándose lentamente la entrepierna con su pubis. Entonces Lexa acarició con su mano derecha toda la espalda de Clarke, suavemente, hacia abajo, y se escurrió un poco para poder llegar con su mano, desde atrás, hasta el sexo de Clarke, que se estremeció sobre ella al notar el sutil contacto. Lexa le dio la vuelta y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, observándola desde arriba con deseo, se inclinó para acariciar sus pechos, lamió su piel suave hasta erizar el pezón, siguió un reguero de besos por su estómago y su cadera hasta lamer su muslo interior, y después su sexo, y después su clítoris. La penetró con un dedo, y enseguida con dos, haciendo que la espalda de Clarke se arqueara mientras que su boca recorría el camino inverso hasta llegar a sus labios e impregnarlos con su propio sabor. Sus largos dedos tocaban zonas desconocidas para Clarke, mientras que con su dedo gordo masajeaba su clítoris. En apenas unos pocos minutos de penetraciones y caricias, Clarke llegó al orgasmo, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo y ahogando un enorme gemido. Lexa cayó sobre su torso, Clarke la rodeó con los brazos, y se volvieron a besar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lexa se detuvo y separó para ponerse de lado. Clarke la imitó y ambas quedaron mirándose de frente.

—¿Me has perdonado ya?

—No.

Clarke sonrió mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

La investigadora la miró pensativa arrugando la frente.

—Quizá mañana.

Lexa le acarició la cara con una sonrisa y Clarke el brazo. Sus miradas conectaron y quedaron enganchadas así durante unos minutos. No necesitaban hablar, se lo estaban diciendo todo con los ojos. Incluso su respiración se aceleró por la intensidad de la conexión. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez, dulcemente. Y así estuvieron durante la siguiente media hora, acariciándose los labios y la piel con ternura. Hasta que poco a poco, las caricias y los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad e hicieron el amor, esta vez, de una manera tranquila, saboreándose cada rincón de sus cuerpos, disfrutando de cada roce de su piel como si fuera único.

Se durmieron abrazadas ya de madrugada.


	19. PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN

**Advertencia: Esta historia sólo pretende entretener e intentar que sus lectores pasen un buen rato, así que, debido al contenido de este capítulo y aun a riesgo de restarle suspense, creo que debo advertir que en este _fic_ NO va a morir ninguna de nuestras amadas Clexa. Gracias por leer.**

 

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron hasta los ojos de Clarke, que dormía de lado, con el brazo de Lexa sobre el suyo y con el cuerpo desnudo de esta arropándola por detrás haciendo la cuchara. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, saliendo del sopor del sueño lentamente, sin saber quién la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos. Pero le bastó una décima de segundo para recordarlo todo y esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba relajada y en paz. Se arrebujó para acoplarse mejor a ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era relajación exactamente, sino que el contacto de piel con piel la había despertado excitada, una excitación placentera, tranquila, sin urgencias.

El ligero movimiento del cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo despertó a Lexa, que no había sido consciente de haberse dormido aprisionándola entre sus brazos de ese modo. Pensó que quizá tanta intimidad la podría incomodar, así que intentó separarse de ella sin despertarla. Pero Clarke ya estaba despierta y no la incomodaba en absoluto ese contacto, así que tiró de su brazo y lo colocó como estaba, abrazándola de nuevo.

—Buenos días —dijo Clarke con voz rasposa.

Lexa sonrió porque la acercó a ella, porque habló con esa voz tan grave, porque le dio los buenos días, sonrió por todo.

—Buenos días —dijo con la boca hundida en su pelo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que si hubiera sido un tío estaría empalmado y le estaría clavando su pene en el trasero. Se alegró de no serlo. Nunca le había pasado tener esa conexión física tan intensa con alguien, pero sabía que no sólo era eso: lo sentía, era real, Anya tenía razón, se había enamorado. Habían tenido sexo y habían hecho el amor, las dos cosas en una sola noche, su primera noche. La conexión espiritual también existía, estaba claro. Y todo junto era abrumador. Sabía que estaba entrando en territorio inexplorado para ella. Suspiró tan profundamente que hizo sobresaltarse a Clarke.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la investigadora.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Genial.

Clarke se dio la vuelta y las dos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Lexa quería saberlo todo de ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar. Clarke también estaba experimentando sentimientos nuevos, y eso le producía cierto vértigo, pero había decidido que iba a relajarse y a dejarse llevar. Ya la había perdonado, aunque tardaría un poquito en decírselo…

Lexa levantó el brazo y acarició la cara de Clarke, que la recibió con un beso en la palma de la mano. Después tocó su pelo y contorneó su silueta desde el hombro hasta la cadera, con un recorrido sutil de sus dedos que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Una vez allí pareció dudar, pero Clarke le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le cogió la mano para conducirla hasta su entrepierna. Lexa también sonrió al comprobar la humedad y el calor de los labios de su sexo. La detective se puso encima sin apartar su mano y le susurró en la boca.

—Creo que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Así es.

Y las dos sonrieron antes de comerse la boca. Clarke también llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Lexa, que la recibió con un estremecimiento y un contenido jadeo. Y así continuaron, tocándose a la vez, moviéndose a la vez, sintiéndose a la vez durante un largo rato. Lexa se contuvo todo lo que pudo para que primero llegara Clarke al orgasmo y, en cuanto tembló bajo su cuerpo, lo hizo ella. Tras la sacudida se dejó caer sobre su pecho; se besaron y se entrelazaron con abrazos de brazos y piernas. Todo encajaba, ellas encajaban, podrían haber estado así horas, pero el deber reclamaba a la detective y no tenía más remedio que salir de esa bendita cama.

—Me tengo que ir, voy a ducharme, ¿vale? —dijo Lexa sin dejar de besarla.

—Nos podemos duchar juntas.

Lexa sonrió en su boca.

—Es que me tengo que ir ya.

—Presumida… ¿Es que te crees que te voy a entretener?

—Sí.

—O sea, que piensas que no puedo controlarme.

—Soy yo la que a lo mejor no puede controlarse.

Clarke se apiadó de ella y le soltó los labios y la cintura.

—Venga, anda, dúchate tú primero.

Diez minutos después, Lexa ya estaba vestida y hablando por teléfono en mitad de la habitación.

—Gustus, buenos días. Voy a llegar más tarde… Ayer me dio Raven Reyes su informe y vio un apunte de una dirección en el calendario de Dante Wallace… Supongo que no será nada, pero voy a pasarme ahora para ver qué es. Llegaré a media mañana. Vale. Sí… ¿Oye?... ¿Gustus? —Lexa miró su móvil—. Vaya, me he quedado sin batería.

—¿Vas a ir a esa dirección?

—Sí.

Clarke dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—Voy contigo. Tardo dos minutos.

Cuando Lexa fue a responder, ya había cerrado la puerta del aseo y enseguida empezó a oír el agua de la ducha correr.

***

Quince minutos después ya estaban las dos en el coche de Lexa, que era la que conducía, de camino a las afueras de Los Ángeles, hacia la dirección del tal C. C.

—No tenías por qué venir. Esto ya no forma parte de tu trabajo, puede ser peligroso.

—Vamos, Lexa, no empieces…

La detective inspiró con resignación mirando a la carretera.

—De acuerdo. Pero quédate en el coche.

Clarke la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Ya veremos.

La investigadora posó su mano en la pierna de la detective y la acarició arriba y abajo.

—¿Estás sobornando a un policía?

—No… Te estoy tocando la pierna.

—Es la pierna de un policía en horario laboral.

—¿No te puedo tocar cuando estés de servicio?

—No.

Clarke retiró su mano con una sonrisa.

—Está bien… Pero me lo acabarás rogando.

La detective le sonrió también y fijó su vista al frente. No habían hablado de ello, no habían tenido tiempo, pero la barrera invisible que había estado instalada entre ellas hasta hacía apenas unas horas se había disipado por completo. Estaban a gusto juntas, los silencios eran cómodos y también lo eran las palabras.

—Llevas la misma ropa de ayer, seguro que Indra se da cuenta, tiene pinta de no escapársele una.

—No creo que se fije en eso.

Clarke sonrió y miró por la ventanilla.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que eres tan… pulcra. Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de que repites modelito. Apostaría a que nunca lo haces.

—¿Soy pulcra?

—Oh, sí. Con la ropa, con las normas…

—¿No te gusta que lo sea?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de tu apego extremo a las normas lo llevo peor.

—Te he concedido mucho, Clarke, mi apego a las reglas no es extremo, eres tú la que tiene desapego extremo por ellas.

—Vale…, pero entonces mi desapego tampoco es extremo… Lo dejamos en un empate.

Las dos sonrieron. El tono de voz y la actitud de ambas eran afables. Ahora sí que estaban consiguiendo mantener una conversación mostrando distintos puntos de vista, pero sin discutir. Clarke volvió a posar su mano en la pierna de la detective, que esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente tragó saliva cuando sintió recorrer la mano por el muslo hacia la zona interior.

—Es una caricia inocente —habló a la pierna—. Eres una pierna bonita, no hay intención de sobornar a tu dueña, sólo tengo la inocente intención de ponerla cachonda, de que pare en el arcén y de que se fije también en mis piernas, que también son bonitas. —Lexa no dejaba de sonreír ante tal discurso—. Nunca lo he hecho en un coche de policía un martes por la mañana.

—¿Y otro día sí?

Lexa carcajeó. Clarke estaba desatada, deseaba tocarla constantemente y se sentía desinhibida y espoleada por esa especie de timidez inicial de Lexa. Aunque luego estaba claro que la detective se dejaba llevar, le suponía un reto excitante poder ruborizarla.

—Después te lo digo.

—¿Después de qué?

—De que pares en el arcén.

—No voy a parar en el arcén.

—Bueno, pues en cualquier camino, me da igual.

La detective volvió a reír. Las dos estaban bromeando, obviamente. A Lexa le divertía Clarke. Era cierto que se cortaba un poco más a la hora de arrancar, sexualmente hablando, pero esa incitación por parte de Clarke la estimulaba y le hacía gracia, como esa conversación de besugos que estaban teniendo ahora mismo.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Lexa deteniendo el coche.

—Vaya… Salvada por la campana.

Y Clarke retiró la mano de la pierna. Frente a ellas tenían una nave con aspecto de estar abandonada. A su alrededor había otros edificios altos que sí parecían habitados.

—¿Es ese local? —preguntó la investigadora.

—Sí.

—Parece deshabitado.

Lexa salió del coche y Clarke la siguió. Cuando se colocó junto a ella, la detective le echó una mirada recriminatoria, le había dicho que se quedara en el coche, pero, simplemente, se limitó a poner una mueca de disconformidad y ambas continuaron caminando hacia la entrada del local.

***

Lincoln llamó a la puerta del despacho de Gustus y este le invitó a pasar. El capitán revisaba unos papeles esparcidos por su mesa.

—No encuentro a Lexa, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Me ha llamado hace un rato, está visitando una dirección que vio Raven Reyes en una agenda _online_ de Dante Wallace.

—Es que ha llegado el informe de la Interpol de las huellas de Carl Emerson.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Pues sí, que no se apellida Emerson, sino Connor. Y es un importante falsificador que ha operado hasta hace un par de años en Europa. Está buscado en varios países, y no sólo por falsificaciones, también tiene un delito de sangre.

Gustus se atusó la barba pensativo durante varios segundos.

—Llama a Lexa y cuéntaselo, que venga ahora mismo.

Lincoln asintió y se encaminó hacia su mesa para llamarla. Pero el móvil de la detective daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Inmediatamente volvió al despacho del capitán y se lo dijo. Entones, Gustus buscó entre los varios _post it_ que tenía pegados en el marco del monitor del ordenador y marcó un número de teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea contestó Raven Reyes.

—¿Diga?

—¿Raven Reyes?

—Sí, soy yo.

La ingeniera estaba en su casa, más concretamente en la cama. Junto a ella dormitaba Luna, aunque se había despertado con la llamada.

—Soy el capitán Gustus Woodman. ¿Podrías enviarme por _email_ el informe que has hecho sobre Dante Wallace?

—Sí, claro… aunque ya se lo di ayer a Lexa.

—Ya…, pero no ha llegado aún a la comisaría… He hablado con ella esta mañana y me ha dicho que algo te había llamado la atención, ¿qué era?

—Pues un apunte con una dirección y las siglas C. C.

—¿C. C.?

—Sí, como si fueran las iniciales de un nombre.

Gustus miró a Lincoln con preocupación.

—Pásame la dirección, por favor.

—Sí, un momento, voy a encender el ordenador.

Raven salió de la cama y se dirigió al comedor a buscar su portátil.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría, Gustus ataba cabos.

—Lexa ha ido a una dirección que tenía apuntada el muerto junto a las iniciales C. C.

Lincoln percibió la intensa mirada de su superior, como si quisiera darle a entender algo.

—¿Quizá Carl Connor?

—O sea, Emerson…

***

Lexa llamó al timbre un par de veces antes de que abrieran la puerta. Al otro lado, para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, apareció Carl Emerson, vestido con un mono de trabajo salpicado de pintura. Él también se sorprendió al verlas, estaba claro que esperaba a otras personas y no a ellas.

—Detective Woods… —el hombre miró con los ojos entornados a su acompañante—. Y Eli Taylor… ¿Os conocéis?

Lexa salió de su aturdimiento por la sorpresa y tomó la palabra.

—Hola, Emerson, ¿podemos pasar?

El hombre las observó con recelo, aunque sin perder una forzada sonrisa que pretendía transmitir una tranquilidad que no tenía.

—Sí…, claro. Adelante.

Las dos mujeres pasaron a un pequeño salón decorado para ser funcional, no para recibir visitas.

—Disculpad el desorden, normalmente, no recibo a nadie aquí. ¿Quién os ha dado esta dirección?

Emerson las escrutaba intentando averiguar qué las había llevado hasta allí.  Lexa se adelantó para hablar.

—¿Vives aquí?

Emerson no estaba dispuesto a dar más información de la que recibiera. No respondió a la pregunta, sino que se dirigió ahora a la supuesta marchante de arte.

—¿Eres policía?

Clarke miró a Lexa esperando de nuevo su intervención.

—No, es marchante de arte, la conocimos en la inauguración y la hemos reclutado como colaboradora externa en esta investigación.

Emerson no terminaba de creérselo. Clarke tomó la palabra al mismo tiempo que señalaba su mono lleno de pintura.

—Veo que pintas, ¿es este tu taller? —preguntó en el papel de Eli Taylor.

—Oh… es una afición sin pretensiones. Me temo que soy bastante malo.

—Me gustaría ver algo tuyo, seguro que no es tan malo como dices.

Emerson sonrió de medio lado. Tenía la sensación de que nadie se creía nada de lo que decían los otros.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esta dirección? —insistió.

—Apareció entre los papeles de Dante Wallace —dijo Lexa—. Nos preguntábamos qué es C. C.

Emerson siguió con su falsa sonrisa instalada en su cara.

—¿C. C.? No tengo ni idea.

—Pues estaba apuntada junto a esta dirección.

Emerson se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpadme un momento, estaba preparándome un té y se estará evaporando toda el agua.

Emerson salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Pero no fue a la cocina, se dirigió hacia su taller, allí guardaba su _kit_ de escape: un móvil prepago, documentación falsa, dinero en metálico y una pistola. Lo camufló todo en sus bolsillos y volvió al salón en menos de un minuto. No sabía qué sabían exactamente, pero en cuanto quisieran inspeccionar su taller todo se descubriría. Iba a escapar de allí ahora mismo, costara lo que costara. Tenía que volver a desaparecer. No sabía qué iba a hacer exactamente, pero necesitaba ventaja, lo que suponía que tenía que dejar fuera de juego a esas dos entrometidas…

Cuando volvió al salón encontró a las dos mujeres de pie hablando entre ellas. Sólo llegó a oír a la detective decirle a la otra que volviera al coche. Clarke la obedeció, pero cuando iba hacia la puerta, Emerson se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró por detrás y le apuntó con la pistola en la sien. Casi al mismo tiempo, Lexa ya le estaba apuntando con su revólver.

—¡Suéltala, Emerson! No lo compliques.

—¿Qué sabéis de mí?

—La policía está de camino, no tienes escapatoria, no te compliques más de lo que ya estás. Sé inteligente.

—¡Suelta la pistola o me la cargo! ¡Que la sueltes, joder!

Emerson se mostró muy alterado, así que Lexa depositó muy despacio su pistola sobre la mesa.

—¡Tírala a mis pies!

—Tranquilo, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—¡Cállate y tira la puta pistola!

Lexa le obedeció y lanzó el arma hasta los pies del hombre. Emerson se sentía acorralado, tenía que salir de ahí ya. Separó su pistola de la sien de Clarke y se dispuso a apuntar a Lexa, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque la investigadora le dio un pisotón y le clavó el codo en el hígado para zafarse de sus brazos. La pistola disparó al aire.

—¡Corre! —gritó la detective.

Clarke corrió hacia la salida. Pero Lexa vio cómo Emerson se recuperaba y apuntaba a la investigadora. No le daba tiempo a coger la pequeña pistola de emergencia que escondía en la bota, y estaba más cerca de Clarke que de Emerson, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. Mientras caían al suelo se escuchó un disparo que no le dio a ella. Ágilmente sacó la otra pistola de la bota y apuntó al tipo, al mismo tiempo que tapaba todo lo que podía a Clarke. Pero Emerson disparó antes y le dio a Lexa en el muslo. Entonces ella le disparó al hombro y le dio, pero Emerson se revolvió de nuevo con la intención de disparar otra vez, así que Lexa no tuvo más remedio que apuntar a la cabeza. La bala le atravesó el cráneo y el cuerpo del hombre cayó inerte al suelo.

En cuanto disparó, Lexa se volvió para ver cómo estaba Clarke, que ya se levantaba con gestos de dolor saliendo de debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡Clarke!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, creo que solo me ha rozado el brazo. ¿Y tú? Tienes sangre.

Lexa no se podía levantar, el disparo le había alcanzado de lleno en el muslo, que rápidamente se cubrió de sangre.

—Llama a emergencias…

Casi no podía hablar por el dolor. Clarke corrió hasta su bolso y cogió el móvil. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, Lexa intentó frenar la hemorragia con la mano… sin éxito.

—Clarke, ¡Clarke!

—Dime, dime.

Clarke pidió que esperaran un momento en la línea y vio el miedo en los ojos de Lexa.

—Diles que se den prisa y que traigan sangre cero positivo… creo que me ha dado en la arteria femoral.

Clarke no sabía mucho de medicina, pero sí sabía que eso era grave. Sin perder un segundo le trasladó sus palabras al operador de emergencias antes de colgar.

—Ya vienen, ¿qué hago?, dime qué hago.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, que estaba semirrecostada en el suelo.

—Busca tela para taponar la herida.

Clarke se levantó y vio que había un pequeño mantel sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo corto? ¿Es para un torniquete?

—No, un torniquete no, simplemente tapona con él la herida presionando fuerte. ¿Puedes acercarme a la pared?

Clarke asintió y la cogió por las axilas para acercarla el escaso metro que la separaba de la pared más cercana. Así pudo apoyarse en ella y permanecer erguida. Entonces Clarke colocó la tela sobre la herida y presionó fuerte. Lexa cerró los ojos por el dolor, ahogando un quejido.

—Verás como vienen enseguida.

Lexa asintió con los ojos cerrados. La tela sobre su pierna no dejaba de empapar sangre. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos eternos en los que Clarke presionaba la herida con una mano y le acariciaba el pelo con la otra y veía con temor cómo Lexa empezaba a palidecer.

—Lo siento, Lexa, perdóname, ha sido culpa mía… si te hubiera hecho caso…

—No pienses en eso ahora… me habría atacado a mí. Lo has hecho bien… te has defendido bien.

—¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso? ¿Por qué te has puesto delante? —Clarke le acarició la cara con la mano libre—. Eres una tonta.

Lexa sonrió con pocas fuerzas, notaba que se mareaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre rápidamente. Quería decirle que no había sido culpa suya, sino de ella, que no había sabido medir el peligro. Tendría que haber estado firme y no haberla dejado ir, la había puesto en peligro a ella. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

—La próxima vez que colaboremos te haré caso en todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Lexa asintió, tenía la boca seca y no quería gastar energías hablando, se sentía cada vez más mareada. Tenía miedo de perder el conocimiento y no volver a ver a Clarke. Algo le rondaba la cabeza, tenía que decírselo, no podía irse sin dejarse eso dentro.

—Clarke.

—Dime, ¿qué hago?

—Creo que… —susurró— te quiero.

Clarke no se lo esperaba, se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Pero aunque dijera algo, Lexa no la oiría, porque acababa de perder el conocimiento.

—Lexa…

Los ojos de la investigadora reflejaban el temor de un terrible desenlace. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su cuello para localizarle el pulso, pero era tal su agitación que no consiguió encontrárselo. Y empezó a llorar incontroladamente.

—¡Lexa!

La sirena de la ambulancia se oyó a lo lejos.


	20. TIEMPO MUERTO

Anya iba y venía nerviosa por la sala de espera del hospital. Gustus, Lincoln e Indra hablaban en una esquina en voz baja con gesto preocupado. Cerca de ellos estaba de pie, con mirada dura y gesto impenetrable, el comandante Titus Woods, el padre adoptivo de Lexa. Y junto a él, Clarke, sentada con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara enterrada entre las manos. Una venda le cubría el bíceps izquierdo.

Hacía una hora que Lexa había llegado a urgencias en estado crítico y ahora estaba siendo intervenida para extraerle la bala y recomponerle la arteria dañada. Había sobrevivido al traslado del hospital gracias a la transfusión inmediata que le hicieron en la propia ambulancia.

Un médico entró en la sala y todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron como un resorte. Titus se adelantó para que le hablara a él.

—La operación ha ido muy bien. Está estable. Aún está sedada, pero ya ha salido de peligro.

Todos respiraron con alivio. Clarke se dejó caer en el asiento y de nuevo se tapó las manos con la cara para esconder unos irreprimibles sollozos de desahogo.

En la sala de reanimación, Lexa abrió los ojos. Y lo recordó todo. Inmediatamente supo que estaba en un hospital y que había sobrevivido. Se sentía adormecida y aturdida por los efectos de la anestesia, pero sentía, y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus sienes: estaba viva. Una enfermera se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

—Acabas de despertar de la sedación… ¿sabes dónde estás?

Lexa asintió. Le dolía la garganta, había estado intubada y sabía que le iba a costar hablar. La enfermera le sonrió amable.

—La operación ha ido perfecta, te pondrás bien.

***

Ese día permaneció en observación y sólo dejaron pasar a verla a dos personas, Titus y Anya. Clarke se marchó a casa y regresó a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya estaba en planta.

Lexa se había pasado toda la noche en una especie de duermevela. Tenía la sensación de que su cabeza no había parado de pensar y pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Lo recordaba todo de forma nítida: la pistola en la sien de Clarke, el terror que sintió cuando escuchó el disparo mientras sus cuerpos caían al suelo y esa bala no la recibía ella… Y recordaba el alivio al comprobar que sólo había rozado el brazo de Clarke. Y recordaba el “te quiero”. Lo sentía así en aquel momento y también ahora, pero entonces creía que iba a morir desangrada en minutos y que esa iba a ser su única oportunidad de decírselo. Y ahora se sentía una tonta. Creía que Clarke tuvo que alucinar. Debió de pensar que era una loca enamoradiza. Ya la había llamado “dramática” en alguna ocasión. Definitivamente, se había precipitado. Era una bocazas. Seguro que la había pasmado… Además de estos reproches, sus pensamientos también habían divagado alrededor de otra cosa más importante que una confesión de amor a destiempo: tenía la convicción de que ponía a Clarke en peligro estando con ella. No podía permitir que le pasara lo mismo que a Costia. Gustus le había dicho en alguna ocasión que le gustaba cómo la investigadora se desenvolvía en el trabajo de campo. Estaba convencida de que volverían a reclamarla para trabajar con ellos, que aceptaría entusiasmada, que ella acabaría cediendo ante sus peticiones y que, finalmente, la contagiaría con su escasa percepción del peligro potencial de las situaciones. Y no podía caer en la trampa, no podía permitírselo. El amor le afectaba a su trabajo, a su criterio y, sobre todo, ponía en peligro a una civil que le importaba demasiado. Vivir sin amor era mucho menos doloroso, mucho más seguro en todos los aspectos, mucho más seguro para Clarke. Tenía que volver a vivir sin amor, tenía que apartar a Clarke.

—Hey…

Clarke la saludó desde la puerta de la habitación. Traía un enorme ramo de flores.

—Hola.

—Es la primera vez que le regalo flores a una mujer.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿Estás sola?

—Anya acaba de bajar a desayunar… Le he dicho que se marche a casa, pero es una cabezota.

Lexa hablaba en voz baja. Se sentía débil y cansada. Clarke dejó las flores en la mesilla y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—Yo me puedo quedar contigo.

Lexa cerró los ojos adormilada. No dijo nada. Sólo podía pensar en cómo le iba a explicar a Clarke los oscuros pensamientos que la inundaban.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Drogada… —sonrió levemente—. ¿Y tu brazo?

—Bah, no fue nada, está perfectamente… Pero tú me has dado un buen susto.

Lexa se limitó a sonreír con pocas ganas, y Clarke percibió que algo había cambiado en su actitud, y no sabía si achacarlo solamente a su debilidad física tras lo sucedido.

—Ayer conocí al comandante Titus Woods… —volvió a hablar—. Ahora entiendo de dónde viene tu aire marcial.

Lexa sonrió.

—¿Tengo aire marcial?

Clarke rio.

—Cariño…, a veces parece que te has tragado un palo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que Lexa apartó la vista. Entonces Clarke se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano y se puso seria.

—Lo siento, Lexa, fue todo culpa mía. Te tendría que haber hecho caso cuando me dijiste que no te acompañara… le serví de rehén…

—No, Clarke, yo soy la policía, fui yo la que cometió el error dejándote ir. Te puse en peligro.

—¿Pero qué dices?, fue culpa mía y sólo mía, no te mortifiques. Nadie podía prever lo que iba a ocurrir.

La detective no parecía convencida. Aun así, forzó una sonrisa.

—Hiciste muy bien la defensa que te enseñé.

—Qué va, fue patético.

—Eso me salvó la vida…

—Por poco…

Lexa tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—Cuando te dislocaste el hombro le prometí a tu madre que no te volvería a poner en peligro. Y no lo he cumplido.

—Te prometo que a partir de ahora te obedeceré en todo, lo haré todo como tú me digas...

—Eres impulsiva e imprevisible… y muy convincente. Volverá a ocurrir.

—Tienes razón, a veces soy una loca, una idiota, pero ya lo he entendido.

—Clarke… Ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos. Que una relación es… complicada en un trabajo como el mío. Me hace cometer errores.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lexa dejó de mirarla, no podía seguir diciendo lo que tenía que decir si la seguía mirando así, con ese mar azul lleno de tristeza.

—Lo mejor es que… nos distanciemos…

—Lexa…

—Lo siento, Clarke. Sólo puedo decirte que ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad, y necesito pensar con claridad. Dame al menos un tiempo, por favor.

Clarke no entendía nada, quería gritarle que estaba equivocada, que renunciar al amor era siempre un error, que no sabía cómo iba a soportar su ausencia, que era una cobarde… Y que la quería. Pero tenía un nudo el corazón y otro en la garganta. La había dejado sin palabras.

—Está bien… —Clarke le habló con una voz ronca y dulce a la vez—. Nos daremos un tiempo, ¿vale?

Lexa asintió con los ojos acuosos. Acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática y necesitaba tiempo. Sería respetuosa y se lo daría. No era el momento de discutir.

Ya no se dijeron nada más. Clarke la miró a los ojos, pero Lexa no pudo sostenerle la mirada y apartó la vista haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar. Antes de irse, Clarke le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició el rostro con un inmenso cariño. No creía oportuno decirle que la quería, ¿la quería?, ¿se podía querer a alguien que se conocía tan poco tiempo? Fuera como fuera, esas eran las únicas palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta. Se marchó en silencio. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro en cuanto salió al pasillo. Le rompía el corazón lo que le había dicho Lexa, y también dejarla allí sola.

Anya se la encontró en el pasillo y la vio llorar. Iba a hablarle, pero Clarke no podía, así que alzó la mano a modo de negativa y se alejó de ella. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio cómo Lexa se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Lexa asintió con el rostro aún tapado.

—No tienes remedio.

Su amiga conocía perfectamente sus miedos, las pérdidas de su pasado, su sentido del deber, su desmesurado afán de protección con sus seres queridos, así que sabía perfectamente que había apartado a Clarke de su lado. Pero precisamente porque la conocía, tenía que darle tiempo, de nada servían los consejos. Tenía que expulsar esa oscuridad de su organismo por sí misma.

***

Durante la siguiente semana, Clarke le envió varios mensajes e incluso la llamó una vez por teléfono, pero siempre se encontró a una Lexa distante y parca en palabras. Era Anya quien la informaba, pero sólo de su estado físico, porque era demasiado respetuosa como para informarle también sobre su estado emocional.

Raven fue testigo durante esos días del cambio operado en su amiga, y estaba preocupada. La prefería de mal humor y cabreada, como lo había estado antes por Lexa, en lugar de triste y abatida, como lo estaba ahora.

—Nos ha entrado otro caso —dijo Raven en cuanto vio a Clarke entrar en el despacho desde su salón.

—Muy bien.

Aunque era media mañana, la investigadora parecía recién levantada. Sin decir nada más, se sentó en su mesa y encendió el portátil.

—Despeinada estás muy sexy, te da un toque salvaje.

—¿Qué caso? —Clarke ignoró su comentario.

—¡Una compañía de seguros, tía! —dijo emocionada—. Hemos subido un peldaño en la escalera del glamur.

—¿Y qué quieren? —dijo Clarke apática.

—Pues resulta que tienen a un listo que creen que finge una lesión en la cadera y hay que pillarlo dando saltos o algo así.

—Tienes razón, el caso tiene mucho glamur.

Raven sonrió porque su amiga, al menos, era sarcástica.

—¿Te pones con ello?

—Claro… Luego se pasarán Luna y Octavia. Iremos a tomar algo, ¿te apuntas?

—No sé, luego te digo.

Raven conocía la respuesta, pero aun así, le preguntó por la detective.

—¿Sabes algo de Lexa?

—Que mañana le dan el alta y vuelve a casa.

—Ve a verla.

Clarke la miró por primera vez.

—No quiere verme, Raven.

—Está hecha un lío, tienes que desliarla.

—Pero quiere tiempo.

—Ya le has dado casi dos semanas, ¿no?

Clarke no dejaba de darle vueltas a los motivos que habían llevado a Lexa a apartarla de ella. No entendía su decisión, sobre todo después de esa noche y de esas horas que pasaron juntas previas al fatídico momento. La desesperaba no poder acompañarla en esos momentos tan duros de recuperación en los que se sentiría sola y estaría dolorida. Si Lexa la echaba de menos aunque fuera la mitad de lo que la echaba ella, lo estaría pasando fatal.

***

Al día siguiente, Lexa salió del hospital. Durante esos quince días que estuvo hospitalizada se habían turnado para que no estuviera sola Titus, Indra y, sobre todo, Anya, que la había acompañado todas las noches. Fue ella también quien la llevó a casa.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Sí.

—Lo que sea.

—Que sí.

—Y si yo no puedo, viene Nyko.

—No te preocupes.

—Tienes que hacer reposo, recuérdalo.

—Tranquila, no me voy a poner a dar saltos.

—Me marcho. ¿Vas a llamar a Clarke?

—Adiós, Anya.

—Pórtate bien.

—Que sí.

Y Lexa cerró la puerta. Su amiga, de vez en cuando, le dejaba caer algo que le recordaba que no estaba de acuerdo con su huida de Clarke, pero no había conseguido que cediera ni un milímetro.

La detective quería mantenerse activa, así que, nada más instalada, llamó a Lincoln para que la pusiera al día acerca del caso del asesinato en la galería Mount Weather. Indra apenas le había contado nada, decía que ahora tenía que descansar y que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por la investigación. Lo único que le decía es que iba para largo.

Cuando salió del trabajo, Lincoln fue a visitarla y a hablarle del caso.

—Que conste que Indra no quiere que te cuente nada, pero Gustus me ha dicho que si quieres estar informada estás en tu derecho. Y aquí estoy.

—Linc, no le hagas caso a Indra. Que yo sepa la herida en la pierna no me impide pensar en el caso. Estoy bien.

—¿Cuándo te incorporas?

—El médico me ha dicho que espere otras dos semanas. Cuéntame.

—Te resumo: después de los hallazgos en el taller de Carl Emerson, o sea, el falsificador Carl Connor, el hijo del asesinado lo confesó todo: un grupo que opera en el mercado de las falsificaciones de cuadros quería que la galería expusiera y vendiera ese material, para ello contaban con el peligroso “artista” Connor. Dante Wallace se negó a participar y fue asesinado, así que su hijo, según él por miedo, asumió el cargo de su padre y cedió a sus exigencias.

—¿Qué sabemos de este grupo? —preguntó Lexa.

—Hemos encontrado documentación que lo conecta con instancias municipales.

Lexa lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Con el ayuntamiento? ¿Con el alcalde Jaha?

—Dos de sus asesores más cercanos, elegidos por él, aparecen en esos papeles: David Miller y Ontari Fish.

—Vaya…, eso sí que es una sorpresa… Jaha... Cada día me cae mejor. Mándame esos papeles a mi correo.

—Lexa… Estás de baja.

—El tiro me lo han dado en pierna, no en la cabeza. Mándamelos. Es una orden.

Los dos sonrieron. Por supuesto, Lincoln le dijo que se los enviaría al día siguiente…, a escondidas de Indra.

***

Clarke no había dejado de informarse del estado de Lexa a través de Anya. Haciendo caso, por una vez, a Raven, esa misma tarde se presentó de improviso en la casa de la detective. Estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Lexa, pero no sabía qué versión de ella se iba a encontrar. Cuando la detective abrió la puerta se quedó mirándola sin articular palabra.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí, claro. Adelante.

Era una situación incómoda, como si ninguna de las dos supiera cómo comportarse con naturalidad. Lexa caminó delante de ella cojeando ostensiblemente.

—Has perdido parte de tu aire marcial…

—Ya… no encuentro el palo que me tragué—bromeó.

—Guau, menuda casa.

Clarke echó una rápida ojeada al impecable salón.

—Siéntate donde quieras.

Lexa se sentó en el sofá y Clarke en el sillón. La detective sonreía, pero se mostraba distante.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Voy mejorando, en un par de semana podré incorporarme al trabajo.

—¿No es pronto?

—Empezaré con trabajo de mesa…, aunque lo odie… Poco a poco… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, no te preocupes… Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Me voy enseguida.

Lexa tardó en encontrar algo que decir.

—¿Estás trabajando en algún caso?

—Sí. Hay un caradura que quiere timar al seguro… Eso, al menos, es lo que dice el seguro.

—Muy bien…

Parecían dos extrañas en un ascensor hablando del tiempo. Clarke odiaba esa sensación. Era consciente de que Lexa no estaba por la labor de acercarse, así que no iba a incomodarla con su presencia, pero ya que la tenía frente a frente tenía que preguntárselo una vez más.

—¿Por qué, Lexa? —La detective la miró interrogante—. ¿Por qué estamos así? No lo entiendo.

Lexa desvió la vista hacia sus manos, que se cogía nerviosa, y trató de encontrar las palabras precisas que explicaran lo que incluso para ella era complicado de entender.

—Cometí un error dejando que me acompañaras.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que fue culpa tuya?

—Porque fue culpa mía, era mi responsabilidad.

—Vale, acepto que tú creas que fue un error. Pues de ahora en adelante no participaré en ningún caso más si es lo que quieres. En ninguno.

Lexa seguía sin mirarla.

—He tomado una decisión, Clarke —dijo en un susurro—, y es firme.

A duras penas podía mantener esa firmeza de la que hablaba, pero tenía que mostrarse inflexible o Clarke la convencería de lo contrario.

—Eres una cabezota.

—Intento hacer lo correcto.

—Pero que tú lo creas no quiere decir que lo sea.

—Es lo más responsable.

—¿Responsable?... En fin —Clarke agitó la cabeza con pesadumbre—. Entonces, ¿ya está?

Le ponía de los nervios ese aplomo, esa frialdad que Lexa le estaba transmitiendo, como si no sintiera nada. Sin embargo, cuando conectaba con sus ojos, ellos no la engañaban. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Quizá con el tiempo, podamos… ser…

—¿Amigas? —Clarke terminó la frase por ella e hizo un gesto despectivo, ahora estaba enfadada—. Sí, claro. Ya tengo amigas, gracias.

—Lo siento, Clarke.

—Pues yo también lo siento.

Se miraron a los ojos. Lexa le sostuvo la mirada intentando mostrar una convicción que a duras penas poseía. Y Clarke desistió. Era la primera vez en su vida que iba detrás de alguien, que incluso le rogaba. Pero ya no podía hacer más.

—Muy bien. Pues entonces… adiós.

La detective asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Clarke.

La investigadora aún la miró durante unos instantes a los ojos, hasta que se convenció de que Lexa no iba a hacer nada por retenerla. Entonces se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo.

***

En ese tiempo muerto antes de volver al trabajo, Lexa estuvo a punto de llamar a Clarke en varias ocasiones, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que estaba en un momento de debilidad y no podía flaquear. Estaba aletargada, pero inquieta; su cerebro pensaba en todo a la vez, pero no se detenía en nada. Lo que Lincoln le envió del caso ya no daba más de sí. Echaba de menos trabajar, lo necesitaba para activar su cuerpo y su mente. Y también echaba de menos a Clarke… Tenía la esperanza de que cuando volviera a su rutina, a su vida ordenada, conseguiría apartarla de sus pensamientos. Esas dos semanas se le hicieron eternas.

En esas mismas dos semanas, Clarke, además de sentirse triste, impotente y de echar mucho de menos a Lexa, tuvo que rechazar las sucesivas proposiciones de Finn, Niylah y Bellamy. La vida, a veces, tenía un sentido del humor extraño. Y el amor, a veces, era una mierda.


	21. LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Cuando Lexa regresó a la comisaría después de su baja, todos la recibieron con abrazos sinceros y palabras bonitas. Era muy querida por su equipo y se notaba. En cuanto terminó el recibimiento, pasó a la sala de reuniones para que Lincoln expusiera las novedades del caso Mount Weather. Desde que el oficial visitó a Lexa en su casa, se habían realizado escuchas a los dos asesores cercanos al alcalde Jaha, cuyos nombres aparecían en los papeles hallados en el taller de Emerson.

—Son precavidos —dijo Gustus—, las escuchas no han aportado gran cosa, pero sí lo suficiente como para intuir que llevan más negocios entre manos.

—¿Nombran a Jaha en algún momento? —preguntó Lexa.

—No directamente —continuó Lincoln—, pero nombran a un tipo que parece importante: “Little J.” (Pequeño J.).

—Creemos que esa “jota” puede ser Jaha —intervino Indra.

—Será un mote irónico —dijo Lexa—, porque Thelonious Jaha no es precisamente pequeño.

—Por cómo hablan tiene que ser él, porque son sus asesores más cercanos, elegidos por él a dedo. Y no tiene sentido que actúen en solitario: lo más lógico es pensar que tanto ellos como el alcalde se sirven de sus cargos, presionando con concesiones, subvenciones y otros favores para montarse sus “negocios”, en este caso, de cuadros falsos.

—Pero puede que haya más “negocios” —dijo Lexa pensativa.

—Eso creemos —dijo la oficial—, aunque todo lo que hablan son vaguedades.

—Además de nosotros, ¿quién más sabe que estamos investigando a los asesores de Jaha?

—Sólo el juez que ha autorizado las escuchas —dijo Gustus—, y es de mi entera confianza.

—En unos días comienza la campaña de las próximas elecciones —añadió Lexa—, estaría bien infiltrar a alguien de voluntario para ver qué se cuece.

—Yo también lo había pensado —dijo Gustus—, que quizá Clarke Griffin-

Lexa lo fulminó con la mirada y le interrumpió.

—No vamos a volver a involucrar a Clarke.

Gustus alzó la mano para que se calmara.

—No te iba a proponer eso, además, Jaha sabe quién es, recuerda que fue él quien insistió en que colaborara con nosotros en el caso de Jasper. Iba a decir que quizá ella pueda colaborar con algún colega para que haga el trabajo de campo.

—Lo hará un policía encubierto, como otras veces —la detective sonaba firme.

—Me gusta cómo trabaja Griffin. El capitán soy yo, Alexandra, yo lo decidiré.

Odiaba que le llamara Alexandra.

—No metas a Clarke.

Gustus la miró severo y se levantó, dando así por finalizada la reunión.

—Aún faltan unos días para que empiece la campaña. Ya veremos.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba a su superior salir de la sala.

***

El caso del estafador del seguro continuaba, como continuaba el estado de apatía de Clarke. No estaba de mal humor ni irritable, sino triste y apática. No se concentraba en el trabajo, así que todo el peso de la investigación, básicamente vigilancia, lo estaba llevando Raven. No había vuelto a insistirle a Lexa después de su última conversación. Aun así, y a pesar de que la detective fue clara en su decisión de no continuar la relación, Clarke, simplemente, no podía dejarla ir. Estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y que sólo la cabezonería de la detective se interponía entre ellas. Pero no sabía cómo hacérselo ver.

Estaba en el despacho, delante de su portátil, divagando en estos pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Bellamy, de nuevo, proponiéndole tomar algo esa noche.

—No va a ser posible, Bell, lo siento… Estamos muy liadas con el caso del seguro que te comenté y terminaré tarde… Estoy algo cansada.

—No pasa nada, en otra ocasión, pero no deberías trabajar tanto.

—Ya…

—Bueno, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Esa era la segunda vez que su amigo le proponía ¿una cita? Después de la inauguración de la galería. Era obvio que se había operado un cambio en su relación con él: Bellamy iba detrás de ella, y a Clarke le agobiaba, porque no sentía por él afecto romántico, y menos ahora, cuando su corazón estaba ocupado por Lexa. Pero quería ser amable y darle calabazas de forma sutil, porque un rechazo frontal podría poner en peligro su amistad y provocar situaciones incómodas.

Nada más colgar recibió un wasap de Niylah, y Raven entró en el despacho, venía de una de sus vigilancias.

_Niylah: Estoy por el barrio, ¿te viene bien que me pase ahora y nos tomamos algo?_

Clarke no quería ser desconsiderada, había quedado con ella hacía unos días y el encuentro le resultó agradable. Se dedicaron, sobre todo, a recordar los viejos tiempos universitarios. Por lo menos la sacó durante unas horas de su pensamiento único: Lexa. Resopló sonoramente y le escribió un escueto “ok” como respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Raven levantó la vista del ordenador.

—Niylah… Dios, parece que huelen la sangre.

—¿Estás con la regla?

—Pero, ¿qué dices?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué dices tú de la sangre?

—Que huelen la sangre, la víctima…

—¿Quiénes?

—Pues Finn, Bellamy y Niylah, que están merodeando a ver si cae la presa.

—Y tú eres la presa...

—Sííí, que me van a romper la cabeza de tanto tejazo que me tiran.

—¿Has dicho Bellamy?

—Sí, Bellamy, es que está muy raro últimamente.

—¿Y lo de la sangre?

Clarke estaba herida, no necesitaba más explicación.

—Pues que he estado mejor, ¡joder, Raven!, que hay que explicártelo todo. Es una metáfora.

—Ya lo pillo. Es que a veces te pones enigmática.

—Pero, tía, ¿qué te hace Luna? Te deja tonta, ¿eh?

—Puf, no veas cómo me deja, tonta es poco. Y cómo la dejo yo a ella.

—No me lo cuentes.

—La defensa personal no le sirve una mierda conmigo, la dejo desmadejada. Un día tenemos que hablar tú y yo de sexo.

—Ay, no, por dios, no quiero saber lo que haces con Luna.

—Pues es de lo más didáctico.

—No tengo con quién ponerlo en práctica.

—Obviamente, porque no quieres.

El timbre sonó, era Niylah. Clarke tenía razón, la comerciante esperaba pacientemente su momento para lanzarse a su presa.

—Hola —saludó con la mano en cuanto Clarke le abrió la puerta.

—Hola, pasa, ya estábamos acabando.

En cuanto Raven descargó en el ordenador las fotos que traía, las tres pasaron al salón y charlaron un buen rato. Al poco, el timbre volvió a sonar, era Octavia. Tanto ella como la ingeniera sólo habían visto a Niylah un par de veces, pero les caía bien.

—¡Tía! —Raven exageró su sorpresa—, has conseguido despegarte de Lincoln.

—Ja-ja —Octavia rio irónicamente.

—Es que entre el trabajo y su novio —explicó Raven a Niylah— no para por casa, menos mal que yo riego las plantas...

—Déjate de rollos, anda, que si fuera por ti se habría secado hasta el cactus.

Clarke se levantó para ir al frigorífico.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—No, nada, me voy ya, Linc me está esperando abajo.

—¿Lo veis? —se quejó Raven.

—Me he pasado para deciros que no hagáis planes para el fin de semana. Tú tampoco, Niylah: quedáis todas invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños que vamos a organizar Lincoln y yo este sábado.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Niylah.

—El mío es el viernes y el de Lincoln, el sábado, y lo vamos a celebrar juntos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Raven—. Nuestra casa es enana.

—Aquí.

Clarke alzó una ceja.

—Vaya, está bien saberlo…

—Porfa, Clarke, es que entre el despacho y el salón hay un montón de espacio.

—Vale, que sí, tonta…, pero ¿cuánta gente va a venir?

—Pues así, por encima, unas treinta personas.

En la cabeza de Clarke, inmediatamente, cobró vida la idea de que entre esas treinta personas estarían los compañeros de trabajo del chico. Eso significaba que quizá Lexa iría y que la vería de nuevo. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

***

Lexa tomaba un café en la salita de descanso de la comisaría. Indra estaba con ella, en silencio. La oficial escrutaba su gesto serio y su mirada triste.

—Vas a ir a la fiesta de Lincoln, ¿verdad? —preguntó Indra.

Lexa bebió un sorbo de café y clavó los ojos en la mesa.

—No sé, no me apetece mucho el jaleo ahora mismo…, tengo aún molestias en la pierna.

—Pero para venir a trabajar no te molesta.

La detective la miró esperando el sermón, porque sabía que se lo iba a echar. Lo que no se esperaba es que Indra fuera directamente al grano. Como tampoco sabía que unos días atrás la oficial había llamado a Raven para que la pusiera al tanto, confidencialmente, de cómo estaba Clarke, para comprobar si la había invadido la tristeza como a su querida Lexa. Y sí.

—No quieres ir porque a lo mejor está Clarke, ¿no?

Lexa no dijo nada. Así que Indra continuó hablando.

—Clarke ha entrado en tu vida lo quieras o no, estés ausente o no. Te ha ocurrido, te está ocurriendo, es un hecho irrefutable. De ti depende que te quedes sólo con lo peor o que también tengas algo de lo mejor. No puedes controlar los acontecimientos, no existe el riesgo cero.

Lexa levantó los ojos de la mesa y la miró cargada de razones.

—Ha estado a punto de morir por mi culpa.

—No. Sobrevivió gracias a ti. No puedes pretender controlar a las personas para protegerlas siempre, son libres, Clarke es libre. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará con o sin tu intervención. No quieres que le pase nada malo, pero la estás haciendo sufrir.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Yo lo sé todo.

Indra lo dijo muy muy seria, tanto que hizo sonreír a Lexa.

—No habrás hablado con ella…

—No me hace falta. Tú también lo sabes. No dejes que el miedo te impida vivir. Y ve a esa mierda de fiesta.

Y la oficial se levantó y se fue. Lexa estaba alucinada, esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido en su vida con Indra y, desde luego, la más intensa. ¿Clarke estaba sufriendo? No la había vuelto a llamar desde el día que le dieron el alta, cuando fue a su casa. ¿No habría pasado página ya? Pensar en esa posibilidad le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

***

Ya había pasado media hora desde que los invitados fueron convocados. Además de Raven, Luna y Niylah, también había venido Finn y todo el equipo de Lincoln, excepto Lexa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Finn? —preguntó Clarke a Octavia—. Si sabes que no me deja en paz.

—Uf, lo siento, seguramente puse el mensaje en un grupo de wasap donde estaba él.

—Ya…

En ese momento, Lincoln abrió la puerta y entró Lexa. Clarke respiró hondo, se dio la vuelta y se entretuvo sirviéndose una bebida de espaldas a ella. No pasó ni un minuto cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Hola, Clarke.

—Vaya… creí que ya no vendrías.

—Pues aquí estoy.

E inmediatamente Clarke notó un cambio en su energía, ahora mucho más cálida que la última vez que se vieron. ¿Qué quería ahora Lexa? ¿Ser su amiga?

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?

—Bastante bien, apenas cojeo ya.

—Me alegro… ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No te preocupes, ya me cojo una cerveza.

Lexa tomó un botellín de un cubo con hielos y buscó el abridor. Mientras tanto, Finn se acercó a Clarke ofreciéndole una bebida y una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

—Hola, guapa.

—No va a ocurrir, Finn.

—Hey, si no te he dicho nada.

—Por si acaso.

—Te has vuelto una antipática.

—Adiós, Finn.

Lexa fue testigo sin querer de la escena.

—Te he traído un mojito —sonrió el chico.

La detective se puso junto a Clarke para hacer ver a Finn que no estaba sola, pero él sólo veía lo que quería ver.

—Ya tengo bebida, gracias.

Entonces se acercó Lincoln y reclamó a Lexa para presentarle a un amigo.

—Hey, Lex, ¿puedes venir?

Lexa miró a Clarke de forma interrogativa, quería saber si necesitaba su ayuda para quitarse ese moscón, pero la investigadora negó levemente restándole importancia a la situación y desvió la vista para seguir hablando con el chico.

—¿No me echas de menos ni un poquito?

—Finn, por favor. No me hagas dejar de ser amble. Un no es un no. ¿Entendido?

—Pues tú te lo pierdes.

El chico se encogió de hombros y empezó a otear la sala en busca de su próximo objetivo.

En cuanto vio vía libre, Bellamy caminó hacia Clarke. Había estado evitando toda la velada a Murphy, que había venido con su mujer, Emory.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Un amigo.

—Parecía algo más.

Clarke lo miró extrañada, le pareció que hablaba como si estuviera celoso, y su amigo nunca se había comportado así.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy raro, Bell.

El chico bebió de su copa y la miró fijamente.

—¿Que qué me pasa?

—Sí, eso te he preguntado.´

—Que estoy harto, Clarke.

Definitivamente, no entendía nada.

—¿Harto de qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Bellamy apretó la mandíbula como si estuviera decidiendo algo crucial en su vida y se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de Clarke. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que la iba a besar, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás haciéndole una cobra como un castillo.

—¿Pero qué haces, Bell? ¿Estás borracho o qué?

—Es por Lexa, ¿verdad? Sé el rollo que os lleváis.

—No sigas por ahí, Bell.

—¿Sabes que me ordenó que te espirara? Me pidió que me hiciera tu amiguito para que no metieras la pata en el caso de Jasper. No se fiaba de ti, Clarke.

La investigadora lo miró de forma severa.

—¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Simulaste ser “mi amiguito”? —Bellamy permaneció callado—. Entonces eres tan culpable como ella.

—No tengo que simular nada, soy tu amigo.

—Tú lo has dicho, dejémoslo ahí, en amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero lo que pase entre Lexa y yo no es asunto tuyo.

—O sea, que sí que hay algo… lo sabía.

—Que no es asunto tuyo, ¿te enteras?

Era la primera vez que la veía tan enfadada. El chico se dio cuenta de que se había excedido, bajó la cabeza y Clarke le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bell… —suavizó su tono—, somos amigos, siempre ha sido así. Siento si te he dado a entender otra cosa…

El chico la miró avergonzado.

—Yo… Lo siento…

—No te preocupes, ¿vale?

El chico asintió.

—Perdona.

El chico bajó la vista y luego miró a Murphy, que no le quitaba ojo desde la otra punta de la sala. No muy lejos de él estaba Lexa, que había sido testigo, otra vez, de toda la escena. En cuanto lo vio marcharse, iba a acercarse a Clarke, pero una mujer rubia, con signos visibles de borrachera, se le adelantó. Era Niylah. No daba crédito de lo solicitada que estaba.

Desde la distancia, Lexa veía cómo le sonreía y le hablaba a Clarke excesivamente cercana, invadiendo su espacio personal. Se notaba que ella se la quería quitar de encima de forma educada, pero la tía era una auténtica lapa. La investigadora parecía algo incómoda, zafándose de los acercamientos de la otra. Después las observó mirarse y cómo Niylah intentó besarla y Clarke volvió a hacer otra inmensa cobra. Pero, aun así, la mujer no se iba, ahí seguía, comiéndole la oreja. Entonces Lexa ya no pudo más y se acercó hasta ellas. Levantó la mano, extendió los dedos sobre el pecho de Niylah y, sutilmente, la apartó  de Clarke.

—Creo que la estás molestando.

—Ha bebido mucho —la excusó Clarke.

Los ojos beodos de Niylah miraron a Lexa y después bizquearon cuando se clavaron en sus largos dedos extendidos sobre su pecho.

—Joder, tía, vaya dedos —dijo con media sonrisa.

Clarke sonrió también por el comentario, la verdad es que Lexa tenía unos dedos extraordinariamente largos.

—No bebas más, Niylah.

La comerciante las miró alternativamente a las dos y ató cabos.

—Ah… tú eres la poli…

Volvió a mirar su mano y después a Clarke.

—¡Joder, tía!, no me extraña… Ja, ja.

De la risa que le entró, le dio una arcada.

—Vamos, siéntate. —Clarke la rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta una silla.

—No, no, no… Creo que necesito ir al baño.

Se soltó de su agarre y se encaminó haciendo eses hacia el aseo. A medio camino se tropezó con Luna, que la miró de forma reprobatoria.

—Hey, ten cuidado.

La comerciante miró su desordenada cabellera y esbozó otra sonrisa beoda.

—¿Es que no tienes peine?

Y volvió a reírse ella sola de camino al baño. Cerca de la puerta se encontró con Finn, que le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, guapa. Soy Finn.

Niylah lo miró de arriba abajo y le dio una arcada.

—Aparta, voy a vomitar.

—Vale, tía, no será para tanto.

El corazoncito de conquistador de Finn estaba herido. La chica había ignorado su comentario y ya se había metido en el baño a vomitar, literalmente.

Al otro lado de la sala, por fin Lexa pudo hablar con Clarke. Y no se aguantó el comentario.

—Cuántos pretendientes tienes, ¿no?

—¿Te molesta?

Lexa le sonrió con esa sonrisa que la hacía parecer tan dulce e inocente.

—No debería, ¿verdad?

Clarke quería mostrarse enfadada, pero no lo terminaba de conseguir. No cuando tenía delante a Lexa en modo adorable. Aun así, permaneció seria y su tono de voz era cortante.

—Pues no.

Las dos se quedaron calladas y le dieron un trago a sus bebidas.

—¿Quiénes eran?

La detective no pretendía parecer indiscreta, pero el silencio la estaba incomodando y no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

—Lexa, no puedes venir después de todo este tiempo y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Tienes razón.

—Pues sí…

Se miraron brevemente en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. La situación era rara y tensa. Sobre todo para Clarke, que estaba librando una batalla interna. Y, cuando eso ocurría, huía.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor. Si me disculpas…

Se alejó de ella y se reunió con el grupo de Raven y Luna. En cuanto Lexa se quedó sola, Indra se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo mirando hacia donde se había ido Clarke.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tú tanto de relaciones?

—¿Cómo es que sabes tú tan poco? —Indra sonrió, cosa rarísima en ella, y elevó su copa para brindar—. Todo se ve más claro desde fuera. Y lo vuestro está clarísimo.

Lexa brindó y le sonrió la oficial. Su relación siempre había sido de compañeras de trabajo, pero ahora empezaba a verla como a una peculiar amiga.

***

Mientras tanto, en una destartalada oficina, un hacker inspeccionaba los dos números de móvil que le había encargado un cliente anónimo. El informático llamó por teléfono y al otro lado contestó una voz de mujer: su cliente.

—Hola. Efectivamente, los dos móviles que me ha dado han sido intervenidos y, por el algoritmo usado, lo ha hecho la policía.

—Muy bien, gracias, eso es todo por el momento —dijo Ontari Fish, asesora del alcalde, al otro lado de la línea.


	22. MÁS QUE SOBREVIVIR

Justo antes de la fiesta, tras las palabras que le dijo Indra en la comisaría, Lexa había decidido que quería recuperar a Clarke. Había sucumbido ante la evidencia que exigía su corazón. Y le entraron las urgencias. Ella, que todo lo meditaba con paciencia, de repente se sintió ansiosa por actuar cuanto antes. Porque tuvo la certeza de que había perdido tontamente un precioso mes, y sintió el temor de que quizá fuera demasiado tarde, de que quizá Clarke ya no se fiara de ella, o de que, simplemente, estuviera harta de esperar. Y la actitud de Clarke durante la fiesta de cumpleaños le había indicado que, aunque tuviera alguna oportunidad, no iba a ser fácil.

Ya entrada la madrugada, poco a poco se fueron marchando todos los invitados. Cuando Lexa lo hizo, apenas quedaban media docena de personas. Quería hablar de nuevo con Clarke, pero consideró que su presencia ya no estaba justificada y se marchó. Una hora después, lo hicieron Octavia, Lincoln, Luna y Raven, que se habían quedado para recoger y limpiar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde su marcha cuando sonó el timbre. Clarke abrió sin mirar a través de la mirilla, ya que pensaba que sería alguno de ellos, que habría olvidado algo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Lexa al otro lado de la puerta, mirándola con esa intensidad que derribaba sus defensas.

—Lexa…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. ¿Ocurre algo?

Clarke se apartó para permitirle entrar y cerró la puerta cuando lo hizo.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Has vuelto de tu casa?

Clarke estaba alucinando.

—No. Estaba esperando abajo a que se fueran todos.

La investigadora elevó las cejas incluso más sorprendida aún.

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

—Quería hablar contigo.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

—Ya hemos hablado.

Quería sonar distante, pero sus ojos expresaban otra cosa.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, cómo has pasado este mes —se interesó Lexa.

Clarke la miró a los ojos. No necesitaba más explicaciones, sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó dolida.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

Lexa la miró intensamente, como si quisiera adivinar sin palabras el estado de su alma.

—Pues regular… sobreviviendo.

La detective continuó mirándola, buscando qué decir a continuación.

—Te mereces algo más que sobrevivir…

Lexa la miraba tan fijamente que Clarke tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eso pienso yo…

Lexa bajó los ojos a sus labios, quería besarla, aunque no sabía si tenía algún derecho. Pero lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de Clarke, que lo echó hacia atrás rechazando en un principio ese beso, pero sólo en principio, porque a medio camino se arrepintió y volvió hacia ella hasta chocar sus labios con los suyos, con fuerza, sin despegarlos, agarrándola de la nuca para apretarse más a ellos. Poco a poco fueron abriendo la boca y el beso se fue humedeciendo, pero sin perder la lentitud y la delicadeza. Era sorprendente experimentar cómo esos sutiles contactos conseguían enviar oleadas de placer hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos.

—Lexa… —dijo Clarke separándose de ella.

—¿Qué?

—No juegues conmigo.

—Nunca lo haría.

—¿Y por qué ahora esto después de un mes?

“Porque te quiero”, pensó. Quizá era muy pronto para tener esa certeza, pero la tenía. Su mente analítica había procesado todos los sentimientos que Clarke le provocaba y no tenía dudas. Pero era una temeridad decírselo dos veces.

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que sobrevivir no merece la pena… Deseo vivir, y contigo me siento viva.

Clarke pegó su frente a la suya y sonrió.

—Qué dramática te pones…

—Es lo que siento.

—Pues no vuelvas a desaparecer.

—No lo haré.

—Te lo digo muy en serio.

—Yo también.

—No te daré más oportunidades.

Lexa asintió con aceptación, sin dejar de mirarla para mostrar su disposición a no renunciar a ella más. Clarke le acarició la cara y Lexa le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su boca, su nariz y su mejilla.

—Lo siento.

Clarke se separó y la miró severa, pero sus labios sonreían.

—Siempre lo sientes. Confía en mí, no me dejes fuera y así no tendrás que sentirlo tanto. ¿De acuerdo?

La detective asintió de nuevo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Clarke bajó la mano desde la cadera hasta su muslo izquierdo.

—¿Te duele? He visto que sigues cojeando un poco.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me tira un poco al caminar… Pero es normal, enseguida pasará.

—Pero es mejor que estés acostada, ¿no? Sí. Te voy a acostar. —Y le guiñó un ojo—. Hoy has estado mucho tiempo de pie.

Clarke la cogió de la mano y la guio a través del salón hasta el dormitorio, hasta su cama. Se desvistieron despacio, delicadamente, recreándose en la desnudez que cada prenda caída mostraba. Lexa acarició y besó la herida superficial que dejó la bala en el brazo de la investigadora, y esta hizo lo mismo con la que la detective tenía en el muslo. Se metieron desnudas entre las sábanas y se abrazaron y besaron con calma, sin urgencias, sabedoras de que tenían por delante todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero la calma no duró mucho, y pronto comenzaron a besarse profundamente, con hambre atrasada, apretando sexo contra sexo, que cada vez demandaba más contacto. Lexa se colocó encima y Clarke se dejó hacer. Le mordió el labio inferior y luego la barbilla. Después continuó dejando un reguero de besos por su pecho y mordisqueó y lamió sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros y sensibles. Clarke cerró los ojos para sentirlo todo mejor, al tiempo que su respiración se hacía irregular y dejaba escapar suaves gemidos, arqueando su cuerpo estimulada por cada beso y cada caricia. Lexa siguió acariciado con la lengua el abdomen hacia abajo, hasta encontrarse con su pubis. Entonces se detuvo y levantó la vista.

—¿Te puedo hacer sexo oral?

Clarke paró en seco sus movimientos, abrió los ojos y miró a Lexa.

—Por dios, no me pidas permiso. Cierra la boca y hazlo. O sea, abre la boca y hazlo.

Las risas de ambas llenaron la habitación. Lexa le echó una última mirada, que provocó en Clarke un escalofrío, antes de separar sus muslos y hundir la lengua en su sexo. Lamió todos los rincones, esparciendo la humedad por él. La investigadora se movía deseosa de más contacto, así que la detective dedujo que ya era el momento de penetrarla con dos dedos y de estimular el clítoris con la boca. El ritmo lo marcaba la propia Clarke, balanceándose sobre su mano, subiendo poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos. También lo elevó Lexa, intensificando la energía de sus embestidas, hasta que llegó un intenso orgasmo, acompañado de un sonoro jadeo y una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, Lexa trepó hasta su boca y le lamió los labios. Clarke atrapó su lengua. Y así estuvieron jugueteando un rato, hasta que la investigadora se colocó sobre la detective, dispuesta a devolverle todo el placer que le había proporcionado a ella. Repitió todos y cada uno de los recorridos que antes hiciera la lengua de Lexa, después lamió todo su sexo, sin pedir permiso, y acabó de nuevo en sus labios, besándolos sin tregua mientras que la penetraba intercalando caricias lentas e impetuosas. Cuando percibió que el orgasmo llegaba, masajeó su clítoris sin descanso, hasta que el placer inundó cada rincón del cuerpo de la detective, que se dejó caer sobre la cama entre intensos espasmos. Después vinieron la relajación y la respiración pesada sobre la boca de Clarke, que no había dejado de besarla en ningún momento.

***

—Buenas días, señor Roth —dijo Jaha.

—Buenas días, Little J.

El señor Roth era un hombre de pelo negro y barba canosa, de unos cincuenta años, con gafas y pinta de oficinista y que, sin embargo, llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación. El alcalde Thelonious Jaha era alto y corpulento y le sacaba casi una cabeza. Había sido elegido casi cuatro años atrás, convirtiéndose en el primer alcalde negro de la ciudad.

—Muy urgente tiene que ser para convocarme un domingo.

—Ontari me ha llamado. Estaba preocupada por si su nombre y el de Miller aparecían entre los papeles de Emerson. Y resulta que ha descubierto que la policía tiene intervenidos sus teléfonos. Se acercan a ti, Jaha.

—Y a ti.

—Son tus asesores, no los míos.

—Pero trabajan para ti.

—¿Y quién sabe eso? Espero que sólo tú.

—Sólo yo, se lo aseguro.

—Eso espero. Como también espero que hagas algo con el equipo de policías que lleva el caso.

—Eso es imposible. Lo lleva el capitán Gustus Woodman y es incorrompible.

—Pues habla con tus asesores y haced que no tengan nada más a lo que agarrarse. Limpiad los ordenadores, revisad las cuentas. Quiero que todo quede impoluto.

—Ya lo está, señor Roth.

—Pues revísalo otra vez.

—Así lo haré.

—Y céntrate en la campaña y posterga todas las operaciones hasta después de las elecciones, tienes que ganarlas.

—Las encuestas van muy bien.

­—No te confíes y haz que se cumplan.

—Descuide.

—Me marcho. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para darme buenas noticias.

—Yo también lo espero.

***

Eran más de las diez cuando despertaron abrazadas, y ahora era Clarke la que rodeaba la espalda de Lexa. Se incorporó levemente, lo justo para besarla en el hombro y después en la mejilla.

La detective se dio la vuelta y quedaron mirándose en silencio. Entonces Clarke le acarició el rostro y pasó su dedo gordo por encima de sus labios.

—Creías que ibas a morir, ¿verdad?

Pensaba en ese “te quiero” que le dijo, que creía producto de ese temor. Pero no compartió con ella este pensamiento.

—Sabía que la herida era grave, sí. Y temía que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería a abrir.

—Lo siento. Fue todo por mi-

—Shhh.

Lexa llevó un dedo a sus labios para que callara.

—Tú me salvaste la vida dos segundos antes, cuando hiciste la maniobra que te enseñé. Lo dejamos en un empate, ¿vale? Las dos tenemos la misma culpa y el mismo mérito, y las dos estamos vivas.

Clarke, por fin, sonrió y se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes, como tantas otras veces.

—No habrás vuelto porque viste todos esos pretendientes detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

Lexa frunció el ceño, dando a entender que en absoluto había sido así.

—No, ya lo había decidido antes.

—Ya…

—Lo sentía así independientemente de ellos.

Lexa se puso tan seria que Clarke no tuvo más remedio que sonreír de nuevo. La miró unos segundos en silencio, después se fijó en su torso y llevó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo cubrió con ella por completo.

—Mira, es perfecto para mi talla de mano.

Lexa sonrió e hizo lo mismo con un pecho de Clarke, y comprobó que también lo rodeaba casi por completo con su enorme mano.

—También el tuyo es mi talla de mano.

La investigadora volvió a mirar el pecho de la detective.

—Perdona, me está llamando.

Acercó la boca a él y lamió y besó el pezón hasta que se puso erecto. Lexa rio y manoseó el pecho de Clarke que tenía agarrado.

—Sí, a mí también me pasa… Los tuyos me llaman a todas horas.

—¿Mis pechos?

—Sí.

—Vaya, son unos maleducados.

—Que va, me lo piden por favor.

—Qué tonta eres.

Clarke la besó dulcemente mientras sonreía. Estaban relajadas y esos tiernos besos las llenaban de un placer tranquilo. Cuando se separaron, estuvieron un rato en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas. No podían dejar de tocarse con toda la gama de intensidades y sutilezas. Entonces Clarke volvió a mirarla seria. Algo le rondaba de nuevo la cabeza.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—¿El qué?

—Me ha llamado Gustus para que introduzca a alguien de mi confianza en la campaña de Jaha. Me ha contado por encima cómo está el caso.

Lexa también se puso seria.

—Me habló de esa posibilidad.

—¿Y qué te parece? No iría yo, además, el alcalde me conoce. Sería muy sospechoso. Pero yo lo supervisaría todo.

—Nunca me ha parecido buena idea meter a civiles en investigaciones policiales, ya lo sabes.

—Pues fuiste tú la que me llamó cuando empezó el caso Mount Weather.

Lexa se quedó callada, la habían pillado. No consideraba oportuno decirle que no sabía qué hacer para volver a verla y que sólo se le ocurrió eso.

—Así, es… Y mira cómo acabó.

Clarke bajó la vista. No estaba de acuerdo con Lexa, pero reconocía que tenía parte de razón. Además, la detective casi muere intentando salvarla a ella, a una civil en una investigación policial.

—Si no quieres no lo haré.

Lexa recordó las palabras que le dijo Indra, que Clarke era libre. Y no iba a ser ella quien le impusiera barreras.

—Hazlo si es lo que quieres. Sólo sé prudente.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Quién va a hacer el trabajo de campo? ¿Raven?

—No, podrían averiguar de algún modo que trabaja para mí. Aún no he pensado quién podría hacerlo.

Era domingo y Lexa no tenía que ir a trabajar. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el día con Clarke; ahora que la había recuperado no quería separarse de ella, pero no sabía cuáles eran los deseos de la investigadora.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Me puedo ir cuando quieras.

Clarke la miró y sonrió por su azoramiento.

—No quiero que te vayas. ¿Tú quieres irte?

—No.

—Pues pasa el día conmigo.

—Vale.

Clarke le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y se levantó de un salto.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno. Me muero de hambre. Tú quédate en la cama. Yo me encargo de todo.

Lexa la obedeció y se quedó un rato acostada, rememorando la increíble noche que habían pasado juntas. Al poco fue al baño y, cuando salió, se encontró con la mesa del salón repleta de fruta, zumo, tostadas, mantequilla, huevos revueltos y café. Le agradó que Clarke tuviera la despensa llena. Tenía la errónea impresión de que sería más descuidada con las cosas de la casa, pero no era así.

—Cuánta comida.

—Como no sabía lo que te gustaba he sacado un poco de todo.

—Está perfecto, estoy hambrienta.

—Habría hecho tortitas, como en las películas, pero no tengo harina. Pero sé cómo se hacen, que conste.

—¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Sí, me relaja un montón.

—A mí no, me estresa.

—Pues te conquistaré con la comida.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Clarke sonrió.

—Qué ñoña te pones, me encanta.

Lexa se ruborizó un poco y sonrió tímida. Estaba feliz. Normalmente, le costaba conectar con la gente, sobre todo a un nivel tan íntimo, pero Clarke se lo hacía todo muy fácil y la conexión era muy fuerte.

—Me cayó bien Anya.

Lexa levantó la vista del café.

—¿La conoces?

—Claro, del hospital.

—Es verdad.

—Se nota que te quiere mucho.

—Somos como hermanas. Es mi familia.

—En cambio, tu padre me dio un poco de yuyu.

Lexa sonrió.

—Sí, produce ese efecto en la gente… No creas que se me ha olvidado que dijiste que yo tenía aire marcial como él.

—Aire marcial… un poco, pero como él no. El tuyo es único, cariño.

Se le había escapado ese “cariño”, pero no le importó. Las dos se sonrieron tontamente, como las dos enamoradas hasta las trancas que eran.

Unas llaves sonaron en la cerradura y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, porque sólo podía ser una persona.

—Mierda…

—¿Quién es?

La respuesta llegó cuando vio a Raven entrar en el salón.

—¡Arriba, dormilo-!

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Lexa desayunando con Clarke… Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Buenos días, Raven —dijo la detective.

—Recuérdame que hablemos otra vez del temita de las llaves —fue el saludo de la investigadora.

—¡Joder, tía! Esto sí que no lo he visto venir, estoy perdiendo facultades. Porque es lo que parece, ¿verdad?

Las dos aludidas callaron.

—Pues me alegro un montón, en serio.

—Si tenéis algo que hacer, me voy —dijo Lexa.

—¿Tenemos algo que hacer? —preguntó Clarke a su amiga.

—No. Es que me dejé el móvil en tu habitación. En la cómoda. ¿No lo has visto?

—No… ¿y cómo terminó allí?

—Entré con Luna para…, ya sabes, y me lo dejé allí…; pero no usamos la cama, lo juro.

Clarke puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco y Lexa sonrió divertida.

—Anda, entra y mira a ver si está.

Las dos sonrieron en silencio el poco tiempo que Raven estuvo en la habitación, pues enseguida salió con el móvil en la mano.

—Aquí esta… Vosotras sí que habéis usado la cama, ¿eh? Cómo atufa a sexo, tías.

—¿Algún comentario más antes de IRTE? —Clarke recalcó la última palabra.

—No sé cómo la aguantas —dijo la aludida mirando a Lexa.

—Adiós, Raven.

—Que sí, que ya me voy… Hacéis muy buena pareja, en serio. Sois unos pibones.

—¡Raven!

—Pero si sólo es un piropo. Ya me voy. Adiós, Lexa.

—Hasta luego.

En cuanto la ingeniera cerró la puerta, Clarke se encogió de hombros.

—Así no se lo tengo que contar. Pero ya sabes que tardará cero coma en decírselo a Octavia y que Octavia se lo dirá a Lincoln.

—Yo creo que ya lo sabe.

Clarke casi se atraganta con el café.

—Pero cómo lo va a saber si nos acabamos de acostar. ¿Es que le has llamado?

—No, no. Quería decir que ya sabe que yo… O sea, que me gustas. E Indra también. Y Anya… y creo que Bellamy también se huele algo.

—Ya, lo de Bellamy ya lo sé… Por cierto, me dijo que le encargaste que me espiara o algo así. ¿Es cierto?

La detective pestañeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Sí.

Clarke se puso fingidamente seria durante unos segundos que a Lexa se le hicieron eternos. Pero después relajó su gesto.

—Dios, te debí causar una impresión horrible para que tomaras tantas precauciones conmigo.

—No fue horrible.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo fue?

—Muy buena.

Lexa le regaló media sonrisa seductora que no había visto hasta ahora, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—No sería tan buena si me tenías que vigilar.

—Lo hice por una cuestión profesional, pero sé separar el trabajo de lo personal… En lo personal, la impresión fue muy buena.

—Pero en lo profesional no.

—En un principio no, pero me di cuenta de que tus métodos eran distintos, pero efectivos. Y ahora te valoro mucho como profesional. ¿Y tu primera impresión sobre mí? Sé sincera.

—Me caíste como el culo.

—Tampoco tan sincera…

—Me caíste tan mal que quería empotrarte contra la pared de tu despacho y demostrártelo una y otra vez… Puede que algún día lo haga.

El cuerpo de Lexa también fue atravesado por un escalofrío.

—Será si puedes.

—Ja.

Las dos se sonrieron traviesas sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Hacía un día espléndido, así que decidieron dar una vuelta por un parque cercano. Pero antes se ducharon juntas durante un buen rato… Y se fueron a caminar muy, pero que muy relajadas.


	23. POSIBLES COLABORADORES

El fin de semana había sido como una luna de miel. Pasaron todo el domingo juntas. Pero por la noche Lexa decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa, además, tenía que descansar si quería ir a trabajar en condiciones. Había hecho mucho ejercicio y necesitaba dormir una noche completa para encarar la semana. Y con Clarke a su lado sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

El lunes Lexa apareció en la comisaría con energías renovadas. Ya no era el espíritu apagado que había regresado de su mes de baja, ahora desprendía luz, y su habitual gesto serio y pensativo se había suavizado.

—Buenos días, Woods —la saludó Lincoln—, hay novedades.

La detective, que aún no había llegado a su despacho, la invitó a entrar.

—¿Es sobre el caso Mount Weather?

—Sí. Los informáticos han detectado una incursión en el sistema operativo de sus teléfonos móviles, por lo que puede que hayan podido detectar las escuchas.

—Ya… Y si saben que los tenemos intervenidos, es una vía muerta…

Gustus llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días, Alexandra, ¿ya lo sabes?

—Sí.

—Sólo nos queda el registro de sus despachos y la incautación de los ordenadores.

Lexa se sentó en el sillón visiblemente contrariada.

—Ya saben que vamos a por ellos. Serán precavidos a partir de ahora. Cuando lleguemos ya no quedará nada por lo que inculparles.

—Siempre queda algo —dijo Gustus.

—No siempre. Están bien organizados y son precavidos. Estamos jodidos.

La detective se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo con preocupación. Todo el caso se desmoronaba.

Las siguientes horas estuvo repasando en el despacho las escuchas que había recopilado hasta ese momento, pero no encontró nada relevante aparte de la mención de Little J. en un par de ocasiones. Le encantaría poder contratar a Raven para que hackeara sus ordenadores ya, pero, por ser ilegal, sabía que una legión de abogados echaría por tierra cualquier dato extraído sin orden judicial previa.

Estaba en la sala de descanso tomando un café e inmersa en estas divagaciones cuando Clarke entró con el semblante serio. No la esperaba, así que le sorprendió verla allí.

—Hola… ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar a solas?

—En mi despacho.

—Más a solas.

Lexa empezó a preocuparse.

—No quiero que nos vea u oiga nadie, es importante. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

—Hay un almacén que nadie usa…

—¿Hay cámaras?

—No.

Lexa no entendía a qué venía tanta discreción.

—Ven, está por aquí.

La detective dejó su café a medias y salió de la salita seguida por la investigadora. Al llegar al almacén, llamó a la puerta.

—¿No decías que nunca entra nadie?

Lexa estaba pensando en aquella ocasión cuando pilló a Bellamy y Murphy besándose.

—Bueno, casi nunca… es que… luego te lo cuento.

Nadie contestó al otro lado de la puerta, así que entraron. La investigadora se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta tras ella.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirm-?

Pero Lexa no pudo terminar la frase porque Clarke se le tiró encima haciendo que su espalda golpeara contra la pared, tapándole la boca con la suya, al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba los brazos en alto por encima de la cabeza. Clarke la besaba con un ímpetu, casi desesperación, desconocido en ella. Le metió el muslo en la entrepierna y todo ello junto provocó en Lexa que sintiera una súbita excitación que casi la mareó y la hizo jadear en la boca de Clarke, que no le daba tregua. La detective quiso liberar sus brazos, quería tocarla, pero la investigadora se aseguró de inmovilizárselos con la mano derecha.

—No… —susurró Clarke.

—Clarke… aquí no está bien… —susurró Lexa.

—Shhh.

Lexa se plegó a sus deseos y no hizo más por liberarse, aunque habría podido sin mucho esfuerzo. Otra oleada de placer la golpeó cuando sintió una mano dentro de su ropa interior, palpando sin miramientos su sexo. Clarke jadeó al sentir toda su humedad al mismo tiempo que el muslo de Lexa se apretaba contra su entrepierna. La investigadora la penetró de golpe, lo que hizo que a Lexa le temblaran las piernas literalmente. Después sacó sus dedos de ella y espació sus fluidos por todo su sexo, hasta detenerse en su clítoris, que acarició sin piedad.

Lexa se iba a correr ya, Clarke lo notaba, pero quería dar un poco más de guerra, así que dejó de tocar el clítoris y le volvió a introducir dos dedos. La detective no tuvo más remedio que soltar los brazos para poder agarrarse a los hombros de Clarke y poder sostenerse. Si alguien pasara por la puerta en esos momentos podría oír los jadeos de la detective Woods al otro lado. La investigadora la penetró reiteradamente hasta que consideró que ya era hora de atacar de nuevo su clítoris. Y, enseguida, Lexa tembló entre su cuerpo y la pared, abrazándola para no caerse. En cuanto el orgasmo pasó, la investigadora la soltó y la detective se escurrió hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo intentando normalizar su respiración y relajando sus contraídos músculos,

—Joder, Clarke…

Clarke se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lexa la miró con ojos hambrientos, se había despertado una hoguera en su interior y quería más, pero la investigadora negó con la cabeza.

—Salgamos ya o nos pillarán.

Lexa la ignoró y la cogió de la nuca para atraerla y besarla, y lo hizo con unas ansias y una pasión desaforadas. Metió la mano en su escote y buscó bajo el sujetador uno de sus pechos y lo estrujó con fuerza. Quería tenerlos en su boca. Le subió la camiseta y sacó uno de los pezones por encima del sujetador, al mismo tiempo que metió la mano dentro del pantalón, comprobando lo mojada que estaba.

—No, no, no, no.

 Clarke se bajó la camiseta, sacó la mano de Lexa y se levantó, dejando a la detective en el suelo mirándola muy, muy cachonda.

—Esta noche te vas a enterar —amenazó Lexa—. Ahora te libras porque podría venir alguien —sonrió—… Ni te imaginas quién.

—¿Quién?

—Bellamy y Murphy. Los pillé besándose.

—Ja, esa sí que es buena. Casi me lo creo. Pero si puede entrar alguien será mejor que te recompongas un poco. Tienes toda la camisa fuera.

Lexa se levantó con cierto esfuerzo por las molestias en su pierna y colocó bien la camisa. Entonces la miró de esa forma profunda tan característica de ella.

—No bromeo, Clarke, tienen un lío… o lo tuvieron.

La investigadora la vio tan seria que no tuvo más remedio que creérselo.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Lexa asintió— ¡Joder, qué fuerte!

—Ni una palabra, no quiero que piense que te lo he contado.

—Ahora entiendo algunas cosas… Joder, alucino. Estoy segura de que Octavia no lo sabe.

—No le digas nada.

Clarke la miró intentando ponerse seria, pero se le escapó una sonrisilla.

—Soy una tumba.

***

Después de cumplir su misión, la investigadora regresó al despacho con un calentón cuyas proporciones no había previsto. Se tendría que dar una ducha fría y ponerse algún documental de hienas o algo así.

En su despacho, la detective tardó unos minutos en volver a sus labores de policía, porque aún quería disfrutar de ese halo mezcla de relajación y de excitación que la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Se llevó los dedos a la nariz, impregnados del olor de Clarke. Habían estado poco tiempo en su sexo, pero el suficiente como para conservar su aroma.

Gustus entró sin llamar y la pilló oliéndose los dedos. Y ella disimuló como pudo llevándose las manos a la frente y luego al pelo. Pero el gesto fue tan forzado que quedó raro.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Un poco. 

—Te noto algo congestionada. A ver si tienes fiebre.

—No, estoy bien, es que hace un poco de calor aquí… ¿Querías algo?

—Sí. El juez no se moja y quiere tener algo más contundente para realizar un registro en las dependencias municipales.

—Ya… O sea, que no tenemos nada más. ¡Vaya mierda!

—Me ha parecido ver a Clarke, ¿tiene ya colaborador para infiltrarse en la campaña?

—No, aún no. Pero eso es dar palos de ciego. Necesitamos una nueva vía de investigación… Quizá volviendo al grupo organizado de falsificadores al que pertenecía Emerson encontremos algún hilo del que tirar.

—Me parece una buena idea. Ponte con ello.

Gustus salió del despacho y Lexa se quedó pensativa, preocupada por el caso… Pero menos que otras veces, porque tenía una inmensa influencia positiva en su vida que hacía que los problemas se vieran más pequeños: Clarke.

***

_Lexa: Te echo de menos._

_Clarke: Yo también, pero sigo en la reunión del insti… me temo que acabará tarde._

_Lexa: Ven a mi casa cuando termines._

_Clarke: No, tienes que madrugar, y ya sabes lo que pasa._

_Lexa: Eres mala._

_Clarke: Ja, ja._

_Lexa: Wasap cuando termines._

_Clarke: Ok. Pero hoy no… Menos mal que una de las dos es responsable ;)_

_Lexa: ¿Responsable? Pues esta mañana no lo has sido._

_Clarke: Pero no nos ha pillado nadie._

_Lexa: Suerte._

_Clarke: Te dejo, que viene Bell._

_Lexa: No le digas nada de eso._

_Clarke: Que no._

Bellamy se acercó a Clarke con una sonrisa encantadora y una bebida para ella. Habían acudido a la reunión que celebraba cada cierto tiempo su grupo del instituto. Además de ellos, entre los que habían ido estaban Jasper, Monty y Octavia.

—Qué atareada. ¿Es importante?

—Nah, es Raven con sus cosas informáticas.

—¿Está trabajando a estas horas?

—Mmm, sí.

Bellamy bajó la vista hacia su copa.

—Oye, Clarke, siento lo de la otra noche… No sé qué me pasó.

—No pasa nada, lo importante es que seguimos siendo amigos.

El chico levantó su copa y brindaron.

—Por la amistad —dijo él.

—Por la amistad —dijo ella—. Y… si quieres hablar de algo, de lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

Bellamy la miró receloso. ¿Lexa le había contado lo que vio? Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y el chico llegó a una conclusión afirmativa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—¿Lexa y tú estáis juntas?

—Sí.

Bell no necesitaba más, seguro que se lo había contado.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad, es muy buena gente.

—Gracias, Bell. Ya sabes, me tienes para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Volvió a chocar su copa con la de Clarke y se fue hacia otra zona del local, cerca de donde Jasper y Monty hablaban animadamente entre ellos. También estaban sus novias, Maya y Harper, una a cada lado, pero no les hacían mucho caso.

—Tenemos que organizar una escapada —dijo Jasper—, aunque sea cerca, porque mamá está hiperprotectora desde aquello y yo ya estoy bien y quiero salir de casa y respirar.

—Yo puedo este finde —dijo Monty.

—Yo no —dijo Maya.

Jasper miró a su novia.

—Pues otro día vienes tú, cariño.

Y volvió su atención a Monty.

—Yo creo que tampoco —dijo Harper.

—Bueno pues hacemos una escapada de chicos.

Monty sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero si pasáis todo el día juntos —protestó Maya.

—Me parece genial —Jasper ignoró su comentario y se dirigió a su amigo—, te dejo que elijas sitio.

—Guay. No sé, tú qué prefieres.

Las dos chicas se miraron con cara de aburrirse soberanamente.

—Nos vamos a pedir algo —dijo Harper poniéndose de pie.

—Pues… ¿nos vamos a San Francisco? Hace un montón que no voy.

—Guay.

Los chicos siguieron hablando durante un buen rato antes de enterarse de que sus novias se habían marchado.

En el otro lado del local, Clarke bebía inquieta su mojito. En otras ocasiones había disfrutado más de la compañía de sus viejos amigos del instituto, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era ver a Lexa. No entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo había pasado a ser tan indispensable en su vida. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sintió vibrar su móvil en el pantalón.

_Lexa: Hola._

_Clarke: Hola._

_Lexa: Tengo celos._

_Clarke: !!!!!???? ¿De quién?_

_Lexa: De la copa que estás bebiendo._

_Clarke: Idiota._

_Lexa: ¿Un mojito?_

_Clarke: Claro. Es lo mejor._

_Lexa: Porque no has probado mi cóctel especial._

_Clarke: ¿Qué lleva?_

_Lexa: Es secreto._

_Clarke: Lo descubriré. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Lexa: Alexandras’s secret._

_Clarke: Tonta._

_Lexa: ¿Qué llevas puesto?_

_Clarke: Pervertida._

_Lexa: Me interesa la moda._

_Clarke: Claro, ahora le llaman moda…_

_Lexa: Yo llevo un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de ACDC._

_Clarke: Ja, ja, ¡sexi! Yo, ropa interior de cuero negro, sin nada encima…_

_Lexa: Ja, ja, ¡mentirosa!_

—Hey, Clarkie.

_Clarke: Viene Jasper, te dejo._

_Lexa: Wasap cuando termines._

_Clarke: Que sí._

—Hey, Jasper. ¿Cómo estás?

—Genial… ¿Interrumpo?

—No, que va, es Raven, que me lía con sus cosas.

—Pues… es que no te había agradecido aún tu colaboración en el caso.

—Bueno, hice lo que pude… Ya sabes que llevé otra línea de investigación.

—Ya, pero estabas ahí, que es lo que cuenta.

—Gracias, me alegro haber contribuido a ayudarte.

—No sé qué me pasó, me… perdí.

—Lo importante es que ahora estás bien.

—Sí. Monty y yo te estamos muy agradecidos. Pídenos lo que quieras, de verdad.

Clarke le sonrió pícara.

—Préstame tu deportivo —el chico se quedó parado—. Que es broma, hombre…

—Te lo presto sin reparos, en serio.

—Que no, que es broma, me basta con saber que estás bien.

—Genial. Bueno, voy a buscar a mi novia, que no sé dónde se ha metido.

—Parece una buena chica.

—Sí, lo es.

—Nos vemos.

—Chaíto.

Clarke lo vio dirigirse hacia donde estaba Monty en lugar de buscar a su novia, como había dicho. “Parecen siameses”, pensó. Y también pensó en Hannah Green, su madre, y en cómo convenció al alcalde Jaha para que la colocara a ella en la investigación del secuestro de Jasper y, de repente, se le ocurrió algo.

_Clarke: He tenido una idea loca._

_Lexa: Si tú la llamas loca es que es muy loca._

_Clarke: Ja. La familia Green es muy amiga del alcalde, así que no sería raro que sus hijos participaran de voluntarios en su campaña._

_Lexa: Es verdad… es una idea muy loca._

_Clarke: Pero es genial… les contaré lo justo y lo único que tendrán que hacer es escuchar los cotilleos…_

_Lexa: No lo vas a hacer sin mi permiso, ¿verdad?_

_Clarke: Dirás sin el permiso de Gustus._

_Lexa: Gustus te adora, te dirá que sí._

_Clarke: Y él es tu jefe._

_Lexa: Eso está muy feo._

_Clarke: En serio, Jasper está muy centrado, hasta tiene una novia de lo más formal. Son ideales. Lo he pensado y cualquiera de mis colegas no encajarían._

_Lexa: No lo veo._

_Clarke: Porfa… No quiero hacerlo sin tu ok._

_Lexa: mmm._

_Clarke: Te mandaré un wasap cuando termine…_

_Lexa: Entonces iré a tu casa._

_Clarke: Entonces me darás el ok._

_Lexa: Eso es soborno._

_Clarke: No, eso es_ quid pro quo _._

_Lexa: Te vas a enterar cuando llegue._

_Clarke: ¿Sí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

_Lexa: Es secreto._

_Clarke: Lexa y sus secretos…_

_Lexa: Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos._

_Clarke: ¿Me vas a dar alergia?_

_Lexa: Qué poco romántica. Es de un poema._

_Clarke: Lo sé. Era broma, ¿qué vas a hacerme?_

_Lexa: Ya lo verás, pero vas a gritar mi nombre._

_Clarke: Estás creando muchas expectativas. Y me estás asustando._

_Lexa: Ya, seguro, tú no te asustas tan fácilmente._

_Clarke: Ten cuidado, igual gritas tú el mío._

_Lexa: No lo descarto._

_Clarke: ¿Y si me voy ya?_

_Lexa: ¿En serio?_

_Clarke: Me despido de Octavia y me voy._

_Lexa: Voy para tu casa._

_Clarke: Déjate lo que llevas puesto, me gusta ;)_

Clarke buscó entre sus amigos hasta que dio con Octavia.

—Tía, que llevas toda la noche pegada al móvil.

—¿Estás borracha?

—Con el puntillo.

—Ya, oye, que me voy a ir ya.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Sí, es que me duele un poco la… Mira, no, que me voy a ver a Lexa, ¿entiendes?

—¿Le pasa algo?

—Por dios, Octavia, Raven las pillas a la primera.

—Ah, ya, que vais a… Ya, guay, yo también me iría con Linc, pero tiene guardia o no sé qué.

—Bueno, me entiendes, ¿no? —su amiga asintió—. Es que no quiero empezar a despedirme de todo el mundo, porque no me voy a poner a dar explicaciones. Si te pregunta alguien por mí, les dices que me dolía la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Que folléis hasta reventar.

—No te pega nada decir esas cosas, Octavia, no bebas más, ¿vale?

Su amiga asintió un tanto azorada y Clarke se escabulló entre la gente de forma disimulada. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar cuando fue consciente de que en pocos minutos tendría a Lexa junto a ella.


	24. BIG J.

Lexa la esperaba en el rellano junto a la puerta de su despacho, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vio salir del ascensor. No llevaba la lencería de cuero negra que le dijo por wasap, pero unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada le sentaban de miedo.

—Tu vecina me ha mirado mal.

—No me extraña, pareces una delincuente.

Lexa llevaba, efectivamente, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de ACDC.

—Crees que estará mirando por la mirilla.

—¿Por qué?

Lexa se abalanzó sobre ella y le lamió los labios. Se separó y le sonrió de medio lado. A Clarke empezaba a gustarle mucho esa versión sutilmente chulesca que a veces dejaba translucir la detective. También estaba descubriendo que podía ser divertida, que no era tan estirada ni seria como le pareció al principio.

La investigadora abrió la puerta de cristal esmerilado y, en cuanto entraron, Lexa la aprisionó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla profundamente. Clarke se separó y sonrió en sus labios.

—Uf, espera, que tengo que beber agua —dijo la investigadora—, estoy seca.

—Eso es que te has pasado con los mojitos.

Lexa la liberó y la siguió hasta la barra americana, donde había una jarra con agua y un par de vasos. Clarke llenó el vaso y, en cuanto lo dejó vacío sobre la encimera, sintió los brazos de la detective rodeándola desde atrás y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la barra. Entonces fue a darse la vuelta para darle un beso, pero ella se lo impidió, inmovilizándola con sus fuertes brazos. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo la mano derecha de Lexa se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón hasta llegar a su mojado sexo, y cómo, al mismo tiempo, le metía uno de sus dedos en la boca y le lamía el cuello con lujuria. Clarke se tuvo que sujetar a la barra con ambas manos para mantener el equilibrio, porque todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir todos esos contactos a la vez en partes tan sensibles de su anatomía. Después, Lexa sacó la mano de su pantalón y la metió por la parte trasera y la penetró desde atrás, mientras que con la otra mano le estimulaba el clítoris por delante. La intensidad de sus movimientos era tal que las oleadas de placer iban y venían con tal fuerza que Clarke no podía pensar, sólo sentir. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, acompañado por un sonoro jadeo, que sorprendió a ambas.

Por fin, la investigadora pudo darse la vuelta y ponerse de cara a Lexa, cosa que aprovechó esta para cogerla en peso y sentarla sobre la barra. Se acariciaron metiendo las manos bajo las camisetas y se besaron en esa posición durante un buen rato. Hasta que la excitación fue de nuevo en aumento, demandando que pasaran a la habitación y se quitaran la ropa. Pasadas las urgencias, hicieron el amor sin prisas, demorándose en cada caricia, saboreando los besos, sintiéndose, amándose.

Habían estado todo el tiempo en silencio, como si las palabras pudieran romper la magia del momento. Sólo al final, antes de que las venciera el sueño, acostadas de lado, mirándose frente a frente, Clarke preguntó algo.

—¿Qué somos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La una para la otra, ¿qué somos?

—¿Qué quieres que seamos?

—No sé, ¿qué quieres tú?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Clarke sonrió por la inocencia con que Lexa le hizo la pregunta

—Sí.

—Pues seamos novias.

—¿Sabes qué? No he tenido nunca una pareja como tal… Todos mis ligues han durado poco… Creo que ya me apetece.

—Vaya, entonces he llegado en el momento oportuno.

—Eso parece… ¿Y tú, has tenido muchas parejas?

—Que duraran tiempo sólo Luna y Costia. Rollos… unos cuantos más, tampoco muchos.

—No me puedo creer que no tengas una legión de tíos y de tías detrás de ti.

—Pues si los he tenido no me he enterado… De todas maneras, sólo me interesan las mujeres. Los tíos tienen poco que hacer conmigo. O yo con ellos.

—Tampoco te pierdes nada. Bueno… es broma, también tienen su punto…

Las dos sonrieron. Clarke le dio un rápido beso, se dio la vuelta y tiró de la mano de Lexa para que la abrazara desde atrás.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron de nuevo con sus cuerpos entrelazados, como si les fuera imposible perder el contacto si estaban tan cerca. Lexa había puesto la alarma del móvil, porque no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Cuando sonó, abrieron los ojos somnolientas, invadidas por ese suave letargo del despertar.

—Mmm... Me tengo que ir a la comisaría… tienes suerte de tener el trabajo en casa.

—A veces no es una suerte…, pero otras la verdad es que sí.

Clarke le dio un beso de buenos días.

—Me voy ya, tengo que pasar por casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

—¿ACDC no es apropiado para la comisaría?

—Me temo que no.

—Qué sosos.

Lexa salió desnuda de entre las sábanas dispuesta a vestirse, pero no encontraba su ropa interior.

—Detective Woods, pierde usted las bragas con mucha facilidad.

—Ja, ja —dijo sarcástica.

Las encontró a los pies de la cama, se las puso y se paseó por toda la habitación buscando algo más.

—¿Qué buscas?

—El sujetador.

—No llevabas sujetador.

—¿Ah, no?

Clarke no le quitaba ojo. Se podría pasar horas contemplándola sin cansarse. La belleza no cansa.

—No lo llevabas. Querías provocarme, está claro.

—Es que esta es la ropa de estar por casa y no llevo sujetador y como me dijiste que no me cambiara…

—Ya, ya, excusas.

—Vale, me has pillado —dijo poniéndose la camiseta—, quería provocarte.

Se puso el pantalón y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas deportivas. Clarke le acarició la espalda mientras lo hacía.

—¿Qué te parece que llame a Jasper y Monty para proponerles eso que te comenté? Sé sincera.

La detective la miró seria.

—No son profesionales, Clarke.

—Jasper no es como lo conociste, bueno, esa es su cara cuando se pone ciego, pero es un chico responsable… aunque no lo parezca. Y Monty lo mantiene a raya. Son uña y carne, son los espías perfectos, de familia adinerara, amigos de Jaha; serían creíbles de voluntarios en la campaña del alcalde.

Lexa inspiró profundamente, preparándose para darle su respuesta.

—No me gusta… Lo he estado pensando y, créeme que no es porque no participes, porque es tu decisión y la voy a respetar. Pero Jasper y Monty no son los adecuados… No podemos darles información y sin la información oportuna no nos sirven de nada.

Clarke la miró contrariada y, después, bajó la vista vencida. La verdad es que tenía razón. Su apuesta por sus amigos no era consistente.

—Está bien… Pensaré en alguno de mis colegas.

—Yo apuesto por Raven.

Clarke elevó de nuevo los ojos para mirarla.

—Pero la pueden conectar conmigo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿La conocen físicamente?

Clarke soltó una carcajada.

—Dios, ¿pretendes disfrazarla?... El ambiente en ese partido es súper pijo… todos los voluntarios son niños bien. En cuanto Raven habrá el pico se le va a notar.

—Yo confío en ella.

—Tú no la conoces como yo la conozco. Es una bruta.

—Inténtalo.

Clarke suspiró y asintió.

—Pues tendrás que dejarle tú la ropa… porque de ese estilo no tiene, te lo aseguro. Ni yo tampoco.

—No hay problema. Pero yo no soy pija.

Clarke abrió mucho los ojos, como si no estuviera en absoluto de acuerdo con ella, pero temiera no darle la razón.

—Okey… Pero un poquito sí lo eres, cariño.

Lexa se estaba acostumbrando a que la llamara cariño, y le gustaba. Se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un beso, ya vestida por completo.

—Te voy a echar de menos hoy.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos —Clarke hizo un puchero —. ¿A qué hora sales?

—A media tarde estaré libre… Si no matan a nadie… Vente a mi casa.

—Hecho… Luego te llamo.

En cuanto Lexa se marchó, Clarke llamó a Raven para contarle su nueva misión.

***

Tras informarla Clarke y dar cuatro saltos de alegría —hasta que se enteró de que tenía que disfrazarse de niña rica—, Raven se pasó por la comisaría para que Lincoln le contara lo imprescindible que necesitaba saber sobre la investigación del caso Mount Weather. Y esa misma tarde se presentó en la oficina de la campaña electoral del alcalde Jaha.

—Holi, soy Carla —dijo Raven con voz de pito.

Iba peinada con una coleta alta, con mucho maquillaje y vestida con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta que había encontrado en el armario de Octavia. Lo había tuneado añadiéndole un gran pañuelo de color salmón y un bolso de marca, pero de imitación, con muchos brillos. Cuando fue a darle la mano al recepcionista de la oficina, casi se da con la cabeza en el mostrador, porque los tacones le jugaron una mala pasada.

—¡Joder, que me hostio! —dijo con voz gruesa.

El chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos e, inmediatamente, la chica cambió el gesto y se llevó la mano a la boca tapando una risilla tonta.

— _Oops_ … es que son nuevos y resbalan.

En realidad, el problema era ella, no los tacones, porque no los usaba nunca.

—Hola, Carla… ¿Carla qué más?

—Martin… como Ricky.

Y volvió a soltar esa risita tonta.

—Encantado, Carla Martin.

El chico le sonrió de oreja a oreja, literalmente encantado con lo que veía.

—¿Y tú?

—Wells.

—Encantada, Wells… ¿qué más?

El chico se lo pensó un poco antes de decir su apellido, pero, finalmente, lo hizo.

—Wells Jaha.

—Anda, qué mono… eres el hijo del alcalde.

—Pues sí —dijo como restándole importancia—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues que me encanta total tu padre y quiero que me represente y, como me aburro un montón, he pensado en entrar de voluntaria en la campaña para las elecciones. Puedo hacer de todo.

—Genial. Pues entra y te presento a la gente.

—Chachi.

La chica lo siguió dando ridículos pasitos cortos y contoneándose mucho, hasta que el tobillo se le torció de nuevo, soltó un gritito y casi se cae, pero pudo recomponerse antes de que Wells volviera la cabeza al oírla.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es que me emociona saber que puedo colaborar. ¡Ay, me encanta!

Wells sonrió ante la peculiar nueva voluntaria, y Raven puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto el chico miró al frente.

Entraron en una habitación amplia, diáfana, llena de mesas y de gente afanada en sus tareas. El chico la fue presentando una a una a todas las personas presentes. Raven les preguntaba machaconamente los apellidos conforme se los presentaba, porque quería conocer a todos y cada uno de los colaboradores para saber a quién podría sacarle información. Así llegaron donde estaban sentados dos chicos que se sonreían mutuamente, incluso uno de ellos le cogió la mano al otro brevemente en un gesto cariñoso. Su _gaydar_ pitó descontroladamente y supo que eran pareja.

—Holi, me llamo Carla Martin.

—Bryan.

—Bryan ¿qué más?

—Whitesell… —se extrañó el chico—, ¿por qué?

Wells, que estaba a su lado, la disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Se lo pregunta a todos.

—Sí, me encanta la onomástica antropológica.

—¿La onoma- qué? —Bryan no sabía ni reproducirlo.

—La… —se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando traslucir su lado friki y tenía que rectificar—, todo eso de los nombres y los apellidos. Es una ciencia y todo. Sí, sí.

—Yo me llamo Nathan Miller.

—Anda… como David Miller... el asesor del alcalde. ¿Sois parientes?

El chico se sorprendió de que lo conociera.

—Jo, qué fuerte, ¿le conoces? Es mi padre.

—Es que me interesa la política. Y los bolsos. Ja, ja. Pero la política un montón.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron.

—Sois pareja, ¿verdad?

Ahora la miraban a ella, ya sin sonreír.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Miller.

—Por nada. Lo sois, ¿no?... Me encantan los gais…

Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar y, de nuevo, sonrieron.

—Sí.

—Chachi.

—Bueno —intervino Wells—, ven conmigo, que te explico lo que puedes ir haciendo.

—Vale.

Y se despidió de la pareja agitando la mano afectadamente.

***

Lexa llamó por teléfono a Clarke a media tarde y le dijo que la invitaba a cenar. Cuando la investigadora entró en su casa comprobó que la detective había preparado una apetitosa cena, acompañada por velas y un pequeño jarrón con flores.

—Se está enfriando —sonrió Lexa.

—Guau, qué pinta tiene todo. Me has engañado, ¿no decías que no cocinabas?

—Lo he encargado.

—Eso es trampa.

—Tú pruébalo todo y luego me pedirás que haga trampas más veces.

Como era de esperar, todo estaba riquísimo. Clarke era de buen comer y eso entusiasmó a Lexa, que también lo era. Después de los placeres culinarios, pasaron a otros placeres… La detective le ofreció quedarse para ver una película o alguna serie. Y Clarke aceptó. Se sentaron en el sofá, primero cada una en su espacio personal, pero la investigadora no tardó ni dos minutos en acomodarse junto a Lexa, que recibió su abrazo y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era una temeridad estar tan cerca y pretender quedarse quietas… por muy interesante que fuera la película. Estaban en esa fase explosiva del enamoramiento en la que se necesitaban con urgencia a todas horas. Primero se acariciaron inocentemente, pretendiendo que su atención estaba en la tele, pero Clarke la miró a los ojos verdes, Lexa la miró a los ojos azules, Clarke la besó con delicadeza, Lexa le respondió incorporando la lengua… Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Pasaron al dormitorio y, aunque en un principio no era su intención, porque no quería ser la causante del déficit de sueño de la detective, Clarke se quedó a dormir. Y, como era de esperar, durmieron poco.

Y así pasó una semana, en la que no dejaron de verse ni un día, en la que no pasaron ni una noche separadas.

***

Al final de esa misma semana, Raven estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el tedioso trabajo en la oficina de la campaña electoral. No había escuchado nada digno de ser relacionado con el caso. Estaba desalentada, y cada vez más se le escapaban retazos de su deslenguada personalidad. Sobre todo seguía y preguntaba a Nathan Miller, el hijo de uno de los dos asesores que aparecía en los papeles de Emerson. Hasta tal punto llegaba su celo, que el chico la evitaba todo lo que podía sin resultar grosero, porque Raven, cuando jugaba a ser pesada, lo era mucho.

Pero una mañana que parecía igual de improductiva que las demás, David Miller vino a la oficina y, después de presentarlo a los nuevos voluntarios, incluida ella, lo oyó cuchichear con su hijo… Estaban junto a la puerta de los aseos, circunstancia que aprovechó para meterse dentro, pero lo que hizo fue quedarse tras la puerta y escuchar la conversación. No la oía bien, pero hablaban de dinero. El hijo le decía a su padre que necesitaban más para hacer una campaña en condiciones, que le pidiera más a Big J. Desde el otro lado de la puerta pudo distinguir el tono enfadado del padre, que le reprochó que usara ese apodo en público. Y ya no oyó más. Cuando salió de los aseos, vio que se habían metido en uno de los despachos.

Raven consideró que esa información podía ser importante, así que llamó a Clarke y, además de decirle que ya no soportaba más a esa gente ni ser tan repipi, la informó de lo que había oído.

—¿Big J. (Gran J.)?

—Sí.

—¿No habrás oído Little J.?

—No, seguro, tengo un oído finísimo. Y se refirieron a él como si fuera un pez gordo.

Clarke quedó en silencio unos instantes al otro lado del teléfono.

—En cuanto termines ven a la oficina. Te voy a encargar otra cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero que te metas en los correos, en el wasap, en las redes sociales de los dos asesores y que mires con lupa a ver si sale por algún lado ese Big J. o algo que se le parezca —ahora el silencio era de Raven—. ¿Podrían descubrir que estás curioseando, como pasó con las escuchas?

—No, seré invisible. Los programas de la policía son antiguallas, pero los míos no, son el último grito criminal.

—Vale, pero no te emociones, que los criminales son ellos. Y por dios, que no te pillen, que esta gente mata.

—Tranquila, que no… Pero si se entera Lexa la que te va a matar va a ser ella.

—¿No dices que vas a ser invisible? Pues no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Pero si descubro algo, se lo tendrás que decir y se tendrá que enterar… digo yo.

—Bueno, pues… ya lo pensaré si eso sucede, pero ir por lo legal va muy lento y tenemos que saber quién es ese Big J… Casi morimos por su culpa.

—Okey, enseguida les digo a estos que me quiero comprar un bolso y me piro.

—Me encantaría verte actuar de pija tonta.

—Lo bordo. Hasta me he hecho ya a los tacones, tengo estilazo, tía.

—Seguro, bueno, lo dicho, ponte con eso en cuanto llegues. Hasta luego.

—Besis.

Clarke colgó y miró el teléfono con una sonrisa. Nunca habría creído que oiría de labios de Raven despedirse con un “besis”.

 

***

Clarke podría haber llamado a Lexa, pero quería verla, y transmitirle esa información le pareció la excusa perfecta para presentarse en la comisaría.

—Hola, qué sorpresa.

Lexa se levantó del sillón y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla entrar en su despacho.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

La detective se puso inmediatamente seria y la alarma se instaló en sus ojos.

—No, Clarke… No podemos…

La investigadora, que se había acercado para darle un beso, se detuvo porque, en un principio, no había comprendido su repentino temor, pero inmediatamente recordó que días atrás la había camelado utilizando la misma estratagema.

—Tranquila, que no te voy a llevar al almacén, esta vez tengo que contarte algo de verdad, aunque si quieres podemos ir…

Y Clarke le dio un rápido beso. Un escalofrío les había recorrido el cuerpo con la sola mención de ese lugar, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

—No. En el trabajo no.

—Que es broma, tonta. Es que me ha llamado Raven y parece ser que existe otra “jota” en el negocio.

—¿Otra jota?

—Oyó hablar al asesor Miller y a su hijo de que debían pedir el dinero para la campaña a un tal “Big J.”.

—¿Es que esta gente no tiene nombres normales?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón; Clarke lo hizo sobre la mesa.

—Necesitamos algo más para hacer registros en la alcaldía… Hemos encontrado más menciones de Little J. investigando el grupo de falsificadores, pero nada que lo relacione con Jaha… Y tiene que ser él, o a lo mejor Jaha es este Big J… No sé. Dile a Raven que continúe de voluntaria, a ver qué más oye.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Algo más?

—No… que luego nos vemos, ¿no?

Lexa suavizó el gesto y le regaló una de esas sonrisas de medio lado.

—Claro.

Los ojos se le fueron al pecho de Clarke… tenía que hacerlo cada vez que la veía, era superior a sus fuerzas. La investigadora sonrió.

—¿Te vuelven a llamar? —dijo refiriéndose a sus pechos.

Lexa asintió con cara de cachorrillo apenado.

—Luego nos vemos y habláis un rato.

—¿Quieres que haga trampa de nuevo? Conozco más restaurantes que sirven a domicilio.

—Vale… o también podernos salir.

Pero Clarke se lo pensó mejor y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso con el que le lamió los labios. Lexa inspiró ante ese húmedo contacto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ya fuera por la tarde.

—Mmm…, no —dijo Clarke—, mejor en tu casa.

Y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del despacho.

 


	25. ADEN

Otra semana más pasó y el caso Mount Weather apenas avanzaba. Raven seguía de voluntaria en la oficina electoral, al mismo tiempo que investigaba ilegalmente las comunicaciones de los dos asesores de Jaha. En la comisaría los avances eran igual de escasos, aunque no le importaba mucho a la detective Woods, porque sus pensamientos estaban siempre entretenidos con la investigadora Griffin. Se enviaban mensajes a todas horas, algunos divertidos, otros eróticos; pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que sus trabajos les permitían. Y las noches eran suyas y los fines de semana y los festivos. La mayoría de las veces acababan en casa de Lexa, a la que Clarke ya se había llevado algo de ropa y el cepillo de dientes.

***

Era media mañana cuando un niño cruzó la puerta de la comisaría. El policía del mostrador de información no le vio porque estaba atendiendo a un hombre, y otro policía tampoco porque estaba hablando con un compañero en una esquina. El pequeño subió por las escaleras hasta la primera planta sin encontrarse con nadie. Al fondo vio a otros dos policías de paisano en una mesa enfrascados en una animada conversación, que tampoco se dieron cuenta de su presencia. A esa hora casi toda la plantilla estaba tomando un café en la salita. Entonces el niño miró a través de la cristalera hacia el interior de un despacho y observó a una mujer joven sentada tras la mesa.

Lexa estaba absorta mirando la documentación de un nuevo caso de homicidio.

—Hola.

La detective levantó la vista sorprendida por esa tenue voz y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a un niño menudo, rubio, de unos cinco o seis años en mitad del despacho.

—Hola.

La detective se levantó, se acercó al niño y se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eres policía?

—Sí… ¿Eres hijo de algún compañero?

Lexa miró hacia fuera, como buscando al padre o a la madre del niño.

—No.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aden.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Has venido solo?

El niño asintió.

—¿Y tus papás?

—Mi mamá murió y mi papá pega a mi madrastra.

A Lexa se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Has venido por eso?

El niño volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué has subido, no te ha atendido nadie abajo?

—Es que solo había hombres...

Una inmensa tristeza atravesó el corazón de la detective, ese niño les tenía miedo a los hombres, seguramente por culpa de su padre.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

El niño volvió a asentir y Lexa le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera. Salieron juntos del despacho y lo llevó hasta la salita. Los que habían hecho la parada para tomar un café ya estaban saliendo. Lincoln e Indra se pararon delante de la detective y miraron al niño de manera interrogante.

—Es un nuevo amigo…, luego os cuento.

Lexa les guiñó un ojo con complicidad para que salieran. Quería que el niño se sintiera a gusto, que de repente no tuviera una legión de policías a su alrededor preguntándole sobre su presencia allí. Entonces lo colocó delante de una máquina expendedora llena de snacks salados, sándwiches y dulces.

—Elige…, pueden ser varios.

Los ojos del niño recorrieron toda la máquina y señaló un sándwich de pollo, queso y mayonesa.

—Buena elección, es mi favorito.

Lexa le sonrió, metió unas monedas, cogió el producto y se lo dio.

—¿Qué más?

Aden la miró con ojos tímidos. Estaba pálido y la detective pensó que con un padre así, y sin madre, estaría mal alimentado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis.

Pero aparentaba cinco. El niño volvió a observar la diversa oferta de la máquina y señaló una napolitana de chocolate.

—Vaya, tenemos los mismos gustos.

El niño sonrió por primera vez. La detective volvió a echar unas monedas y, en cuanto el pequeño tuvo su almuerzo completo en las manos, se lo llevó a una de las mesas más apartadas de la sala.

Hablaron durante algo más de media hora en la que el niño le contó que su madre había muerto hacía un año. Y que su padre era malo con ella, y que también lo era con Alice, su madrastra de ahora, pero que nunca lo había sido con él. Lexa sintió alivio al oírlo. Después dejó al niño en su despacho y le contó la situación a Gustus. Concluyeron que le pasarían la nota al departamento policial adecuado para estos casos, pero lo único que podían hacer ahora era devolverlo a su padre. Ella misma lo hizo.

La detective llamó a la puerta y le abrió una mujer joven con el pelo alborotado y un ojo hinchado. En cuanto la chica vio a Aden se agachó para cogerlo y meterlo en la casa.

—¡Demonio, te he buscado por todas partes! ¿Dónde te has metido? —Entonces miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba— ¿Dónde estaba?

—Detective Woods —Lexa le enseñó su placa—. Aden ha venido a la comisaría para decirnos que su padre le pega a su madrastra.

Por detrás apareció un hombre fornido, en chándal y también con el pelo revuelto como si acabara de despertar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, esta señora ya se iba.

La mujer metió al niño para dentro e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Lexa puso el pie y se lo impidió.

—¿Es usted el padre de Aden?

—Sí, ¿qué ha hecho?

Lexa miró a la mujer y señaló su ojo.

—¿Cómo se ha hecho eso?

—¿Esto? Me he caído en la bañera.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre ellos.

—Aden dice que su padre la golpea —dijo mirando a la chica.

—¿Tú has dicho eso?—le preguntó el padre al niño.

Aden no dijo nada, miraba a Lexa con infinita tristeza y cierto temor. A ella se le partía el alma.

—Este niño tiene mucha imaginación —dijo Alice—. Me ha visto así esta mañana y se ha pensado cosas raras.

Lexa miraba a los dos adultos alternativamente. De ellos no iba a sacar nada más, estaba claro.

—La próxima vez tenga cuidado con la bañera.

La mujer la miró, pero desvió la vista rápidamente y se metió en la casa.

—Aden, ¿puedes venir un momento? —le pidió Lexa.

El niño se acercó a la detective y esta se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—¿Confías en mí?

El niño asintió.

—Voy a estar vigilando sin que nadie se entere, es nuestro secreto, tú y Alice vais a estar protegidos, ¿de acuerdo? Este es mi teléfono, llámame cuando lo necesites.

Le metió una tarjeta con su número de teléfono en el bolsillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el niño respondió con otro beso en la suya.

—Vaya una novia que te has echado.

El padre se acercó a la puerta. Estaba jugando a parecer el padre ideal.

—Tira para dentro, anda.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Lexa rezó para que ese hombre no tomara represalias contra su hijo. Se marchó de allí con un nudo en el estómago.

En cuanto llegó a la comisaría buscó en los archivos policiales todo sobre los padres del niño, cuyo nombre completo era Aden Andrew.

***

Cuando Clarke llegó a casa de Lexa, la encontró algo taciturna. Mientras le ayudaba a hacer la cena estuvo casi todo el rato callada.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Hoy ha aparecido un niño en comisaría diciendo que su padre pegaba a su madrastra. Lo he llevado a casa, pero no les he podido sacar nada a los padres. Y me preocupa qué le pueda pasar…

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Seis años.

—Ay, pobrecillo. ¿Y ha ido a la comisaría solo?

—Sí. Ha sido muy valiente. Se llama Aden. Luego he mirado en los archivos policiales y, como él nos dijo, su madre murió hace un año… se suicidó. Y el crío dice que su padre también la maltrataba a ella. Él tiene antecedentes por peleas, es guardia de seguridad en una discoteca y ha tenido innumerables líos violentos. Pero ninguna denuncia de su mujer.

—¿Y la madrastra no va a denunciar a ese cabrón?

—Tenía un ojo todo hinchado, pero me ha asegurado que se había caído en la bañera.

—Ya. ¿Y cuál es el favor que querías pedirme?

—Le hemos pasado el caso a otro departamento…, pero sin denuncia poco pueden hacer sólo con la palabra de un niño tan pequeño. Quiero que vigiles al padre durante unos días, ver si pasa algo raro en la casa, si lo puedes pillar. No sé cómo lleváis los investigadores privados estas cosas. Te pagaré.

Clarke sonrió de puro asombro.

—Pero ¿qué dices, cariño? No me tienes que pagar nada.

—Pero es trabajo. Yo te encargo el trabajo.

La investigadora le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un ligero beso.

—No, no, no. Ni hablar… —Clarke sonrió en sus labios—. Pero es muy dulce que te preocupes así por ese niño.

—El niño no mentía, si lo hubieras visto, lo asustado que parecía… Le tiene miedo a su padre… El pobre se recorrió toda la comisaría hasta dar con una mujer, porque por su culpa debe de temer a todos los hombres. No le habrá pegado a él, pero seguro que no le ha tratado muy bien…

—Vigilaré a ese cabrón, haré que su novia confiese o lo pillaré poniéndole la mano encima. Yo me encargo.

Una vez liberada de ese peso, Lexa empezó a comportarse como de costumbre y la cena transcurrió distendida. Ya casi al final, Clarke volvió a pensar en ese niño. Su historia la había conmovido.

—Se lo deberían quitar a su padre. Hablo de Aden.

—Ya, pero sin pruebas… Además, parece ser que no tiene otra familia y entraría en el sistema…

Y el rostro se le volvió a ensombrecer a la detective. Entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa era huérfana y había acabado el sistema.

—A ti no te fue mal…

—Yo entré muy pequeña, no me daba cuenta de nada, no podía echar de menos a mis padres porque no los recordaba. Y tuve suerte, conocí a Anya, sin ella todo habría sido muy oscuro; ella era mi familia, mi hermana. Y luego me adoptaron los Woods. Y recibí el amor de una madre, solo que se fue pronto… Otros que entran al sistema no tienen tanta suerte como yo tuve.

—La bondad está en ti, Lexa, la oscuridad no ha podido con esa luz que desprendes.

Clarke se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a decir esas cosas. Lexa la miró conmovida, porque ella pensaba que la que resplandecía era Clarke, no ella. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y creía que si le decía algo así iba a terminar llorando y sería bochornoso. Así que cambió totalmente de tema.

—Todo estaba buenísimo —la detective alabó, como tantas otras veces en las últimas semanas, las cualidades culinarias de Clarke.

—Ya, eso lo dices para librarte de cocinar.

—Ojalá supiera. Pero si te cocinara algo dejaría de gustarte.

—Eso nunca.

Habían bebido abundante vino durante la cena y, para los postres, las pupilas de Lexa estaban bastante dilatadas. Recogieron la mesa en silencio y se sentaron en el sofá. Clarke encendió el televisor, pero la detective se sentó a su lado con el tronco girado mirándola a ella. La investigadora se dio cuenta y también la miró. Y lo que se encontró fue una de esas miradas verdes e intensas, pero esta vez, cargada de lujuria.

—Tienes ojos de querer ver la tele —ironizó.

Lexa le cogió la mano y se la acarició sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

—¿El qué?

—Pero si no quieres no pasa nada.

Clarke frunció el ceño, porque no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven.

Lexa la llevó a la cama y empezó a desvestirla y a desvestirse ella. Clarke estaba expectante y no dejaba de sonreírle.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Dime qué es.

—En realidad es una tontería… es un juguete sexual.

Lexa se ruborizó al decirlo y Clarke soltó una carcajada al verla tan tímida.

—Dios, eres tan dulce… Enséñamelo, pero igual no sé para qué es, nunca he usado esas cosas.

La investigadora se recostó en la cama observando cómo Lexa abría el armario y sacaba una cajita de la que extrajo un _strapon_.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un dildo doble, uno para quien lo lleva y el otro para la pareja. Pero si no quieres no me lo pongo.

—¿Es que te lo vas a poner tú?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo que claro?

—Siempre me lo he puesto yo.

—O sea, que no soy la primera.

Lexa sonrió ante la cara enfurruñada de Clarke y su falso enfado.

—Pues no. Pero así tengo más práctica, es mejor, ¿no crees?

La detective le guiñó un ojo y Clarke levantó una ceja.

—Vale. Acepto que tú lo lleves, pero con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que después me lo pongo yo.

Lexa se lo pensó varios segundos.

—De acuerdo.

Clarke sintió una súbita excitación. No sabía muy bien si era porque Lexa la iba a penetrar sin utilizar las manos o porque ella iba a hacer lo mismo con ella después. Probablemente por ambas cosas. Pero esa excitación no le impidió soltar una carcajada cuando vio a Lexa con semejante artilugio puesto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estoy sexy? —bromeó la detective.

—Estás… divertida… Pero tú siempre estás sexy, cariño, hasta cuando estás graciosa.

Lexa trepó desde los pies de la cama hasta su boca y la calló con un beso. Clarke sentía el tacto del dildo sobre su piel.

—No sé si me voy a poder concentrar con esa cosa dándome golpecitos.

Lexa ignoró su comentario y le lamió los labios, el cuello y los pechos, primero uno y luego el otro. Bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna y comprobó que no iba a tener que estimular más para penetrarla. Lo hizo con cuidado, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para detenerse si veía que no estaba a gusto. Pero sí que parecía estarlo. Lexa le cogió las manos, las llevó por encima de su cabeza y se las inmovilizó con las suyas; la besó y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a mover la cadera de forma suave, después más intensa, rítmicamente, lenta pero constante. Clarke cerró los ojos y se concentró en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El movimiento cadencioso de la detective hacía que ella misma fuera estimulada por el dildo que llevaba dentro y por el roce del aparataje con su clítoris. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sus jadeos se confundían. Poco a poco, el balanceo de Lexa fue aumentando de intensidad. Clarke le abrazó los muslos con las piernas y se apretó contra ella buscando más profundidad. Ambas caderas se movían a la vez, perfectamente coordinadas. Lexa sentía que su propio orgasmo se acercaba, pero quería que su compañera llegara primero, así que aguantó todo lo que pudo y cambió bruscamente de ritmo, acelerando tanto que hizo gritar a Clarke. En cuanto sintió los estremecimientos de ella, Lexa dejó que su orgasmo explotara prácticamente a la vez. Se abrazaron entre mutuos temblores, agotadas, sudorosas e inundadas de paz.

En cuanto Lexa se recuperó un poco, sacó el _strapon_ y se lo quitó. Sin decir una palabra, volvió a los labios de Clarke y los besó con un amor infinito. Aquello debía ser lo que la gente describía como tocar el cielo. La investigadora la miró a los ojos con el mismo amor, y esas pupilas dilatadas y ese azul y el placer dado y recibido y todo hicieron llorar a Lexa, que escondió el rostro en el cuello de Clarke, entre su pelo.

—Hey, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Me ha gustado mucho, ¿eh?

Lexa sacó la cabeza de su cabello y la miró con el rostro húmedo, los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que me ha dado un Stendhal.

Clarke soltó una carcajada, ya iban varias esa noche, y le acarició la cara para secarle las lágrimas.

—Te quiero.

Clarke quería decírselo hace tiempo, porque era verdad, pero no había encontrado el momento. Y ese le pareció oportuno.

Lexa sintió otra oleada de llanto, pero lo venció y pudo articular dos palabras.

—Te quiero.

Clarke no dejaba de mirar sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el placer y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Y que conste que no es porque me hayas penetrado con un palo, ¿eh?

Lexa rio por su ocurrencia.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —dijo Clarke mientras la besaba.

Lexa se separó un poco y la miró con su mirada de persona seria.

—Clarke.

—¿Qué?

—Quisiera verte a todas horas, dormir contigo, despertar contigo, ver la tele contigo, aburrirme contigo, divertirme contigo. Lo quiero todo, y lo quiero contigo.

La investigadora se perdió en ese profundo verde y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, Alexandra Woods… Yo también quiero todo eso contigo. ¿No es perfecto?

Lexa asintió perdida en sus ojos. No sabía cuál era la razón, quizá los acontecimientos del día la habían dejado sensible, pero tenía la sensación de que su relación con Clarke había pasado a otro nivel, a un nivel que no creía posible que pudiera superarse.

Y Clarke quizá era menos vehemente en sus expresiones, pero sólo sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por Lexa era único, irrepetible, perfecto. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo en una relación, porque la otra persona no era simplemente el objeto de deseo o incluso de amor, sino parte esencial de sí misma… Ya no se imaginaba su vida sin Lexa, porque estaría incompleta, ya ni siquiera entendía cómo había soportado su anterior vida antes de conocerla… Así de grande era lo que sentía.

—¿En qué piensas?

Lexa la sacó de estos pensamientos.

—En ti —le guiño un ojo—. Prepárate, que ahora vas tú. Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre.

Eso le bastó a Lexa para mojarse. Clarke se colocó el juguete entre risas y con cierta torpeza. Al principio le costó mover las caderas como lo había hecho la detective antes. Pero aprendía rápido y, unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Lexa le dio el gusto y jadeó un sonoro “Clarke”.


	26. ALIADO INESPERADO

Clarke casi vivía en casa de Lexa, Octavia casi vivía en casa de Lincoln y Raven casi vivía en casa de Clarke, porque el piso de Luna era compartido, así que siempre acababan allí.

La ingeniera estaba trabajando en el ordenador del despacho de Clarke, mientras Luna le daba mordisquitos en la nuca. Había encontrado algo relativo a su investigación ilegal sobre las comunicaciones de los asesores de Jaha.

—Eres una adicta al trabajo, cariño.

—Esto puede ser algo importante.

—¿Seguro? Porque te vas a quemar las pestañas mirando esa pantalla. Es tarde ya.

—Llamo a Clarke y soy toda tuya.

Raven cogió el teléfono y marcó el móvil de su amiga.

—Clarke, ¿puedes hablar?

—Depende…

La investigadora estaba en el sofá de casa de Lexa. Ya habían cenado y estaban intentando ver una serie aderezada con alguna que otra caricia.

—Es sobre… ya sabes.

—Pues entonces no.

—Vale, de todas maneras te cuento, tú sólo asiente. He visto varios correos enviados desde una dirección poco clarificadora, que se comunica sobre todo con David Miller. Por ejemplo, el asesor hace una petición del tipo “¿continuamos con lo hablado?”, y desde la dirección sospechosa le responden con un escueto “ok”. ¿Entiendes? El tío que envía esos _mails_ parece el jefe del grupito.

—Ajá.

—¿Quieres que me centre en esa dirección raruna?

—Claro.

Lexa miraba el gesto serio de Clarke, que se había levantado para hablar por teléfono.

—Y si me meto a fondo puedo saber desde qué IP se han enviado esos “ok”…, a no ser que sean ases de la informática.

—Está bien.

—Y si averiguo la IP, podré saber a quién pertenece, o sea, quién es el puto amo. ¿Te parece bien que siga adelante?

—Me parece bien, sí.

—Bien, pues ahora, como te va a preguntar Lexa, dile que te he comentado el último _cunnilingus_ que le he hecho a Luna y que te estaba pidiendo tu opinión de si lo había hecho bien o no… A no ser que se te ocurra algo mejor. Besis.

Y Raven colgó y dejó a Clarke con un gesto de perplejidad y al borde de la risa. Tuvo que respirar hondo para poder dirigirse a Lexa de forma natural.

—¿Quién era?

—Eh, Raven.

“Por favor, que no me pregunte”.

—¿Qué quería?

—Nada, cosas suyas.

—Pero ¿qué era? Estabas muy seria. ¿Ha tenido algún problema en la oficina electoral?

—No, qué va.

No se le ocurría nada, tenía la palabra _cunnilingus_ clavada en su mente y ya no cabía otra cosa. Mierda.

—¿Seguro? No queremos ponerla en peligro…

—No, mira, ya sabes que Raven es un poco bruta y se me ha puesto a contarme que le hizo sexo oral a Luna, que si hizo esto y aquello, que qué me parecía —la cara de Lexa era de total desconcierto—, y que si creía que lo había hecho bien. Eso es todo.

—Pero ¿qué le ha hecho?

Clarke no sabía por dónde salir.

—Es privado.

—Pues no lo será tanto cuando te lo ha contado.

—Entre nosotras no hay secretos.

Clarke se sentó de nuevo junto a Lexa y esta le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué le has contado de mí?

—Sólo cosas buenas.

—¿Es que tengo cosas malas?

—Sólo le cuento cosas buenas, porque no tienes cosas malas, cariño.

—Claro… eso se lo dirás a todas.

—Tontita.

Lexa le respondió con un beso lento y jugoso, preludio de lo que estaba a punto de suceder: no iban a terminar de ver la serie.

***

—¡Te voy a matar!

Fue el saludo de Clarke a Raven al día siguiente, cuando la investigadora entraba en su despacho.

—¿Le dijiste lo del sexo oral?

La mirada asesina de Clarke expresaba que así fue, y su amiga se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿No te dije que no podía hablar de lo de los asesores? Joder, la tenía al lado, casi me pilla. Y no puedes decirme esas cosas guarras, tía, que me da la risa.

—Habría pagado por ver tu cara.

—Seguro.

—Oye, pues si te interesa el tema, cuando quieras hablamos de cómo le como todo el-

—¡Raven!

—Qué pudorosa te estás volviendo, Lexa es una mala influencia.

—Tú eres la mala influencia.

—Venga, va, relájate, ni que no hubieras estado follando toda la noche.

Clarke suspiró profundamente, pero no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, porque sí que lo había estado haciendo. Enseguida se puso seria para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, me voy a vigilar otra vez al tipejo ese.

Se refería al padre de Aden. El día anterior había hecho guardia durante la tarde y de madrugada, cuando volvía a casa del trabajo, pero no había visto nada que fotografiar ni grabar. Lo que sí había comprobado es que el niño era un cielo.

—¿No vas a hacer lo que te dije? —preguntó Raven.

Clarke miró a su amiga sin decir nada, se lo estaba pensado.

—Si no lo pillamos in fraganti —continuó Raven—, la única manera es que cante, y para eso necesitamos a otro tío. Tienes que llamarlo.

La investigadora asintió, pero no dijo nada.

***

En cuanto vio a la investigadora, se acercó hasta su mesa con andares chulescos y sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola, rubia —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Clarke había quedado en Arkadia, un local con un ambiente totalmente diferente del que frecuentaban las antiguas amistades de Roan.

—Hola, Roan, te sienta bien la barba.

—Lo sé.

El exmiembro de la _Ice Nation_ se había cortado el pelo de la cabeza, pero se había dejado una frondosa barba que ocultaba su rostro bastante bien.

—¿Cómo te va tu nueva vida?

—La antigua era más divertida.

—Pero te habría matado.

Tras declarar contra los suyos, se había ido de la ciudad con su hija Nia a un pueblecito de Arizona, donde trabajaba con otra identidad en una gasolinera.

—Ahora llevo uniforme, a ti te van los uniformes, ¿no?

—Llevas un mono grasiento, Roan.

—Encanto, he venido hasta aquí arriesgándome a encontrarme a alguna mala persona de mi anterior vida, deberías darme un poquito más de amor.

—Menos rollos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y tu novia?

Clarke le miró con impaciencia, pero no dijo nada.

—Sííí —Roan sonrió con autosuficiencia—, lo sabía. Mi oferta sigue en pie. Soy un amante de puta madre; las mujeres hacen cola para probar mi cola y-

—¡Joder, Roan, cierra la puta boca! Céntrate. Ya te he explicado lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Estás dispuesto o no?

—Claro, ese cabrón va a cantar como un pajarraco.

—Bien, pero no te salgas de lo que hablamos por teléfono… ¿Lo repasamos?

—No hace falta.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Ese tipo es una especie de _skin head_.

—Odio a esos tíos, son unos mierdas racistas.

—Se llama Aldus Andrew. Es un armario empotrado; he cotilleado en su Facebook, que es la única red social que parece tener, y le gusta toda la mierda que le gusta a esa gente, y es socio de la Asociación del rifle. ¿Sabes algo de armas?

 Le puedes entrar por ahí.

—Lo suficiente.

—No la cagues.

—¿Tu novia está al tanto de esto?

—De momento no, pero después se lo diré, cuando estés de vuelta en tu pueblo.

Roan entornó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia.

—O sea, que la estirada sí que es tu novia.

Clarke resopló.

—Sí.

—¿Y no sabe nada de mi pequeña intervención?

—No.

—Preveo pelea de lobas y luego reconciliación de tigresas.

El tipo elevó la mano como si fuera una garra y emitió un sonido gutural.

—Tío, estás mal, ¿eh?

—Podríais invitarme a la reconciliación. Págame mis servicios con eso.

—¿No te cansas nunca? A mí me agotas. ¿Si te invito a una copa te callarás?

—Así empiezan todas, rubia. Primero me invitan a una copa y luego se beben la segunda en mi cama.

—Ya veo que no…

Clarke resopló con absoluto hartazgo.

***

Raven había adaptado el móvil de Roan para que su micrófono captara su voz y la de quien hablara con él. Era de noche, ella y Clarke estaban dentro del coche de esta, frente al bar donde esperaba Roan tomando una cerveza, ya que era un lugar frecuentado por el padre de Aden. Como la investigadora había comprobado sus horarios, tal y como había previsto, en menos de media hora entró Aldus. El destino quiso que el tipo se sentara en la barra cerca de Roan.

—Ponme otra —dijo Roan tras apurarse la cerveza.

—Pike, lo de siempre.

El camarero asintió a Aldus y le preparó un _bourbon_.

—Vaya mierda de tiempo que hace por aquí —se quejó Roan al aire.

Ya era verano y las noches eran húmedas y calurosas.

—¿Eres de fuera? —intervino el camarero.

—Arizona. Allí también hace un tiempo de mierda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Un juicio… Una zorrita dice que le pegaba. Ahora llaman pegar a cualquier caricia.

—Sí, de esas hay muchas —intervino Aldus esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

Roan levantó su cerveza para brindar y el padre de Aden hizo lo mismo.

—Rick.

—Aldus.

—¿Alguna te está dando problemas?

—Nah, la tengo controlada.

—Le tendrás que soltar para mantenerla a raya.

—Alguna caricia que otra…

El tipo volvió a sonreír y Roan le correspondió con otra sonrisa forzada.

—¿Cómo fue la última vez? ¿Le soltaste bien? —probó a ver si picaba.

—¡Qué hijo puta, el tío...! Cómo le va la marcha —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—A mí es que me ponía de los nervios, ¿sabes?, estaba loca. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te saca de quicio?

—Claro que me saca de quicio.

—Cuéntame, anda, seguro que la última vez que le zurraste te dio motivos. Yo creo que les pone un tío con un par, que las ponga en su sitio. ¿A que sí?

Aldus le dio un trago a su copa y se giró para hablarle a su nuevo amigo.

—Mira, la otra noche salgo de trabajar a las tantas, porque soy segurata de una discoteca. Y llego con ganas, ¿sabes? Y la tía, después de tirarse toda la noche durmiendo me dice que está cansada. ¡Cansada, mis cojones! Yo ya se lo había dejado bien clarito: yo mojo todos los días, encanto, si no quieres, que te mantenga otro. Pues ahora va la tía y me dice que está cansada. Le digo que una mierda y va y me grita. Y a todo esto mi crío en la puerta de la habitación, viéndolo todo por la culpa de la zorra esa. ¡Me puso…! Me llevé al crío a su cuarto y cuando volví le arreé una buena hostia y después me la follé. ¡A la mierda!

Y soltó una risotada que descompuso a Roan, que lo miraba con una cara de asco infinito.

—Tuvo ración doble. Y encima, después de darle el gusto, la muy puta se me pone a llorar y no me deja dormir, entonces le di otra hosti-

¡Plaf! Roan le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara con tanta fuerza que le partió la nariz y casi lo tiró del taburete. Se levantó del suyo y se acercó para gritarle a la cara.

—¡Mariquita de mierda, a las mujeres no se les pega: se las adora! ¡Cabronazo, hijo puta!

Delante del bar, en el coche, Raven y Clarke se miraron con los ojos como platos.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, Aldus se levantó del taburete y miró con cara de asesino a su oponente, al que sacaba casi una cabeza. Roan se dio cuenta de que tenía todas las de perder en un cuerpo a cuerpo, así que salió corriendo del bar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Raven y Clarke lo vieron correr calle abajo a toda pastilla y, un segundo más tarde, lo hizo el padre de Aden con la cara hecha un mapa.

—Bueno, pero al menos tenemos la confesión, ¿no? —la ingeniera intentó suavizar la situación.

Pero la investigadora estaba demasiado cabreada como para ver el vaso medio lleno.

—¡Yo a este tío lo mato!

Después de tirarse varios minutos soltando improperios sobre el error de meter a Roan en un trabajo como ese, el tipo se asomó de pronto por la ventanilla del lado de Raven, dándoles un susto de muerte.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—¡Joder, qué susto! —gritó la ingeniera.

—¿Que si lo has hecho bien? —gritó Clarke enfadada.

—Vaya hostia que le he soltado, ¿eh? Creo que me he roto algo en la mano. Tenéis seguro, ¿no?

—Anda, sube, antes de que te pille el tío ese y te rompa algo de verdad. O a lo mejor te lo rompo yo.

Roan abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en la parte de atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgulloso tras su primer trabajo de investigador.

***

—¿Cómo lleva Raven lo de la oficina electoral?

Lexa y Clarke habían quedado a cenar con Anya y Nyko. Aunque la investigadora ya conocía a la amiga de la detective del hospital, no habían sido oficialmente presentadas, así que Lexa quiso que se conocieran de verdad las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Habían llegado pronto y estaban tomando un cóctel mientras esperaban.

—Sin novedades desde lo de la mención de Big J.

Por supuesto, no le había contado la pequeña ilegalidad que estaba haciendo la ingeniera, colándose en las comunicaciones de los asesores. Normalmente, Clarke no llevaba mal lo de mentir, pero con Lexa era distinto.  La investigadora tenía un concepto de lo legal un tanto laxo. Básicamente, consistía en que la justicia debía estar por encima de la legalidad. Y para ella, descubrir quién era el cerebro de un grupo criminal capaz de asesinar era justicia y, si los medios alegales para encontrar indicios delictivos no hacían mal a nadie, también lo era.

—¿Y cómo llevas lo de Aden?

—También sin novedades.

Le contaría la intervención de Roan solo si era necesario utilizar la grabación para reforzar los cargos contra el padre del niño. Si no, no tenía por qué enterarse. Seguro que no aprobaría usar un testigo protegido y tampoco estaba segura de que le pareciera bien el método de grabarle sin orden judicial previa. Pero, de nuevo, meter como fuera en la cárcel a ese tipejo maltratador era justicia.

—Me preocupa ese niño.

Clarke extendió su mano para acariciar la de Lexa.

—He estado vigilando, la madrastra se ocupa de él, quizá no como una madre, pero lo alimenta, lo asea y lo trata bien. Y Aden dijo que su padre no le había puesto nunca la mano encima a él.

—Pero ese tipo de gente violenta puede cambiar de víctima. Y el niño lo ha delatado a la policía, y él lo sabe.

—Lo pillaremos. Por desgracia volverá a pegar a su novia. Sólo tengo que estar atenta a las señales para pillarlo.

En ese momento aparecieron Anya y Nyko. La cena transcurrió distendida. La fisioterapeuta y Clarke descubrieron aficiones comunes, como era el arte en general y la fotografía en particular. Después, la conversación derivó hacia el tema de la clínica de fisioterapia que estaban proyectando Anya y Nyko.

—Podéis contar conmigo como cliente. Siempre tengo contracturas en la espalda —dijo Clarke.

—Necesitamos dos o tres años de estabilidad, de consolidación del negocio —dijo el chico.

—Y después, nos plantearemos ser padres —dijo Anya.

—¿Me vas a hacer tía? —Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso espero.

—Serás una tía genial —dijo Nyko—. Los niños se le dan de miedo —añadió mirando a Clarke—. Mis sobrinos la adoran.

—¿Ah, sí? —la investigadora la miró elevando las cejas.

—Tengo muchas habilidades… —Lexa le regaló una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

—Lexa sería una madre genial —intervino Anya.

—La vida de policía no da para ser muy maternal.

—Pero te gustan los críos, reconócelo —insistió su amiga.

—Sí, es cierto, me gustan.

—Pues entonces no renuncies a ellos por el trabajo.

Lexa miró a Clarke.

—Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso.

¿Estaban hablando de tener hijos? Pero si llevaban saliendo desde hacía dos minutos. A la investigadora le pareció de repente que esa conversación trivial se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio, y se estaba acojonando un poco.

—A ti no te gustan los niños, Clarke —le preguntó Anya.

—Pues…, la verdad es que no los he tratado mucho. Y me temo que soy un poco desastre cuidando cosas… Se me secan todas las plantas —sonrió para quitarse la repentina tensión que estaba sintiendo—. Creo que debería empezar con una mascota, con un perrito, o mejor con un gato, que son más independientes y tienen más vidas.

Su verborrea sonaba nerviosa. Lexa la miraba, Anya y Nyko la miraban y sintió que no estaba diciendo las palabras adecuadas y que estaba dejando entrever su incomodidad.

—Pues empezaremos con un gatito —dijo Lexa cogiéndole la mano.

“Pues empezaremos con un gatito”. ¿Qué iban a empezar? ¿Una familia? ¿Estaba diciendo eso? Clarke la miró a esos dulces ojos verdes. ¿Lexa le acababa de decir que iban a empezar a formar una familia con un gatito? Sí. Y la profunda serenidad de esos ojos le transmitió una paz y una confianza que, al menos de momento, la hizo sonreír con ternura en vez de salir corriendo de puro pánico.

***

—¿De verdad te imaginas siendo madre?

Acababan de hacer el amor y las invadía una suave calma. Clarke tenía el incomprensible anhelo de que dijera que sí. Y no sabía por qué. Porque eso era todo lo opuesto a ella.

—Sí. ¿Tú no?

Por suerte, Clarke no era de las que se guardaba cosas dentro que podían acaban malinterpretándose y enquistándose.

—Dios, ¿estamos hablando de tener hijos o es imaginación mía?

—Por hablar no pasa nada, ¿no?

—Nunca me he imaginado con hijos, la verdad. No me veo.

—Pues yo siempre he querido formar una familia, pero la verdad es que nunca me lo he acabado de creer. Mi trabajo es un inconveniente.

Sí, realmente estaban hablando de eso. Clarke había pasado de no tener nunca pareja estable a estar hablando de hijos con alguien que no existía en su vida apenas hacía tres meses. Y no le estaba entrando el vértigo previsible. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: con Lexa todo era posible.

—¿Y tendrías un hijo aun estando sin pareja?

—¿Por qué no?

Clarke sonrió.

—No te imagino teniéndolo tú.

—Yo tampoco, pero hay otras formas. La adopción, por ejemplo.

—Yo tampoco me imagino teniendo yo un crío —Clarke se sacudió como un perro mojado—. Dios, me da un repelús que me muero.

—Qué exagerada… Estarías preciosa.

—Oh, eso son tus ojos de enamorada, cariño.

—Mis ojos son absolutamente objetivos. Y mi boca dice lo que ellos ven.

Clarke acercó su rostro al de ella mirándola con lujuria.

—¿Quieres saber lo que dice mi boca?

Lexa asintió con una mirada cargada igualmente de deseo. Y la investigadora besó a la detective como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la última, como si fueran todas las veces.

 


	27. EL GATITO

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la comisaría, demasiado. Lexa iba avanzando en un par de casos sin mucha historia, pero el que le preocupaba, el de Mount Weather, con sus ramificaciones hacia la alcaldía, seguía enquistado. Sólo tenían vaguedades que no conseguían vincular con nadie. Por otro lado, las elecciones se acercaban y Raven no había vuelto a oír nada digno de mención en la oficina electoral, además, estaba hasta el moño de tanto pijerío. Y su operación ilegal sobre las comunicaciones de los asesores se iba desmadejando muy lentamente, porque esa gente hablaba mucho sin decir nada. Sabía que detrás de tanta palabrería vacía había una especie de código, pero no entendía nada. De todos modos estaba centrada en la extraña dirección que le llamó la atención, pero la IP original detrás de ella estaba bien protegida y todos los intentos por descubrirla habían desembocado en callejones sin salida. Pero lo iba a conseguir, jamás se le había resistido nada informático y esa no iba a ser la primera vez.

Y Clarke continuaba vigilando al padre de Aden. Hasta ahora sólo había logrado presenciar algún que otro insulto, pero nada delictivo. Pero esa mañana lo vio entrar en la vivienda con signos visibles de embriaguez. Se había apostado al otro lado de la calle, ya que era una casa baja unifamiliar, y desde allí veía las ventanas. Y por obra y gracia de Raven, que había conseguido hackear su móvil, este funcionaba como micrófono y transmisor de las conversaciones que se producían en su entorno. Abrió la aplicación para escuchar, se colocó unos auriculares ridículamente pequeños, y con la simple cámara de su móvil apuntó hacia la ventana. No era la tecnología de un espía de élite, pero funcionaba.

—¡¿Ya estamos con el cansancio?! —escuchó gritar a Aldus.

—Por favor, Al —contestó su novia—, tengo una migraña horrible, no he pegado ojo. Acuéstate un rato y cuando te despiertes prometo compensarte.

Clarke observó desde la distancia cómo el hombre zarandeaba a la mujer, escupiéndole en la cara al gritarle improperios. El tipo tenía todavía la nariz hinchada por el puñetazo de Roan y a la mujer aún no le habían desaparecido por completo del rostro las marcas de la “caída en la bañera”. El niño estaba acostado, pero seguro que los gritos de su padre lo iban a despertar. En una de las arremetidas, Aldus la tiró al suelo. Clarke lo estaba grabando todo, tanto el audio —que no podría utilizar—, como el vídeo, que, al ser desde fuera de la casa, sí tendría validez como prueba. La investigadora llamó a Lexa sin dejar de grabarlo todo.

—Lexa.

Eran las seis de la mañana y su despertador no sonaba hasta las seis y media.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo somnolienta.

—La ha tirado al suelo, estoy grabando, pero está como loco y le puede hacer mucho daño. ¿Qué hago?

—Espérame en el coche. Voy enseguida.

Lexa se vistió en dos minutos y salió disparada hacia su coche. En cuanto entró en él dio la alarma al equipo adecuado para que acudieran como refuerzo a la casa de Aldus. El tráfico a esas horas todavía era fluido, así que tardó menos de diez minutos en llegar a su objetivo. En cuanto lo hizo, se dirigió al coche de Clarke.

—La ha tirado al suelo y se ha puesto a llorar. Parecía que el tipo se iba a calmar, pero ha salido el niño, lo ha cogido de un brazo y lo se lo ha llevado a rastras a su habitación. Estaba llorando. Luego ha vuelto y le ha dado varias patadas a ella, pero no la puedo ver bien, solo las piernas. Lleva cinco minutos algo más calmado, pero de vez en cuando le grita a la mujer, que sigue tirada, e intenta obligarla a que se levante. Pero ella chilla de dolor. ¿La ves?

Clarke hizo zoom con la cámara del móvil y Lexa pudo ver la pierna de la mujer asomando tras el ligero visillo de una de las ventanas.

—Voy a entrar.

—Ten cuidado.

Lexa cruzó la calle y llamó al timbre. Clarke pudo ver a través de las ventanas cómo el hombre desviaba su atención de la mujer y miraba hacia la puerta.

—¡Policía de Los Ángeles, abra la puerta!

—¡Aquí no pasa nada!

—He oído gritos, abra, por favor.

Lexa probó suerte y giró el picaporte de la puerta… y se abrió. Aldus, con su borrachera, había olvidado cerrarla por dentro. Entró directamente al salón y allí vio a la mujer tirada en el suelo con la sangre de la cara confundida con sus lágrimas. En un rincón no visible desde fuera y de espaldas a su padre, el niño estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas abrazándoselas con los brazos. Ya no lloraba, sus lágrimas se habían secado sobre las mejillas. Aldus estaba en mitad del salón de pie delante de la mujer, sudoroso, con su mirada beoda ahora enfocada en la detective.

—¡¿Qué pasa, hostias?!

—Cálmese.

El padre vio entonces al niño.

—¿La has llamado tú? ¡¿La has llamado tú?!

El niño, aterrado, negó con la cabeza. Clarke apareció en la puerta, pero no cruzó el umbral. Lexa la vio.

—Quédate ahí.

La investigadora obedeció y no se movió, aunque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de sacar a ese niño de allí. La detective se acercó a la mujer, que seguía lloriqueando en silencio, más aterrada por lo que se le vendría encima que por la violenta situación que acababa de vivir.

—¿Te ha pegado?

La mujer levantó la vista hacia su agresor.

—Me he caído —balbuceó.

—No te has caído. —Lexa miró al agresor mientras se levantaba—. Te voy a detener, Aldus.

La mujer empezó a llorar con ganas y Lexa pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Aldus corría hacia la puerta para escapar, probablemente, sintiéndose acorralado y confundido por el alcohol. Clarke se apartó de la puerta para que no la arroyara, pero Lexa, con la agilidad de un felino saltó sobre el hombre, que le sacaba más de una cabeza y era el doble de corpulento. No consiguió derribarlo, tan solo empujarlo contra la pared. El tipo se revolvió y soltó el puño, que Lexa consiguió esquivar atrapándole el brazo con los suyos y beneficiándose de su impulso para hacerlo caer de boca. Clarke aprovechó el momento para acercarse al niño, que, con una serenidad pasmosa, no quitaba ojo de la lucha entre la detective y su padre: el tipo sabía algún tipo de arte marcial, porque esquivó alguna de las envestidas de la policía y, cuando iba a por ella, iba bien encaminado. A Lexa estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo en un par de ocasiones, porque su corpulencia era tal que las técnicas defensivas de ella apenas podían contrarrestar su empuje. En uno de sus envites incluso le alcanzó con el puño en la sien y le hizo un corte en la ceja, que enseguida comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Pero se rehízo y, ya al límite de sus fuerzas, consiguió trabarle las piernas con las suyas y los dos cayeron al suelo, pero Lexa sobre él. Aprovechó el peso de su cuerpo para clavarle la rodilla en un punto doloroso de la baja espalda y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás con tanto ímpetu que casi se lo saca del hombro.

—¡Estate quieto, joder! —Miró a Clarke—. Saca las esposas de mi bolsillo.

Le indicó con la cabeza el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ella no podía porque tenía que aplicar la fuerza de sus dos brazos para inmovilizar esa mole. Clarke la obedeció.

—Pónselas.

Por suerte, la investigadora había aprendido en uno de sus cursos de formación cómo usarlas y se las colocó sin muchos problemas en la muñeca del brazo inmovilizado. Más dificultad tuvo Lexa para atraparle el otro brazo que estaba suelto y que no paraba de mover buscando agarrarla por algún sitio. El tipo no paraba de gruñir y de balbucear palabrotas.

—¡Que pares, coño!

Clarke jamás había visto a Lexa así de malhablada. Finalmente, consiguió esposarle los dos brazos a la espalda. Después se irguió y apoyó un pie sobre el hombre para impedirle que se levantara. Jadeaba y sudaba de puro agotamiento. Parecía una amazona que hubiera vencido a un titán. A Clarke así se lo pareció. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Unas gotas rojas cayeron sobre el cuerpo derribado y la detective se limpió con la manga de la camiseta la sangre que le resbalaba por el rostro. Entonces, Aden, que no se había movido de su rincón, fue corriendo hasta ella y se abrazó a su pierna. Era su héroe. Lexa miró sorprendida al niño y luego a Clarke, quien se acercaba con un pañuelo en las manos.

—No te levantes —le ordenó al tipo—. Quédate ahí, Clarke —le pidió.

El tipo estaba pataleando y le podía dar. Entonces cogió al niño en brazos como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Clarke.

—Todo va a ir bien. Confiabas en mí, ¿te acuerdas?

El niño asintió antes de dejarlo en el suelo junto a la investigadora. Lexa cogió el pañuelo que le tendía y se inclinó para hablar con el pequeño mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

—Quédate con ella, es mi amiga.

El niño volvió a asentir, no lloraba, su rostro no expresaba emociones, parecía en _shock_. Clarke se inclinó y le cogió de la mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aden.

—Yo, Clarke. ¿Quieres comer algo? —El niño no dijo nada—. Vamos a la cocina.

Y salieron del salón. Lexa, mientras tanto, se había acercado a Alice que, una vez bajada la adrenalina, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido por las patadas del energúmeno.

—Tranquila, ¿dónde te duele?

La mujer se llevó una mano temblorosa al costado. Lexa lo palpó, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto se quejó de dolor.

—No te muevas, la ambulancia vendrá enseguida. Estarás bien.

Pero Alice no estaba convencida.

—Mientras él siga libre yo no estaré bien.

—Pues vamos a intentar que no siga libre.

La voz dulce y la sonrisa amable de Lexa consiguieron tranquilizar un poco a la mujer, que suavizó el gesto.

La patrulla de policía llegó cinco minutos después, prácticamente seguida por la ambulancia. Aldus fue llevado a comisaría, y lo más probable era que pasara los siguientes días detenido, aunque sólo fuera por haber atacado a un policía. Los sanitarios reconocieron a la mujer y detectaron una posible fractura de costilla, así que la trasladaron al hospital. También se ocuparon de la ceja de Lexa, que necesitó dos puntos de sutura. Ella y Clarke se llevaron al niño a la comisaría, donde esperarían a los servicios sociales.

***

—Esta noche puede quedarse conmigo. No tiene a nadie y confía en mí.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si no hay familiares que se hagan cargo de él tendrá que ir a un centro.

—Sí puedes hacerlo, Becca.

Lexa conocía a la trabajadora de los servicios sociales por algunos casos de delincuentes menores de edad. Sabía que hacer excepciones saltándose el protocolo no era fácil, pero no era imposible.

—El niño ha creado un vínculo conmigo —prosiguió—. Eso debería constar en tu informe.

—¿En unas horas habéis creado un vínculo? —dijo incrédula.

—En unas horas no: hace semanas vino aquí y dijo que su padre maltrataba a su madrastra. Yo le dije que le protegería, y me creyó, y ahora ha visto que era verdad, que le he protegido. Y así debe de seguir siendo. Deja que se quede unos días conmigo, hasta que le consigas una casa de acogida, pero no lo lleves a un centro. Es un niño pequeño. Los mayores se lo comerán.

Becca inspiró hondo.

—Un par de noches, después irá al centro aunque no haya casa de acogida. Eso es lo que puedo hacer. Pondré lo del vínculo.

—Gracias. Te debo una.

Cuando Becca se marchó, Lexa fue a la salita donde Clarke estaba con Aden. Aún no habían podido hablar a solas y la investigadora quería contarle lo de Roan, para que pudieran usar sus propias palabras contra él. Indra se ofreció a quedarse con el crío mientras las dos hablaban en el despacho de la detective.

—¡¿Roan?! Dios, Clarke, sigues teniendo la capacidad de sorprenderme.

Lexa no lo dijo como un piropo, sino como un reproche.

—Nadie lo vio, está irreconocible, por cierto, y logró que el tipo describiera la última paliza, con violación incluida. Y era un bar, un sitio público. Igual hasta podéis contar con el camarero como testigo. Lo vais a poder empapelar.

Lexa la miró aún seria.

—¿Contó algo más?

—No… A Roan se le fueron los nervios y le dio un puñetazo que le partió la nariz. Y salió pitando de allí, con el micro del móvil, claro.

Lexa no daba crédito.

—¿Fue Roan el que le puso así la nariz?

—Sí.

Lexa empezó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Al final me va a caer bien ese tipo.

—Es un pesado. Intentó ligar conmigo.

A Lexa ya se le había pasado el enfado.

—Yo también lo intenté.

—Me propuso un trío.

—Eso ya no me hace tanta gracia.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla en la nariz.

—Lo has hecho bien. Yo no habría metido a Roan, pero al menos le hizo hablar.

—Primero me echas la bronca y luego me dices que lo he hecho bien… Estoy empezando a pillar tu método.

—No es un método, es lo que opino de verdad.

—Ya… eres tan… recta.

Lexa la besó en los labios.

—Aden va a pasar dos días conmigo.

Clarke se separó sorprendida.

—¿Contigo?

—La he convencido. A la de servicios sociales.

—¿Y eso?

—El crío se siente seguro conmigo. Le tengo que preparar para que se haga una idea de lo que se va a encontrar en el centro. Parece tan frágil...

Clarke se acercó de nuevo y le acarició la cara.

—Eres tal dulce… —La besó de nuevo—… Que te comería entera.

Y así siguieron besándose hasta que entró Gustus, como casi siempre, sin llamar.

***

Cuando terminó el trabajo, Lexa se llevó a Aden con ella. Pasaron por casa del niño para coger algo de ropa, después fueron a un supermercado para que el niño eligiera qué quería cenar, desayunar y comer. Cuando llegaron a casa de Lexa, los dos estaban agotados. Clarke vino un poco más tarde, justo para ayudarles a preparar la cena (en realidad fue ella la ayudada). Durante la comida las dos estaban pendientes de complacer al niño.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Clarke.

El niño se había acabado el plato de macarrones con tomate.

—No.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Lexa.

—Sí.

Las dos adultas se miraron sin saber qué más decirle.

—Mañana me voy a quedar aquí contigo —dijo Clarke.

La investigadora no tenía ningún caso abierto, y ahora que había concluido su vigilancia del padre de Aden, estaba libre. El niño miró a Lexa.

—Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿No puedo ir a la comisaría?

—Lo siento, Aden, no es un lugar apropiado para niños.

Él asintió obedientemente, aunque un poco desilusionado por no poder acompañar a la detective. Entre todos recogieron la mesa y, cuando terminaron de limpiarlo todo, se sentaron en el sofá, una a cada lado de Aden. Fue el momento que aprovechó Lexa para hablar con él de su nueva situación, ya que el niño no había hecho mención alguna a lo sucedido.

—Aden, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar ahora? —El niño negó con la cabeza. —Vas a estar un par de días aquí, con Clarke y conmigo. Pero luego tienes que irte a una casa grande con más niños. Alice estará en el hospital un tiempo y… no podrá cuidarte, se va a marchar con su madre, que vive muy lejos. Y tu papá va a ser juzgado porque ha hecho cosas malas y tampoco podrá cuidarte.

—¿Voy a ir a un sitio con niños sin papás?

—Sí. Hay niños de todas las edades, seguro que haces algún amigo. Y después, antes de lo que crees, irás a una familia de acogida. ¿Entiendes?

El niño asintió.

—En el centro tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan los cuidadores. A lo mejor te encuentras con niños mayores que quieren meterse contigo, pero tú no les hagas caso y si necesitas ayuda acude a un cuidador. Y me puedes llamar a mí cuando quieras. Iré a verte.

Clarke estaba conmovida por la ternura con la que Lexa hablaba con Aden. Se le caía la baba al verlos interactuar. Cada día descubría una faceta nueva de ella, y cada día la amaba más.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

El niño las miró a las dos muy serio, con gesto de persona mayor.

—¿Sois novias?

Ahora las que se miraron sorprendidas fueron ellas.

—Sí —contestó Lexa.

—Mi mejor amiga tiene dos mamás. Es guay.

Lexa y Clarke no tuvieron más remedio que sonreír. Aden pareció dar por finalizada la conversación, porque se acomodó en el sofá de cara al televisor.

—¿Te gusta algo de la tele? —preguntó Clarke.

—Las series de zombis.

Las dos rieron.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te dan miedo? —preguntó Lexa.

El niño negó enérgicamente.

—No, son graciosos.

Aden extendió los brazos hacia delante como si fuera un muerto viviente e imitó el sonido gutural que hacían. Y sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. Esa noche no emitían ninguna serie de zombis, pero en uno de los canales encontraron a Bob Esponja, y el niño dio su aprobación.

Una hora más tarde, Aden se había dormido con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Lexa, enroscado a ella como un gatito. Clarke se enamoró de esa imagen.

Dos días después, Becca vino a por el niño. No habían encontrado aún una familia de acogida, así que iría a un centro. Aden se despidió sereno, aunque dos lágrimas le surcaban el rostro. Los ojos de Lexa también se humedecieron y tuvo que tragar para no llorar de ¿pena?, ¿miedo?, ¿amor?

—Llámame cuando lo necesites.

El niño asintió y se despidieron con un beso.

Clarke no pudo evitar las lágrimas, había sido fácil cogerle cariño al gatito. Era una personita especial. En cuanto Lexa entró en la casa rompió a llorar sin estridencias, de pura emoción. Clarke la abrazó hasta que las dos se calmaron. Y se miraron de una forma en la que no hacían falta palabras. Pero, de todos modos, Lexa habló.

—Me cuesta mucho conectar con las personas, y con él hay una conexión.

—Lo sé.

—Como la hay contigo...

Clarke le dio un beso.

—Estará bien.

Lexa asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

***

En ese mismo momento, Raven lograba desenmascarar la IP del correo sospechoso, después de bucear por la interminable madeja informática que ocultaba su rastro. Cuando comprobó su ubicación y a quién pertenecía abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¡Hostia puta!

Definitivamente, Lexa se iba a tener que enterar de sus investigaciones ilícitas, porque lo que acababa de descubrir era muy gordo.

 

 


	28. VÉRTIGO

—¿Estás segura de que él puede ser Big J.?

Raven asintió convencida, pero Clarke aún no las tenía todas consigo.

—Estoy segura de que es él. Ya te he explicado por qué.

—No es que dude de tus conocimientos informáticos, pero es que este pez es muy gordo.

—Escucha —la miró desafiante—, sin levantarme de esta silla sería capaz de lanzar un misil sobre Corea del Norte y metérselo por el culo a Kim Jong-un. —Clarke no sabía exactamente quién era ese—. Entre otras razones, porque lo tiene muy gordo y sería fácil acertar… Menos mal que mi prioridad es follar, y que no estoy loca, porque si no sería un auténtico peligro.

—Raven, a veces me das miedo. Y no tengo muy claro lo de que no estés loca.

—Ya, bueno, puedes estar tranquila, de momento no voy a hacer lo del misil.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Clarke sabía que estaba de broma, pero las capacidades de su amiga le daban escalofríos. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en trabajar con ella, una simple investigadora de poca monta, porque era evidente su sobrecualificación para el puesto. Pero, en fin, ella sabría…

—Bueno, pues voy a contárselo a Lexa —dijo la investigadora con resignación.

—Suerte —dijo su amiga con tono dramático—. También sé dónde falsificar documentación, por si tenemos que salir del país.

—No creo que sea tan grave.

***

—¡¿Que habéis hecho qué?! Por dios, Clarke, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡Te vas a cargar el puto caso, joder!

La investigadora nunca la había visto tan enfadada con ella, ni cuando lo de Polis y Roan… Lexa deambulaba nerviosa por su despacho, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Raven ha sido invisible —dijo Clarke en un susurro—. Nadie sabrá de nuestra incursión.

—¡Yo lo sé!

—Escúchame, déjame por lo menos que te cuente las conclusiones de Raven.

Lexa la miró con una mirada asesina, de las que cortan la respiración, y Clarke se maravilló de cómo esos mismos ojos eran capaces de transmitir a veces una serena dulzura y otras esa fiera furia. Se sintió pequeña e insegura.

—Habla —exigió.

—Raven no encontraba nada en los correos recientes, así que se fue varios años atrás y encontró varios entre David Miller y una dirección sin identificar. Desde esa dirección se daba el “ok” a lo que el asesor preguntaba… siempre vaguedades. Entonces siguió la pista de esa dirección y llegó a una IP que está en la sede central de la Rothenberg Corporation— Lexa frunció el ceño al oír el nombre—, más concretamente en el despacho de Jason Roth.

Jason Roth era de una familia de ricos empresarios que tocaban todos los sectores de la economía. Eran judíos alemanes que acortaron su apellido para ocultar sus orígenes en los primeros años de ascensión del nazismo, cuando emigraron a América. Pero Jason, orgulloso de sus antepasados, recuperó el apellido para dar nombre a su entramado empresarial: el gigante Rothenberg Corporation. Además, Jason era conocido por el alias Jrat, o sea, “el rata”, por sus poco éticas tácticas empresariales.

—¿Jason Roth es Big J.?

Lexa había cambiado su enfado por la sorpresa.

—Eso cree Raven, porque tirando del hilo relacionó su IP con otra dirección de correos más actuales, donde ya eran más cuidadosos, pero en uno de ellos, David Miller, que es un pelota, le dijo algo así como “qué grande eres, J.”… Y Jason empieza por jota. Tiene que ser él. Por lo demás, es como si hablaran en clave, Raven no ha sacado nada más en claro. Son muy precavidos.

La detective le dio la espalda, apretó la mandíbula y la expresión de enfado volvió a su rostro. Clarke le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Lexa...

—Mi deber es denunciaros por lo que habéis hecho —dijo sin mirarla.

Clarke tragó saliva.

—No nos han detectado, y ahora sabemos quién es el cerebro del grupo. Puedes ir a por él.

La detective se volvió bruscamente y de nuevo sus ojos severos se clavaron en los de la investigadora.

—¿Cómo? ¿Le digo a un juez que me dé una orden para hacer un registro, porque tenemos información obtenida interviniendo ilegalmente sus comunicaciones privadas?

—Antes no tenías una meta, ahora la tienes, ya no vas a ciegas, el camino tiene que ser a la fuerza más fácil.

La intensa mirada de la detective le quemaba a la investigadora.

—Siempre lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?... saltarte las reglas.

—Si con ello no hago mal a nadie y ayudo después a que se atrape, legalmente, a un delincuente, sí.

Lexa, en parte, comprendía sus métodos. Solo debía calmarse y pensar con claridad. La detective no tenía un sentido de lo legal tan laxo como Clarke, eso estaba claro, pero sí que sabía valorar la justicia con mayúsculas, que no siempre coincidía con la justicia legal. También sabía que la línea entre lo legal y lo ilegal era tan delgada como la voluntad de un juez, que dependía de su afiliación política, de sus prejuicios, de su percepción personal…, y eso era algo que siempre la había exasperado.

—Las leyes están por algo. Puede que no hayas hecho mal a nadie y que con ello consigas que se haga un gran bien. Tú puedes creer que has hecho lo correcto, pero ¿dónde está el límite? Otros pueden creer que también hacen lo correcto hackeando cuentas a diestro y siniestro… Permitirse eso sería el caos, el desorden más absoluto.

—Lo siento, no debí ponerte en esa posición, haz lo que debas hacer —Clarke se sentía fatal.

Lexa apretaba la mandíbula.

—Si os pillan no voy a hacer nada por salvaros… Sin embargo, no soy tan estricta como crees, Clarke; jamás habría aprobado lo que has hecho…, pero tampoco lo voy a desaprovechar.

Clarke se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

—Siento que haya sucedido así, pero por culpa de ese tipo casi te matan. Ha estado oculto como una alimaña, ahora nosotros llevamos ventaja, aprovéchala y haz todo lo legalmente posible para atraparlo.

La detective aceptó su caricia y la miró suavizando la dureza de sus ojos.

—Por su culpa casi te matan a ti también.

—Pero no lo ha conseguido. Y ahora vamos a darle a ese malnacido lo que se merece.

Lexa asintió con un ligero pestañeo.

—Dile a Raven que deje de intervenir sus comunicaciones. Es una orden.

—Lo haré.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Séllalo con un beso.

El gesto de Lexa seguía serio, pero su tono se había suavizado. Clarke sonrió levemente, porque debajo de ese gesto severo intuía que ya la había perdonado. Y selló el trato con un beso.

—No te he perdonado, si es eso lo que estás pensando —dijo la detective después de besarla—. Has cometido un delito, así que tendrás que pagar por ello a la policía para que te sea perdonado.

 Clarke la miraba con interés, sin saber exactamente si hablaba en serio o en broma.

—¿Cómo?

—Raven colaborará con nuestros informáticos, legalmente, cuando lo considere oportuno. Y gratis. Hasta que el caso se resuelva.

Clarke intentó no sonreír, mientras que Lexa permanecía seria.

—De acuerdo —dijo la investigadora—. Me parece un pago justo por nuestra falta.

—Delito —corrigió la detective.

—Delito… Creo que la señora Reyes contribuirá de buen grado.

—Pero como lo hagas otra vez —silencio dramático—…, procura que yo no me entere, porque no seré tan comprensiva.

A Clarke le pareció que esa petición sonaba entre súplica y amenaza. Y tomó la firme resolución de que no habría una próxima vez. No podía poner a la detective en esa tesitura, en esa posición tan incómoda en la que la obligaba a elegir entre su amor por ella y su deber profesional.

—No habrá próxima vez.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Séllalo con un beso.

Clarke no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

—Qué tonta eres.

Y lo selló con un beso.

***

—Tengo una fuente fiable que me asegura que Big J., el posible cerebro de la trama delictiva que implica a la alcaldía, es Jason Roth.

Gustus miró a Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

—¿El empresario?

—El mismo.

—¿Qué fuente es esa?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—No te lo puedo decir.

Lexa tenía que compartir la información con su jefe para poder avanzar, pero no quería ni debía contarle toda la verdad, aunque sabía que Gustus tenía un sentido de lo legal menos estricto que ella. Pero su superior no era tonto y no le fue difícil atar cabos.

—¿Han sido discretas?

Lexa asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, pero diciéndolo todo.

—Mi fuente ha sido discreta, sí.

—Y… ¿tu fuente está segura de que es él?

—Bastante.

—¿Hay algo que podamos usar legalmente en su contra?

—No… Pero tengo una idea.

Lexa le sugirió a Gustus que hablara con sus colegas de delitos económicos y que les convenciera de que ese era el momento de sacar los trapos sucios que sabían que tenía Roth, pero que no podían demostrar. Tenían que construir un caso lo suficientemente sólido para que un juez se atreviera a autorizar los registros y la intervención de sus comunicaciones. Y esas cosas iban lentas. Si lo lograban, usarían esos mismos registros para buscar información para su propio caso.

***

Pasó casi un mes antes de que los agentes de delitos económicos encontraran un hilo del que tirar. Pero suficiente para que Gustus presionara hasta el aburrimiento, hasta que consiguió que se autorizara la intervención de las comunicaciones de Jason Roth. En la operación participaban los dos departamentos. Fue en ese momento cuando solicitaron la colaboración “desinteresada” de Raven, para que asesorara a la unidad informática y expiara sus “pecados”.

También durante ese mes, Jaha ganó las elecciones. Eso, en el fondo, era una buena noticia para la investigación, puesto que todo seguiría igual: el alcalde, sus asesores, Big J. y sus comunicaciones.

—Chicos, os presento a Raven Reyes —dijo Gustus.

Cuatro informáticos con pinta de informáticos despegaron la vista de sus pantallas y miraron embobados a la nueva informática, que no tenía pinta de informática, sino de modelo de ropa deportiva.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó la ingeniera.

—Hola —saludaron los cuatro a coro.

—Aquel es tu sitio.

Gustus le indicó una mesa al fondo con un ordenador sobre ella.

—Okey.

La chica se dirigió hasta la mesa y sintió que todas las miradas de los informáticos se clavaban en su culo, perfectamente realzado por unos ajustados vaqueros pitillo. En cuanto se sentó en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, los pilló mirándola embobados.

—A ver, os voy a explicar una cosita, así acabamos antes y trabajamos todos mejor: tengo novia, así que dejad de mirarme el culo, porque lo que sea que estéis pensando no va a pasar.

Los cuatro volvieron azorados la vista a sus ordenadores. Gustus sonrió.

—Zach, explícale tú mismo los programas que utilizamos —dijo.

—No hace falta, los conozco —dijo Raven sin pensar.

Los cuatro más Gustus clavaron de nuevo sus ojos en ella. Efectivamente, la ingeniera se conocía todos los entresijos informáticos de la policía sin siquiera haber pisado una comisaría. Había buceado en ellos mucho más de lo que le había confesado a Clarke, por _hobby_. Raven se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata.

—Quiero decir que todos se parecen, me imagino cómo serán.

Buf. Hasta que no se pusiera ella al mando de las operaciones, se iba a aburrir muchísimo.

—Reyes, lo quiero todo legal —le advirtió Gustus, que tenía más que sospechas sobre las habilidades ocultas de la ingeniera.

—Por supuesto, jamás haría algo ilegal —replicó ella ofendida.

—Ya. Pues a trabajar.

Durante dos inmensas horas, Raven soportó estoicamente cómo Zach le explicaba el software que ella tenía más que visto. Y ella, al final de la jornada, ya lo había mejorado con aplicaciones que lo potenciaban enormemente.

—Chavales, vais a flipar —les advirtió mientras los instalaba.

Los informáticos estaban tan excitados con el culo de su nueva compañera como con los nuevos juguetitos que había traído con ella.

***

Durante ese mes, Lexa había estado algo taciturna, Clarke sabía que pensaba en Aden. El niño no había llamado a la detective pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella había ido varias veces a verlo. Y sabía que estaba bien por lo que le decían los cuidadores. No se metía en líos y, extrañamente, los mayores le dejaban en paz. Lexa intuyó que convivir con su padre le había enseñado a detectar a los abusadores y a esquivarlos de la mejor manera. Era un niño muy inteligente. Aún no había familia de acogida para él. Temía que el tiempo pasara y que su padre saliera de la cárcel antes de lo previsto y que se hiciera cargo de él de nuevo…

Una mañana, estaba inmersa en estos pensamientos cuando recibió la llamada de Becca, la trabajadora de servicios sociales que llevaba el caso de Aden.

***

Clarke estaba cocinando, ya se había acostumbrado a que Lexa le tuviera fobia a los fogones, pero no le importaba, porque la policía hacía de pinche y se encargaba de poner la mesa, quitarla y fregar los platos, cosas que ella detestaba.

Lexa se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con los brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

—Mmm. Qué bien huele.

—Es una bechamel con un ingrediente secreto.

—Me refería a tu pelo, pero la bechamel también huele bien.

Clarke apagó la vitro y se propuso encender a Lexa. Así que se dio la vuelta y, apoyándose en la encimera, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de improviso; un beso intenso y profundo, de los que dejan sin aliento.

—Guau —dijo Lexa cuando la dejó libre—. ¿Y eso?

—Porque no solo huelo bien, también tengo buen sabor.

—¿Puedo probar otra vez? No me ha quedado claro.

—Después de la cena, ya está lista.

Clarke se dio la vuelta para echar la bechamel sobre los canelones, dejando a Lexa con el cuello estirado dispuesto para besarla.

—Eres mala.

La detective se dirigió al armario donde guardaba el vino, sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a Clarke, elevó la suya invitándola a brindar y le sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó la investigadora.

Lexa la miró fijamente y dejó transcurrir unos segundos de suspense antes de brindar.

—Por las oportunidades.

Clarke frunció el ceño interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La detective se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, respiró hondo e incluso se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hoy me ha llamado Becca. Me ha dicho extraoficialmente que le van a quitar permanentemente la custodia al padre de Aden.

—Bueno… esto está bien, ¿no?

Clarke veía a Lexa tan seria que no sabía qué pensar.

—Y, si Aden quiere, voy a solicitar su adopción.

La investigadora se la quedó mirando petrificada, sin saber qué decir. Lexa iba a adoptar un niño, así, sin más… Tras el desconcierto inicial, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el sentido y que, en el fondo de su mente, ya lo intuía. Tras un tenso silencio, Clarke sonrió.

—Esa es una gran noticia, cariño.

Dejó la copa sobre la encimera y se acercó para darle un delicado beso en los labios.

—¿No te importa?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

—Si es lo que quieres me parece bien.

—Pero no te gustan los niños.

—Pero me gusta Aden.

Después de cenar se fueron a la cama temprano, no porque tuvieran sueño, sino porque querían amarse, despacio, con ternura, jugar sin prisas, entre caricias y sonrisas. Cuando la calma terminó, Lexa se colocó sobre Clarke, sexo contra sexo, las manos entrelazadas a ambos lados de la cabeza y sus miradas enganchadas, multiplicando las sensaciones por estar buceando en sus ojos, en sus almas. El placer era tranquilo, pero constante, hasta que Clarke necesitó más y volteó a Lexa sobre su espalda, para colocarse sobre ella. Acarició su muslo interior hasta su sexo, hundiendo los dedos en él, notando cómo se arqueaba su cuerpo bajo su mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Lexa presionaba con su muslo la entrepierna de Clarke. Las dos jadeaban rendidas a las oleadas de placer. La detective se incorporó para tocarla ella también, y las dos quedaron sentadas sobre la cama, con las piernas rodeando la cintura de la otra, con las manos moviéndose rítmicamente sobre sus sexos. Se seguían mirando a los ojos, jadeando en la boca de la otra, con la mano libre agarrada al cuello de su compañera para no perder el equilibrio. Lexa llegó antes, Clarke unos instantes después, como si fueran dos orgasmos gemelos, nacidos con segundos de diferencia. Se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas sin tumbarse en la cama, la cabeza hundida en el pelo de la otra, la respiración sobre sus hombros, las manos vagando por la espalda, hasta que sintieron frío y se acurrucaron echándose la sábana por encima, perfectamente acopladas la una con la otra.

Al día siguiente era sábado. Desayunaron relajadamente inundadas por la abundante luz que entraba a través del ventanal del salón. Hacía un día radiante. Clarke estaba más callada que de costumbre y parecía pensativa.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Lexa.

Clarke bebió un sorbo de café y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Vivamos juntas.

A Lexa le sorprendió la proposición.

—Ya vivimos prácticamente juntas.

—Me refiero a vivir en una casa nuestra.

Jamás creyó que ella le propondría algo así a nadie. Todo daba miedo, pero todo era con Lexa.

—¿Quieres que alquilemos otra casa?

—Sí.

—Me encantaría, Clarke. Pero si me conceden la adopción, ¿querrás vivir con un crío?

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Lexa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vale, vivamos juntas.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Qué asco damos, creo que me voy a indigestar de azúcar.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que desprendía ese día luminoso. Estaban tomando decisiones importantísimas en sus vidas, y aun así sentían sosiego.

—Quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi madre y a su novio —dijo Clarke mirando por el ventanal.

—Vale… Y yo a Titus.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una cena todos juntos? Para que se conozcan, y así se lo decimos.

Lexa asintió en silencio, mirando a Clarke de esa manera tan profunda que dejaba enganchada a la investigadora.

—¿Y qué les decimos?

—Pues que nos vamos a vivir juntas —dijo Clarke como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y si les decimos otra cosa?

—¿El qué?

Lexa tragó saliva. Se levantó y fue hasta un cajón del mueble de la televisión, sacó una cajita y se quedó parada frente a Clarke, mirándola con un punto de ansiedad en sus ojos.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —pidió de un modo grave.

La investigadora se levantó de la silla.

—¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, ante la perplejidad de Clarke, Lexa se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Abrió la caja y le mostró un anillo con dos brillantes, uno verde y otro azul, engarzados en un símbolo de infinito.

 

—Clarke, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Semejante proposición hizo a la investigadora sentir vértigo y sensación de irrealidad, como si fuera testigo de una película. Durante de tan solo unas horas habían pasado de hablar de vivir juntas, a alquilar una casa, a casarse, e incluso a la posibilidad de responsabilizarse de un niño. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiera dado ese salto al vacío? Un súbito ahogo le oprimió el corazón y le atenazó las vías respiratorias. Estaba ante una de esas situaciones en las que un subidón de adrenalina la estaba preparando para lo que la psicología describe como lucha o huida.

—Pero… ¿lo tenías planeado? —atinó a decir—. Pero si he sido yo la que te he dicho lo de vivir juntas.

—Lo compré hace ya varias semanas… Lo vi y me gustó, compré dos iguales...

Como siempre, la detective mantenía la calma, solo un leve temblor en su voz denotaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Es precioso —acertó a decir Clarke, porque realmente lo era.

—No sabía cuándo pedírtelo, y ahora me ha parecido un buen momento.

Lo decía todo con una inocencia, con una obviedad… Clarke se emocionó. Le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera y la elevó hasta ella.

—Anda, sube.

—¿No me contestas?

En cualquier otra circunstancia imaginable, con cualquier otra persona del planeta estaría aterrada, el vértigo sería espantoso, pero con ella, con Lexa, el vértigo era emocionante, el síntoma de una aventura que merecía la pena ser vivida. En su cabeza solo se le aparecía una palabra, y tenía el impulso irrefrenable de decirla y de lanzarse a esa aventura sin medir las consecuencias. 

Clarke cogió el anillo y se lo puso. La miró fijamente, aguantándose las lágrimas de emoción y asintió varias veces.

—Sí…, sí, claro que sí, mi amor —dijo en un susurro antes de besarla.

 


	29. LUCHA O HUIDA

Después de colocarse los anillos salieron a dar un paseo por el parque cercano. El día era espléndido, como lo era el humor de Lexa. Pero a Clarke, poco a poco, se le fue abriendo el entendimiento… o nublándosele, dependía de cómo se mirara. Conforme avanzaba el paseo y la mañana, la sensación de euforia fue menguando y la sensación de desasosiego fue ocupando su lugar. La investigadora no paraba de mirarse el anillo, que ya no veía tan precioso, sino un tanto amenazante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lexa observando la seriedad de su rostro.

Clarke asintió colocando una sonrisa en su cara, que a la detective le pareció forzada. La conocía bien, y ese no era un gesto que le hubiera visto antes. Se detuvo y le cogió las manos para mirarla de frente, a los ojos.

—¿Tienes dudas? Sé sincera…, no pasa nada.

Clarke no sabía qué decir, porque no sabía qué sentía exactamente… Todo estaba nublado por una desagradable sensación de desazón que la había ido invadiendo lentamente desde que dijo ese efusivo “sí, sí, claro que sí”… ¿Claro que sí? Ahora no estaba tan claro.

—No sé…, estoy un poco abrumada…

A Clarke la golpeó la idea de que quizá se había precipitado.

—No quiero presionarte, Clarke. No me tienes que responder hoy ni mañana… Cuando tú quieras.

La investigadora asintió. Ahora sentía angustia.

—¿Nos vamos?

Volvieron a casa de Lexa en silencio. La detective también empezó a sentir desazón, y la idea de que había sido una idiota loca pidiéndole que se casara con ella empezó a adueñarse de su mente.

Nada más llegar a casa, Clarke se sentó en el sofá y Lexa junto a ella, pero se sentían incómodas, ya nada fluía. Y lo último que quería la detective era presionarla. Estaba nerviosa.

—Tengo sed. ¿Quieres agua? Voy a por agua.

Lexa se levantó y fue a la cocina, donde pudo respirar hondo y sacarse un poco los nervios que la atenazaban. Cuando regresó al salón vio a Clarke con el mismo gesto preocupado con el que se la dejó.

—Clarke, vamos a olvidarlo todo; yo no te he pedido nada y tú no me has respondido nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La investigadora seguía sin saber qué decir, así que, simplemente, asintió. Unos minutos después, se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

—Lo siento, Lexa. Creo que es mejor que me vaya. No sé, ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

El vértigo había vuelto en su peor versión. Ante la reacción de lucha o huida, había optado por la huida. Lexa también se levantó y le ofreció una titubeante sonrisa para intentar apaciguarla.

—Claro, luego hablamos. No te preocupes.

Cuando Lexa volvió al salón tras cerrar la puerta, vio que Clarke había dejado el anillo sobre la mesa. Los nervios se convirtieron en zozobra.

De camino a casa se sentía como una mierda. Le dolía imaginarse a Lexa allí, de pie en mitad de su salón, con sus dos preciosos anillos en las manos, con su carita triste, como un pajarillo herido. Pero de pronto la había golpeado un miedo atroz, paralizante, y solo sentía ansiedad, angustia y dolor. Se sentía como si se le hubiera bajado de golpe el subidón de azúcar y ahora le tocara una amarga resaca.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho con dificultad, las manos le temblaban. Cruzó el salón y fue directa a su habitación para tirarse en la cama y dormir y olvidar y dormir más y dejar de sentirse tan mal.

—¡Joder, Raven!

—¡Ah, tía, que susto!

Se había olvidado de su amiga por completo, de que ya estaba viviendo prácticamente en su casa. La pilló en su cama, ¡en su cama!, retozando con Luna… En una postura muy sugerente que tendría que probar con Lexa. Mierda. Lexa…

—Sigue, sigue, da igual, yo me voy al sofá.

—Perdona, creí que ibas a pasar todo el fin de semana con Lexa.

—Yo también.

Pero Raven no siguió con sus ejercicios amatorios; notó algo en su amiga que la hizo pensar que algo no iba bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Envuelta en una sábana salió al salón persiguiendo a Clarke. Esta se detuvo y se giró para encararla. Pero no pudo contestarle porque rompió a llorar.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó con voz suave mientras la abrazaba.

Pero Clarke sollozaba sin consuelo. Su amiga la siguió abrazando sin decir nada hasta que su respiración se fue normalizando. Cuando pudo hablar se separó de ella.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, cariño? Si estás hecha un cuadro. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Clarke se soltó de sus brazos.

—Es que ahora no quiero hablar, de verdad.

—Mira que voy a casa de esa poli mala y la pongo firme, ¿eh?

—No, no es culpa suya. Es mía.

Clarke no quería hablar, todavía no. De todos modos no sabría qué contarle y, por supuesto, no le iba a decir nada de la propuesta de matrimonio… Todo le parecía surrealista, tanto la proposición como su reacción. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y tranquilidad. Además, temía la respuesta de Raven, porque, conociéndola, seguro que le iba a decir que Lexa estaba loca del coño o algo así, y entonces ella se ofuscaría más, porque ella quería a Lexa. Pero, entonces, si la quería, ¿por qué ese miedo irracional? ¿La quería pero no lo suficiente como para casarse? ¡Joder, casarse! ¡¡Casarse!! Ella, Clarke “a su puta bola” Griffin… Definitivamente, Lexa estaba loca del coño y… ¡dios!, era horrible pensar tan deprisa. Creía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico.

Raven vio ese pánico reflejado en la cara de su amiga.

—Mando a Luna para casa y me quedo aquí contigo, ¿vale?

—No, quiero estar sola, por favor. Vete con ella, anda. Luego hablamos.

Otro “luego hablamos”. Se le estaban acumulando muchas conversaciones para luego.

Diez minutos más tarde Raven y su novia se marcharon. Clarke se dejó caer en el sofá, abatida. ¿Por qué mierdas le había propuesto lo de irse a vivir juntas y alquilar otra casa?… Etimológicamente eso mismo era casarse, compartir casa. Ella había tenido la culpa.

Esa noche no hablaron. Ese “luego hablamos” no se cumplió. Clarke no llamó a Lexa ni le envió mensajes, seguía paralizada. Y Lexa no quería importunarla con los suyos, aunque se moría por leer una palabra suya, por escuchar su voz, por verla, por tocarla, por… Pero al final, después de mucho pensar, y de añadir y quitar “cariño” varias veces, sí que le envió un wasap.

_Lexa: Espero que estés bien. Buenas noches, cariño._

_Clarke: Lo siento. Yo también espero que tú lo estés. Buenas noches, cariño._

Pero no fue una buena noche. Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir.

***

Domingo de mierda en casa de Lexa Woods. Todo el día lo pasó tirada en el sofá como ya no recordaba. Ni se duchó. Solo le pedía al cielo que no la llamara Anya para contarle algún rollo suyo que demandara algo más que responder con monosílabos.

El domingo tampoco fue para tirar cohetes en casa de Clarke Griffin. Pero en un mecanismo de defensa bestial, su mente bloqueó todo pensamiento perturbador y se dedicó a deambular y dormitar por la casa como un zombi. A Aden seguro que le habría hecho gracia. Aden… Si se casaban, eso significaba que lo adoptarían conjuntamente. ¡Dios!, no había pensado en eso. Ya no iba a ser el hijo de Lexa, sino de ella también… Un hijo, ¡un hijo! Ella había pedido un gatito…

***

Lunes. Lexa llegó temprano a la comisaría, la casa se le caía encima. Y, al contrario de las últimas semanas, fue directa al gimnasio. Allí encontró a Bellamy, que la recibió con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Vaya, pero si es la detective Woods de nuevo al ataque.

Pero Lexa no estaba para sonrisitas, y la mirada que le lanzó al chico era de las que duelen y después matan. Bellamy debería haberse dado cuenta del exceso de energía que traía su contrincante. Quizá eso de desfogarse luchando como entrenamiento era un tópico, pero efectivo y liberador. El pobre oficial acabó molido a palos de tanto que dio con sus huesos en la lona. Lexa se disculpó, pero poco.

En su despacho la esperaba la montaña de papeles en que se había convertido el caso Mount Weather, rebautizado como JR debido a las iniciales del nombre del principal investigado. Por lo menos tal cantidad de trabajo le impediría pensar.

A media mañana hizo una parada para tomar un café. Y se cruzó con Raven, que salía en ese momento de la salita de descanso. Las dos se miraron de forma distinta a como lo habían hecho desde que la ingeniera empezó a colaborar con el equipo informático. Lexa creía que Clarke se lo habría contado todo, y se sintió azorada por lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Pero Raven solo sabía que su amiga estaba hecha una mierda por su causa, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, porque seguía sin querer hablar de ello. O sea, que las dos sabían que la otra sabía, pero no exactamente lo que sabían… Conclusión: no sabían qué decir.

—Raven…

—Lexa…

Las dos acompañaron su saludo alzando ligeramente la cabeza. Y cada una siguió su camino.

***

Lunes de mierda en casa de Clarke Griffin. Ella no era de las que tenían miedo… Se repetía. Tan solo tenía que dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran. ¿Qué quería? Ella quería a Lexa. Entonces, ¿ese miedo a casarse eran prejuicios? ¿Era miedo al compromiso? ¿No la quería lo suficiente? Solo tenía claras tres cosas: que se sentía fatal, que no sabía por qué y que se moría de ganas de ver a Lexa, de abrazarla, de besarla y de decirle que todo iba a ir bien. El problema es que nada iba bien. Hacía semanas y semanas que no dormía separada de ella, y la opresión que sentía en el pecho por su ausencia se notaba más densa que la materia oscura.

Martes. Durante los dos últimos días solo se habían enviado mensajes de buenas noches. Pero Lexa necesitaba verla y saber cómo estaba de verdad o se iba a volver loca. Así que, después del trabajo, se presentó en su casa.

—Hola, Clarke.

Clarke no pudo decirle hola. En cuanto la vio parada en su puerta, con esa dulce sonrisa que apenas ocultaba su gesto de temor, rompió a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Ella era una tía dura.

—No llores, mi amor.

Lexa entró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Shhh.

Y la acunó hasta que se calmó, lo que le llevó un buen rato.

—Perdona, Lexa, soy una tonta. No sé lo que me pasa.

La detective se separó de ella y la cogió por los brazos y la miró fijamente, sonriendo para que viera que todo estaba bien.

—Escúchame. Olvídate de bodas y esos rollos, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a ser novias y ya está, eso es lo que somos, ¿no? Vamos a ir poco a poco. Y de momento tampoco voy a adoptar a Aden.

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hagas eso por mí. Eso no. Tú quieres eso.

—Mira, Clarke. Siento que me he precipitado. Olvídate de mi proposición, por favor. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

Quería decirle que lo que sea que ella pensara, sintiera, decidiera, fuera lo que fuera, tenía razón. Pero la verdad es que eso también sonaría un poco intenso y desesperado.

—Perdóname, Lexa. Es que no sé lo que me pasa, de verdad —le repitió mientras le acariciaba la cara.

—Que soy una idiota, eso es lo que te pasa.

Al final la hizo sonreír. Y Lexa lo aprovechó para limpiarle las lágrimas con el dedo gordo.

—La idiota soy yo, seguro. Una idiota que necesita un poco de tiempo para dejar de serlo.

La detective tragó saliva. Clarke necesitaba tiempo. Eso sonaba siempre mal en las películas. Pero aun así sonrió.

—El que necesites, cariño. Estaré bien —mintió.

—Te quiero, eso no lo dudes.

—Lo sé. Me marcho, solo quería verte y ver cómo estabas.

Eso le hizo a Clarke hacer otro puchero. Lexa le dio un rápido beso en los labios y, poco después, se marchó.

Y Clarke rompió a llorar de nuevo. Por favor, pero ¿qué era aquello? Estaba idiotizada perdida. ¿Es que no podía comportarse como una persona adulta? ¡Que le había hecho una puta pregunta!, que no la había embarazado. En fin… ¿Eso sería hacerse mayor? ¿Comprometerse? Pero es que todo el pack completo de la familia feliz era demasiado… ¿O no?

***

Miércoles. Nuevo día en blanco. Clarke en versión zombi. No había mucho más que contar. Lexa deambulaba por la comisaría en versión post Costia y pre Clarke, o sea, severa y taciturna, pero peor.

Jueves. Clarke se levantó un poco mejor. El agujero negro de su pecho estaba empezando a disiparse, pero poco. Los pensamientos comenzaron a transitar por su cabeza de una manera más racional, menos caótica. Y uno de esos pensamientos fue que podría visitar a Aden. Sí, definitivamente, lo iba a hacer, le apetecía. Llamó al centro y le dieron cita para esa misma tarde.

—Hola, guapísimo —dijo en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la salita.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. ¿No viene Lexa?

—Hoy no, hoy he venido a verte yo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo sentándose junto a él en el sofá—, entonces, ¿estás bien aquí? ¿Estás a gusto?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

—¿Te has echado ya novia? —preguntó como si nada.

Al niño le hizo gracia la ocurrencia y soltó una risilla tímida.

—No.

—¿No? Porque no quieres…

—Es que aquí son casi todos chicos.

—¿Y novio?

Aden soltó ahora una carcajada, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Tampoco.

—¿Te tratan bien tus compañeros?

El niño asintió, ya con su usual gesto formal.

—Ya sabes que los que andan todo el día buscando pelea son unos tontos. Es de chicos listos y es mucho más guay llevarse bien.

—Yo no me peleo.

—¿Ves? Porque tú eres un chico listo.

Clarke le sacó otra sonrisa. Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos más en los que la adulta se sintió cómoda. Había estado bien visitar a Aden. Le caía bien.

***

Viernes. Día de reflexión. Que no le sirvió de nada a Clarke. Lo que sentía no provenía del raciocinio como para que se arreglara razonando o reflexionando, sino de las entrañas.

Antes de dormir probó a hacer la técnica de meditación que le había enseñado Lexa… Dejar la mente en blanco, centrarse en la respiración, hacerla profunda, relajar todo su cuerpo, parte por parte; bajar por una larga escalera hacia las zonas más profundas de su mente, y más allá, hasta sus entrañas, hasta encontrar allí un remanso de paz… Y se durmió.

Pero no fue un sueño tranquilo. Tuvo una pesadilla que la despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón encogido por la angustia. Había soñado que Lexa moría en sus brazos, que se quedaba sola en un mundo extraño y que ya no podía soportar más solo sobrevivir.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza o en su corazón o en sus entrañas, y sintió el irresistible impulso de verla, y tenía que ser ya. ¿Qué hora sería? Cogió su móvil que estaba sobre la mesilla: las seis de la mañana de un sábado.

Se duchó, desayunó poco, porque la ansiedad no le permitía comer más, y se sentó en el sofá inclinada hacia delante, con los brazos apoyados sobre los muslos, las manos entrelazadas y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El tiempo pasaba lento. En cuanto dieron las ocho cogió su chaqueta de cuero y salió de su casa. No podía esperar más.

Lexa estaba despierta, pero aún en la cama. Nada de lo que ese sábado podía ofrecerle la ilusionaba lo más mínimo, así que, para qué levantarse. Había dormido mal, como todas las noches de esa semana, y tenía ojeras. El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó y la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Clarke al otro lado. No dijeron nada.

Clarke sabía lo ordenada que era Lexa, así que intuyó que lo que buscaba estaba en el mismo lugar de donde la vio sacarlo. Abrió un cajón del mueble de la tele y allí encontró dos cajitas iguales. Las abrió y sacó los dos anillos. Lexa la miraba seria, se sentía mal, porque no quería influenciarla, no quería que hiciera algo que no deseara.

—No, Clarke…, no tienes por qué.

Clarke la mandó callar con un dedo sobre sus labios. Cogió uno de los anillos y se lo colocó a Lexa, cogió el otro y se lo puso ella.

—Sí, Lexa —dijo con firmeza.

La detective quería seguir negando, pero miró en esos ojos azules brillantes por la emoción y, ahora sí, creyó ver en ellos la firme convicción que acompañaba a sus palabras.

—Sí —repitió Clarke.

Lexa hizo un puchero y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Durante toda esa semana había derramado muchas, pero ahora eran diferentes, ya no eran de desconsuelo, sino de feliz exaltación. Estuvieron abrazadas un buen rato. Se estaba tan bien en los brazos de la otra.

—He sido una tonta —susurró Clarke.

—No, yo he sido la bruta. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, olvídate de mi proposición, del anillo, de A-

—Calla, anda.

Y le dio un beso. Enseguida se separaron para contemplarse.

—No quiero que hagas algo solo porque yo lo quiera.

—Lexa, ya no me imagino la vida sin ti, es así de simple. Casarse o no es secundario, es un trámite, un papel. Lo he entendido.

—Pero Aden no sería secundario.

—Lo sé… Si te soy sincera, yo había pensado empezar por el gatito, pero Aden está ahí. Y ya tampoco quiero dejarlo a su suerte. Nos ha ocurrido así.

—Clarke…

Pero Clarke le puso de nuevo el dedo en los labios para que no siguiera dando razones que no iban a convencerla. La besó primero con un simple contacto de labios, abrió la boca un poco más y los lamió con suavidad y después los atrapó con los dientes. A continuación, incorporó la lengua, que se encontró con la de Lexa, y el beso avanzó sin obstáculos hasta zonas más húmedas y profundas. Y después de ese beso vinieron otros muchos, y no solo en la boca.

Esta vez sellaron la promesa no solo con un beso, sino con el cuerpo entero.

 

 


	30. AMIGAS Y PADRES

—¡Ahhh! ¡La hostia puta, la madre que te parió! ¡La que decía que lo de casarse era de antiguos, qué cabrona, y ahora vas a ser la primera!

Esa era Raven.

—Tía, qué fuerte.

Esa era Octavia.

Las dos amigas de Clarke estaban genuinamente sorprendidas por la noticia.

—Pues qué alivio —le dijo Raven—, porque la promesa que nos hicimos de que si llegábamos a los 40 solteras nos casaríamos entre nosotras, ya me estaba acojonando un poco.

—Yo no pensaba cumplirla —dijo Clarke.

—Ni yo. Pero iba a quedar feo.

—¿Os habíais hecho esa promesa? —preguntó Octavia.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Sin contar conmigo? ¿Dejándome fuera? —dijo dolida.

Las dos amigas se miraron culpables. Pero Raven supo salir airosa.

—Es que en esa época todavía no existía el poliamor, cariño.

—Me habéis herido.

—¿Cómo te ibas a casar con nosotras si eres hetero? —dijo Clarke.

—Eso es lo de menos, ni siquiera me lo propusisteis. Y lo que importa es la intención.

Las dos amigas se miraron interrogantes. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Se había enfadado por no contar con ella en semejante promesa loca? ¿Sentía que la habían dado de lado? Octavia las vio tan apuradas que se arrepintió de su teatrillo.

—Ja, ja, ja, que es broma. Vaya cara que habéis puesto. Me habría enfadado si no me hubierais puesto de madrina o algo así. Porque yo habría sido la madrina, ¿no?

—Claro —dijeron sus dos amigas al unísono.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Lexa, la cara de Anya era de total desconcierto.

—¿Casarte? —Lexa asintió—. ¿Te vas a casar antes que yo?

—Eso parece. ¿Te molesta?

—Pues un poco, la verdad —bromeó su amiga—. Yo soy mayor que tú.

—Pues haberte dado más prisa.

—Pero… ¿por qué tan pronto?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé, para prepararlo con tiempo, por ejemplo.

—Queremos algo íntimo y sencillo, con pocas personas… —Sonrió—. Tú estarás.

—Más te vale.

En casa de Clarke, Raven sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No puedo con la vida…

—¿Estás segura, Clarke? —preguntó Octavia—, lleváis poco más de tres meses juntas…

—Creedme, he pasado por mis momentos de crisis...

—Soy testigo… de mucha crisis —dijo Raven.

—Pero ahora estoy segura; es extraño, pero es como si ya nos conociéramos… —dijo Clarke.

—… o sea, como si nos hubiéramos reconocido —dijo Lexa—, ahora todo está en orden: es ella.

Lexa miró a los ojos de su amiga, y esta supo que hablaba en serio. Nunca le había visto esa firmeza, esa seguridad en sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con Costia.

—Ya no me imagino la vida sin ella —dijo Clarke—. Es así de simple.

—Joder, sí que te ha dado fuerte —dijo Raven.

—Me alegro mucho, Clarke —dijo Octavia acariciándole la rodilla cariñosamente.

—Y eso no es todo… —Su tono dramático hizo que sus amigas clavasen los ojos en ella con expectación—. Vamos a solicitar la adopción de Aden.

Raven se llevó la mano al pecho como si le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón.

—¿Quién es Aden? —preguntó Octavia.

—El niño que fue a la comisaría, te lo conté, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, sí.

—¡Pero tías!, ¿cómo podéis estar hablando tan normal con la bomba que acaba de soltar esta extraterrestre? Porque tú no eres Clarke, confiésalo.

—Tía, Clarke, es verdad, estás desconocida.

Anya no daba crédito a lo que Lexa le estaba contando.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Un crío?

—Sí. Por eso queremos casarnos cuanto antes, para solicitar la adopción conjunta.

—Me dejas muerta, Lexa. ¿Te das cuenta de que solo os conocéis unos meses?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Anya. No tengo dudas, Aden se ha cruzado en mi camino y siento una conexión especial con él. Igual que con Clarke. Si él acepta, iniciaremos los trámites para adoptarlo.

—Mira —dijo Raven mostrándole su mano temblorosa—, me tienes temblando.

—¡Qué exagerada!

—Yo también tiemblo por dentro, es que es muy fuerte, Clarke. Nos has dejado locas.

Efectivamente, querían casarse lo antes posible, en cuanto les dieran la fecha.

***

Lexa hizo la quinta visita a Aden desde que estaba en el centro de menores, una por semana. El niño, como siempre, la recibió con un abrazo. Era muy cariñoso.

—Hola, Aden, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

La detective le hablaba siempre no como a un niño de seis años, sino como a una pequeña personita mayor, y a él le gustaba ese trato. Tras preguntarle cómo le iba allí, si había hecho amigos, si se divertía, Lexa fue directa al grano.

—Aden, ¿te gustó vivir con Clarke y conmigo los días que estuviste en mi casa?

El niño asintió ostensiblemente.

—¿Y te gustaría volver a hacerlo?

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Vais a ser mi familia de acogida?

—Si quieres sí, pero estaba pensando en algo más permanente…, en adoptarte…, si tú quieres.

Aden se lo pensó unos segundos.

—No.

La cara de Lexa fue todo un poema.

—¿No?

Y entonces el niño le lanzó una sonrisilla de pillo.

—Es broma. Sí.

—¿De verdad?

Lexa estaba encantada con que el niño tuviera ya tanta confianza con ella como para permitirse gastarle una broma.

—Sí.

A Lexa se le humedecieron los ojos.

 —No tienes por qué, si no quieres.

Aden se puso serio de nuevo; era un chico muy formal y no se emocionaba así como así.

—Clarke también me cae bien.

—¿También? ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te caigo bien?

El niño volvió a asentir. Y Lexa lo abrazó con una sonrisa. Aden le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió también.

—Es guay tener dos mamás.

Su experiencia teniendo un papá no había sido buena, desde luego.

—¿A que sí? Va a ser superguay. Pero no sé cuándo podrá ser. Igual pasan meses. Esas cosas van lentas y tendrás que esperar un poquito.

—Vale.

Lexa le besó en la mejilla y el niño le devolvió el beso. Pensó que le habría gustado conocer a su madre, porque había criado a un niño muy educado y cariñoso. Sin duda eso no era mérito del padre.

***

Clarke y Lexa estuvieron riéndose toda la tarde de las reacciones de sus amigas ante las novedades que les habían contado. Se sentían unas incomprendidas, solo ellas conocían la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, y a esas alturas y, pasado lo pasado, ambas eran perfectamente conscientes de que eran la una para la otra lo que la gente llamaba su media naranja, su alma gemela, el amor de sus vidas. No se lo habían confesado así, pero no hacía falta, los hechos lo demostraban. Y era cierto que se conocían desde hacía poco tiempo, pero, desde luego, había sido un tiempo vivido con intensidad.

Estaban en el cuarto de baño de Lexa, arreglándose para la cena con Abby, la madre de Clarke, su novio Marcus y Titus.

—A Raven casi le da un ataque —dijo la investigadora mientras se echaba crema en la cara—. Creen que, por supuesto, nos estamos precipitando, y que estoy loca.

—Ya, Anya también… ¿Estamos locas?

Las dos iban ya vestidas: Lexa llevaba unos pantalones de traje y una camiseta ceñida con un amplio escote; Clarke vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa entallada. La detective, que se estaba maquillando los ojos, vio a través del espejo cómo esa prenda le marcaba los pechos de una manera irresistible.

—Si lo estamos no me importa, es lo que quiero hacer, y ya está, que piensen lo que quieran.

Mientras Clarke respondía, Lexa dejó el lápiz de ojos sobre el lavabo y llevó su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo de la investigadora, que tocó con la mano abierta, palpando delicadamente su consistencia. La investigadora se miró el pecho tocado y luego a Lexa, que tenía un gesto de suma concentración.

—¿Qué haces? Me vas a arrugar la camisa.

—Perdona —retiró la mano—, ha sido un acto reflejo.

—Pues para ser un acto reflejo ha estado bastante elaborado.

—Es que no lo puedo evitar, esa camisa te sienta muy bien.

—Creo que las quieres más a ellas que a mí —dijo mirándose el pecho.

—Las quiero porque son tuyas.

—Pues contente en la cena, que no respondo de mí.

Lexa retomó el discreto maquillaje de sus ojos, lo justo para que resaltara su mirada verde.

—¿Crees que se nos pasará? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—Las ganas de… eso, de tocarnos a todas horas.

Clarke le sonrió a través del espejo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—Pues, algún día, supongo que bajará la intensidad… porque vamos a morir si esto sigue a este ritmo mucho tiempo. Yo ya estoy empezando a necesitar un chute de vitaminas.

—Yo apenas entreno ya. —Sonrió Lexa—. Estoy rendida. Tengo a Bellamy abandonado.

—Pobre Bellamy, las dos le hemos dado calabazas.

Lexa se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavabo para rodear a Clarke con los brazos y atraerla hacia sí.

—¿Sabes que tenía celos de él?

—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?

—Iba detrás de ti.

—Pero yo no tenía el más mínimo interés.

—Pero eso yo no lo sabía.

—¿Estabas muy celosa?

Clarke le dio un provocativo mordisquito en los labios.

—Un poco.

Lexa le respondió atrapándole y lamiéndole el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso —susurró Clarke en su boca.

La detective la ignoró y la besó con intensidad, colocando la mano en la nuca de la investigadora para hacer el beso más profundo. A la mierda el brillo labial. Clarke la atrajo hacia sí para sentir su pierna en su sexo. La cosa ya estaba llegando al punto de no retorno. Entonces Lexa se separó de su boca.

—Si quieres paro.

—¿Ahora? —La miró como si fuera un bicho raro—. De todas maneras ya tengo que cambiarme de bragas.

Lexa sonrió.

—Eres muy efusiva, cariño.

Clarke le metió la mano en la entrepierna de sopetón, lo que hizo que Lexa diera un respingo y soltara un suspiro.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

La detective se debatió un segundo, para concluir:

—Uno rápido.

Las dos corrieron a la cama y se quitaron sus impecables ropas con celeridad. Cuando la investigadora vio a la detective intentando doblar sus pantalones, le levantó el dedo.

—Ni se te ocurra doblarlos, no hay tiempo.

Lexa tiró los pantalones de cualquier manera sobre la silla cercana y se lanzó sobre Clarke, que ya la esperaba en la cama con los brazos abiertos. No había tiempo para preámbulos. Lexa acarició con intensidad su sexo, de arriba abajo, desde a abertura vaginal hasta el clítoris, lubricando sus labios y haciendo ese contacto increíblemente placentero. Clarke abrió más las piernas invitando así a los dedos de su compañera, que le metió dos de golpe sin dificultad. Clarke soltó un gemido y después otro y otro acompañando a cada una de las embestidas de Lexa, que eran más impetuosas que de costumbre. Puso la guinda acústica con un sonoro jadeo cuando llegó al orgasmo, largo e intenso. Cuando Lexa se dejó caer sobre su torso y su boca para hacerle carantoñas poscoitales, Clarke la volteó sin miramientos y la detective dio con su espalda en el colchón. Qué fuerza tenía, pensó. Y, en un visto y no visto, Clarke ya había colocado una mano en su sexo, la otra en uno de sus pechos y la lengua en su boca. Eso sí que era coordinación. Lexa no daba abasto ante semejante cantidad de estímulos. Su respiración se volvió errática, más aun cuando fue penetrada sin esfuerzo y con ímpetu..., una y otra vez, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris con el dedo gordo. Lexa ya no podía pensar, pero si hubiera podido, habría pensado que Clarke era la mujer orquesta. De ser de noche, el grito que dio Lexa cuando la invadió el orgasmo habría despertado a los vecinos.

Por supuesto, llegaron tarde a la cena.

***

Abby, Marcus y Titus habían llegado hacía diez minutos al restaurante. La idea era que ellas estuvieran allí antes para recibirlos. Pero no fue así. Titus fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa reservada a nombre de Lexa Woods. Un par de minutos después lo hicieron la madre de Clarke y su novio.

—Hola, usted debe de ser el padre de Lexa.

—Así es.

Titus se levantó de la mesa para saludarles.

—Soy la madre de Clarke, Abby. Y este es Marcus, mi pareja.

—Encantado —dijeron los dos hombres al unísono estrechándose la mano.

Abby recordó lo que le había dicho su hija sobre Titus y corroboró que incluso sin el traje de comandante tenía un aire militar que le causaba bastante respeto.

Los tres se sentaron y guardaron un incómodo silencio.

—Entonces…, es usted comandante de Marina, ¿verdad? —Abby rompió el hielo.

—Sí, así es.

Ese hombre era realmente parco en palabras.

—Pasará mucho tiempo fuera de casa…

—Ahora ya no, pedí destino aquí y, debido a mi impecable hoja de servicios, me lo concedieron enseguida.

—Eso está muy bien…, así podrá ver más a su hija.

—La veo poco.

—Vaya… Mi hija también trabaja mucho, a veces es difícil que coincidamos.

Nuevo silencio incómodo.

Abby sonrió aliviada cuando vio entrar en el restaurante a su hija y a Lexa que, en cuanto localizaron la mesa, acudieron deprisa.

—Hola —saludaron las dos a la vez.

—Lo siento, nos surgió un imprevisto de última hora —se excusó Lexa.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —se preocupó Abby.

—No —dijo Clarke—. Se me manchó la camisa al maquillarme y no tenía otra planchada; en fin, cosas domésticas.

—Pero si casi no llevas maquillaje.

—Porque está todo en la camisa —zanjó el tema Clarke con una sonrisa.

A su madre siempre le parecía que no se maquillaba lo suficiente y que debería sacarse más partido. Por supuesto, era mentira lo de la mancha, porque llevaba la misma camisa entallada que tanto había gustado a las manos de Lexa. Eso sí, un poquito más arrugada que cuando se la puso por primera vez esa tarde.

Por fin se sentaron todos. Enseguida llegó el camarero y pidieron. Al principio hablaron de lo poco que se veían, de los horarios tan absorbentes de sus respectivos trabajos: Abby, del hospital; Marcus, del despacho de abogados; Clarke, de sus investigaciones; Lexa, de la comisaría, y Titus no dijo nada.

Tras un silencio, Abby se decidió a romperlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es eso que queríais comentarnos?

Las dos aludidas se miraron a los ojos y fue Clarke quien se lanzó.

—Nos vamos a casar —dijo sin más.

Nuevo silencio, hasta que Marcus habló todo confundido.

—¿Con quién?

Abby lo miró con perplejidad.

—Entre ellas, Marcus. Se casan entre ellas.

—Ah, pero, ¿es que eres lesbiana? —preguntó inocentemente a Clarke.

Clarke y su madre lo miraron como a un extraterrestre.

—¿Pues no te dije que tenía novia? —dijo Abby.

—Ya, pero como había tenido novios, yo pensé que… no sé, déjalo.

—Sí, vamos a dejarlo.

—Soy bisexual, Marcus.

“Aunque ahora soy lexasexual”, pensó.

—Ajá, vale.

Titus permanecía callado. Lexa lo miró y este, finalmente, habló dirigiéndose a su hija adoptiva.

—Tu madre estaría muy contenta.

Lexa creía que era la primera vez que se refería a ella como “tu madre”, en lugar de Liz. Le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

—Gracias, Titus.

Abby estaba contrariada, pero intentó mostrarse cercana.

—Esa es una buena noticia, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Pero —ahí estaba el “pero”—, no sé… ¿lo habéis pensado bien? Os conocéis desde hace muy poco tiempo.

—Estamos seguras, mamá.

Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa, que la miró con un inmenso amor. Abby se fijó en que las dos llevaban el mismo anillo y se removió incómoda en la silla.

—Bueno… ¿y habéis pensado ya una fecha?

—Cuanto antes, en diez o quince días.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió Abby.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿No es un poco precipitado?

Clarke y Lexa se miraron de nuevo.

—Es que eso no es todo —continuó Clarke—: vamos a adoptar un niño.

—¿Un niño?

Su madre no ganaba para sustos. Marcus prefería no abrir la boca para no meter la pata y Titus callaba porque él era así.

—Sí.

—Se llama Aden —intervino Lexa— y tiene seis años.

—¿Seis años? —A Abby todo le parecía increíble—. ¿No es un poco mayor?

Clarke estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de su madre.

—¿Mayor para qué?

—No sé… ¿no preferís adoptar a uno más pequeño?

—Es que no queremos adoptar un niño en general, queremos adoptar a Aden.

—Cariño, adoptar un niño no es un juego, no es como un cachorrillo que-

—¿Crees que es un juego para nosotras? ¿Es que no nos tomas en serio?

—No he dicho eso, solo digo que lo veo todo un poco precipitado.

—Ese niño ha aparecido en nuestras vidas sin esperarlo —intervino Lexa con voz suave—. Iba a adoptarlo yo con o sin Clarke, pero ella también desea formar parte de esto. Eso es todo.

—Nunca pensé que me fueras a hacer abuelo. Estoy muy contento.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Titus. El que más creían que iba a poner reparos, era el que estaba mostrándose más ilusionado con las noticias.

—A veces la vida es extraña…, papá.

A Lexa le costó un mundo llamarle así. Titus lo agradeció con una sobria sonrisa. Clarke miró inquisitivamente a su madre como diciéndole “¿ves qué fácil es?”. Sin embargo, ella la miró desafiante.

—Clarke, ¿te importa acompañarme al aseo? —dijo levantándose.

Su hija se levantó sin contestarle y miró a Lexa expresando un “lo siento”.

Una vez en el baño, Clarke se cruzó de brazos y encaró a su madre.

—¿Qué?

—Estás cometiendo un error, Clarke.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no os conocéis apenas… Casarse es un paso muy importante y adoptar un niño ni te cuento.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Créeme cuando te digo que lo he pensado muy bien.

—Pues parece que no.    

—Si nos casamos ya es para poder adoptar conjuntamente a Aden.

—Tampoco le conoces a él.

—¿Me conocías tú a mí cuando nací?

—No digas tonterías, no es lo mismo.

Clarke dio un paso para acercarse a su madre y la miró de una manera que la intimidó.

—Mamá, ¿cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta de que papá era el amor de tu vida?

—Desde luego más de tres meses.

—Bueno, pues yo no he necesitado tanto. Y cuando lo supiste, ¿si hubiera tenido un hijo lo habrías aceptado?      

—Puedes seguir saliendo con Lexa si ella adopta sola a ese niño.

—Pero es que yo no quiero solo salir con ella: quiero vivir con ella, compartirlo todo con ella. Y si ella quiere a un niño, yo también lo quiero. Para mí está clarísimo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo estoy, eso es todo.

Su madre respiró hondo, dispuesta a contraatacar.

—Siempre pensé que acabarías con Bellamy, que algún día os daríais cuenta…

—Por dios, mamá, no me salgas ahora con Bellamy… ¿Y de qué teníamos que darnos cuenta?

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Como amigo.

—Pues él creo que se va a llevar una desilusión.

—No lo creo.

—Pues te adora.

Clarke estaba harta de cómo su madre siempre había idealizado a Bellamy. Y quería chincharla un poco.

—Le gustan los hombres, mamá.

Su madre pestañeó consternada, como si le estuviera dando un derrame o algo así.

—¿Es que ahora todos sois gais?

Clarke resopló con hartazgo.

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que yo-

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, bisexual… está bien… es tu vida… —Abby estaba empezando a comprender que aquella era una batalla perdida—. Solo te voy a decir una cosa más.

—¿El qué?

—Que tendrás que empezar a hablarme de ese Aden.

Clarke, por primera vez en toda la velada, vio un atisbo de comprensión en los ojos de su madre.

***

Varias noches más tarde, Ontari Fish, asesora del alcalde Jaha, entró en un coche de lujo. Dentro le esperaba el señor Roth, “amigo” también del alcalde.

—Nuestra fuente en delitos fiscales dice que van a por ti —dijo la mujer.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y eso por qué?

Ontari se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sabe que es un empeño del capitán Gustus Woodman.

—¿Ese no es el de homicidios?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienen para que quieran ir a por mí ahora?

—Aún no lo sabemos.

—¿De cuándo es la información? ¿Cómo de adelantado llevan el caso?

—Mi confidente solo sabe que acaban de autorizar las escuchas, nada más. Simplemente lo ha oído de otro agente. Él no forma parte de la cadena de mando y el caso lo lleva otro equipo.

—¿Y a qué espera para medrar? Pon a otro si no sirve.

—Procuraré que se entere de más cosas.

—Más te vale. De todos modos, tenemos que enviarles un mensajito antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—El cerebro de su equipo es la detective Woods.

—Pues iremos a por Woods; haz que parezca un accidente, y luego le das a entender a Woodman que no meta las narices donde no debe u otro agente de su equipo tendrá otro accidente… Todo con discreción, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Con un gesto de cabeza indicó a la mujer que ya podía salir del vehículo. En cuanto lo hizo, el coche de lujo se perdió entre las sombras.

***

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Entramos en la recta final de esta historia. Serán 32 capítulos. ¡Muac!**

 


	31. VIVIENDO

Las dos se vistieron juntas con sencillos trajes de chaqueta y pantalón. Las dos se pusieron el mismo anillo. Las dos llegaron en el mismo coche. Las dos entraron a la vez en la sala del ayuntamiento donde las esperaban los testigos e invitados: Abby, Marcus, Raven, Octavia, Titus, Anya, Nyko e Indra.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, no querían boato ni palabras grandilocuentes. Las dos tenían un sentido del romanticismo más íntimo. Por supuesto, se dijeron el “sí, quiero” y cerraron la ceremonia con un beso.

La que más se emocionó fue Raven, a pesar de que aún no le había perdonado a Clarke que le impidiera hacer la despedida de soltera de traca que tenía en mente. Simplemente fue una cena con sus amigas.

***

El caso de Jason Roth estaba en un momento álgido. La investigación por parte del equipo de Gustus Woodman ya había finalizado: el grueso del trabajo lo habían llevado entre Lincoln e Indra al tanto de las escuchas, y el equipo informático, Raven incluida, pendientes de las comunicaciones _online_. Lexa se había dedicado a coordinar y a conectar la información de los dos grupos. La ingeniera y los cuatro informáticos habían mirado con lupa los mismos correos que ella ya había repasado ilegalmente, pero ahora eran cinco pares de ojos y unos equipos informáticos capaces de procesar y conectar más cantidad de información. Una IP recurrente aparecía en los correos de los dos asesores, que no se correspondía con las suyas usuales. Así fue como llegaron al ordenador instalado en un local perteneciente a una de las empresas del grupo, lejos de la sede central.

Por otro lado, los de delitos económicos ya tenían un caso potente para solicitar los registros.

—La orden no estará antes de una semana, vete tranquila —dijo Gustus.

—Si no incluyen ese local no tendremos nada que hacer. El resto lo habrán limpiado todo.

—Lo sé. Delitos fiscales lo va a incluir en su petición. De eso me encargo yo. Vete ya, anda.

Y Lexa se marchó de la comisaría antes de su hora para hacer la maleta… Gustus le había concedido los días libres que había pedido para irse con Clarke de luna de miel. No serían más que cuatro o cinco días, pero al menos iban a poder desconectar de todo aunque solo fuera durante ese poco tiempo.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien más estaba al tanto de sus planes. Al principio, Ontari Fish vio en ese viaje un contratiempo. Pero lo pensó mejor y lo tomó como una buena oportunidad para ser discretos a la hora de enviarle el mensaje al capitán Woodman, tal y como le había pedido el señor Roth.

***

Y allí estaban, en sus primeras vacaciones juntas. El sitio elegido fue la ciudad mexicana de Tulum, en plena Riviera Maya, no muy lejos de Cancún. La misma mañana que llegaron se lanzaron al agua y no abandonaron la playa hasta la tarde. Por la noche cayeron tan rendidas en la cama que prácticamente se durmieron de inmediato.

Esa mañana habían estado recorriendo el pueblo y la tarde la pasaron en la piscina del hotel. Después de cenar decidieron quedarse en la suite y descansar, porque al siguiente día se habían apuntado a una ruta por las ruinas de la ciudad maya cercana.

—No, porfa, déjame a mí detrás —pidió Clarke poniendo morritos.

Lexa la miró contrariada. Estaban en el amplio cuarto de baño de la suite, junto a una bañera de considerables proporciones. Todo estaba a punto: el agua caliente, la tenue luz, las velas aromáticas…, todo menos ellas, que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué posición ocupar cada una en la bañera.

—A mí me gusta más detrás —dijo Lexa.

—Siempre te dejo que me abraces en la cama, casi nunca me dejas que sea yo, y sabes que a mí también me gusta ser la cuchara grande. Así que ahora déjame ponerme detrás.

Clarke dejó caer la toalla al suelo y Lexa dejó de mirarla a los ojos. La convenció al instante.

—Está bien.

Lexa soltó también su toalla y extendió el brazo para cederle el paso caballerosamente. Clarke se sentó en la bañera con la espalda apoyada en uno de los extremos y extendió los brazos a lo largo del borde, dispuestos para arropar a su flamante esposa. Se sabía su cuerpo de memoria, pero la investigadora la observó ensimismada mientras la detective se metía con cuidado de no pisarla y se acomodaba entre sus piernas y sus brazos, apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho.

—Tus tetas me molestan —protestó Lexa aún contrariada.

—Pues sería la primera vez —se burló Clarke.

—Creída.

Cuando la investigadora la rodeó con sus brazos, la detective se relajó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro. Clarke la recibió con un beso en la sien.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este punto —le susurró en el oído—. Lo digo en serio. Creo que sí que estamos un poco locas.

—¿Te arrepientes? —dijo con un punto de temor en su voz.

—No, cariño —la calmó—, ya no, estoy segura…, por eso creo que estoy loca.

Lexa le acarició el brazo recorriéndolo con sus dedos de arriba abajo. Su toque fue tan sutil que le erizó el vello. Clarke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó detrás de la oreja. La sentía tan menuda y delicada entre sus brazos que le costaba creer que era capaz de derribar a hombres que la doblaban en corpulencia. Allí, entre sus brazos, desnuda, con la cara lavada y el gesto relajado parecía mucho más joven e indefensa. Su visión, su contacto le provocaban ternura y deseo a partes iguales.

Desde su posición podía observar con detenimiento el perfil derecho de la cara de Lexa, la línea de su mandíbula, su pequeña oreja, su cuello… Clarke lo acarició como quien venera un preciado objeto. A Lexa le hizo cosquillas el suave contacto y se giró para mirarla, y lo que vio fue una mirada cargada de tanta lascivia como no creía haber visto antes en ella.

—Pareces un vampiro mirándome así la yugular.

La respuesta de la investigadora fue morderle el cuello, lamerlo y besarlo sin piedad. Y la respuesta de Lexa fue reírse por el desmedido ímpetu que estaba mostrando.

—Si fuera un vampiro te habría convertido en mi vampiresa hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sin pedirme permiso?

—Ya sabes que yo no pido permiso. La que lo pide eres tú… A veces te pasas de educada.

—Ya… Todos sabemos que tú llevas peor lo de preguntar antes de hacer…

Lo dijo sin acritud, como si fuera una entrañable característica de su personalidad. Atrapó la mano de Clarke, que vagaba por su pecho, y la besó. Después de la incursión ilegal de Raven en las comunicaciones de los asesores, la investigadora no había vuelto a hacer a sus espaldas nada fuera de la ley.

—Ya… Siento de veras haberte puesto en un compromiso con lo de los _mails_ de los asesores… No medí las consecuencias para ti. Me merecía la bronca.

Clarke aprovechó la cercanía de su mano a la cara de Lexa para acariciarle los labios y el mentón.

—¿Te hizo sentir mal esa policía?

La investigadora frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona.

—Pues un poquito, la verdad…, pero me lo merecía. —Le siguió el juego.

—La próxima vez me la dejas a mí, yo hablaré con ella.

—No, cariño. Es un poco borde y te va a intimidar… Te vas a hacer caquita encima.

Lexa sonrió. En el fondo le gustaba dar un poquito de miedo.

—No creo que sea para tanto… —dijo endureciendo el tono—. ¿No serás tú la que eres un poco floja?

La detective probó a chincharla, y Clarke entornó los ojos ideando su respuesta.

—Mi dulce Lexie, ¿es que aún no me conoces? —dijo desafiante.

—¿Lexie? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No te gusta?

—No.

—No tenemos ningún apodo cariñoso.

—A mí me gustan Clarke y Lexa.

—¿Tus novias nunca te han llamado de forma especial? ¿Con algún apodo sexi?

“Sexi” dicho con la voz ronca de Clarke sí que le sonaba a Lexa muy muy sexi. Guardó silencio pensativa, así que la investigadora se inclinó hacia delante y le giró el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Confiesa.

Lexa la miró toda seria y dijo:

—Luna me llamaba comandante. —Y a continuación susurró entre tímida y orgullosa—: … Y no solo porque mi padre lo sea…

Clarke también la miró seria, sin comprender en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a un apodo que indicaba quién llevaba las riendas en el terreno sexual. Y rompió a reír con todas sus ganas, con estruendosas carcajadas que hicieron que se agitara todo su cuerpo y, con él, el de Lexa.

—¿Qué? —protestó la comandante.

Clarke, poco a poco, fue serenándose. La detective no acababa de entender por qué su mote era tan risible.

—Oh, mi dulce comandante —dijo Clarke con recochineo mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de su rostro—. ¿Qué hay en la Marina por encima de eso, cariño?

—¿De rango militar?

—Sí.

—Pues… Capitán.

—Pues entonces yo soy eso. Puedes llamarme capitán. Tendrás suerte de que no te relegue a marinero raso.

Lexa hablaba con voz dulce, pero manteniendo la dignidad.

—Yo prefiero ser comandante.

—Ya veremos, cariño.

Clarke giró su rostro para poder besarla en los labios, un beso interrumpido porque a Lexa le dio un escalofrío.

—El agua se está enfriando.

—Pues vamos a calentarla.

La capitana volvió a besarla, sosteniéndole la cabeza para poder atrapar su lengua y jugar con ella. Su mano recorrió el pecho de su inferior en rango hasta llegar a su muslo, su ingle, su sexo. Lexa empezó a sentir calor, a pesar de que un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo.

***

A la mañana siguiente tenían que madrugar para ir a la excursión, pero se hicieron las remolonas en la cama y se levantaron con el tiempo justo para desayunar.

Lexa estaba frente al espejo del baño, apartándose el pelo de la cara para hacerse una coleta, mientras que Clarke se lavaba los dientes junto a ella.

—¡Joder, Clarke! ¡Mira!

La aludida levantó la cabeza y miró a través del cristal hacia donde señalaba Lexa: la parte derecha de su cuello, donde había un hermoso chupetón. Ante la indignación de la comandante, la capitana sonrió.

—Al final te he convertido en mi vampiresa.

—No tiene gracia, ni que tuviéramos quince años.

Lexa intentaba parecer enfadada, pero no acababa de salirle.

—¿Es que solo has hecho chupetones con esa edad? Qué vida más aburrida.

—No, pero antes pregunto.

—¿Preguntas…? —Elevó una ceja.

—Sí, no sé, imagínate que a quien se lo hago al día siguiente tiene algún evento importante o algo así y tiene que ir luciendo eso.

—No jodas, Lexa, que vamos a una excursión por unas ruinas.

—Pero es que se ve a una legua y es verano y no me puedo poner una bufada.

—Cascarrabias. Espera.

Clarke salió del aseo y regresó a los pocos segundos con un pañuelo color verde militar. Le rodeó el cuello con él y se lo anudó por delante.

—No me pega con lo que llevo. Es horrible.

La investigadora la miró a través del espejo.

—Estás monísima, pareces una exploradora.

—Me vengaré. Y no te pediré permiso.

Clarke se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Eso espero, comandante.

Y le dio una palmada en el culo antes de salir del cuarto baño.

***

La ciudad maya se erguía sobre a un acantilado a cuyos pies se extendía una playa de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas. La vegetación de matorrales bajos y palmeras aparecía por cualquier resquicio que le dejaba el suelo rocoso.

Clarke y Lexa caminaban cogidas de la mano alejadas del grupo de turistas. Ya se habían informado de lo que el guía les iba a mostrar, así que preferían hacer su propia ruta, a su ritmo, deteniéndose en cualquier rincón escondido para robarse un beso o, simplemente, admirando la majestuosidad de los edificios, que parecían desafiar al visitante, orgullosos de haber sobrevivido al paso de los siglos.

Alguien también se había separado del grupo de turistas. Era un hombre de tez curtida por el sol y rostro severo, que no miraba las ruinas, sino a las dos chicas cogidas de la mano. “Haz que parezca un robo”, le había dicho la mujer norteamericana. El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo para comprobar otra vez que llevaba el machete. No era el primer encargo de ese tipo que recibía, pero siempre sentía nervios. Pensó que quizá fueran semejantes a los que experimentaba el músico antes de un concierto. Aunque a diferencia de aquel, en sus espectáculos siempre terminaba alguien muerto.

Clarke y Lexa doblaron la esquina de uno de los edificios que había a los lados del principal.

—Clarke, espérame aquí un momento, voy a pedirle al guía un folleto, no te muevas.

—¿Para qué?

—Espérame aquí.

Lexa la miró tan intensamente, que la investigadora pensó que le tenía preparada una de sus sorpresas, así que hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en una de las piedras de las ruinas…, durante apenas medio minuto. Se levantó alarmada por los sonidos de lo que parecía un forcejeo y creyó oír la voz de Lexa confundida por el viento. Caminó despacio por donde se había marchado ella y, cuando dobló la esquina, se quedó paralizada al ver a la detective sujetando a un hombre desde atrás por el cuello y retorciéndole un brazo por detrás de la espalda. El tipo protestaba y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué hace, _señorita_?!

El tipo hablaba inglés con acento local. La detective se cansó de su forcejeo y le dio un golpe con un pie en las corvas que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Por qué nos sigues?

Lexa le habló en voz baja para no alarmar al resto de turistas. De todos modos, estaban lo suficientemente alejados de sus oídos y de sus miradas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Clarke.

—Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del hotel.

—No sé de qué me habla, _señorita_.

—Dime quién te envía o te rompo el brazo.

—Nadie, no sé nada.

—¡Habla!

Lexa le dio un violento giro en el hombro que le provocó un dolor insoportable. El hombre se quejaba, pero no decía nada. Entonces la detective le palpó los bolsillos con la mano libre y descubrió el machete.

—¿Haces turismo con esto? ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién te envía?! ¡Que te rompo el brazo, joder!

Lexa conocía los puntos más dolorosos del cuerpo humano y cómo manipular un brazo para provocar dolor. Y lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas. Lanzó el cuchillo al suelo y así poder utilizar sus dos brazos para infringirlo.

—No lo sé, lo juro. ¡No lo sé!

—Di lo que sepas.

—Me contrató una mujer, pero no dijo su nombre, me pagó en efectivo y me dijo que me pagaría más cuando terminara el trabajo.

—¿Para qué te contrató?

—Para… matarla a usted.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y miró a Clarke.

—Saca el móvil y busca en internet una foto de Ontari Fish —pidió a Clarke.

La investigadora la obedeció al instante y enseguida encontró la imagen de una mujer trajeada en cuyo pie de foto decía que formaba parte del equipo municipal del alcalde Jaha. Puso el móvil delante de la cara del tipo.

—¿Es esta mujer? —le preguntó Lexa al mismo tiempo que forzaba un poco más su maltrecho brazo.

—Sí, sí —dijo jadeando.

El resto de la mañana lo gastaron en llevar al individuo a las autoridades. La detective les dijo lo que el tipo confesó, aunque, por supuesto, él lo negó todo. Allí lo dejaron, pero sabían que, ante la falta de evidencias, no tardarían en soltarlo.

Lexa llamó por teléfono a Gustus para comunicarle lo sucedido y este le dijo que ya tenían la orden para el registro y que este era inminente.

—Pues haz una filtración, que lo sepan.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó el capitán.

—Para que no intenten atentar contra nadie más. Para que sepan que ya está en curso y que no podrán detenerlo hagan lo que hagan.

—Eso les dará tiempo para destruir documentación.

—No se esperan lo del local, creen que solo es un tema económico, el resto nos da igual.

—Pero a los de delitos fiscales no les va a dar igual.

—Recuerda que ellos son un medio para lograr nuestros objetivos, y lo saben. Tendrán que comprender.

—También lo puedo hacer a sus espaldas —dijo Gustus.

—Tú verás el nivel de compromiso que tienes con ellos. Yo lo haría sin mentiras.

—Está bien, lo consultaré con ellos.

—Consúltalo si quieres…, pero hazlo de todos modos.

—Pareces tú el capitán…, dándome órdenes a mí.

—Perdona, Gustus, no es una orden, es mi opinión, siento si he-

—No, no, no… —la interrumpió—. No es un reproche. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—Gracias, capitán.

—¿Vas a apurar tu luna de miel o regresas?

Lexa tardó un poquito en contestar.

***

—¿Nos quedamos? —preguntó Clarke con el ceño fruncido—. Han intentado matarte, Lexa. Lo pueden volver a hacer.

—En unas horas se va a filtrar la orden para hacer los registros. Ya no les serviría de nada. Nos quedaremos en el hotel hasta que me lo confirme Gustus.

—¿Estás segura?

Clarke se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca.

—No voy a interrumpir mi luna de miel por ese detalle sin importancia.

Clarke sonrió.

—Creo que necesitas revisar tu escala de qué tiene o no importancia.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer mientras?

Lexa le lamió los labios provocativamente para darle una pista.

Dos minutos más tarde ya estaban en la cama, aún con la mitad de la ropa puesta. Lexa sobre Clarke, sus manos sobre las de ella inmovilizadas a ambos lados de la cabeza y su cara hundida en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la lengua. En cuanto la investigadora sintió cómo succionaba sin piedad su cuello, se defendió entre risas.

—No, no, no, no, no…

Pero Lexa había decidido que hoy mandaba ella. Ya estaba hecho, su venganza se había cumplido. Al día siguiente su flamante esposa luciría un chupetón a juego con el suyo… Y solo tenían un pañuelo. ¿Se avecinaba el drama?

***

Dos días después, el drama estaba en otra parte.

La orden de registro se había hecho efectiva. Los oficiales de policía campaban a sus anchas por los despachos de la sede central de la Rothenberg Corporation, incluido el despacho de Jason Roth. Pero él estaba preparado y tranquilo… Hasta que David Miller, uno de los asesores de Jaha, entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No le gustaba que los vieran juntos. Jason frunció el ceño porque la cara del asesor presagiaba malas noticias.

—Están registrando el almacén… —dijo en un susurro.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, sabía a qué lugar se refería, era donde estaba todo lo que no debían descubrir. Desde luego, eso no entraba en los planes del magnate, y la risita de autosuficiencia que lucía segundos antes se borró por completo de la cara de Big J.

 


	32. EL PRESAGIO

Cuatro meses después.

El local incluido en el registro resultó ser una mina de oro. Big J. y los asesores de Jaha estaban convencidos de que era supersecreto, pero no para las mentes de Raven y el equipo informático. La confianza de los criminales hizo que no fueran nada cuidadosos, y la policía encontró allí evidencias de múltiples negocios ilegales, sobre todo relacionados con la construcción, pero también de otro tipo, como el tráfico de falsificaciones de obras de arte; así conectaron al grupo con la galería Mount Weather y Carl Emerson. La mayoría de estos negocios se conseguían mediante sobornos a altos cargos políticos, entre ellos el alcalde Jaha. Las evidencias eran tantas que ni una legión de caros abogados pudieron impedir que el juicio se celebrase en tiempo récord.

Lexa y Clarke estaban ya en su nueva casa, un piso más grande que el de la detective, con tres habitaciones, a mitad de camino entre la comisaría y el despacho de la investigadora. Clarke colaboraba esporádicamente con el equipo de Lexa y, además, seguía investigando sus propios casos. A veces utilizaba métodos “singulares”, aunque nunca se servía de esos recursos ilegales cuando se trataba de colaborar con la policía de Los Ángeles. Lexa sabía que no todo lo que Clarke y, sobre todo, Raven, hacían pasaría el visto bueno de su ojo policial, así que, simplemente, no hablaban de ello. De hecho, cada mañana se despedían con un clarificador intercambio de frases.

—Que pilles a muchos malos, cariño —decía Clarke.

—Que no te pillen a ti, mi amor —decía Lexa.

El proceso de adopción de Aden progresaba más rápido que la media. El hecho de que Lexa fuera una reputada policía y que el niño hubiera expresado su deseo de ser adoptado por la pareja habían sido determinantes para agilizar los trámites. Pero aún no estaba completado. Las dos mujeres lo visitaban al menos una vez en semana, lo que había contribuido a que el grado de confianza con él fuera cada vez mayor.

***

El desarrollo del juicio puso en evidencia que todos los imputados, excepto Jaha y Roth, habían seguido una misma estrategia: ponerles a ellos en la cúspide de la trama y culparles de todo. Sin embargo, lejos de asumir la culpa, Jaha juró no saber nada y que todo era un entramado organizado por sus asesores; y Roth se desligó por completo del asunto, afirmando que todos los indicios que apuntaban hacia su empresa implicaban, si acaso, a cargos intermedios, pero nunca a él. A lo largo del juicio, cuando vieron que estaban acorralados, los asesores decidieron colaborar y reconocer su culpa, aunque siempre señalando a Jaha y a Roth como los cabecillas. Así consiguieron beneficios penitenciarios. Y por fin llegó el último día del mediático juicio. Lexa y Clarke pasaban inadvertidas sentadas en las filas de atrás de la sala. El veredicto fue contundente: declararon culpable de múltiples delitos a Jason Roth, a los dos asesores, al alcalde Jaha y a una retahíla de empresarios y de cargos públicos intermedios. Sin embargo, los abogados del empresario y del alcalde recurrieron, consiguiendo así dilatar el ingreso en prisión de sus representados unos meses. Así que, menos Jaha y Roth, todos entraron en prisión, aunque con rebajas por haber colaborado con la justicia.

Tras el veredicto, las dos mujeres hablaban en el pasillo del juzgado cuando Jason Roth y sus abogados salieron por una puerta cercana. Él conocía a la detective e incluso había sufrido sus interrogatorios, y también, aunque no había tratado a la investigadora, estaba al tanto de quién era y de que había colaborado con el equipo de Gustus Woodman para intentar encerrarle. Y quería hacer daño.

Tranquilamente, como si fuera el amo del edificio, se acercó hasta las dos mujeres, que le miraron expectantes. El hombre retó a Lexa con su gesto altivo, pero enseguida desvió su interés hacia la investigadora.

—Una Griffin… —Clarke le sostuvo la mirada en silencio—. Lleve cuidado… Su padre también era un entrometido.

Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió presuntuoso antes de darle la espalda y seguir su camino. Clarke necesitó unos segundos para comprender exactamente lo que esa frase significaba. ¿La estaba amenazando? ¿Su padre era un entrometido? ¿Descubrió algo comprometido y ese hijo de perra se encargó de quitarlo de en medio?

Lexa hizo la misma deducción y observó cómo la ira se adueñaba de su cara. “Aghhh”. La investigadora corrió y se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

—¡No, Clarke! —gritó Lexa.

Lexa salió tras ella, pero la investigadora fue interceptada por dos guardaespaldas antes de que pudiera golpear a Roth. Aun así, seguía pataleando entre gritos e insultos.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Asesino! ¡Te voy a matar!

Roth la miraba impasible a unos metros de ella. Lexa reaccionó rápido y enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura desde atrás y le habló al oído.

—Por favor, Clarke, no. Cálmate. Por favor, cariño.

El magnate lanzó una última sonrisa chulesca, dio media vuelta y se marchó arropado por sus abogados. Poco a poco Clarke se fue calmando, hasta que los guardaespaldas la soltaron no sin antes llevarse un empujón de la mujer.

—¡Joder, dejadme ya!

En cuanto la vio libre de ellos, Lexa la abrazó y Clarke comenzó a sollozar por una mezcla de nervios, rabia e impotencia.

—Shhh. Ya está. Estoy aquí.

—Fue él…, fue él.

—Lo sé…, lo investigaremos. Te lo prometo —La besó en la frente—. Vámonos de aquí.

Todas las personas que deambulaban por el pasillo se les habían quedado mirando, ajenas al porqué de la escandalosa reacción de esa mujer rubia.

Lexa recordaba perfectamente lo que Clarke le había contado acerca de las dudas sobre la muerte de su padre; él era ingeniero de caminos y murió, supuestamente, por un accidente laboral en una obra del ayuntamiento. Pero Clarke siempre tuvo sus dudas al respecto y, de hecho, se dedicó a investigar por su cuenta durante el primer año que tuvo la licencia de investigadora.

Después del altercado las dos mujeres estaban tomando una infusión en la cafetería de los juzgados. Clarke tenía su mirada clavada en la mesa, pero ya no lloraba y su respiración se había normalizado. Sin embargo, una visible turbación dominaba su gesto.

—¿Podría ser un farol?

—No, Lexa. Ya te dije que hubo muchas cosas raras en su muerte y que nunca creí del todo que fuera un simple accidente. Fue él.

—Muy atrevido por su parte decirlo…

—Se cree intocable. Es un arrogante y un cabrón malnacido hijo de la gran puta. Es un ser miserable y cruel. Es maligno y asqueroso. Es una rata inmunda. Todo eso es. Lo hace para hacerme daño. Se regodea en mi dolor. Me revuelve las tripas.

Lexa la escuchaba en silencio, era mejor que lo echara todo.

—Bebe, cariño, se te va a enfriar.

Las dos se habían pedido una tila.

—Lo mataré lentamente, pero antes le quitaré todo su imperio de mierda, todo lo que ha conseguido engañando, defraudando… y matando. ¡Joder, si es que es un puto asesino psicópata! Quiero que vea su ruina antes de morir y que se retuerza en el fango… Y entonces lo mataré… —Levantó la vista y vio la cara preocupada de Lexa—. Pero puedes estar tranquila, cariño, tú no te enterarías de nada. Ojos que no ven…

Lexa sonrió, más que por lo que había dicho, por ver que Clarke ya se había tranquilizando lo suficiente como para bromear un poquito. Porque suponía que era broma, claro.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de arrebatárselo todo —dijo la detective cogiéndole la mano.

La investigadora asintió sin abandonar su rostro serio y, como una niña obediente, le dio un sorbo a su taza de tila.

***

Después de comer con Lexa, Clarke se fue directa a su despacho y comenzó a recopilar todos los documentos físicos e informáticos que tenía sobre su propia investigación del “accidente” de su padre. Raven regresó al poco tiempo de la calle con bolsas de la compra. Clarke le había comunicado por teléfono el veredicto del juicio, pero no quiso comentarle nada de la perla que le había soltado Roth en el pasillo.

—Hola —canturreó Raven.

—Hola —dijo Clarke sin mirarla mientras rebuscaba papeles en el fondo de un archivador.

—¿Qué haces?

La ingeniera dejó las bolsas en el suelo, porque las dos mesas estaban repletas de documentos.

—Es la investigación de tu padre… —dijo ojeando una de las carpetas.

Clarke dejó su tarea y la miró seria.

—Jason Roth mató a mi padre.

Raven abrió mucho los ojos y fue a hablar, pero no pudo articular palabra.

—Quiero decir que ordenó su muerte —añadió la investigadora.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque me lo ha dicho…, lo ha insinuado.

La ingeniera se acercó a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

—Dime qué hago y lo haré.

—No vamos a hacer nada ilegal, de hecho, no vamos a hacer nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Lo va a investigar Lexa; todo esto es para ella.

—Pero ahora sabré por dónde tirar, podré empapelar a ese hijo de perra.

—No. Todo legal.

—Pero ahí ya hay cosas ilegales… —dijo señalando los documentos.

—Pues que Lexa decida qué hacer con ello.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu madre?

Clarke pensó por primera vez en ella.

—Joder, mi madre…

Justo cuando había rehecho su vida, remover de nuevo en la muerte de su marido la llenaría de pesar. Siempre llevó la investigación sobre el caso en secreto, porque su madre le pidió expresamente que lo dejara estar. Y ahora iba a rememorarlo todo otra vez…

El resto de la tarde la investigadora estuvo callada y seria. Su amiga hacía bromas en su línea, pero nada surtía efecto.

—Oye, Clarke, no te lo iba a decir después de… esto, pero para mí es importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que dentro de poco es mi aniversario con Luna y lo vamos a celebrar… casándonos.

Clarke la miró como diciendo “venga ya”.

—Venga ya… —y lo dijo.

—Sí, sé que suena raro en mí, pero estamos hechas la una para la otra.

—Quieres decir igual de locas.

—No te rías.

Clarke empezó a tomársela en serio cuando la vio tan solemne.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—No sé qué decir… ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—No necesito pensarlo, lo tengo clarísimo.

—Pero, en serio, Raven, no lleváis tanto tiempo juntas… ¿lo has pensado bien?

—Sí. Y además vamos a adoptar un niño —Clarke frunció el ceño—. No me mires así.

—Pero estás de coña, ¿no?

—No, Clarke.

—Pues… no sé.

—Te deberías alegrar por mí… —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Ya… Claro… Pero es que… me dejas muerta.

Clarke no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Habíamos pensado en que Luna se inseminara, pero queremos un niño de por los menos cinco o seis años… porque lo queremos que ya ni se cague ni se mee encima… como el tuyo. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Clarke empezó a comprender el jueguecito de su amiga y la miró elevando una ceja. Raven rompió a reír.

—Ja, ja. ¡Qué cara has puesto! No lleváis tanto tiempo juntas —la imitó—, ¿lo has pensado bien?, ¿lo has pensado bien? —Volvió a su voz normal— ¿A que acojona? Pues imagínate cuando tú nos lo soltaste, guapa.

Clarke hizo una bola de papel con un folleto de publicidad que había sobre la mesa y se lo tiró a la cara.

—Idiota.

—¿Qué pasa que tú puedes casarte y tener hijos así a lo loco y yo no?

—Exacto, porque tú estás como una cabra.

—¡Ja! Te he pillado, tía, cuánta falsedad…

La ingeniera se llevó la mano al pecho afectadamente y Clarke rio por lo payasa que era. Pero a Raven no le importó, porque ya había conseguido que sonriera.

***

En cuanto lo recopiló todo, Clarke lo llevó a la comisaría; confiaba ciegamente en Lexa y en que pondría todo de su parte para llegar hasta el final. Pasaron toda la tarde ordenando el material, al mismo tiempo que la investigadora le iba explicando someramente qué contenía cada una de las carpetas. No habían acabado, pero estaban tan agotadas que decidieron que continuarían al día siguiente.

Esa noche fue silenciosa en casa de Griffin y Woods. La investigadora necesitaba espacio y la detective respetó su mutismo. No hablaron del tema, simplemente comentaron las noticias de la tele y enseguida se fueron a la cama.

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijo Clarke.

Lexa le dio un beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

No pasaba una noche sin que se dedicaran deseos bonitos antes de dormir. Y, sin oponer resistencia, Clarke se dejó arropar por los reconfortantes brazos de la detective.

***

Al día siguiente fueron juntas a la comisaría y, a media mañana, dieron por concluida la ordenación de todo el material. Lexa ya estaba preparada para seguir en solitario. Era lo mejor, que Clarke se desligara del caso y que nuevos ojos le dieran otra perspectiva contando, además, con la nueva pista que fanfarronamente había proporcionado Jason Roth.

Estaban tomando un café en la salita de la comisaría cuando llegó un mensaje de texto al móvil de Lexa. Una sonrisa adornó su cara y levantó la vista para mirar a Clarke con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Es Becca. Ya está. —Sonrió ahora más abiertamente. —Podemos recoger a Aden cuando queramos.

Por primera vez tras la payasada de Raven, Clarke pudo sonreír de nuevo.

***

Durante esos meses de espera habían intimado lo suficiente con el niño como para conocer sus gustos en temas como la comida, la ropa o el color para pintar su habitación. Era aún pequeño, pero muy maduro para su edad y tenía bastantes opiniones formadas acerca de sus preferencias. Sin embargo, respecto a la comida, la última decisión la tenía Clarke, que para eso se había estado empapando de conocimientos sobre nutrición infantil.

Antes de recogerlo tuvieron una última conversación al respecto.

—No hay que darle todos los caprichos, Lexa.

Esa era una advertencia que le había hecho ya en más de una ocasión.

—Ya estamos. ¿Por qué crees que soy yo la que le voy a dar todos los caprichos?

—Porque es usted una blanda, comandante.

—No soy una blanda —replicó Lexa ofendida.

—Ya veremos. Pero no vamos a jugar a ser el poli bueno y el poli malo, ¿eh? Te prohíbo que seas el poli bueno.

—A lo mejor lo eres tú.

—Mira… Solo te digo que no lo malcríes.

—No lo malcríes tú.

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo Clarke poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

—Y yo la mía.

—Lo sellamos con un beso, ¿no?

—Claro.

Y lo sellaron tanto que tuvieron que pasar a la cama para completar el sellado.

En un principio habían pensado en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero enseguida desecharon la idea. Quizá Aden se agobiaría al ver a tantas personas pendientes de él. Ya estaba escolarizado, así que lo recogieron por la tarde; y, simplemente, lo llevaron a casa, le mostraron su cuarto, instalaron sus cosas y pasaron una velada hablando y viendo la tele. Y encima daban una serie de zombis. Aden parecía relajado y feliz, y sus flamantes mamás también. Ese fin de semana sí que harían una reunión con sus amigos más cercanos y con sus padres, pero esa primera noche era para los tres solos. Y las dos lo malcriaron un poquito.

—Venga, a la cama —le dijo Clarke al niño—. Hoy te vas a acostar tarde y has cenado pizza… pero todas las noches no va a ser así, ¿eh?

—Hay que comer fruta y verdura —añadió Lexa.

—Ya, lo sé —respondió el niño torciendo el gesto.

Lexa le guiñó un ojo cómplice y Aden sonrió. Y Clarke los pilló.

—Os he visto.

—Ha sido un guiño para darle a entender que haces unas verduras riquísimas y que le van a encantar —se excusó Lexa.

Clarke miró a Aden con fingida severidad.

—Si te da comida basura a escondidas, me lo tienes que decir, ¿eh? —El niño asintió obediente—. Si te la tiene que dar alguien, seré yo.

Clarke le hizo cosquillas y el niño se retorció de risa.

—Los sábados por la noche toca comida basura, ese es el pacto que hemos hecho Clarke y yo —intervino Lexa—. ¿Te parece bien?

El niño, aún entre risas, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Pues a dormir.

Las dos mujeres llevaron al niño a su cuarto dispuestas a asearlo y ponerle el pijama, pero Aden era totalmente autónomo para esas tareas, así que lo hizo él solo. Una vez en la cama y arropado, las dos mujeres se le quedaron mirando como si fuera la cosa más tierna del universo.

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijeron sus mamás.

—Buenas noches —respondió el niño.

Enseguida se acostaron ellas también. Las dos habían estado un poquito nerviosas por cómo serían sus primeras horas juntos, pero todo había ido sobre ruedas. Estaban rendidas y abrumadas por las emociones de esos dos últimos días. Tenían los ojos somnolientos y, sin embargo, permanecían despiertas acostadas de lado, sonriéndose, mirándose, apartándose el pelo de la cara y acariciándose.

—Deberíamos dormir —dijo Clarke sin mucha convicción.

—Ajá —dijo Lexa acariciándole el pecho por encima del pijama.

—Lexa…, si sigues así…

La comandante le acarició el abdomen por encima de la ropa mientras la miraba con media sonrisa cargada de lascivia; se colocó sobre ella dispuesta a continuar el camino hasta su entrepierna.

—Seremos silenciosas —le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas.

Eso bastó a Clarke para ponerse cachonda, tanto que tenía que tocar a Lexa ya. Así que, sin preámbulos, llevó su mano hasta el sexo de la detective, que inspiró profundamente y arqueó la espalda por la súbita estimulación. El ímpetu de Clarke era tal que Lexa tuvo que sacar la mano de su sexo y usar los dos brazos para sostenerse. Abrió más las piernas, quedando a horcajadas sobre la capitana, que empezó a penetrarla rítmicamente ayudada por los movimientos de la cadera de su compañera. Lexa dejó caer el tronco y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Clarke, jadeando así en su oído, mientras permanecía con el trasero elevado para facilitar las maniobras de la mano en su sexo.

—Shhh. No vayas a gritar.

—No… —jadeó sin parar de moverse sobre sus dedos—… lo sé…

Lexa estaba al límite del placer, a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando… toc toc, alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Las dos se paralizaron y se miraron alarmadas. ¿Habían hecho mucho ruido? Menos mal que no se habían desvestido.

—Un momento —fue Clarke la primera en reaccionar.

—Saca la mano —le apremió Lexa en un susurro.

—Y tú busca un clínex —susurró también Clarke.

—¿Para qué?

—Joder, Lexa, para limpiarme la mano, estás empapada.

Clarke sacó la mano de su sexo y Lexa se inclinó para abrir un cajón de la mesilla y coger un paquete de pañuelos; le tendió uno y la capitana se limpió y ambas volvieron a la posición de bellas durmientes.

—Pasa, Aden —dijo Lexa.

El niño entró con gesto serio y se quedó parado mirándolas desde los pies de la cama.

—Es que me estaba poniendo el pijama… —se justificó Clarke. Me había quedado un rato leyendo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —le preguntó Lexa al niño.

—He soñado cosas feas… y mi cuarto está muy oscuro…

—Ven, sube —le invitó a subir Lexa haciéndose a un lado —. Mañana compramos una lucecita de esas nocturnas para que tu habitación no esté tan oscura, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero esta noche duermes con nosotras —intervino Clarke—. Métete dentro de la sábana, así, entre las dos.

Por suerte la cama era de grandes proporciones y los tres cabían con holgura. El niño asintió y se arrebujó bajo las sábanas, musitó un “buenas noches” y cerró los ojos casi de inmediato, estaba rendido. Lexa le acarició el pelo, pero desistió en cuanto se percató de que se había dormido. Las dos mujeres se miraron por encima de su cabeza y se desearon buenas noches con una sonrisa. Ellas, a pesar de la excitación no satisfecha, también estaban cansadas, así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en dormirse también.

Tras un par de horas, Clarke dormía de forma tranquila, pero el sueño de Lexa era inquieto, cada vez más, hasta que se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama: Aden parecía dormido, pero Clarke se despertó por el súbito movimiento del colchón.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lexa fue serenando su respiración y tomando conciencia de dónde estaba y de que solo había sido un sueño.

—Buf… un sueño rarísimo —dijo susurrando para no despertar al niño.

—¿Qué pasaba?

Lexa la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, ha sido raro.

—Cuéntamelo.

Lexa se lo pensó mejor y se decidió a contarlo.

—Pues… estaba en una sala extraña, situada en lo que parecía una alta torre. Tú también estabas, y Aden, pero él era ya un adolescente. —Lexa hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Yo era comandante y Aden mi probable sucesor y, a petición mía, él había hecho una promesa: proteger a tu pueblo... —Pues sí que era raro el sueño, pensó Clarke—. Luego discutíamos porque tenía que luchar a muerte contra el príncipe Roan de la Nación del Hielo y tú no querías que lo hiciera, porque pensabas que iba a perder… Te marchaste enfadada y… entonces desperté… Eso es todo.

Clarke la miró con las cejas elevadas y un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero qué película te has montado, cariño. ¿Te fumas algo a escondidas o qué?

—Parecía tan real… Lo podía sentir. Era como un recuerdo.

—A lo mejor en otra vida conseguiste tu sueño y fuiste comandante de verdad —ironizó.

Clarke seguía sonriendo y Lexa seguía seria.

—La verdad es que no lo sentía exactamente como un recuerdo… parecía más bien un presagio…

—¿Algo futuro?

—Sí.

—Pues mejor… Eso significa que nos volveremos a encontrar… Si creyera en esas cosas, claro.

A Lexa le gustó la perspectiva.

—Yo tampoco creo en esas cosas, por supuesto, pero no estaría mal, ¿no? —Sonrió de medio lado como solo ella sabía hacerlo—, porque no sé si voy a tener suficiente con una sola vida a tu lado, cariño.

—Qué tonta eres —dijo a pesar de estar de acuerdo con ella.

Los ojos verdes conectaron con los azules y, como tantas otras veces, no necesitaron palabras para expresarse, pero, aun así, lo hicieron.

—Te quiero, Clarke.

—Te quiero, Lexa.

Se inclinaron con cuidado para darse un tierno beso en los labios. Aden dormía tranquilo bajo ese beso. Se separaron sin deseos de hacerlo y miraron al niño con ternura. Sus ojos se encontraron una última vez y se dejaron caer cada una en su lado de la cama. Cerraron los ojos en paz, felices. Hacía apenas unos meses, ninguna de las dos podía figurarse que formaría una familia antes de que acabara el año. Y ahora no se podrían imaginar una vida distinta de la que comenzaba en esos momentos. También tenían la certeza de que no les bastaría una sola vida para expresar todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Justo antes de dormirse, Lexa recordó con un escalofrío lo vívido de ese sueño. ¿Fue solo un sueño? Seguramente… O quizá fuera la respuesta al porqué de la conexión tan intensa que sentía por ambos… Quizá… Pero esa era otra historia.

FIN... POR AHORA ;)

***

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y gracias también por vuestros comentarios, que me han animado muchísimo! Si queréis saber algo más de esa “otra historia”, podéis leer mi fic _The 101. Where anyone can live_.**

**May we meet again ;)**

 ***

**Nueva nota (junio de 2017): la historia continúa en un epílogo formado por cuatro capítulos. Espero que os guste. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	33. EL CASO DE JAKE GRIFFIN [EPÍLOGO (1/4)]

 

**Nota (junio de 2017): pues sí... la historia sigue un poquito más en un epílogo compuesto por cuatro capítulos. Para quienes hayáis leído el capítulo 32 antes del 1 de junio de 2017, recomiendo que lo releáis porque lo he actualizado. Aunque si queréis ir al grano, tan solo he modificado el párrafo siete. ¡Gracias por leer!**

***

Aden ya llevaba varios días siendo, oficialmente, el hijo de Lexa y Clarke. Y ya tocaba presentarlo a la familia y a los amigos.

El jardín de la casa de Abby y Kane estaba repleto de caras conocidas para todos, menos para el pequeño. Allí estaban Raven, Luna, Octavia, Anya y Nyko; también algunos compañeros de la comisaría: Lincoln, Indra, Gustus, Bellamy y Murphy. Y, por supuesto, Titus. Era media tarde y el sol todavía estaba alto cuando Lexa y Clarke salieron al jardín escoltando al niño, que, con gesto tímido, alternaba la mirada entre sus observadores y el suelo.

—Hola —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Un murmullo de saludos recorrió el jardín. La primera en acercarse fue Raven, que se agachó delante del niño con los brazos abiertos y le dio un achuchón tan escandaloso que le hizo sonreír.

—Pero qué guapísimo eres, Aden. ¿Cómo no me habíais dicho que era un bombón?

—Esta loca es Raven —le dijo Clarke—, ya te acostumbrarás a ella.

Raven le guiñó un ojo y le cogió de la mano.

—Para ti soy la tía Raven. Ven, que yo te presento.

La actitud abierta de la chica hizo que al niño se le quitara un poco la vergüenza.

—Mira, voy a empezar por este tío calvo. —Y se acercó a Titus, que estaba sentado en un taburete con la espalda muy tiesa. —Es el papá de Lexa y se llama Titus.

—Hola —saludó Aden educadamente.

—Hola —dijo el militar intentando dulcificar su rostro con una sonrisa—, soy tu abuelo.

Y el hombre se agachó para darle dos besos al niño; un gesto que quedó de lo más forzado, no por falta de afecto, sino porque el militar no tenía costumbre de mostrarlo.

—Lo sé, me han enseñado fotos...

—Anda —se sorprendió Raven—, entonces llevas ventaja. Vamos a ver —y tiró de él un poco—, ¿quién es esta señora?

—Abby, mi abuela, y él es Kane, su novio.

Abby puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio un par de besos.

—Hola, cariño.

El chico asintió y la mujer le dio un abrazo.

Raven volvió a tomar al niño del brazo para que pasara delante de todos los presentes. Los fue señalando uno a uno mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Y esta quién es?

—Luna, y es tu novia.

—Muy bien. —Miró hacia sus orgullosas mamás—. ¿Le estáis entrenando para un concurso o algo así?

—Es que es muy listo —dijo Clarke.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quiénes son estos tíos tan fuertotes?

—Gustus, Bellamy, Murphy y Lincoln, que es el novio de Octavia, que es esa de ahí.

El niño señaló con mucho desparpajo a la chica.

—Y esta señora es Indra, y esta es Anya, y su novio Nyko. Y ya está.

Raven abrió mucho la boca como si Aden hubiera hecho algo prodigioso.

—¡Tío! Encima de guapo eres listo, guau... seguro que hasta tienes cosquillas.

Raven empezó a tocarle en los costados hasta hacerlo reír y retorcerse.

Lexa y Clarke, que se habían quedado junto a Titus, observaban la escena con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Gracias a Raven, el niño había perdido la timidez, y el resto de la tarde fue de unos a otros hablando y preguntando y respondiendo con naturalidad.

En un momento de la tarde, cuando Abby vio a Lexa lejos de Clarke, se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja.

—Ya me ha dicho Clarke que vas a reabrir el caso de Jake.

Abby la miró muy seria.

—Sí, así es. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Yo sí, la que me preocupa es Clarke. Será mejor que la mantengas alejada del caso y que no le cuentes nada o se obsesionará. Tienes que dejarla al margen.

—Clarke y yo también hemos llegado a ese acuerdo.

—Pero la conozco y te preguntará, lo sé, pero mantenla fuera.

—No te preocupes, así lo haré.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, Lexa sin saber qué más decir, hasta que su suegra habló de nuevo.

—Me alegro de veros tan felices.

Abby le cogió del brazo en señal de afecto y Lexa sonrió como agradecimiento por el cumplido y por el gesto cariñoso.

La tarde avanzaba y, poco a poco, todos se fueron marchando, todos menos Octavia y Lincoln, porque el chico se había quedado jugando con Aden en la canasta que había instalada en la parte trasera de la casa. El niño casi no podía con la inmensa pelota de baloncesto, pero Lincoln tenía mucha paciencia y le repetía sin cansarse la técnica para un perfecto lanzamiento. Y allí lo encontraron sus mamás cuando fueron a buscarlo para marcharse, jugando y riendo con su nuevo amigo.

Todo había ido bien, Aden había estado cómodo y parecía un niño completamente feliz. Lexa y Clarke estaban bien. Todo fluía... Solo había una mancha que impedía que la felicidad fuera completa: hasta que no se resolviera el caso de su padre, Lexa sabía que Clarke no descansaría del todo.

***

Un mes después.

Indra entró en el despacho de Lexa sin llamar. La detective la estaba esperando, así que dejó lo que leía sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su encuentro con expectación. Sin mediar palabra, la oficial le tendió los documentos que traía.

—El informe.

Lo que Lexa tenía ahora entre las manos y leía con avidez era el resultado del nuevo estudio forense que se había hecho al cadáver de Jake Griffin. Un mes de intensa investigación, en la que habían contado con la colaboración de Raven, les había llevado hasta ese punto. La detective terminó de leerlo y miró a Indra buscando su reacción.

—¿Lo has leído?

—Claro.

En ese inquietante momento, Clarke apareció en el umbral de la puerta, que se había quedado abierta.

—Clarke...

—Hola.

Lexa le devolvió el informe a su oficial.

—Muy bien, Indra —dijo con tono profesional—, archívalo, luego lo vemos.

Indra sabía que no quería que se hablara de la investigación delante de Clarke, así que se limitó a asentir y a saludar a la investigadora cuando pasó por su lado al salir del despacho.

—¿Es un buen momento? —dijo Clarke aún parada en la puerta.

—Sí, claro —respondió la detective con tono convincente—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No ibas tú a recoger a Aden?

Clarke se acercó a Lexa y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

—Pues sí, pero mi madre libra otra vez esta tarde y dice que se lo queda un ratito... Está librando mucho últimamente, yo creo que cambia turnos para poder recogerlo. ¿Tú qué crees, detective?

Clarke tiró con sutileza de su chaqueta para acercar su cuerpo un poco más. Lexa le sonrió y le acarició la cintura.

—Yo creo que tu intuición es acertada.

—¿Y sabes qué significa eso? —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—Que tenemos un par de horas... para nosotras solas.

Clarke elevó las cejas haciendo ver su verdadera y lasciva intención. Pero Lexa le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto frustrado.

—Cariño, no puedo salir todavía..., ha surgido algo. De hecho, voy a llegar un poquito tarde... Creo que cenaré aquí.

Clarke dejó de sonreír de golpe y la miró con una mueca de pesar.

—Últimamente siempre llegas tarde, ¿no tendrás un lío con Indra? —dijo con sorna.

La ocurrencia hizo a Lexa resoplar.

—Me has pillado.

—Ya... Pues tú te lo pierdes —dijo seductora.

—Lo sé —dijo Lexa haciendo un puchero.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose a los ojos; Clarke, escrutándola, mientras que Lexa a duras penas aguantaba su mirada..., hasta que la retiró.

—¿Novedades?

Lexa sabía a qué se refería y sí que había novedades, pero se encogió de hombros demorando la respuesta. Por supuesto, Clarke también era consciente de que lo que mantenía a su mujer tan ocupada era el caso de su padre; además, disimulaba fatal.

—Clarke...

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me digas nada, pero creo que estás llevando un poquito lejos lo de no contarme nada de nada, ¿no?

—Así me lo pediste.

—Ya...

—Las cosas van bien —sentenció.

Clarke la miró en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa era toda la información que le iba a sacar del caso.

—Bueno, te dejo. Corre con Indra a terminar lo que sea que estuvierais leyendo. Me voy. Adiós, cariño.

La investigadora le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

—Llegaré en cuanto pueda.

Clarke elevó una mano como diciendo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras ella, Lexa se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de Indra, que la esperaba con el informe de la autopsia en la mano.

***

Cuando llegó Lexa a casa, Aden ya se había acostado y Clarke estaba a punto de hacerlo. Tras intercambiar saludos y besos, la detective se dejó caer en el sofá visiblemente agotada. Recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la investigadora, y esta le acarició el pelo con ternura.

—¿No te irás a convertir en una adicta al trabajo?

—Mno —dijo somnolienta.

—¿Has cenado?

—Sí.

—Pues vamos a la cama.

Lexa la obedeció, fue al baño y se quitó la ropa en tiempo récord y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba entre las sábanas siendo abrazada por Clarke desde atrás.

—Aden quería esperarte antes de irse a dormir.

—Pobre.

Clarke no tenía sueño.

—¿Mañana podrás venir antes?

—No lo sé.

Por fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy habladora, así que optó por el silencio… y por acariciarle el pelo y darle besos en el hombro desnudo y deslizar la mano costado abajo hasta la pierna… intentando despertar alguna reacción placentera que la activara y, como consecuencia, calmar su propia necesidad. Pero Lexa no reaccionaba. Clarke se incorporó lo justo para verle la cara de perfil y susurrarle al oído.

—Lexa…

Pero Lexa se había dormido ya. Clarke sonrió, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y musitó un “buenas noches, cariño”, aunque sabía que no lo oiría.

***

Al día siguiente, Lexa se marchó tan temprano que no pudieron desayunar los tres juntos. Aden se llevó una nueva decepción por no verla tampoco esa mañana. El niño adoraba tanto a mamá C como a mamá L, pero su conexión con Lexa era especial.

En cuanto llegó al despacho, Clarke se sumergió en el caso de estafa a seguros que llevaba entre manos. Una compañía había quedado tan contenta con sus servicios que le proporcionaba casos de forma continuada. La investigadora se había convertido en una experta en detección de fraudes, y la mayoría de las veces lograba desenmascarar de forma legal al caradura, pero el de ahora era uno de esos casos en el que no tenía más remedio que darse un impulso con alguna artimaña algo heterodoxa para, después, ir sobre seguro y saber cómo y cuándo conseguir la prueba legal que poder presentar ante sus clientes. Y ese terreno poco ortodoxo era el de Raven, con cuya colaboración y compañía no había contado desde hacía un mes, desde que Lexa la reclutó para la investigación de Jake Griffin. Pero por arte de magia, cuando más la necesitaba, Raven tenía una tarde libre y se la iba a dedicar a ella y a su caso.

En cuanto oyó las llaves en la puerta, la investigadora saltó de la silla y la recibió con un abrazo.

—¿Me abrazas? Eso es que quieres algo gordo —dijo Raven.

—Tonta, si es que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Nos vimos el fin de semana.

—Pero tomando un aperitivo que no duró nada.

—Es que si no pasaba un día completo con Luna, me mataba.

—Pues sí que estáis liados con… el caso, ¿no?

Clarke dibujó unas comillas al decir “caso” porque, obviamente, se refería al de su padre. La ingeniera se separó de ella y se dejó caer en el flamante nuevo sofá del despacho; de hecho, la investigadora había renovado todo el mobiliario, señal de que el negocio no le iba mal.

—Ni te imaginas. Estoy tan liada que no tengo tiempo ni de masturbarme.

—Tú siempre tan fina.

—Anda, la remilgada, ¿es que tú no te masturbas?

—Pues desde que estoy con Lexa, no.

—Pues vaya aburrimiento.

—Pues… últimamente, un poco sí, la verdad, a lo mejor me lo pienso.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—No, mucho trabajo.

—Pues darse placer a uno mismo es sanísimo.

—Ya…

—Pero, en serio, ¿es que tú y Lexa ya no folláis?

—Joder, Raven, que sí, pero hemos bajado un poquito la frecuencia… Lexa llega agotada…

—O sea, que en lugar de siete veces al día ahora solo lo hacéis tres, ¿no?

—Contigo no se puede hablar, ¿eh?

—Bueno, bueno, sí que estás tiquismiquis.

—Ya, perdona, es que estoy un poquito estresada últimamente, la verdad… entre otras cosas, porque Lexa no me cuenta nada del caso.

Clarke miró a su amiga de manera inquisitiva, y ella le respondió cerrándose la boca como si de una cremallera se tratara. Lo que indicaba que de ella tampoco iba a sacar nada.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema del que sí podemos hablar —añadió Raven—: despiértala comiéndole el coño, eso no falla.

—Raven, tía, ¿tienes que ser tan vulgar?

—Mira, colega, como te me vuelvas una finolis, paso de hablar contigo.

—Vaaale… Háblame como te salga del potorro.

—Esa es mi Clarke, zafia a la par que elegante.

—Qué tonta.

—Tú más.

Las dos sonrieron con la confianza que dan años de decirse obscenidades. Pero la investigadora no había acabado con el tema y seguía dándole vueltas.

—Y es que encima está Aden, y tiene un oído finísimo, y no podemos… hacer mucho ruido.

—Ya, que antes gritabais como perras y ya no podéis, ¿verdad?

—Y no es por falta de ganas, créeme, ¡joder! No veas lo frustrante que es estar conteniéndose todo el rato, así no me acabo de relajar, ¿entiendes? Y encima anoche ya ni eso, Lexa cayó redonda, como un tronco; jamás la he visto dormir así. Y yo mirándola con ganas de lamerla entera, ¿me entiendes? Y cuando no está el niño, Lexa está en comisaría. Y cuando está tenemos que ser supersilenciosas… y es difícil.

—Lo pillo.

El timbre sonó y las cogió tan ensimismadas en la conversación que las dos pegaron un bote.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Raven.

—No.

Clarke se levantó y miró por la mirilla. Lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta la hizo mirar a Raven con cara de absoluta sorpresa. Abrió y entró él.

—¿Roan?

—El mismo, rubia.

Y pasó sin esperar una invitación.

—Pasa, no te cortes —ironizó Clarke.

—Hola, guapa —dijo con media sonrisa mientras escaneaba a Raven con la mirada, después se dirigió a Clarke—. Qué, ¿le has dado ya pasaporte a la poli estirada esa?

El tipo miró a la investigadora con chulería. Era un auténtico macarra y Raven le miraba mal.

—¿El pelos este es el pringado de la Ice Nation?

—Eh, sin faltar.

Raven no lo había reconocido con la frondosa barba.

—Sí —confirmó Clarke—, es que va de incógnito… hasta que abre el pico, claro, entonces es inconfundible. ¿Qué quieres, Roan?

—Pues… —dijo sentándose con las piernas abiertas en el sillón junto al sofá—. Tengo un trabajito para ti.

—¿Qué trabajito? —preguntó Clarke desconfiada.

—Mira, resulta que le debo dinero a un mafioso, y quiero que le robes a él, que luego me des el dinero a mí, y así yo le pago… y a ti también, claro —dijo de un tirón como si tal cosa.

Clarke le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y de guasa, y a continuación miró a su amiga para ver su reacción: a Raven le faltaba poco para estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó la investigadora.

—No he venido desde Arizona para soltarte una broma.

—Pero, tío, ¿tú te flipas o qué?

Roan ignoró el comentario y el tono desdeñoso de Raven y continuó hablándole a la investigadora.

—Me han dicho que haces maravillas con un ordenador, así que cuélate en una cuenta del mafioso y se la limpias; y ya está, no tienes ni que moverte de aquí, rubia.

—¿Y ya está? —ironizó la “rubia”.

Clarke flipaba, pero Raven frunció el ceño con ¿interés?

—Aquí la que lleva el tema tecnológico soy yo —se reivindicó.

Roan miró a la ingeniera y enseguida supo que tenía esperanzas con ella, al menos, profesionalmente hablando.

—Ya entiendo, así que sois socias… yo pensaba que estabais liadas.

Clarke elevó las cejas con hartazgo, pero Raven lo miraba intrigada, sopesando realmente su propuesta.

—¿Quién es el mafioso? Dame datos.

Su amiga le clavó la mirada.

—Raven…

La ingeniera se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su mesa, donde la esperaba el ordenador perpetrador de ilegalidades.

—Primero hago lo tuyo, Clarke, es una chorrada, de verdad, te paso un móvil y te cuento lo que tienes que hacer con él, ¿vale? Con que te acerques un par de metros al móvil del defraudador es suficiente.

Mientras decía estoy, Raven había encendido el ordenador, había sacado de su bolso un móvil y se lo había tendido a una atónita Clarke.

—Mira —continuó enseñándole el teléfono—, esta es la aplicación, le metes el número de móvil del tipo, te acercas, le das a detectar, después a clonar, y en menos de un minuto te sale: ¡clonado! Y ya está, cada vez que reciba una llamada dará una señal acústica y será como coger tú la llamada, además, la puedes grabar pulsando aquí, ¿entiendes?

Clarke se había enterado, sí, pero seguía alucinando con la actitud de la ingeniera. Roan, que también había estado atento a la explicación, se acercó a ellas.

—¿Ese es todo el misterio? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera —intervino el tipo—. Seguro que eso es lo que me hicisteis a mí.

Las dos le ignoraron.e levantó y se acercó a ellas.

o puede hacer cualquiera?demás, la puedes grabar pulsando aquí, ¿

—Raven, ¿lo vas a hacer?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—No se enterará, y el tío es un delincuente, seguro que se lo merece.

Clarke inspiró fuerte para serenarse y miró al hombre muy, muy seria.

—¿Por qué le debes dinero, Roan? —La investigadora quería saberlo, como si de lo ético de las acciones del tipo dependiera lo ético de robar dinero a un delincuente.

—Estaba harto de trabajar en la gasolinera, ¿vale?, me daba dolor de cabeza el tufo ese. Así que monté un negocio y ahora soy empresario.

—¿Qué negocio?

—Un bar…

—¿Un bar de qué tipo?

—Tranquila, fiera, un bar normal, para beber, para bailar, sin drogas, limpio. Algo seguro, ¿entiendes? Y no le iba a pedir dinero a un banco, joder. Se lo pedí a Sinclair… Jacopo Sinclair.

—¿Y quién es ese? —preguntó Raven.

—Pues un mafioso, joder, ya te lo he dicho. Drogas, putas… ajustes de cuentas… ese rollo.

—Joder, Roan, entonces ese tío es peligroso.

—¿Y por qué te crees que quiero pagarle ya?

—Quieres robarle.

—Pero no se va a enterar, ¿no? —miró a Raven.

—Claro que no —aseguró la ingeniera.

Clarke cabeceó porque no le gustaba nada lo que oía.

—Y tiene que ser pronto, porque el tío parece que tiene prisa en cobrar… y el bar va bien, pero lento, ¿entiendes? Y no me deja en paz, el cabrón.

—Lo voy a hacer, Clarke, tú vete tranquila y clona el móvil del cojo ese del seguro.

—Sí, sí, claro, me voy supertranquila.

—Venga, que sí, ¿cuándo me han pillado, eh? Nunca.

Raven le cogió su chaqueta y el bolso y se los puso en la mano, apremiándola a marcharse.

—Hasta luego, rubia, ya me entiendo yo con la morena.

—Soy castaña —rectificó Raven.

—Pues ya me entiendo yo con la castaña —le sonrió seductor—. Que a lo mejor roba también mi corazón.

Raven puso cara de asco y agitó los brazos como si rechazara físicamente ese trasnochado piropo.

—Buah, tío, lo hago si te callas, ¿vale?

Clarke miraba a uno y a otro, sin creerse todavía lo que estaba pasando.

—Me voy.

Y Clarke se fue, localizó a su objetivo, le siguió, clonó su móvil y lo vigiló durante un rato, esperando que recibiera alguna llamada delatora que no se produjo.

Tres horas más tarde de su partida, regresó al despacho. Abrió la puerta y allí no había nadie, pero, nada más entrar, oyó la estridente risa de Raven. Pasó a su antiguo salón y allí se encontró a su amiga y a Roan bebiendo cervezas, riendo y hablando como si fueran viejos colegas.

—Hey, rubia, únete a nosotros.

—¿Ya está hecho?

—Claro, hace ya una hora que le trincamos pasta, y Roan tiene una cuenta segura y opaca —miró fijamente a su nuevo amigo—, que cerrará en cuanto le pague al mafioso, ¿verdad?

—Verdad, verdad —aseguró Roan—, lo voy a llevar todo legal. Voy a ser un respetable hombre de negocios.

—Seguro… —dijo Clarke con ironía.

—Ya me ha contado la morena que os va todo… sabía que tenía esperanzas con vosotras.

La investigadora miró a uno y a otro con hartazgo y se dirigió al frigorífico para abrirse una cerveza.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que os llevéis bien —dijo dejándose caer junto a su amiga.

—La química es la clave. Aquí hay química.

Clarke miró entonces la media docena de botellines que había sobre la mesa.

—Yo lo que creo que hay son demasiadas cervezas, pero bueno.

—Ya, lo que sea… El caso es que no me vuelvo a Arizona hasta mañana, así que esta noche estoy aquí, ¿por qué no salimos por ahí los cinco?

—¿Qué cinco?

—Su novia va a venir enseguida —dijo señalando a la ingeniera— y tú podrías llamar a la poli, ¿eh? Y nos vamos por ahí a tomar la última…

—No puedes dejarte ver por aquí, Roan.

—Podemos ir a algún sitio donde nadie de la Ice Nation me conozca… por ejemplo, a algún sitio de los vuestros, de esos de lesbianas, a mí no me importa.

—Claro que no te importa —Raven sonrió de medio lado antes de llevarse la botella de cerveza a la boca.

—Te juro que nunca sé si hablas en serio o en broma —dijo Clarke.

—Este tío no bromea nunca, Clarke, si cuela, cuela.

—Si me hubierais conocido antes de cambiaros de acera…

La investigadora se giró de golpe hacia el tipo con gesto feroz y fue a hablar, dispuesta a explicarle al tipo que ser bisexual no era cuestión de ir cambiando de acera. Raven se lo leyó en la cara y la detuvo.

—Déjalo, Clarke, tómate un par de cervezas y te acabará haciendo gracia, te lo aseguro.

Su amiga le hizo caso, no merecía la pena educar a semejante ejemplar masculino, así que se llevó a la boca la primera cerveza de esa noche, total, Lexa volvería tarde del trabajo, absorbida por completo por “el caso”, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni ganas de pensar.

***

Estaban desnudas en la cama, de lado, mirándose a los ojos y regalándose caricias. Habían hecho el amor de forma serena, casi sin querer, como si fuera algo inevitable, algo consustancial a estar vivas, como respirar. Estaban cansadas, tanto por la larga jornada laboral como porque habían estado más de una hora amándose. Muchas veces se dejaban llevar por la pasión y practicaban sexo de forma ardiente, con la rapidez explosiva de un _sprint_. Pero otras veces, como esa noche, era más como una carrera de fondo, sin prisas, controlando el deseo, dosificándolo, recreándose en el paisaje de sus cuerpos, en las caricias, en los olores, en el tacto, en el sonido de sus respiraciones… en todos los sentidos.

Clarke acarició los labios de Lexa con los dedos, y esta se los lamió primero y atrapó uno con la boca después, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de su compañera.

—No hagas eso —suplicó.

—¿No te gusta?

—No, es horrible —mintió con una sonrisa.

Lexa también sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver la hora del reloj sobre la mesilla.

—Dios, me tengo que levantar en cinco horas.

Se miraron de nuevo en silencio, frustradas por tener que dormirse cuando se estaba tan bien despierta.

—Lexa…

—Dime.

—¿Va bien el caso?

—Sí. ¿Y el tuyo?

La detective desvió el tema con agilidad.

—Bien… La verdad es que es un rollo, pero me pagan.

—Ajá.

Clarke podía ver cómo se le caían los párpados, definitivamente vencida por el sueño.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches.

Y un minuto después, cuando Clarke la creía dormida, Lexa le habló de nuevo.

—Clarke.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana vamos a interrogar a Jaha.

La investigadora sabía que si iban a interrogar a alguien de tanto peso es que tenían algo importante.

—¿Qué tenéis?

Lexa se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Hemos exhumado el cuerpo de tu padre, Abby nos dio el permiso. Tenemos algo, Clarke. No te puedo decir más. Aún no.

A la investigadora se le aceleró el pulso ante la posibilidad de esclarecer la muerte de su padre, pero sobre todo por la rabia que sentía.

—¿Y la rata?

—¿Jason? —Clarke asintió—. Aún es pronto.

—Quiero a la rata.

Su mirada era una orden. Lexa se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y le acarició la cara.

—Haré lo imposible para que así sea.

Su compañera asintió. Quería seguir hablando, preguntándole, sonsacándole, pero era mejor que no supiera, que no presionara a Lexa, que la dejara hacer.

—Lo sé. Descansa, mi amor.

Y le devolvió el beso, esta vez, en los labios.

Lexa se durmió enseguida, pero a Clarke le llevó un buen rato hacerlo.


	34. LA RATA [EPÍLOGO (2/4)]

—Buenos días, alcalde Jaha.

Lexa entró en la sala de interrogatorios con paso firme y se sentó delante del interrogado. Llevaba un ordenador portátil, que dejó sobre la mesa. El alcalde la miró con desdén, acomodado en la silla con una actitud prepotente, como si estuviera en el sillón de su propio despacho del ayuntamiento.

—Woods… espero que ahora tengas algo más sólido que la última vez.

—Pues sí, me alegro de complacerle.

Jaha forzó una sonrisa intentando no perder la compostura. Se había librado por ahora de la cárcel, porque sus abogados habían recurrido y dilatado sistemáticamente cada una de las acusaciones que tenían contra él. También se había presentado como víctima ante la opinión pública y no tenía intención de dimitir. Pero una segunda sesión de interrogatorios con Lexa Woods no le daba buena espina. Observó inquieto cómo la detective abría la tapa del ordenador, lo encendía y esperaba pacientemente a que estuviera operativo. Fue un largo minuto en el que Lexa no dijo ni una palabra; se mostraba serena, dominando la situación, marcando el tempo del interrogatorio, aún sin preguntas, y poniendo nervioso al alcalde. Con la misma parsimonia, la detective reprodujo un archivo de audio y empezó a escucharse una grabación con ruido de fondo en la que se podían oír dos voces masculinas.

—Por si no se acuerda, esta es una conversación entre Jake Griffin y usted —aclaró la detective.

Jaha mudó el gesto al comprobar que lo que Lexa decía era verdad, que era él hablando con Griffin, y que el tema era altamente comprometido. En dicha conversación, el padre de Clarke, ingeniero de una obra municipal, le explicaba a su entonces amigo, que había descubierto serias deficiencias en la construcción de un nuevo puente, en el que se habían presupuestado materiales mucho más caros y seguros que los que en realidad se estaban utilizando y que, tirando del hilo, había comprobado que ese fraude se extendía a varias obras más del ayuntamiento. En realidad, sospechaba que era su forma habitual de operar e iba a destaparlo. Jaha negaba que estuviera al tanto, y a duras penas se defendía afirmando que debía de ser un error. Al final, Jake fue claro y le dijo que le había avisado porque le estimaba, pero que su decisión era irrevocable: al día siguiente presentaría ante la policía todas las pruebas que había recabado. En ese punto el tono afable de la conversación cambió y Jaha le insinuó que no debía hacerlo, que intereses muy grandes estaban implicados, que lo dejara estar. Jake se enfadó, Jaha se presentó como víctima de la situación, le advirtió, le amenazó veladamente, pero la voluntad del ingeniero era inquebrantable.

Lexa miró al interrogado a los ojos y descubrió temor en ellos. Era evidente que esa prueba irrefutable de su implicación en algo turbio le había pillado por sorpresa.

—Esa es una conversación privada —fue lo único que atinó a balbucear.

—Ya no, Thelonious.

Llamándole por su nombre de pila intentó rebajarlo al nivel de un simple ciudadano, despojado de sus privilegios de honorable personaje con poder, y así le hizo sentir.

—No tenéis nada —dijo desafiante.

—Hemos exhumado el cuerpo de Jake Griffin. La primera autopsia concluyó que las heridas eran compatibles con las provocadas por la caída, pero en este segundo examen, buscando ahora un posible asesinato, hemos encontrado evidencias de que la herida de la cabeza encaja más con un golpe hecho en posición erguida, que pudo causarle inconsciencia, y entonces fue arrojado al vacío. Y por la grabación, cuya fecha exacta han extraído nuestros informáticos, ahora sabemos que su muerte ocurrió apenas ocho horas después de esta conversación, justo el día anterior a que sacara toda tu mierda a la luz. Y también tenemos esas pruebas de las que Jake Griffin habla contigo. En resumen, mi diagnóstico de tu situación es que estás jodido.

Jaha se removió inquieto; unas gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente.

—No diré nada más sin la presencia de mi abogado.

—No hace falta que digas nada más. —Silencio dramático—. A no ser que quieras salvar el pellejo…

Jaha había perdido su altivez y su seguridad; ahora miraba a su interrogadora con ojos casi suplicantes. Tragó saliva y habló, sabedor ya de su derrota.

—¿Cómo?

Y la detective Woods se lo explicó.

Una hora más tarde, Lexa había conseguido una declaración firmada por Jaha en la que delataba a Jason Roth como cabecilla y cerebro de toda una red de negocios y prácticas ilegales con conexiones en el ayuntamiento, pero también en otros centros de poder.

Y veinticuatro horas más tarde, el equipo de Woods tenía en sus manos toda la documentación necesaria para detenerlo. Jaha había explicado detalladamente dónde encontrar todas las pruebas que implicaban al magnate. Lo había delatado a cambio de una sustanciosa rebaja de su condena y de librarse de la acusación de cómplice de asesinato. Después del interrogatorio fue retenido e incomunicado para que no pudiera alertar a Roth e impedir así que este destruyera pruebas o que incluso huyera.

***

Lexa le había pedido a Clarke que no le preguntara por el interrogatorio a Jaha; eran momentos muy delicados de la investigación y no quería que fuera un vaivén emocional para ella. Cuando la situación se aclarara, entonces se lo contaría todo.

Pero Raven era una bocazas y se le había escapado delante de su amiga que a Roth le quedaban apenas unas horas de libertad… Así que Clarke se presentó en la comisaría sin previo aviso, porque no podía soportar más la incertidumbre.

—Clarke…

Lexa hablaba por teléfono cuando la vio en la puerta de su despacho.

—Enseguida voy —dijo a Gustus antes de colgar el teléfono.

—Sí, ya sé que no debo estar aquí, pero sé que vais a detener a ese hijo de perra y no puedo quedarme en casa esperando.

Lexa comprendió que ya no había ningún motivo para mantener a Clarke al margen, así que la invitó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y le contó que Jaha había delatado a Jason para salvar su propio pellejo. Y le puso la grabación. Clarke tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no romper a llorar al oír de nuevo la voz de su padre, pero la rabia y la ira contra su verdugo eran tan fuertes que pudieron con las lágrimas.

—De dónde habéis sacado la grabación —dijo tras escucharla.

—Tanto la primera autopsia como la investigación de su muerte fueron un tanto… aceleradas… supongo que por las presiones de instancias superiores. Pero ahora hemos investigado exhaustivamente, y el equipo informático, con Raven a la cabeza, encontró una pista en unas notas del móvil de tu padre, el que llevaba cuando murió. Tú no tuviste acceso a él porque esa información no estaba informatizada, y me consta que Raven hackeó los archivos policiales. Pero bueno —agitó la mano dando a entender que pasaba por alto ese “asuntillo”—… la cuestión es que en una de esas notas encontramos un código numérico que nos llevó a una caja de seguridad; dentro había un _pendrive_ con la grabación, además de abundante documentación que probaban los fraudes continuados en las obras públicas municipales. Así llegamos a Jaha. Y ahora, después de su confesión, también tenemos documentación que implica a Roth directamente.

—Entonces… ahora ¿qué?

—Vamos a detener a Jason Roth ahora mismo. Aún no hemos estudiado todo lo que tenemos, pero no podemos dilatar más su detención o se enterará de que tenemos a Jaha y destruirá pruebas.

—Yo también voy.

Lexa no tenía claro si era recomendable que ella la acompañara, pero por su mirada sabía que no podría detenerla. Asintió y le apretó la mano en un gesto que pretendía mostrarle su comprensión y apoyo.

***

La policía había conseguido ocultar que el alcalde Jaha llevaba retenido las últimas veinticuatro horas, lo justo para poder reunir las pruebas que necesitaba contra Roth en tiempo récord.

La cara del magnate fue todo un poema cuando se dio cuenta de que los policías que decían que iban a arrestarlo hablaban en serio. Ya no había por qué ocultar la operación, así que, a petición de Lexa, lo sacaron esposado por la puerta principal del edificio que era la sede de su imperio, para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de su caída. Dentro de un coche aparcado a pocos metros, las dos mujeres esperaban su salida. En cuanto apareció en la calle, Clarke salió del coche para verlo de cerca, para que él la viera, para mirarlo a los ojos y expresarle así todo el asco que sentía por él. Lexa la siguió. Jason también las vio y su rostro pasó de la perplejidad a la media sonrisa llena de odio en cuanto se encontró con la mirada implacable de Clarke.

—Te advertí que llevaras cuidado, Griffin… y no lo has hecho.

Como pudo se llevó las manos esposadas al cuello e hizo como si se lo cortara, en un gesto, sin lugar a dudas, amenazante. Y después miró a Lexa fijamente, haciéndole ver así su maligna intención. La investigadora parecía haber ignorado su amenaza, pero a la detective se le heló la sangre al presenciarla, seguida después de esa mirada de psicópata. Sabía del poder que tenía ese miserable, incluso desde la cárcel, y también sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Vámonos, Clarke.

Clarke quería escupirle, quería abofetearlo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que viera su rabia, así que simplemente le sostuvo la mirada de la manera más fría que pudo hasta que lo metieron en el coche patrulla. No se movió del lugar hasta que el vehículo desapareció por completo de su vista.

***

—Un niño me ha señalado con el dedo y se ha reído de mí porque tenía dos mamás —dijo Aden con toda tranquilidad.

Los tres cenaban en casa. Después de la detención de Roth, apenas habían hablado del tema; Clarke estaba taciturna y Lexa deseaba respetar su silencio. En esos momentos, la distracción que les proporcionaba su hijo era una bendición.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién ha sido? —preguntó Clarke.

—Tommy, un niño mayor de otro curso.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho? —intervino Lexa.

—Que no tenía dos mamás, que tenía tres, una como la suya, pero que se había muerto, y luego otras dos más. Y que era guay.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron ante la ocurrencia del niño.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho él? —dijo Clarke.

—Que entonces yo no tenía papá. Y yo le he dicho que sí, pero que a mí no me gustaba estar con él. Entonces mi amiga Grace, que estaba conmigo, le ha dicho que una mamá mía era policía y la otra investigadora privada y que ella las conocía y que eran superguapas y superguais. Y entonces Tommy ha vuelto a señalarme con el dedo y se ha ido corriendo y riendo —imita— “pero tú no tienes papá y yo sí, ja, ja, ja”. Pero se le notaba que estaba muy chinchado.

El niño siguió comiendo su tortilla francesa como si nada.

—Muy bien, cariño —dijo Clarke—, verás como ya no te vuelve a molestar.

—Porque somos superguais —añadió Lexa con una sonrisa engreída.

El niño la miró y también rio.

—Sí. Lo sé.

La conversación siguió distendida durante el resto de la cena. Después, Aden terminó la tarea para el colegio y Clarke y Lexa se relajaron leyendo y viendo la televisión. Pero en cuanto acostaron al niño y se quedaron solas en el sofá, la sombra de los importantes acontecimientos que habían sucedido ese día sobrevoló de nuevo sobre sus cabezas. Lexa miró a Clarke, que parecía atenta al programa de humor que daban por televisión.

—¿Estás bien?

La detective le acarició el hombro. La investigadora inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Mejor… Pero ese cabrón hará todo lo que esté en su mano para salir de la cárcel.

A Lexa no le preocupaba exactamente que pudiera salir o no de la cárcel, sino lo que podía hacer incluso dentro de ella. Había amenazado a Clarke y el hecho de que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo le encogía el corazón. Daría la vida por ella. Perderla la volvería loca.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Clarke. No me ha gustado lo que te ha dicho…

Las dos sabían a lo que se refería, a la amenaza nada sutil de Roth. En aquel momento, a Clarke le había parecido tan solo una bravuconada de alguien desesperado. Pero conforme pasaban las horas se le había instalado una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago, un temor difuso que no quería que Lexa notara. No quería preocuparla más de lo que seguro ya estaba.

—No te preocupes, ha soltado lo primero que se le ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer daño… Y además está en la cárcel… Pero tendré cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y cambió de tema—. ¿Sabes quién me ha visitado esta semana?

—¿Quién?

—Roan.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué quería?

—Que le solucionara un asuntillo con un… tipo… nada importante.

Clarke sabía que cuanto más hablara iba a ser peor porque ¡le habían robado a un mafioso!, y Lexa sabía que cuanto más preguntara iba a ser peor porque los caminos de Clarke y Raven flirteaban con la ilegalidad constantemente.

—¿Y se lo solucionasteis?

—Claro. Raven lo hizo y, por cierto, se han hecho superamigos.

Lexa soltó una risotada.

—No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

Clarke iluminó a Lexa con su sonrisa y esta le cogió la mano para acariciársela con ternura.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿vamos a la cama?

Clarke asintió.

Tardaron en dormirse. Los recientes acontecimientos y preocupaciones permanecían vívidos en sus pensamientos. Estaban cansadas e intranquilas. Lexa abrazó a Clarke desde atrás. La investigadora sintió la paz y el inmenso amor que le transmitía ese contacto y se convenció de que ser abrazada por Lexa era una de las cosas por las que merecía la pena haber nacido. Y tener a Clarke entre sus brazos también tranquilizaba a la detective, y la llenaba, y la hacía comprender que por la felicidad y la seguridad de Clarke merecía la pena morir. Poco a poco, estas divagaciones se fueron diluyendo en la niebla del sueño y se quedaron dormidas.

***

ssñco, estas divasas felicidad y la seguridad de Clarke sería capz de morir. ntos. estaban or porque los cam

Clarke le había dado unos días libres a Raven. La ingeniera estaba exhausta después de la intensa colaboración con la policía en el caso de su padre; además, la investigación que llevaba entre manos solo consistía en vigilancias y escuchas. Nada que requiriera de sus servicios. Se había pasado varios días escuchando horas de conversaciones grabadas al supuesto defraudador de su cliente, pero su mente se iba con frecuencia hacia Jason y la amenaza, quería restarle importancia, pero esa rata había demostrado de lo que era capaz.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Clarke se sobresaltó tanto que se dio con las rodillas en el tablero de la mesa.

—¡Joder!

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba de nuevo.

—Hola, rubia.

—¿Otra vez tú? —Roan entró en la sala sin esperar a ser invitado, como de costumbre—. ¿Es que has cabreado a otro mafioso?

—No. Vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios —dijo mientras se sentaba, más bien, se recostaba, sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué tipo de servicios, Roan? —preguntó Clarke cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pues para tus investigaciones, ¿o es que quieres otros servicios? —dijo con su media sonrisilla de seductor casposo.

—No necesito a nadie para ningún tipo de servicio. ¿Y eso? ¿Es que te has trasladado aquí o qué? ¿No tienes que llevar un negocio?

—He contratado a un gerente… porque llevar un negocio todo legal es un puto lío.

—Me imagino —dijo la investigadora con fingida comprensión.

—Solo voy a estar aquí una temporada… para alejarme del mafioso y de sus hombres.

—¿Y tu hija?

—Nia está con mi chica, adora a la niña... Es una buena tía, ¿sabes?, es maestra —dijo orgulloso.

—Vaya… se ha llevado una joyita.

—Sé que lo dices sin ironía —sonrió inocentemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo la investigadora con ironía.

—Bueno, qué.

—¿Qué de qué?

—Que si me contratas para el rollo que lleves ahora.

—Que no, Roan, ¿pero de dónde has sacado que podría querer tu ayuda?

—Ya me llamaste una vez para un trabajito, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero eso fue algo puntual y porque dabas el perfil. Y las liaste parda, ¿recuerdas? —le imitó.

—Yo soy muy flexible… para todo —le guiñó el ojo—, seguro que tienes algo para mí… o simplemente te haría compañía, reconoce que soy muy entretenido.

—Roan, no.

—Yo podría-

—¡Que no, tío!

—Bueno, vale, tigresa…

—Y déjame ahora, que tengo que preparar una vigilancia para esta noche.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya? —dijo Roan fingiendo sorpresa.

—Pues sí —respondió Clarke como si fuera algo obvio.

—Vale, vale… —dijo levantándose con desidia del sofá—, pero si cambias de opinión llámame.

—Adiós, Roan.

La investigadora le extendió la mano indicándole la salida y el tipo, a regañadientes, se marchó.

***

Clarke no se podía sacar del cuerpo la sutil desazón que la invadía, como si algo indefinido, y no precisamente bueno, fuera a ocurrir. Necesitaba descargar toda esa energía negativa que le encogía el pecho. Su madre había recogido a Aden del colegio y pronto lo llevaría a casa, pero en vez de irse para allá y estar con él hasta que regresara Lexa, decidió ir a recogerla a la comisaría.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

La detective levantó la vista de su ordenador cuando la vio entrar en su despacho.

—He venido a recogerte.

—¿Y qué hago con mi coche?

—Mañana te traigo yo.

—¿Pero no tienes esta noche la vigilancia? Te acostarás tarde…

—Da igual, mañana te traigo y ya está.

—Vale… ¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

Lexa la miró unos segundos, hasta que Clarke desvió la vista y se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho, dispuesta a hacer tiempo hasta que la policía terminara su jornada.

—Enseguida termino.

Y así fue, media hora más tarde, Clarke conducía su coche con Lexa de copiloto. Nada más ponerse en marcha, el móvil de la investigadora sonó, vio que era su madre y puso el manos libres para contestar.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola… ya estoy en tu casa… creí que estarías aquí ya.

—Ya mamá, lo siento, es que se nos ha complicado el día… ¿te importaría darle de cenar y acostarlo tú?

Lexa giró la cabeza lentamente y le echó una mirada de perplejidad, sin entender a qué venía esa mentira.

—Claro, cariño, yo os espero aquí hasta que volváis.

—Gracias, mamá.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, perfecto. Un beso, hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Lexa seguía mirándola fijamente, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—Sí —dijo dotando a su tono de cierta dosis de dramatismo.

—¿El qué?

—Que vamos a follar.

***

Efectivamente, quince minutos más tarde, las dos entraban atropelladamente en la oficina de la detective.

—¿No aparecerá Raven?

—No, hoy duerme en casa de Luna.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Lexa la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la madera. Últimamente había estado tan absorbida por sus labores policiales, que no se había dado cuenta del hambre atrasada que sentía por tener sexo pasional con Clarke. La presionó con su cuerpo al tiempo que la besaba con voracidad, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos y provocando que su compañera también jadeara en su boca. Cuando le atrapó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Clarke había cogido una bolsa de coche.

 —¿Qué llevas ahí?

—El _strapon_.

Lexa se separó de ella los centímetros justos para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Llevabas el _strapon_ en el coche? —Clarke asintió—. ¿Lo tenías preparado?

Clarke volvió a asentir sin un atisbo de culpabilidad en su gesto.

—Te voy a hacer gritar, cariño, mucho.

Lexa se excitó todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

—Pero me lo pongo yo —dijo mirándola con esperanza.

—Ah, no, me lo pongo yo.

Clarke se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio.

—Clarke, yo también quiero hacerte gritar.

—Pero si voy a gritar, tú no te preocupes por eso.

Llevaban tanto tiempo conteniendo la banda sonora del sexo por Aden, que poder amarse sin restricción de decibelios era una excitante bendición.

—Clarke… —protestó Lexa mientras la observaba colocarse el juguete sexual.

—Después, tú, cariño, lo prometo —Lexa podía notar la urgencia en el tono rasposo de su voz—. Y ahora desnúdate y túmbate.

La detective se desnudó, pero no se tumbó, sino que se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para lamerle los labios; le soltó el sujetador, agarró el _strapon_ y lo movió en círculos, penetrando así a Clarke con el otro extremo del aparato. La investigadora tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros ante el temblor de piernas que le producían las acometidas, y soltó un jadeo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero en un descuido de Lexa, concentrada también en lubricar la boca de Clarke con la lengua, esta la agarró con una mano del trasero y con la otra dirigió el _strapon_ con habilidad hasta penetrarla. Ahora fue Lexa la que jadeó y se agarró con fuerza a su compañera.

—Joder, qué bruta —rio Lexa.

—A la cama —jadeó Clarke.

Sin desengancharse, entre tropezones y risas consiguieron tumbarse en la cama, primero Lexa sobre Clarke y después Clarke sobre Lexa, desesperada por llevar la iniciativa, hambrienta por saborear su piel y sus besos, por darle placer, por hacerla gemir, por verla temblar por su causa, por amarla, por llenarla de felicidad.

Muy poco tiempo después, menos del que hubieran querido, Lexa llegó a un intenso orgasmo acompañado de una desinhibida banda sonora; Clarke lo hizo segundos después con idéntica fogosidad acústica. Las dos se miraron mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones, y rompieron a reír al unísono, probablemente imaginándose que todos los vecinos del edificio habían sido testigos de su pasión.

Tras quitarse el juguete sexual, Clarke comenzó a acariciar el rostro relajado, radiante y arrebolado de Lexa.

—Hola —sonrió Clarke.

—Hola —sonrió de vuelta Lexa.

La detective le dio un beso en los labios y habló haciendo un puchero.

—No vayas esta noche de vigilancia.

—Mmm… tengo que ir, cariño, el del seguro me está metiendo prisa, y hoy el tipo acude a una fiesta… a ver si bebe y se olvida de cojear…

—Ya… En fin… ¿Me pasas eso, por favor? —dijo Lexa ingenuamente mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la mesilla donde Clarke había dejado el _strapon_.

—¿Ya?

—Por mí sí.

Clarke se levantó de la cama y se encaminó había la puerta.

—Pero primero deja que beba un poco de agua, porfa, que estoy seca.

Mientras salí, Lexa se recreó la vista en su culo todo lo que pudo.

—Tráeme a mí también.

En cuanto la investigadora salió a su antiguo salón se dio un susto de muerte y se tapó como pudo su desnudez con las manos.

—Anda, tía, será que no te he visto veces en bolas…

Al escuchar el grito de Clarke, Lexa salió también al salón, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que iba desnuda y de quién era la intrusa, entró de nuevo en la habitación: Raven estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá con el móvil en las manos.

—Joder, Raven —protestó Clarke.

Clarke también regresó a la habitación para ponerse una camiseta larga por encima.

—No seáis tan ñoñas.

Cuando la investigadora volvió al salón se puso delante de su amiga con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Pero tú no te quedabas hoy en casa de Luna?

—Sí, pero han aparecido para quedarse a dormir unos amigos suyos de esos hippies que van de tres en tres. Pero por mí podéis seguir, me puedo poner los cascos para que no os cortéis… porque… —sonrió de medio lado—… vaya pulmones.

Clarke le dio con el brazo en el hombro como protesta.

—Nos has cortado el rollo, tía.

—¿Es que ibais a repetir?

—Claro.

—¡Guau! Ahora los vecinos me van a mirar mal a mí.

—Como tú eres tan discreta…

—Bueno, venga, seguid a lo vuestro, que no me molestáis.

—No. Date un paseo… de media hora mínimo.

—Qué fuerte —se llevó la mano al pecho con fingido pesar.

Lexa salió de la habitación, ya lo suficientemente tapada.

—Hola, Raven.

—Hola y adiós, Lexa, tu mujer me ha echado de mi casa.

Raven cogió su mochila y se marchó.

—¿Se ha enfadado? —preguntó Lexa a Clarke en cuanto se quedaron solas.

—Qué va, anda que no me ha echado a mí veces cuando ella ha tenido rollo.

La investigadora llenó un par de vasos de agua y le tendió uno a Lexa. En cuanto bebieron, la detective la volvió a acorralar, le encantaba hacerlo, esta vez contra la barra americana.

—Tendrías que haberle sacado más de media hora —susurró en su boca.

—¿No tienes suficiente?

—Contigo… nunca.

El aliento de Lexa en su boca unido a sus palabras le provocaba a Clarke muchas cosas bonitas.

***

Clarke había conseguido por unos instantes olvidar la desazón que la invadía desde que Jason la amenazó. La noche de la vigilancia transcurría tranquila, pero recordaba las palabras de Lexa al despedirse: “ten cuidado, cariño”. Eran palabras que le decía a menudo, pero sabía que ahora la detective estaba preocupada de verdad, lo notaba, y eso hacía que la sensación de peligro fuera más real. Más aún cuando, al terminar la vigilancia, por cierto, una vez más sin éxito, percibió una sombra y creyó oír unos pasos tras ella antes de entrar en el coche. Se asustó tanto que incluso se arrepintió un poquito de haber rechazado la propuesta de colaboración de Roan. Porque no lo podría asegurar, pero juraría que alguien también la estaba vigilando a ella, acechándola.

***

Esa misma noche, a no muchos kilómetros de allí, en su celda, Jason Roth hablaba en voz baja por un móvil: “Que sea mañana”, dijo. Y colgó.

 


	35. LEY O JUSTICIA (I) [EPÍLOGO (3/4)]

CAPÍTULO 35. LEY O JUSTICIA (I) [EPÍLOGO (3/4)]

 

—Hasta luego, cariño. Luego te recoge la abuela, ¿vale?

Aden asintió, le dio dos besos a mamá C y atravesó corriendo la entrada del colegio. Clarke lo observó hasta que desapareció en el interior del edificio. La media sonrisa con que lo miraba se esfumó de su cara. Había vuelto a tener la sensación de que era observada. Miró a su espalda y hacia ambos lados sin ver a nadie sospechoso. O sintiendo que todos lo eran. 

***

—Hola —dijo en cuanto entró en el despacho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Raven la conocía tan bien que bastaba con un simple saludo para percibir que su amiga tenía un problema.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo noto.

La investigadora soltó el bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

—Suéltalo, anda —insistió.

Clarke respiró hondo y miró a su amiga. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable.

—Creo que alguien me sigue.

—¿Sí? ¿Le has visto?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche me pareció escuchar unos pasos… pero podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Seguro que no es nada.

Pero Raven sabía que si su amiga se lo había mencionado es que sí era algo. Se acercó y se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ella.

—¿En quién estás pensando?

Clarke no le había mencionado nada de la amenaza de Jason Roth… además, no tenía por qué ser él.

—¿Se puede haber enterado el mafioso de Roan de que le robamos nosotras?

—¿Qué? —dijo Raven arrugando mucho la nariz en un claro gesto de confusión.

Que dudaran de sus habilidades como hacker era algo que la ingeniera no concebía.

—Nadie es infalible.

—Yo, sí.

—Okey… con “humildes” no se puede discutir.

Clarke sabía que era imposible contradecir a su amiga en esas cuestiones.

—A ver —la ingeniera estaba dispuesta a bajarse un poquito de su pedestal—… sería posible solo si son dioses del hackeo… y solo conozco a una diosa del hackeo —se señaló con ambas manos a sí misma—… pero probabilísticamente hablando siempre hay una posibilidad… remotísima, o sea, fíjate si será remota que es más fácil que te líes con Bellamy.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ya está, lo pillo, pues mafioso descartado. Ya estoy mucho más tranquila.

La investigadora aparentaba despreocupación, pero su amiga sabía que no se sentía así. La miró muy seria antes de volver a hablar… porque ella también sabía cosas.

—Clarke, me llamó Lexa… y me dijo que el gilipollas ese te amenazó, y que le contara si veía algo raro.

—Eso fue una bravuconada, Rav —dijo para quitarle importancia. Además, está en la cárcel. Así que no se te ocurra decirle nada a Lexa, ¿vale?

—¿Quieres que incumpla mi palabra?

—Tu amiga soy yo, y yo te digo que no he visto nada, que seguro que no es nada, así que no preocupes a Lexa sin motivo.

—Vale…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Olvídalo.

—Joder, eso no puedo —dijo como algo obvio—, tengo muy buena memoria.

—Ja, ja —ironizó Clarke.

—¿Tienes luego vigilancia?

—Ahora mismo.

—Mierda, he quedado para ver un temita con los informáticos de la poli. Son unos pesados. Pero llamo diciendo que llego más tarde y me voy contigo.

—Que no, que no es nada.

—Voy a llamar, les digo que no puedo ir hoy y ya está.

—Que no, que no, de verdad, que seguro que es una paranoia mía.

Raven la miró fijamente.

—Tienes que apuntarte ya a clases de defensa personal con Luna.

—Sí, lo sé. La semana que viene sin falta.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Clarke levantó la palma de la mano en señal de compromiso. Entonces Raven fue hasta su mesa, sacó algo de un cajón y se lo tendió a su amiga. Era un pequeño bote de espray.

—¿Y esto?

—Es un espray de pimienta.

Clarke la miró con guasa.

—¿Desde cuándo está esto ahí?

—Meses, siempre que voy de vigilancia me lo llevo. Forma parte de mi “arsenal del espía” junto con mis micros y mis troyanos. No te lo he dicho antes para que no pienses que soy una histérica.

Clarke no estaba muy segura de la efectividad de un espray si quien la acechaba era un esbirro de Jason Roth, pero de todos modos lo metió en su bolso antes de irse de vigilancia.

***

Era mediodía. Estaba a plena luz en mitad de un parque y, aun así, se sentía inquieta. La vigilancia del sospechoso de fraude al seguro estaba siendo, como todas hasta el momento, un auténtico aburrimiento. Ese tío o era un gran actor o realmente tenía la cadera mal. Su lento deambular con las muletas era exasperante.

Cuando el tullido se montó en un taxi, dio por finalizada la vigilancia. Había ido en metro siguiendo al sospechoso, así que decidió regresar a su oficina utilizando el mismo transporte, y para eso tenía que atravesar el parque. Era horario laboral y no había mucha gente entre la que sentirse protegida. Y de nuevo se sintió observada. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y juraría que vio a alguien esconderse tras un seto. El corazón se le saltó un latido y sintió la boca seca. Continuó su camino un poquito más rápidamente mientras rebuscaba en el bolso el botecito de espray. Disimuladamente se detuvo para atarse el cordón de las zapatillas y vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo alguien se ocultaba de nuevo tras unos matorrales. Ya no era una sensación, era real.

¿Simplemente la seguía? ¿A plena luz? ¿Estaba esperando un buen momento para herirla? ¿Para matarla? Si esa hubiera sido su intención, lo habría hecho ya. ¿O es que solo quería asustarla y ya está? ¿Por eso se dejaba descubrir? Roth no habría enviado a un aficionado, ese no era su estilo. Clarke creía que si ella había notado su presencia es que quería ser visto. Empezó a caminar de nuevo y notó cómo la sombra volvía a seguir sus pasos. Llegó junto a una caseta donde estaban los aseos. Giró a la derecha y se detuvo, oculta tras ella. Entonces empuñó su arma gaseosa a la altura de la cara, dispuesta a usarla. En cuanto la sombra que la seguía se materializó frente a ella presionó el difusor del espray y roció sin mesura la cara del tipo.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la puta hostia!

Clarke se detuvo en seco.

—¿Roan? —preguntó perpleja.

El hombre se frotaba los ojos con desesperación y no se le veía bien la cara, pero su voz era inconfundible. Clarke no entendía nada.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa conmigo, tío? ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces siguiéndome?!

—¡Joder! ¡Pero qué pedazo de zorra!

—¿Encima? ¡Cierra el pico! ¡¿Pero por qué me sigues?!

—Estaba paseando y te he visto. ¡Joder, cómo pica la mierda esta!

Por supuesto, Clarke no creía en las coincidencias.

—¿Quién te envía? —La investigadora solo obtuvo más quejidos e improperios de Roan, así que le amenazó con el espray en alto—. Mira que te ahogo con esto.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Ha sido Lexa!

—¿Lexa?

—Joder, que sí, que estaba preocupada por no sé qué mierda del ricachón ese que habéis trincado.

Clarke se quedó con el bote de espray en alto, atónita.

***

—¿En serio? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nadie mejor que Roan?

Clarke estaba en mitad del despacho de la detective, echándole la bronca.

—La idea era que colaborara contigo. Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿no? Pero como le diste largas, pues... pensé que sería una buena idea que te… echara un ojo…

—Dirás que me acechara como un puto psicópata y que me siguiera con el sigilo de un elefante en una cacharrería.

—Creí que sería más discreto.

—Joder, Lexa, sé que lo has hecho con buena intención, pero no sabes los días que he pasado pensando que era alguien de Jason.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

La investigadora la miraba severa, y Lexa, culpable.

—No me tienes que proteger siempre.

—Es que si te pasa algo me muero —dijo dramáticamente.

Clarke sonrió por la intensidad afectada de sus palabras, pero sabía que, dramatismos aparte, era verdad. Ella sentía lo mismo.

—Además, tengo mis propios métodos de protección. —Rebuscó en su bolso y le mostró el espray de pimienta—. Le he tenido que comprar a Roan dos botes de colirio.

Lexa, por fin, sonrió.

—Qué bruta eres, cariño.

—Tú le habrías hecho una llave con delicadeza, ¿no?

—Le habría roto la nariz y alguna costilla.

—Pero la bruta soy yo, claro.

Lexa asintió mientras le sonreía. Clarke guardó el espray y volvió a mirar a su compañera, esta vez, menos risueña.

—¿Crees que Roth es realmente una amenaza, aun estando en la cárcel?

Lexa no quería preocuparla más de lo que estaba, pero tenía que ser sincera.

—Es una posibilidad…

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, les pasaba tan a menudo… La investigadora tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, así que lo hizo. La detective le correspondió apretándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza, y así estuvieron un buen rato.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Clarke sincera—, pero la próxima vez me avisas.

Lexa asintió. Y siguieron abrazadas, se estaba tan bien así. Clarke iba a separarse, pero desechó la idea cuando la detective empezó a besarla en el cuello, lentamente, luego en la mandíbula, en la barbilla, en los labios. Al principio todo era ternura, pero la ternura se convirtió en pasión tras media docena de besos aderezados por caricias bajo la ropa. Sus caderas se apretaban cada vez más, satisfaciendo así el contacto que necesitaban. La sesión de sexo en la oficina de la investigadora había despertado a la bestia.

—Me muero por ir a ese cuarto de las escobas —murmuró Clarke.

—¿Al almacén?

—Sí.

—Pues vamos.

Se separaron con la intención de terminar lo que habían empezado, pero, en cuanto levantaron la vista, vieron cómo al otro lado del ventanal del despacho la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían los ojos puestos en ellas. Los desviaron disimulando al sentirse pillados. Obviamente, ir en ese momento al almacén era demasiado evidente y ya no parecía tan buen plan.

—Mejor nos tomamos un café —propuso Lexa.

—Mejor… —se resignó Clarke.

Se dirigieron hacia la salita de descanso y se sirvieron un par de refrescos y unos sándwiches. No se habían dado cuenta del hambre que tenían hasta que se pararon delante de la máquina. Cinco minutos después ya lo habían devorado todo.

—Me quedan unos días de vacaciones —dijo Lexa—. Podríamos hacer un viaje con Aden.

—Claro que sí, es una idea genial, el pobre no creo que haya viajado mucho.

Lexa extendió su mano hacia la de Clarke y le acarició el antebrazo con delicadeza.

—Si tu madre se queda un ratito más con él, podemos ir a tu oficina.

A Clarke la recorrió un escalofrío por la simple anticipación de lo que podía ocurrir en un par de horas.

—Vale, la llamo.

Se sonrieron y, como tantas veces, las dos mujeres se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. El sonido del móvil de Lexa rompió el momento. La detective vio “Abby” en la pantalla.

—Es tu madre...

—Mira qué apunto.

—Hola, Abby.

_—¡Lexa!_

Su voz sonaba aterrada al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre Abby?

El gesto alarmado de Lexa alertó a Clarke.

_—¡Se han llevado a Aden!_

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la investigadora.

—Se han llevado a Aden —susurró Lexa.

Abby intentaba no llorar al otro lado. La detective pulsó la tecla del altavoz para que Clarke también oyera el resto del relato.

 _—Después de recogerlo del colegio_ —continuó la abuela del niño— _… lo he traído a casa y… nada más abrir me ha agarrado alguien por detrás…_

—Dios mío… —musitó Clarke.

Indra y Lincoln entraron en la sala al escuchar la voz agitada de Abby.

—Llama al capitán —le pidió Lexa al oficial.

 _—… Yo intenté soltarme, pero me inyectó algo en el cuello. Y…_ —la voz se le quebraba— _le grité a Aden que corriera, pero no me hizo caso… le daba patadas al tipo y no se iba y yo le grité que se fuera, pero el anestésico me hizo efecto y me desmayé. He debido de estar inconsciente algo más de media hora. Y cuando he despertado, Aden ya no estaba._

Abby ya no pudo evitar el llanto. Clarke se levantó de la silla y se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación.

—Abby, escucha —pidió Lexa conservando la calma—, ¿has visto al hombre que te atacó? Piensa en cualquier detalle.

— _No… solo podía verle los brazos… pero parecía un hombre alto y corpulento… no he visto nada más._

—¿Ha dicho algo?

— _No. Nada._

—¿Llevaba algún tatuaje?

— _No, en los brazos no._

—Tranquila, Abby, escúchame, voy a mandar una patrulla para que te recoja, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Vale._

—Por el camino intenta recordar todo lo que puedas del atacante, cualquier detalle podría servirnos.

— _Sí._

—No toques nada hasta que llegue la policía. Te dejo, Abby. Tranquila.

Lexa escuchó una leve afirmación al otro lado de la línea, seguida de un sofocado sollozo, y colgó.

La detective buscó a Clarke con la mirada: estaba sentada al fondo de la sala con la cabeza gacha sosteniéndosela con las manos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la suya.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Raven, que acababa de salir de la guarida de los informáticos, entró en la sala con la cara pálida y el gesto descompuesto. Por la expresión semejante de los que allí se encontró, sabía que algo había pasado.

—Ha llegado algo al correo, un vídeo…

Lexa confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Aden?

—Sí.

Lexa y Raven, seguidas por Clarke y todo el equipo de la detective, corrieron con el corazón encogido hasta la sala de los informáticos. En la pantalla del ordenador de Raven había un vídeo: en la imagen se veía el interior de lo que parecía una pequeña piscina cubierta por una lona, de unos dos metros de profundidad y cuatro o cinco metros de lado; una manguera en la parte superior expulsaba agua y el suelo ya cubría unos quince centímetros; anclada a la pared, suspendida a media altura, había una especie de jaula, y en su interior estaba Aden…

—Oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío… —era lo único que Clarke era capaz de decir.

El niño estaba sentado, porque las dimensiones de la caja metálica no le permitían ponerse de pie. Parecía tranquilo, aunque su expresión era muy seria. Observaba cómo salía el agua por la manguera, cómo subía poco a poco, pareciendo calcular cuánto tardaría en llegar a él y cubrirlo por completo. En una de las esquinas superiores, justo detrás de él, había un monitor encendido.

—¡Que alguien encienda la televisión! —gritó Lexa al aire.

Bellamy corrió y cogió el mando y la encendió y presionó uno a uno todos los canales hasta dar con el mismo que aparecía en el monitor de la piscina. Eso significaba que era una imagen en directo.

—Es imagen en directo —dijo Lexa más para sí que para el resto.

—Sí —confirmó Raven, —es en _streaming_.

Entonces la detective se percató de Clarke, de cómo miraba la imagen tapándose la boca intentando atrapar el llanto entre sus manos. Su gesto era de horror. Lexa la abrazó y dejó que llorara con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

—Lo vamos a encontrar, Clarke.

La investigadora se separó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando así expulsar el terror de su cuerpo, recomponiéndose para afrontar las duras horas que les esperaban.

—Estoy bien —mintió.         

Se soltaron en cuanto Raven habló de nuevo.

—El enlace al vídeo venía en un correo con un texto.

La ingeniera les enseñó el correo electrónico: el remitente no se había ocultado, era Jason Roth. Ella misma leyó el mensaje en voz alta:

“Mis queridas Clarke y Lexa, soy Jason Roth y os he preparado una sorpresita para agradeceros vuestros esfuerzos para privarme de mi libertad, de mis posesiones y de mi familia: ¿os gusta el vídeo? Por si no sabéis calcular bien, el agua sumergirá al crío por completo en diez horas a contar desde la hora de envío de este email. Ese es el tiempo que tenéis para facilitarme la salida de la cárcel y que un coche con mis hombres me lleve al aeródromo que está a doce kilómetros de la prisión. Allí espero encontrarme un avión con suficiente combustible para atravesar el Pacífico. Solo irán a bordo el piloto y el copiloto; mis hombres inspeccionarán la nave antes de que yo despegue. Y si veo a un solo policía durante el trayecto o cerca del avión, el niño muere. Solo cuando esté en aguas internacionales y mis cuentas bancarias desbloqueadas, y solo cuando falte una hora para que el crío se ahogue, daré la ubicación de la piscina. Eso quiere decir que, como mínimo, dentro de nueve horas tengo que estar ya subido a ese avión”.

“Mientras tanto, tengo un móvil con el que llamaré cada hora en punto a un número de teléfono diciendo que todo marcha bien; quien reciba mi llamada, a su vez llamará al sanguinario y cruel psicópata que retiene al crío. Si no recibe esa llamada cada hora, presenciaréis su muerte en directo. Y no os preocupéis de rastrear el destino de esa segunda llamada, porque no podréis. Enviadme a esta dirección un correo con vuestros progresos, cada hora, y no falléis… o ya sabéis lo que hará el sanguinario y cruel psicópata... ;)”.

“La piscina podría estar en un chalé de las afueras de la ciudad, en el centro, a ras de suelo o en una azotea, en tierra o en un barco en el mar… o en ninguno de esos lugares… Ya quedan menos de diez horas. Tic tac tic tac”.

—Ha enviado el correo desde un móvil —añadió Raven después de leerlo.

Lexa se puso en modo concentración absoluta.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con ese vídeo? ¿Saber desde dónde se emite?—preguntó a la ingeniera.

—Voy a intentarlo, pero no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Ponte con ello. Con todos los medios que se te ocurran... —La miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a su oído—. Legales o ilegales.

Raven asintió. Clarke iba a decir algo, pero podía ver en su rostro tenso cómo la detective estaba procesando información a velocidad de vértigo… y no quería interrumpirla. Lexa miraba al vacío, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando, pensando, pensando por dónde empezar.

—Abby ha dicho que el asalto fue hace poco más de media hora… Murphy, calcula en un mapa el área a cubrir desde la casa de Abby hasta el punto más lejano que el secuestrador haya podido recorrer en ese tiempo. Linc, Indra, quiero las cámaras de los alrededores de la casa de Abby. ¡Todas! El resto de informáticos que rastreen el móvil de Jason. ¡¿Qué coño hace con un puto móvil?! Bellamy, quiero todos los vídeos y los nombres de sus visitas y las llamadas que ha hecho y todo lo que se te ocurra desde que Jason entró en la cárcel.

Todos se fueron desplegando por las mesas, descolgando teléfonos y golpeando teclados. La actividad se volvió frenética. Gustus se acercó entonces a la detective.

—Lexa, déjame que yo tome el mando.

Lexa negó enérgicamente.

—No, Gustus, estoy bien.

—Entonces dime qué quieres que haga —dijo su superior dispuesto a ponerse a sus órdenes.

—Empieza a organizar todo lo que pide Jason Roth.

Los dos se miraron, Lexa sabía que su amigo tendría que mover cielo y tierra para poder convencer a quienes tenían que dar luz verde a semejantes peticiones, entre ellos, el gobernador. Gustus asintió y se unió a sus oficiales como uno más del equipo.

Lexa se encontró con la mirada de Clarke, y las dos vieron el miedo en los ojos de la otra, pero la detective le regaló una sonrisa, le apretó la mano para parecer convincente y repitió sus palabras de ánimo.

—Lo vamos a encontrar, Clarke.

La detective la miró con intensidad, con una fuerza que decía “confía en mí”.

—Confío en ti.

Clarke sabía que tenía que estar fuerte para ella, así que le devolvió otra sonrisa que decía “no te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en encontrarle a tiempo”.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegó Abby que, en cuanto vio a Clarke corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Mamá! —dijo llorando.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, eso ni lo pienses. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien.

—Abby…

Lexa se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Abby se separó enseguida para preguntar.

—¿Sabéis algo?

Lexa y Clarke se miraron.

—Ven, mamá. Hay un vídeo en directo, quiero que lo veas para que sepas que está bien.

Su hija la acompañó a ver el vídeo y Abby no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Ha sido Jason Roth —aclaró Lexa—, pide que le facilitemos la huida del país, y solo cuando esté en el avión dirá la localización de la piscina…

—Lo vamos a encontrar, mamá. —La tomó por los hombros—. Ven, vamos a dejarles trabajar.

Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa antes de acompañar a su madre a la salita de descanso.

La detective se quedó parada frente al monitor. Miró fijamente la cara de su hijo y este la miró fijamente a ella, ya que había descubierto la cámara y sabía que estaba siendo grabado. Lexa no podía apartar los ojos de esa mirada inocente y triste.

—Todo va a salir bien, mi amor —dijo en voz alta.

Se secó una lágrima, que era la única que se iba a permitir. Respiró hondo, apretó los dientes y volvió al trabajo.

***

**NOTA: Perdón por dejar esto así… pero confiad en mí ;)**

 


	36. LEY O JUSTICIA (II) [EPÍLOGO (4/4)]

Las horas avanzaban. Kane y Titus también habían ido a la comisaría; ellos y Abby esperaban noticias en la salita de descanso. Con puntualidad, los informáticos habían enviado correos a Jason Roth comunicándole que estaban gestionando sus peticiones. Clarke estaba casi todo el tiempo con ellos, pero de vez en cuando iba a ver el vídeo.

Aden parecía tranquilo, a veces miraba a cámara, porque sabía que lo estaban grabando. En cuanto sintió el agua mojando sus pies se dio la vuelta para llorar y Clarke se dio cuenta; la zozobra que le producía verlo así era inenarrable. Sabía que ella no podía hacer nada en una situación semejante, tan solo podía mirarle, con la esperanza de transmitirle de alguna manera mágica tranquilidad y confianza.  Lo único que la tranquilizaba a ella era ver que seguía vivo y que no tenía daño aparente. Le daba igual Jason, le daba igual que se saliera con la suya, solo quería volver a abrazar a su hijo. Sí, su hijo. Ya no era el niño que Lexa quería adoptar, ya era su propio hijo, entones se dio cuenta con todo su corazón de que lo era.

—Hey —dijo Lexa con dulzura tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

Clarke la miró, podía percibir la tensión en su rostro, a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba que no pareciera forzada. La detective le ofreció una taza humeante.

—No me entra nada.

A diferencia de Lexa, Clarke ni siquiera era capaz de forzar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Es una infusión… Haz un esfuerzo, te sentará bien.

Clarke bajó la vista.

—Si no me hubiera empeñado en remover toda esta mierda…

—Hey, no, no… Ni por un momento pienses eso.

Lexa dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la abrazó. Clarke giró la cabeza para volver a mirar el monitor.

—Está llorando.

Lexa vio cómo el cuerpecito de Aden se agitaba levemente, enroscado sobre sí mismo de cara a la pared de la piscina. Abrazó con más fuerza a su compañera y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también lloraría… pero es un niño muy fuerte.

Clarke se separó y cogió la taza de la mesa.

—¿Hay alguna pista de la que tirar?

—Pronto la habrá. Ahora tengo a todo el mundo visionando cámaras, interrogando a posibles testigos y —miró al fondo de la habitación—… a Raven ya la ves.

Clarke vio cómo su amiga tecleaba como una posesa, con la vista clavada en el monitor y el cuerpo inclinado hacia él, como si quisiera meterse dentro y convertirse ella misma en ceros y unos, en un troyano humano capaz de hackear lo inhackeable.

La investigadora se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Shhhhh —siseó sin despegar la vista del monitor.

Raven cogió algo del otro lado de la mesa y lo colocó junto al teclado para que su amiga lo viera, era un letrero que decía “Warning: Genius at Work” (Advertencia: Genio trabajando). Clarke no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, solo su amiga era capaz de hacerla sonreír en medio de ese caos. Le acarició la mano en señal de agradecimiento, y Raven, siempre sin quitar la vista de sus datos, le apretó la suya durante un par de segundos, el único descanso que se iba a permitir.

***

 

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde el email de Jason cuando Indra y Lincoln terminaron de visionar todas las cámaras de los alrededores de la casa de Abby. La oficial ya le había comunicado a Lexa que vieron transitar dos coches a gran velocidad a la hora del secuestro por las calles aledañas, pero ahora tenían más datos: enseguida sospecharon de uno de ellos, al que le habían perdido la pista en las zonas sin cámaras, así que concluyeron que, probablemente, el secuestrador habría cambiado de vehículo. Investigaron la matrícula y resultó que pertenecía a un coche comprado el día anterior, al contado, sin nombres. Murphy se encargó de ir al concesionario e interrogar al vendedor. El hombre recordaba bien al comprador y, como no había tiempo que perder, el oficial llamó inmediatamente a Lexa para contarle su descripción: era un hombre con la cabeza afeitada, joven, robusto y de mandíbula ancha.

Bellamy también acababa de visionar las cámaras de la prisión: en los diez días que Roth llevaba en la cárcel había recibido cuatro visitas. Pero ninguna de ellas era la de un hombre con la cabeza afeitada, robusto y de mandíbula ancha. Pudieron identificar la identidad de todos menos uno, así que rastrearon su rostro con el programa de reconocimiento facial. Cuando llegaron a ese punto ya habían pasado seis horas y era de noche.

Lexa se tomó unos minutos de descanso. Entró al cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara. Se miró su rostro cansado en el espejo. Pasaban las horas y no tenían nada, nada. Se sentía impotente y aterrada. De repente, se le ocurrió algo y cabeceó pesarosa por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—¡Raven!  —gritó en cuanto entró en la guarida de los informáticos.

La ingeniera estaba tan concentrada que se asustó y dio un bote en la silla.

—Guau, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cómo llevas lo del vídeo?

—Mal… puede sonar la campana o me puedo tirar días con esto.

—Déjalo. Quiero que cotejes las listas de los móviles que estaban cerca del concesionario a la hora en que compraron el coche y los que estaban en la prisión cuando nuestro hombre misterioso visitó a Jason. Quiero que busques una coincidencia. Le diré a Indra que solicite los listados ahora mismo.

—No hace falta, tú dame la fecha y la hora y ya… me busco la vida yo.

Lexa se la quedó mirando con cierta reticencia.

—Será más rápido —añadió por si quedaba alguna duda.

—De acuerdo, hazlo ya.

Raven no tardó ni medio segundo en concentrarse de nuevo en su preciada máquina.

—En cinco minutos tenemos que mandar otro correo a Roth —dijo uno de los informáticos dirigiéndose a la detective—. ¿Qué le pongo ahora?

—Que estamos en ello. Y que solo falta la firma del gobernador.

Inmediatamente, Lexa fue al despacho del capitán.

—¿Alguna coincidencia en el programa de reconocimiento facial? —preguntó Gustus en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Aún no. Pero estamos cotejando los móviles que había cerca del concesionario en el momento de la venta con los de la prisión cuando ese tipo visitó a Jason.

—Claro, ¿cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?

—¿Y el avión?

Lexa había recuperado la energía perdida y se mostraba ansiosa por que los acontecimientos marcharan adecuadamente. Por primera vez desde que recibió la llamada de Abby veía un puntito de luz al final del túnel.

—Ya está en el aeródromo. Acabo de hablar con el gobernador y, si encontramos al niño, detendremos a Jason para que no suba a ese avión.

—No quiero policías cerca cuando él llegue, lo ha dejado bien claro en el correo y no voy a poner la vida de Aden en peligro, sabes de lo que ese malnacido es capaz.

—No va a hacer nada contra el niño antes de subir a ese avión, y lo sabes, es su única baza.

—Pero una vez en el aire puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, y no quiero darle la excusa de que haya policías cerca cuando él expresamente ha dicho que daría la orden de matarlo si veía a alguno.

—¿Entonces cómo lo detenemos si no hay policías cerca?

—Un francotirador, en este edificio. Solo para inmovilizarlo…

Lexa señaló el plano del aeródromo que había desplegado sobre la mesa del capitán.

—Veo que ya lo habías pensado.

Lexa ignoró el comentario.

—Sus hombres estarán entretenidos un buen rato revisando el avión. El francotirador puede venir por esta pista forestal —señaló sobre el mapa— y recorrer los últimos doscientos metros andando, no lo verán.

—Y si encontramos al chico —añadió Gustus—, y solo en ese caso, que le dispare a las piernas para inmovilizarlo… incluso aunque esté solo a dos metros del avión podremos pararlo así.

—Le vamos a encontrar —dijo para autoconvencerse—. Pero que no aparezca antes ningún policía cerca del aeródromo.

—De acuerdo. Voy a llamar al gobernador.

—Gracias, Gustus.

—Es mi trabajo.

Lexa inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y, antes de que saliera del despacho, Gustus ya había descolgado el teléfono para gestionar el nuevo plan.

La detective se dirigió a la salita donde esperaban impacientes cualquier noticia Abby, Kane, Titus y Clake.

—El avión ya está preparado —les anunció—, y el coche de los hombres de Jason lo espera en la puerta de la cárcel.

—¿Entonces va a escapar? —preguntó Clarke.

—También lo espera un francotirador en las inmediaciones del avión, dispuesto a disparar al fugitivo si recibe la orden de hacerlo.

—Si encontramos a Aden antes…

—Vamos a esperar hasta el último momento para darnos tiempo a encontrarlo.

El informático encargado de enviar los emails a Roth entró en la sala.

—Jason ha respondido al último correo… —Leyó el papel que traía en la mano—. “Me estoy impacientando y eso es peligroso para el crío. ¿Queréis verle sufrir un poquito? Al sicópata que lo tiene no le importará… Espero que el próximo email sea el definitivo”.

—El puto cabrón sicópata eres tú, hijo de perra —dijo Clarke.

Lexa miró con cara asesina el texto del correo.

—Dame su número de móvil —ordenó al informático.

En cuanto lo tuvo, entró en su despacho seguida de Clarke y le llamó desde su propio teléfono. El tipo la hizo esperar hasta casi agotar todos los tonos.

— _¿Sí?_ —escuchó Lexa al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Roth, soy la detective Woods.

Lexa tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos de contención para llamarlo por su nombre y no por el de “puto cabrón sicópata”.

— _Hola, Lexa, no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías llamarme por teléfono._

Jason se dirigía a ella por su nombre, despojándola así de su rango de detective, tratándola como la madre del niño y no como la profesional de policía. Así que Lexa se dejó de formalidades e hizo lo mismo.

—Escucha, Jason, vamos a hacer lo que nos pides, pero no todo depende de nosotros y lo sabes. Tenemos que conseguir aún la autorización del gobernador… porque aunque te resulte extraño, no todo se consigue con sobornos…

La detective no pudo aguantarse las ganas de soltarle esa indirecta.

— _Oh… con ironías como esa no te ganas mi simpatía, Lexa. Me has irritado, deberías pedirme perdón._

Lexa calló durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir ante semejante petición loca.

— _Pídeme perdón_ —insistió— _o en menos de dos minutos escucharás al crío gritar._

Clarke no sabía qué le estaba diciendo Jason, pero podía ver en la cara de su pareja que no era nada bueno. Lexa apretó la mandíbula, el corazón le iba a mil, de rabia y de miedo. Ese miserable era perverso y retorcido, sin duda había subestimado su nivel de maldad.

—Jason...

— _Que me pidas perdón o el puto crío gritará de dolor_.

Lexa cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Con locos no se puede razonar.

—Perdón —susurró.

Clarke la miró con gesto interrogante.

— _¿Qué? No te he oído bien_ —se mofó el tipo.

—Perdón, Jason —dijo ahora, alto y claro.

Clarke no daba crédito y Lexa tenía la cara congestionada, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Tragarse su orgullo y humillarse de esa manera era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada la detective Woods.

— _Muy bien… El próximo mail, que sea el definitivo._

Y colgó. Lexa dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y Clarke pudo ver cómo le temblaba la mano. Se la cogió y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Lexa?

La detective esquivó su mirada, en esos momentos ya no le era posible que una sonrisa en su rostro pareciera natural, así que ni lo intentó.

—Nada… que está loco.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

—Nada nuevo… que tenemos que hacer lo que dice, ya está.

Clarke la seguía mirando como si esperara alguna explicación más.

—¿Por qué le has pedido perdón?

—Le he dicho algo que no le ha gustado… es que está muy loco, Clarke.

Era la primera vez desde que comenzó esa endiablada cuenta atrás, que veía a la detective flaquear. Le acarició la cara con ternura, siendo ahora ella la que quería transmitirle seguridad.

—Le vamos a encontrar, lo sé. Te quiero muchísimo.

Lexa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan, la tensión era brutal y mantener la parte emocional controlada, casi imposible; pero tenía que dominar el miedo, la tensión, los sentimientos, y mantener la mente concentrada en su trabajo.

—Sí, cariño —respiró hondo—. Enseguida tendremos algún móvil del que tirar, seguro… ya sabes de lo que Raven es capaz.

Un atisbo de sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Clarke asintió y se la devolvió.

—Me voy a la salita.

La investigadora le apretó la mano y le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de irse, para dejarla trabajar sin interferencias.

A las ocho horas, cuando faltaba una para la hora límite en la que debía Jason coger ese avión y dos para que Aden se ahogara, el programa de reconocimiento facial encontró una coincidencia.

—Es Ivon Danby —dijo Lincoln.

Lexa, Indra, Bellamy y Murphy acudieron a su mesa.

—¿El que visitó a Roth?

—Sí, es un asesino a sueldo. La descripción de su ficha coincide con la de Jason: es un “sanguinario y cruel psicópata”. El equipo de Lexa la miró esperando sus órdenes.

—Nos da igual quién sea si no sabemos dónde está.

Todos bajaron la vista, porque sabían que era verdad.

—Podemos llamar a nuestros confidentes —sugirió Indra—, a ver si saben algo del tipo.

Lexa asintió sin mucho convencimiento y se dirigió a la sala de los informáticos. Allí observó de nuevo el vídeo: el agua no dejaba de subir y ya cubría medio cuerpo del niño. Aden tenía frío: tiritaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo buscando calor. La detective miró su reloj, ya no se podía ganar más tiempo.

—Dile que en cuarenta y cinco minutos podrá salir para el aeródromo.

El informático encargado de los mensajes se puso a teclear inmediatamente y Lexa volvió a la sala principal de la comisaría.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Raven cinco minutos después.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Había una coincidencia, este móvil estaba en los dos sitios a esas horas… Y ahora está aquí.

La ingeniera señaló un punto del mapa que Murphy había colgado sobre una pizarra al principio de la operación. Las coordenadas estaban dentro del amplio perímetro dentro del cual el oficial había calculado que debía de estar la piscina… y estaba mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaban. A unos diez kilómetros, en las afueras de la ciudad, en las instalaciones abandonadas de una empresa de piscinas prefabricadas… Tenía que ser allí.

Lexa repartió órdenes a diestro y siniestro: un grupo de élite de la policía partió hacia la vieja fábrica; Clarke y Gustus irían detrás de ellos, mientras que la detective insistió en ir al aeródromo siguiendo los pasos del francotirador, que ya estaba apostado frente al avión.

—Iré por el mismo sitio —le dijo al capitán—, no ve verán a mí tampoco y si me voy ahora llegaré antes que Roth.

El capitán aceptó, no porque creyera que era una buena idea, sino porque sabía que no podría detenerla.

Antes de marcharse, Lexa y Clarke se abrazaron. La investigadora miró a su compañera intensamente, como si quisiera transmitirle con sus palabras más de lo que decían.

—Tanto si Jason huye como si vuelve a prisión, no parará hasta vengarse de un modo u otro.

—Lo sé.

Lexa también quería transmitir algo más con su mirada. Se dieron otro abrazo y cada una emprendió su camino.

Media hora más tarde, a la hora pactada, un coche recogió a Jason en la puerta de la cárcel.

***

Lexa, ya en el aeródromo junto al francotirador, aguardaba al fugitivo. Estaban apostados en la terraza de un edificio cercano. Solo llevaba diez minutos allí, pero no soportaba la espera. Si Jason huía, estaban a su merced. Tenían que encontrar al niño antes. Pero el móvil no sonaba. Lexa lo revisaba cada treinta segundos. Las manos le temblaban.

El coche con el fugitivo llegó al aeródromo. La detective volvió a revisar su móvil, que seguía mudo. Vio salir a Jason del vehículo y cómo se encaminaba ufano hacia la escalerilla del avión. Le separaban apenas veinte metros de ella. Y entonces vibró el móvil y, al mismo tiempo, el francotirador se llevó la mano a su auricular.

— _¡Aden está bien, cariño, está conmigo!_ —Clarke estaba llorando de alegría y de alivio.

A Lexa la golpeó la oleada de euforia más intensa que había sentido en su vida.

—Vale, cariño —dijo Lexa en un susurro—, tengo que colgar.

Y colgó. No podía desconcentrarse. La detective vio cómo el francotirador apuntaba a su objetivo, que ya estaba a menos de diez metros de la escalerilla. Sabía la orden que Gustus le acababa de dar. Entonces el francotirador escuchó cómo la detective le quitaba el seguro a su arma reglamentaria. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo le apuntaba con ella a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Llevaba un silenciador puesto.

—Yo dispararé, dame el rifle.

—Detective…

La cara del hombre era de absoluto desconcierto.

—Dámelo. No me hagas dispararte en una pierna —Lexa apuntó hacia uno de sus muslos. Él sabía quién era ella, sabía quién era el niño secuestrado y sabía quién era Jason. Y ella sabía que lo sabía. —Por favor… —suplicó.

Jason acababa de poner un pie en la escalerilla. El francotirador, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla en posición de disparo, dudó unos segundos eternos, pero finalmente se apartó y le cedió su puesto a Lexa. Esta empuñó el arma con presteza y pegó su ojo a la mira telescópica. Tenía a Jason a tiro.

—La orden es disparar a las rodillas —aclaró el francotirador.

—Lo sé.

Roth iba por la mitad de la escalerilla, tenía la puerta del avión a media docena de escalones, los que le separaban de librarse de sus delitos. Un disparo atravesó el viento y Jason cayó escaleras abajo. Una bala le había reventado la cabeza.

Lexa se apartó de la barandilla y le devolvió el arma al francotirador.

—He fallado.

Y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando al hombre sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el rifle, como si le fuera ajeno a él.

—Detective…

Pero la detective ni siquiera se volvió. Entonces el francotirador presionó el auricular para comunicarse con los policías al otro lago: “Ya está hecho”.

Lexa caminaba los metros que la separaban de su coche como si fuera un zombi, como si lo que acababa de vivir le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Su mente agotada divagaba, sin discernir exactamente las consecuencias de su acto, pero siendo consciente de que serían nefastas. Cuando estaba a pocos metros del vehículo, unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos. Pero ella no iba a esperar a sus compañeros. En cuanto se metió en el coche, ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas, unas lágrimas mezcla de muchas cosas: Aden estaba a salvo y ella había matado a un hombre. En cuanto pudo dejar de llorar, llamó por teléfono a Clarke.

—Ya no hay de qué preocuparse, cariño.

***

Lexa volvió a llorar en cuanto estrechó a Aden entre sus brazos. El niño y Clarke acababan de llegar a la comisaría cuando ella entró. Aden también empezó a llorar, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, como si quisiera mostrarse fuerte para sus mamás.

—Eres un valiente, mi amor.

Lexa le acariciaba la cara y le sonreía tontamente. Sabía que estaba bien físicamente, pero había sido una experiencia traumática, y solo era un niño. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de estar hambriento, así que lo llevó hasta la salita de descanso y lo puso frente a la máquina de los sándwiches para que comiera algo. Se acordó de que en ese mismo lugar fue donde, casi un año atrás, la detective se ganó la confianza del niño y el niño el corazón de la detective. Allí también lo esperaban Abby, Kane y Titus.

Después del reencuentro, Gustus la llamó a su despacho.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Lexa? —preguntó con gesto severo.

—Es ya de madrugada, deja que nos vayamos a casa y mañana hago la declaración, por favor.

Gustus aceptó sin más explicaciones y la dejó marchar. Al salir, la detective se cruzó con el francotirador, que bajó la vista antes de entrar en el despacho del capitán.

Los tres estaban exhaustos cuando llegaron a casa. Apenas hablaron de lo sucedido. El niño quería olvidarlo y sus mamás que lo olvidara. Enseguida se metieron en la cama y volvieron a dormir juntos, como ya lo hicieran aquella primera noche cuando Aden tuvo una pesadilla.

Cuando el niño se durmió, Clarke miró a Lexa y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Qué te va a pasar ahora?

—Lo he matado, Clarke —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

La investigadora esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo, así que habló ella.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo, siempre.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Lexa intentó sonreír, pero no mucho, porque efectivamente mañana sería otro día, pero no precisamente bueno…

***

 A primera hora del día siguiente, Lexa se presentó en el despacho de Gustus. Inmediatamente después del saludo y sin mediar más explicaciones, la detective depositó su arma reglamentaria y su placa sobre la mesa de su superior.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Gustus la miró fijamente y, tras unos segundos de silencio, empujó el arma hacia ella, devolviéndosela.

—No tengo que hacer nada.

—He matado a un hom-

—Shhh —la mandó callar—. Aquí tengo la declaración firmada de Thomas Vargas, el francotirador—. Gustus señaló una carpeta que había sobre la mesa—: resulta que las barras de la escalerilla le impedían tener una visión clara de las piernas del objetivo, así que optó por el hombro… pero falló… porque había poca luz y el objetivo iba dando saltitos mientras subía los escalones… es comprensible.

Durante su relato, Lexa lo estuvo mirando con una cara de sorna que no se molestaba en disimular.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que pasó.

—¿Vas a poner en duda la declaración de un compañero?

La detective lo miró con seriedad.

—He cruzado una línea roja, Gustus. No puedo llevar más la placa de policía.

—No has cruzado ninguna línea, Lexa. Ha ocurrido lo que tenía que ocurrir. Fin del tema.

El capitán le tendió la placa y el arma. La detective las observó sin decidirse a cogerlas.

—Hay normas que, nos gusten o no, se deben cumplir, y si me las he saltado una vez, tomándome la justicia por mi mano, lo puedo hacer otra y, entonces, ¿cómo sabré dónde está el límite?

—Yo te lo haré saber si te lo saltas.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza para que entrara en razón.

—Gustus…

—Alexandra, esta conversación no ha tenido lugar. Coge tu arma y tu placa y tómate el día libre, es una orden.

—Esto no está bien.

El capitán cambió el registro y se puso mucho más serio.

—Esto es la guerra. Es defensa propia, es justicia, llámalo como quieras. Eres tú o ellos. Guárdate las normas y los principios para cuando tu vida y la de los tuyos no corra peligro. No pienso perder a mi mejor detective. Soy así de egoísta.

Gustus le volvió a extender el arma y la placa, apremiándola a que las cogiera. Lexa amaba ser policía, pero si se saltaba la ley, ¿qué la diferenciaba a ella de los que estaban al otro lado? Gustus parecía estar adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Tendrás que vivir con ello, Lexa. Y, créeme, es mejor vivir con ello que con la muerte de Clarke o Aden… o ellos con la tuya.

***

Clarke y Aden. La esperaban en una heladería a la orilla del mar. Hacía un día espléndido de sol templado y brisa suave. Lexa les saludó y se sentó junto a ellos sin decir nada más. Cogió el helado de chocolate que se estaba tomando Clarke y le dio un buen lametón.

—¿Y? —preguntó Clarke como si fuera algo obvio.

La detective le sonrió de medio lado y sacó la placa del bolsillo para que la viera. Clarke asintió satisfecha.

—Te lo dije. Gustus es de los míos… —Le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Vas a seguir siendo policía? —preguntó Aden.

—Sí.

—Yo también lo sabía, el capitán mola —dijo antes de darle un bocado a su helado de vainilla.

Por fin, Clarke estaba plenamente feliz. Sabía que lo mínimo que le podía haber ocurrido a Lexa era dejar de ser policía y eso ya la habría hundido. Ya se encargaría ella de recordarle cada día de su vida que matar a esa rata era la única opción. Ella no tenía ningún remordimiento al respecto. Esta vez había ido a por el niño, pero quién sabe si la próxima iría a por Lexa.

Lexa. Ella solo necesitaba ver la sonrisa de Clarke para darse cuenta de que Gustus tenía razón: era mucho mejor vivir con lo que había hecho, que vivir sin las dos personas que tenía a su lado. O con miedo. Los tres se merecían algo mejor que eso. Y lo habían conseguido.

Lexa miró al frente y se sintió en paz. Delante de ellos se extendía un mar en calma y el horizonte aparecía ante sus ojos más despejado que nunca.

 

FIN

 

**NOTA: Muchas gracias por leer. Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con vosotras. ¡¡Viva Clexa!!**


End file.
